Unlocking the Heart
by Riley Sky
Summary: Long ago, Kate swore to follow her ranger dreams and find the boy who saved her life. But the moment she steps on Almia soil, Kate's thrown into chaos. There's more to her and the legends than she thinks. Darkness starts to gather. Secrets harboring. And of course there's never a dull moment with the rangers. Can Kate push past all of it to become the best ranger the world has seen
1. Prologue

***big announcer voice***

**Welcome to the newest Shadows of Almia fanfic! Here's your most awesome writer…Sky!**

***appears on stage***

**Hold the applause! I know, I'm totally epic and too awe-inspiring! A blessing and a curse! Ha, kidding around with you guys!**

**Hey welcome to another one of my fanfics! This'll be the third story I've done (not counting the single chapter piece I wrote) and I am looking forward to this! Though I shall mention that this does not relate to any of the other fanfics. As I always say, 'Read, Review and Enjoy'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Totally wish I could.**

**Claimer: I do own the changes to character & story plot, along with bonus stories**

**Oh and the cover art? All credit goes to Sailormoon003 for drawing it and letting me use it as a cover for this story! That part I don't own.**

**EDIT 1/9/13: Hey fans! If you're wondering what happened with the cover, it changed. A gal friend of mine made me some heart (thank you Anime-Grimmy) and I decided to use it since it was pretty and she took a lot of time. Still, I dedicate the story to sailormoon003 first and foremost because of the cover she allowed me to use prior. Thanks kiddo!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_So that's how it is? Fine! I don't need you! Why don't you take a dip instead?"_

_Before I could react, I was shoved straight into the water. My head bobbed along the fast currents of the river, trying to scream for help. I tried to kick my legs but being a poor swimmer, I quickly sunk under the water. Water gulped down my throat, air becoming the one thing I wanted most. It seemed as if the surface was miles away. This was it. I was going to die. Only six years into my life and it'd be over in a flash. Drowning…sinking to the bottom of the river….a slow death…._

_Another splash into the water. Someone, or something, grabbed me and pulled me up to the surface. Sweet air….I couldn't get enough of it. The person (or pokemon? Or thing?) dragged me out of the water, clearly exhausted from fighting the currents. I was set onto the grass, in the warm sunshine, as I tried to get all the water from out my lungs and the air back in. Another few seconds, I might have been a goner._

"_Are you ok?"_

_That voice came from next to me. I looked over to see a boy, maybe around my age. His skin was light but had a very small tan to it. The rest of him was hard to see. There was a baseball cap that covered his hair and hid his face._

"_Uh huh…" I coughed. "Thanks for saving me."_

_His mouth, the one part of him I could see, formed into a smile. No idea why…but I liked it._

"_My name's Kate." I said._

"_I'm Key." The boy told me. "Wanna go exploring?"_

"_Ok!" I got up and started to follow him into the jungle._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_I spent two weeks with Key. Best two weeks of my life. We went exploring, experienced adventures and had a lot of fun together. Maybe I couldn't see his face through the cap he always wore. But to me, he was handsome. Key was like a prince who saved me when I needed it most. I fell in love. True, I was only six, but I could just feel it. This was love. And Key said I was his closest friend. Looking back, I always wondered if he ever did feel more._

_To us kids, it made sense to get married if we liked each other. We told no one and escaped to the Jungle Relic temple. There we found a medallion on the floor with etched symbols of unown. We split it directly in half and made them into necklaces. After placing it around each others necks, I shared my first kiss with Key. Super gross for the both of us, but at the same time, romantic. For a moment, I was able to see his eyes. Green jewels that shined with brilliance and wonder. I wanted to be with him forever._

_At the time, I didn't know forever meant only one more day._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_You're leaving?"_

_We were walking on the beach, the sun starting to set. Only hours ago I found out from mom that we had to leave Summerland. Our month-long vacation was cut short. Even though she didn't say why, I already knew the reason._

"_Mhm." I nodded._

"_But…but we're supposed to be together forever!" Key said._

"_I want to be! But….mommy said we have to go." I sighed. "I'm sorry…."_

_Key remained silent. He stared down at the sand._

"_We'll be rangers so we have to see each other again!" I told him. "I promise!"_

_Long period of silence. Then Key looked back up and swiftly kissed me on the forehead. As he did so, Key put his hat onto my head. I tried to get the hat out of my eyes, since it blocked my sight. As I did, I heard Key's footsteps running off. When I looked out onto the beach, he was gone. Key disappeared._

"_Kate!" I heard my big sister calling. "Come on! We have to catch the boat!"_

_I glanced around the beach one last time. Then I ran across the sand, clutching my amulet in one hand and hat in the other. I joined my sister who guided me through Summerland to the docks. We got on the boat with mom and started to pull away. While they were busy talking, I raced out onto the deck. No sign of Key on the beach…but I could sense he was there._

"_Key…" I place the hat on my head and the pendant around my neck. "I'll find you again. I promise."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_I hadn't seen him since. But I still wear the necklace everyday for luck. And I kept the hat too, wearing it whenever I felt alone. One day, I'll find Key again, the boy who unlocked my heart._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Awwww! Isn't it just the most adorable thing? This prologue's in first person but that'll switch over to my usual third person come next chapter.**

**Stick around! The next chapter will be coming on up soon!**


	2. Brand New Start

**I swear…ramen soup really should be labeled as an ultimate cure to sickness, depression and writers struggle. If not that, then chicken soup and miyazaki movies.**

**Hi guys! I've got donuts for you all! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I think I lost my hearing…"

Kate watched as a young woman was lecturing a man. Her ears hurt a bit from their intense yelling. Something about not teasing the students? Kate couldn't tell. The pikachu Kate captured for her test earlier scurried off as soon as the loud voices penetrated the air.

"Get used to it." A woman beside Kate sighed. "Nothing around here _ever_ stays normal."

"I can handle anything you thrown at me." Kate confidently assured.

"Atta girl." The woman shook Kate's hand. "I am one of the ranger instructors, Ms. Claire. The one who tested you and is getting yelled at is Mr. Kaplan. We're both here to make sure you students are in tip top condition to be rangers!"

"What about operators and mechanics?" Kate asked, curious.

"It can't hurt for them to get some exercise." Ms. Claire shrugged. "Oh and word of advice, don't believe Kaplan's conspiracy theories. It's just a thing with him."

"No problemo." Kate smirked.

The young woman came over to Kate, calming down relatively fast (as opposed to the frazzled Mr. Kaplan).

"Congratulations about being accepted! My name is Ms. April." She introduced herself. "I'll be your new teacher. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Kate nodded.

"We better get going. Your classmates are waiting." Ms. April said.

"Awesome!" Kate followed Ms. April out of the room.

"Watch out for aliens! They're all over this place!"

"KAPLAN!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate had to stick around a few extra minutes to listen to a repeated lecture Ms. April was giving Mr. Kaplan. Way too hilarious. Somehow, Kate suspected this wasn't unusual. Luckily she used the time to get an explanation about captures and target clears from Ms. Claire. Kate managed to understand the basics when Ms. April walked her back outside. Thankfully, Mr. Kaplan kept his mouth shut that time.

"Sorry about that, Kate." The teacher said as they walked through the courtyard. "I'm not too fond of Mr. Kaplan giving our new students panic attacks."

"I've done all sorts of dangerous stunts, seen many things…nothing really fazes me anymore." Kate said, proudly.

"Oh we'll see about that." Ms. April chuckled. "I think you'll have no issues fitting in here. And lucky you, all the students here are your age."

"Yep." Kate replied. "Just turned sixteen a few days ago."

"Happy late birthday!" Ms. April congratulated. "And here's the door! Ready to start a new school life?"

"Always ready."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. April!"

Keith had been wondering where Ms. April was. She hadn't been yelling at him all morning for one thing or another. At least she seemed upbeat. There has to be some good news on the way if Ms. April was like that.

"Sorry I'm late! As of today, we have a new student!" Ms. April announced.

Ah so that was it. Keith listened in on the questions that flew around the class. Boy or girl? Good looking? Are they a celebrity? Heh. None of that mattered too much. Keith was still reigning champion student. Some new kid that arrived three weeks late wasn't going to throw that off.

"You'll get to find out about the new student yourselves!" Ms. April looked at the door. "Come on in!"

Everyone turned to look as the door opened. Keith watched a girl walk inside. Spiky brown hair in pigtails, blue eyes, light skin…maybe a tad cute. Probably nothing special. Something did seem odd about her though.

"How about you introduce yourself?" Ms. April asked. "Your name, where you grew up and what you came to this school to be."

"Oh I moved around a lot. The last place I came from was Canalave City, Sinnoh. I'm Kate River and I'm here to be a ranger." New girl spoke to the class.

Hold up a sec. A _ranger_? None of the other girls this year were ranger students. It was just the guys who were. Huh…weird…well she would never be able to beat Keith. Not by a long shot.

"Hey new kid!" Keith called out. "Forgot your name and reason I care but how long did it take you to capture that Pikachu? An hour?"

"About two and a half minutes, actually." Kate replied. "Let me guess. You're the class clown? Cause your hair certainly suits the part."

A wise guy, eh? Keith certainly wasn't going to go easy on her. Ms. April assigned the desk next to him as Kate's seat. Perfect! Let the endless torment begin. While the teacher went over some basic stuff, Keith scribbled a note and flicked it at her head.

_Keep this in mind. I am the best damn ranger in the entire school. And some spiky haired, boob-less girl is not going to throw me off._

That written remark earned him a harsh kick to the knee. Yikes that hurt! What was in those shoes, steel plates? It took a lot of endurance not to yell in front of the class. I overheard Ms. April assigning Rhythmi to show Kate around school. Before leaving, the teacher said to use the day to study.

Rhythmi then started blabbing on and on, dragging Kate out of the room. Hmmm…fiery, cute when mad, confident…Keith couldn't help smirking. This outta be interesting.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate took in the sights that Rhythmi showed her and listened to the tips. The dorms were nice, especially the lobby in front of it where everyone could just hang out. Principal Lamont was a good guy, genuinely passionate about being principal to the ranger school. Unlike Kincaid who seemed pretty mean. Unfortunately, Kate loved running in the halls. She had a suspicion they'd be disagreeing over the topic several times. That is if she didn't pass out from the excessive hairspray fumes first.

"And this is the library!" Rhythmi showed.

A lot bigger than Kate expected it to be. Bookshelves stacked to the ceiling with all sorts of books on the shelves. Several tables were placed about with chairs.

"Issac! Ponte!" Rhythmi waved to two guys in the back. "Meet our new student, Kate!"

"Hey! I'm Ponte!" The dark green hair greeted. "School's conflicted marshmallow boy and all that. Nice to meet ya."

The blond mushroom cut boy was staring intently into a book, didn't even seem to notice what was going on. Rhythmi sighed and walked over.

….

"ISSAC!"

"Rhythmi!" Issac whirled around, scared out of his wits. "Please don't do that!"

"Sorry but I wanted Kate to meet you." Rhythmi gestured to Kate. "She's our new student."

"Always a pleasure to meet someone new." Issac said to Kate. "Where are you from?"

"Here, there, everywhere." Kate replied. "Moved around a lot."

"Really? Like where?" Ponte asked.

"I've been to Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Unova and more recently, Sinnoh. Spent a little time in Fiore and Sevi Islands." Kate answered.

"Wow, that's a long list!" Ponte exclaimed.

"My family never liked to stay in one place too long." Kate told him. "So I've gotten a lot of 'worldly experience' but not enough of a normal life."

"Well life's never normal around here." Rhythmi joked. "I'm guessing you didn't have a lot of friends since you moved quite a bit."

"Not counting rangers or pokemon, no." Kate sweatdropped.

"How about we become a group? We'd be happy to have you with us." Issac suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea Issac!" Rhythmi cheered. "It'll be so awesome!"

Issac turned a little red at the remark.

"Thanks guys." Kate said.

"Oh! I forgot to give you the outside tour!" Rhythmi remembered, hurrying Kate out of the library. "We'll meet up later, kay?

"Got it!" Both boys called out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dreary. Agonizing. Ridiculous.

These were some of the many words Keith used to describe being lectured by Kincaid. Another one of the infamous 'running in the hall' speeches. Oh joy. Keith yawned his way through the entire thing, thinking if the man were king (thank arceus he wasn't) then the world would be subjected to this insane law. For a brief moment, Keith saw the girls on their way outside. He envied them a little; for being away from the hall-running rant.

Once Kincaid was done, noises came from outside. Keith, being curious, opened up the front doors and was surprised to see chaos. Janice stood in the middle of the courtyard, with bidoof were running all over the place, freaking out over something or another. The redhead smirked when he saw Rhythmi and Kate nearby.

"Heh. I was wondering what all the ruckus was about." Keith snickered.

Ruckus? Who uses _that_ word anymore? Either way, he stepped out onto the grass, looking out at the entire mess.

"Keith! Don't just stand there! Help with the captures!" Rhythmi ordered, panicking a little.

"It's no fun if I just help." Keith rolled his eyes. "New kid! Capture contest! You and me. Right now! Most bidoof captured wins!"

"Can you at least make the effort to learn her name?" Rhythmi groaned, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"It's alright Rhythmi. I'd love to see this guy's face when he loses." Kate 'innocently' told her.

Oh really? Keith chuckled. And he'd just love to see her try.

"Three! Two! One! Capture on!"

He scrambled around, trying to make the captures as quick as possible. Kate seemed to struggle at first but started to get the hang of it. Hate to admit it…but she wasn't that bad for a beginner. Keith up'ed his effort and managed to capture five bidoof. With four on Kate's side, that meant he was the winner!

"Victory is mine!" Keith showed off his ranger pose.

Janice took the bidoof away, leaving the three students alone in the courtyard.

"Nice job." Kate smiled. "Good work on capturing those bidoof."

Good capturing and sportsmanship? Had to give her credit. This girl was an interesting one.

"You're not so bad yourself." Keith said. "Decent for someone who just started out, Kate."

"So you did know!" Rhythmi shouted.

"Of course I did! I was messing with you guys!" Keith laughed.

"Tch….wait I just remembered! There's one more place I haven't shown you Kate." Rhythmi said.

"You mean the Ascension Square?" Keith asked.

"Yep." Rhythmi replied.

"Then I'll go too." Keith told her.

He followed the girls as they went down the stairs that led to the Ascension Square. It was a big, open field with a statue of the ranger symbol. A small, wooden pier was at the far end that led out to the ocean. It was this place that Keith loved to hang out by.

"This is the Ascension Square, where we host special events!" Rhythmi introduced. "And this is the Pledge Stone. Rumor has it if you make a firm pledge with your friends, its bound to come true! Thus ending Rhythmi's Exciting Tour! I hope we can be best friends for a long time, Kate!"

Friends? With blondie?

"Yeah I don't think so." Keith stepped in. "Don't worry so much about Rhythmi and stick with me."

"What? I am _not_ letting her go off with you!" Rhythmi snapped. "I don't want you corrupting her brain!"

"Which is why I'll be friends with both of you!" Kate sweatdropped. "We can all hang out together with Issac and Ponte! It'll be fun!"

"Alright." Keith sighed. "I suppose if puffy hair is cool, then I am too."

"I'm fine with the arrangement." Rhythmi seemed tick at the remark but turned to Kate. "This is going to be great!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**First day of school, done! We've got a group of friends together now! How will they get along as the school days go by? Find out next issue of Unlocking the Heart! Coming soon! **


	3. Challenge in the Dark

**It's late at night and I be writing the newest chapter! Kinda fitting, considering what this one's about. I've liked writing this particular chapter because of the awkward situations and then getting busted by the maniac teacher. Many fans seem to like the chapter too, although the favorite ones are still further on. Trust in me readers, I'll be making things interesting!**

**Read it, review it and enjoy it all!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Night came quickly to the school grounds. Kate noticed that none of the girls were in the dorm room. Though it suited Kate just fine. She'd be able to make a phone call home to her little sister without interruptions.

"Big sister!" Kate missed the cute little eight year old voice.

"Hey Violet." Kate greeted. "How's mom?"

"She's happy!" Violet cheerfully replied. "But Canalave is so boring without you. I wish we'd move somewhere else."

"No you don't. Trust me lil sis." Kate sighed.

"I wanna hear stories!" Violent said. "I wanna know about your first day!"

"Well I won a capture contest, learned the basics of being a ranger and made some new friends." Kate told her. "Their names are Keith, Rhythmi, Issac and Ponte."

At that moment, Rhythmi walked into the room.

"Anyways, I have to go. I'll call you and mom as soon as I can." Kate promised before hanging up. "Hey Rhythmi."

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My little sister." Kate replied. "What's up?"

"Come on out! Everyone waiting for you in the lobby!" Rhythmi said.

Kate walked outside the room. Sure enough, every one of the girls was there. And all of the guys except for Issac. Keith was easy to pick out of the crowd, standing impatiently.

"There you are!" Keith said. "Now we can begin!"

"Begin what?" Kate asked.

"The initiation!" The students cheer-whispered. "Yay!"

"It's a tradition around here. Started many years ago." Ponte told her.

"I've done it before. No big deal." Keith shrugged. "Though _you _might have trouble. You seem like you're easily scared."

"And you seem to be the type that freaks out a lot." Kate shot back.

"Rules are easy." Rhythmi started to explain. "In the library, staff longue and the classrooms are four stylers. Gather them all and place them in front of the basement room's door."

"Easy." Kate said.

"But it's never safe to go alone." Ponte pointed out.

"Of course!" Rhythmi shoved Keith forward. "Which is why Keith is going with her!"

"Wait a damn second!" Keith pushed the blonde away. "Why the heck am _I_ going with?"

"Initiation dictates the one sitting next to Kate has to go with. Since Kate's left is the aisle, you're the only one who can go!" Rhythmi responded.

"Great…" Keith mumbled.

"I HEAR VOICES!"

"3-27! We've got a 3-27!" One of the guys came up the stairwell.

"Duck and cover people!" Someone else yell-whispered.

Everyone scrambled for a hiding place, leaving the very stunned Kate where she stood. She had no idea where to hide. Every spot she could see was taken. Although there were a lot of students who concealed themselves cleverly. Kate saw Mr. Kincaid come up the stairs and look around.

"Kate River." He glared at her.

"Um…evening Mr. Kincaid." Kate sheepishly greeted.

"What are you doing?" Keith hissed from behind a thick leafed plant.

"And why are you out of bed?" Kincaid questioned.

"Er…I uh…I was just looking for the other students." Kate replied.

Not a complete lie. Her eyes were scanning the room for where Ponte and Rhythmi hid. One of them might have been behind a curtain but Kate wasn't sure.

"Yes I see they're not here right now." Kincaid glanced around.

Uh oh. He'd catch on eventually. Kate had to distract him somehow, get his mind on another track.

"I like your hairspray! It smells so nice!" Kate lied.

Come on…go for the bait….

"Why thank you! It's a special blend of blah blah blah blah blah blah combined with blah blah blah blah blah. Only the best hairsprays use blah blah blah and blah blah blah blah." Kincaid stroked his hair.

"That sounds amazing!" If only Kate could understand a single word. "But I bet only _you_ can pull that brand off!"

"I can, can't I?" Kincaid bragged.

Ok so the plan worked. All that Kate needed to do was to get him out of the room.

"Oh no!" Kate exclaimed. "One side seems to be drooping! It doesn't look as good as it did before!"

"It IS?" Kincaid felt his hair. "Ah! I have to go!"

Kate smirked as Kincaid ran down the stairs. She hung by the stairs, listening till the footsteps were gone completely.

"All clear!" Kate called out.

Everyone crawled out from hiding places of all sorts. Ponte was the one who hid by the curtains while Rhythmi got out from under a table.

"I can't believe you fooled him!" Keith came from behind the plant.

"Not bad right?" Kate snickered.

"Now that he's gone, it's time for your initiation to begin!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith walked with Kate as they managed to retrieve the stylers. She was a quick learner, understanding where all the stylers would be and how to use target clears. The school at night did creep him out but he had a suspicion even brave little Kate was nervous too. That's why he kept talking, just to keep them both calm and hurry up the initiation.

"So you moved around a lot." Keith said, unable to think of any other topic. "Overheard from the others that you went to a lot of regions."

"Yep. I was all over the place." Kate responded.

"Name a few examples?" Keith asked.

"It'd take all night." Kate chuckled.

"Then how about the favorites from each region?" Keith suggested.

"Well…" Kate mulled it over for a moment. "Wintown, Fiore has to be the best. Open space, warm people in cold climate and adventure everywhere. Then there was Violet City in Johto, where my little sister was born and named after."

"Sister hm?" Keith said.

"Yep!" Kate nodded. "….let's see…Hoenn…I liked Sootopolis. Every night you could look up and see a perfect view of the galaxy. It was gorgeous."

"In Sinnoh I guess you only lived in Canalave." Keith assumed.

"No there was also Hearthome. Liked it better since it was pokemon friendly." Kate corrected. "Kanto was Cerulean City, due to the scenic ocean view. And finally….well…kinda hard to say for the Sevi islands. Not much to do on any of those islands or anything of interest. I guess Three? Just for berry forest?...sorry! Must be boring you to death with this."

"Nah. I've always wanted to travel to new places." Keith told her. "Been to Fiore a few times but I lived in Aqua Resort back in Oblivia. My parents run a hotel there."

"Hotel owners? Must be pretty hectic." Kate said.

"It's not all bad. Like taking advantage of room service or crawling through the vents to spy on guests." Keith smirked. "Especially when the girl swimming team came to town."

"You perv!" Kate laughed, smacking him.

"Hey!" Keith snickered. "Come on, we better get that last styler."

They came to the staff longue, which wasn't as creepy thanks to the moonlit windows. There was a pichu with a styler dangling on a string around its neck. Keith thought it was just going to be lying on top of the file cabinet. Someone must've made it a little harder.

"Alright. Capture the pichu and that styler's yours." Keith instructed.

"You got it!" Kate charged off.

The pichu went into frenzy mode and sped around the room, making it impossible for the girl to get close enough for capture. Keith couldn't help bursting into laughter. Even after twenty minutes Kate was still chasing and Keith was still busting a gut over the scene.

"Watch out!"

Pichu and Kate had been coming his way. At the very last second, the pichu swerved to the right, leaving Kate to crash right into Keith. The redhead collided into the wall, with Kate right on him.

"Owwww…" The two groaned.

Keith looked down at Kate. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Those eyes were…whoa. They pierced right through him, down to his soul. Something in Keith's chest started pulsing hard, lighting his blood on fire. Wait…something seemed to strike him about this feeling. Was it…a sense of déjà vu? And those dazzling eyes….

"Oops! Sorry!" Kate started squirming off of him, which made the fire in his blood burn harder.

"It's nothing!" Keith shouted, getting up and trying to hide his embarrassment. "Let's just go put those stylers in the basement and leave."

What the heck was that? Keith shook off the feeling and ran alongside Keith (take _that_ Kincaid!) through the halls, down to the basement. The school was dark and spooky during the night. Basement? About five times worse. Nearly impossible to see where they were going.

"Ok the basement door should be around here somewhere…" Keith muttered.

There was a sharp turn (which Keith nearly missed). Basement door, right there. The light was on. What was that all about?

BAM! 

Keith whirled around, seeing Kate crashed over a box of metal parts.

"Kate!" Keith snapped in a whispered tone.

"I couldn't see!" Kate whispered.

She tried to get up but that only made the metal parts clink louder. Keith heard footsteps coming from the room. He raced over to help her up.

"WHO'S THERE!"

Light filled the hallway, flashing down on the two students. Kincaid glared down at them, outraged.

"Kincaid!" Kate exclaimed. "Hey wait…is that Issac back there?"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Kincaid yelled.

"Run for it!" Keith shouted.

He grabbed Kate's hand and ran them both out of the basement.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Congratulations on your initiation!"

Everyone threw confetti into the air and cheered (not too loudly) upon Kate's return.

"Awww! This is awesome you guys!" Kate gasped, overjoyed at the surprise.

"Grab a juice!" Ponte suggested, pumping his fist into the air. "We're partying!"

"But I didn't complete the challenge…" Kate sheepishly confessed.

"Kincaid busted us right at the last second." Keith explained for her.

"It doesn't matter!" Rhythmi said. "You pass whether the challenge was a success or not! We just needed time to set all this up and prepare. Though you took a little longer than expected."

"Was the challenge too hard?" Ponte asked.

"I think it was something else…" Rhythmi smirked.

Kate had a sneaking suspicion as to why. Heat crawled slightly to her face.

"What are we waiting for now? Let's party!" Kate quickly changed the subject, grabbing a juice and pressing play on the boom-box.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Ta-da! I present thee with a new chapter! Hang tight peoples! You shall see the unveilment within a short amount of time!**


	4. Two Truths & A Prank

**Read, review and enjoy!**

…**.what? It's short, sweet and to the point ain't it? XD**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"What are you doing?"

Kate froze. Damn it. Busted. She turned to see Keith, hanging out by the stairs.

"Um…nothing." Kate lied.

An eyebrow rose on the redhead's face. He came down, standing next to her.

"Are you pranking Kincaid?" Keith questioned.

"….yeah." Kate sighed, admitting defeat. "A little payback for him being so mean to me since initiation night. He gave me detention for _jogging _in the halls."

"Alright." Keith smirked. "Count me in."

"Really?" Kate blinked.

"That jerk caught me for running and gave me double detention. And I nearly choked on his latest hairspray stuff." Keith told her. "So how can I help?"

"There's a finishing polish in that blue bag by the stairs. Grab a spare mop and rub it around. Just be a little careful." Kate warned. "These hallways are triple waxed."

"So Kincaid slips in the hall?" Keith chuckled.

"Precisely!" Kate said.

Within about twenty minutes, the pair of pranksters was done. They hung outside the library, eagerly waiting for Kincaid to emerge from the basement (which had a DO NOT CROSS OR RUN IN THE HALLS sign in front of it). Kate was feeling proud of herself for this place. That'll show the 'hall-running police'. And it was cool of Keith to go along with this.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Hey wait…did we account for the_ other_ people in school?" Keith asked.

"…oops." Kate sweatdropped.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith had to give her credit. Kate was cooler than he previously thought. Red did all sort of pranks and came up with the best. But Kate? She was pretty darn good. Waxing the floor for Kincaid was pure genius. Of course, leave it to them to forget the other people in school used those same floors. But it was hilarious to see everyone flailing about like a beginners ice skating course. He tried hard to stifle back a laugh.

"I can't believe you two did that." Rhythmi said, opening a juice.

The two comedic partners met up with the rest of the group in the Ascension Square.

"We were trying to get back at Kincaid! Totally forgot about you guys!" Kate defended.

"Next time, can you do something about that hairspray? I think my brain's damaged from the fumes…" Ponte fake gagged.

"Noted." Keith grinned.

"Ponte if you're the example of brain damage, then what does that make Keith?" Kate joked.

"HEY!" Keith yelled, as everyone else laughed.

"We're all going to be out here for awhile." Issac said. "Maybe we should play a game to pass the time?"

"Two truths and a lie!" Rhythmi suggested. "Tell two truths and lie! It'd be great to know you guys better!"

Everyone seemed up for it. After rock-paper-scissors, Ponte was chosen to go first.

"Alright then!" Ponte started to say. "I have a scar on my stomach, I've had three girlfriends and my middle name's Dexter."

"Dexter? That HAS to be the lie!" Kate chose.

"I'm voting on the girlfriends." Keith said. "No offence dude."

"Scar." Rhythmi and Issac chimed in.

"Keith's right. I've only had two girlfriends." Ponte said.

"Wait? So you have a scar on your stomach?" Rhythmi asked.

Ponte revealed an old surgery scar on his stomach, explaining it came from an ulcer years ago. Issac went next after, revealing he was allergic to flowers and was raised in the Orre region. Rhythmi followed up. Her truths were about hating the color orange and that her older sister was a gym leader in Unova (Elesa and Rhythmi _did_ look very similar). Next in line was Keith.

"Hmmm…." Keith mulled it over for a moment. "I'm good at paintball, I met the Sinnoh Champion and I used to drink coffee everyday before coming here."

"Well the coffee would certainly explain a lot." Kate chuckled.

"I go with the Champion." Ponte picked. "No way you'd meet a famous and hot girl like that."

"Coffee!" Rhythmi piped up.

"Ding!" Keith pointed to the blondie. "We've got a winner! Hate coffee, big time."

"You actually met the champion of Sinnoh?" Ponte asked.

"When your parents own a hotel, a lot of people check in. Even legendary champions need a vacation." Keith boasted. "Though to be fair, I did crash into Cynthia's room through the vents…"

"Creeper!" Kate half-playfully smacked him.

"Ok Kate!" Rhythmi turned to the last one to go. "Your turn!"

Kate thought it over.

"I've ridden rapidash in Kanto, I'm going to push Keith into the water and I've failed drama class." Kate tested.

"Tough call." Issac scratched his mushroom head.

"Show us the acting!" Ponte said.

Kate took in a deep breath, looking as if to calm down and get into character. For a moment, she was completely still and quiet.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

She fell to the ground, onto her knees. Kate's head was bent down. One hand clung to the grass while the other was where her heart should be. Keith was already thinking this was going to be interesting.

"I…I cannot go on…" The girl dramatically gasped. "The pain…it hurts…"

Kate looked up into the sky. The hand on her heart stretched up, as if reaching for something.

"Forgive me, dear friends…I have failed you. No longer can I bear the agony that clenches my soul!" Kate cried. "Evil has won this battle….with powerful hair products! The crushing defeat….it burdens me so…."

Redhead silently snickered. Kate placed the out-stretched hand to her head in a theatrical style, with her eyes closing.

"You must go on….without me….defeat Kincaid's reign of terror once and for all…." Kate's voice grew low. "For peace….for justice….for clean air…."

Kate fell to the ground, pretending to be dead. Her friends clapped, with a whistle thrown in there.

"Bravo!" Issac chuckled.

"Ok there is no way you failed drama class." Rhythmi said, as she helped Kate onto her feet again.

"Actually I did fail." Kate informed. "I wasn't 'dramatic' enough for the class so I failed and got kicked out…..that and accidentally tearing the curtains."

"Didn't think you were the one to take drama class." Keith said.

"Mom forced me. She was worried that with me moving a lot, I'd be lonely. So she tossed me into all sorts of clubs and classes." explained.

"So the drama club was true." Ponte said. "Then maybe pushing Keith into the water was a lie?"

Every stared at the redhead, who sweatdropped. Kate grinned and walked over.

"You wouldn't dare." Keith glared at her.

Kate started shoving him towards the end of the water. Keith loudly protested and tried hard not to let her push him in. Everyone else was cheering on, trying to get Kate to do it. Keith was right on the edge, above the water, when he started to tickle Kate. So the girl was ticklish. This would definitely help in the future. Kate kept pushing while Keith kept tickling. It seemed to be at a draw…

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Students!" Ms. April's voice was heard. "Time to come in!"

Keith was distracted for just a moment when Kate secured victory and pushed him in. Brrr….water was a little chilly. Red got out and squeezed the water out of his clothes as the rest of his friends laughed.

"You're going to pay for that one." Keith muttered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**A little short but it's more to know some stuff about the characters. I'll keep it short and tell you, yes there is an update ahead. Stick around and see!**


	5. Chase Scene

***writes chapter, getting deep into it***

***power-outage occurs, darkening screen***

**WHAAAA? NOOOOOOOOO! Please come back! I dunno when or if I saved! My chapter can't be lost in cyber-space! Word Document, return!**

***power flickers back to life***

***word document appears, with each word intact as it had been prior***

…**.it's….it's a miracle! Thank you thank you thank you! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"KEITH YOU IDIOT!"

Kate chased the redhead through the hallways. Damn, he was fast. But he wouldn't be fast enough to escape vengeance.

"Get back here!" Kate shouted.

"Never!" Keith temporarily ran backwards to stick out his tongue. "You want your bra back, you'll have to catch me first!"

"Pervert!" Kate picked up the pace.

They dashed around corners, in & out of rooms and all around the building. Kate was a little surprised she hadn't run into Kincaid at all.

BAM!

….nevermind.

"Uhhh….Good morning Mr. Kincaid…?" Kate and Keith nervously (and 'innocently') tried to greet.

Kincaid's startled expression turned to rage that slowly started to build up. Not a pleasant look.

"Did you two just run in the halls?" He hissed.

"No way!" Keith replied.

"We were…um…slipping!" Kate lied. "The wax is still a bit slippery."

"Hard to get a grip in these things." Keith added.

"Hmmm…" Kincaid looked them over with the evil eye. "I suppose you're right."

Whew. Way too close. Kincaid got up and brushed himself off.

"Be extra careful." He warned. "No running in the halls."

Both students watched the teacher walk off. He entered his basement hideout and disappear. After a ten second count, the floor was deemed Kincaid-safe.

"Thought we'd get busted for sure." Keith sweatdropped.

"Same here. Must be preoccupied with whatever's in the basement." Kate agreed. "Now back to our previous program…"

Keith gulped before bursting into another run. Kate chased right after him. She could see that Rhythmi, Ponte and Issac gathered in one spot and watched the chaos ensue. It was a minute or two before they spoke.

"So what's the latest activity?" Issac asked.

"I think Keith stole her bra." Rhythmi answered.

"Go Keith!" Ponte whistled. "Slick moves!"

"After the redhead, you're next Ponte!" Kate yelled, still going after Keith.

"Why the heck do you even need a bra?" Keith questioned. "You're flat enough to be mistaken as a guy!"

"You are so dead!" Kate suddenly raised a bat into the sky and sped up.

The three friends watched as Keith panicked and started yelling things. It seemed to only make Kate more furious and swing the bat even harder. Several times she nearly got him. This looked like it was straight out of a cartoon.

"So did Kaplan leave the sports supply closet open again?" Ponte asked.

"Looks like it. Thank arceus we don't keep a tool shed." Rhythmi said.

"Actually we do have one kept in the back of the gym." Issac informed.

"Huh. Do you think Kate knows?" Rhythmi wondered.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A CHAINSAW!" That was Keith.

"Yep, she knows." The three friends sweatdropped.

"Hey…" Ponte seemed to remember something. "Isn't today where that ranger comes in for Outdoor class?"

Kate and Keith skidded to a halt, leaving black marks on the floor.

"What!" They both exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Totally forgot." Rhythmi realized. "I think it starts in ten minutes down by the Pledge Stone."

"Why didn't you tell me sonner? I've been waiting for this!" Keith pulled out a piece of paper. "I thought up 38 questions to ask!"

Kate smirked, getting a devious idea. With a quick motion, she grabbed the paper and started running.

"KATE!" Keith was right on her tail.

Kate ran outside and around the courtyard for a few minutes. She eventually found herself on a cliff's edge, overlooking the ocean.

"Back off! Or the paper gets it." Kate got her hands ready to tear the paper.

Keith backed up a few steps. Rhythmi, Ponte and Issac hustled to the scene, right beside Keith. A hostage negotiation scene? Awesome.

"This isn't something to kid about, Kate. Give me the paper." Keith said.

"Not until I get my bra back." Kate demanded.

"Class starts in a few minutes! You can have your bra back later!" Keith told her.

"Then you can get your list of questions back later too." Kate huffed.

Keith groaned. Kate created a tiny tear at the top of the paper, showing she was serious. He seemed to get the message. Keith dug through his pocket and took out her bra, the light blue one with a small silver cloud.

"Here's your bra." He showed her. "Now give me the paper."

Whoooosh!

A strong gust of wind blew down on the group of friends. Both the paper and bra were lifted out of their hands and into the air. They floated away, over the ocean and beyond reach. Kate watched as both the paper and bra sunk into the water.

"Look what you did!" Keith snapped. "I worked all week on those questions!"

"Me? What about you, you pervert?" Kate fired back. "That was my favorite bra!"

"Guys? Um…outdoor class starting in about two minutes?" Issac pointed to his wristwatch.

….

"RUN FOR IT!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The five made down the stairs, just in time to join the rest of the school for the outdoor class. Although…Kate recognized the Afro'd ranger immediately.

"Wait, aren't you Crawford?" Kate asked.

"I am!" He smiled. "You're Kate! Luana's little sister!"

"Whoa whoa whoa…you know this guy?" Keith stared at Kate.

"Not directly." Kate replied. "My older sister, Luana, is a ranger in Vientown. Crawford works alongside her."

"So Luana_ does_ talk about me." Crawford chuckled. "She certainly says _a lot_ about you, Kate."

"Dare I ask what she talks about?" Kate sweatdropped.

Ms. April introduced Crawford and his Bedew, Buddy, to the rest of the class. The questions began right after that. Stuff along the lines of 'why are you a ranger?', 'what pokemon are hardest to capture', 'where in Almia did he get to visit?'…typical stuff. Kate patiently waited her turn. She was about to speak up when Rhythmi interrupted.

"Um…do you think I'll be a good operator?"

Seriously? That was the question?

"Er, I've only met you just a second ago. But I say you've got a good shot if you keep following your dreams!" Crawford answered.

"AHEM." Ms. April coughed.

"And uh…keep up the schoolwork." Crawford nervously added.

"Rhyth, you're mistakening this guy for a fortune teller." Keith sighed, in a somewhat arrogant manner. "So Crawford. You think I'll be a good ranger?"

"Hypocrite." Rhythmi rolled her eyes.

"Ok whose mistakening whom for a fortune teller now?" Crawford grinned. "But your light shines loud and proud. I've got a good feeling about you."

Keith seemed satisfied with the response.

"So how about you Katia?" Crawford looked at Kate.

"Katia?" Kate's friends stared at her.

"Did Luana tell you my full name?" Kate growled.

"She did." Crawford smirked.

"Then here's my question." Kate knew just how to counter-attack. "Luana told me you react to a certain word ever since a particular 'incident'. So what happened, _Curly_?"

It worked. Crawford's face was going red. The class broke into giggles.

"Nothing happened!" Crawford denied. "That word doesn't mean a single thing! Unless it's curly fries, which I love! Next question!"

"Did Ms. April ever blow up at you?" Ponte asked.

"At least once a day." Crawford replied.

"Please. It was at least three times." Ms. April contributed. "But other than that, he was a good student who knew how to cheer everyone up."

"Did you make mistakes?" Issac asked.

"That's all there was when I started." Crawford sighed, smiling. "Dumping juice on my styler…trying to capture a pillow…"

"Running into Vientown in your underwear." Kate added.

"Did Luana tell you that too?" Crawford's eyes grew wide with embarrassment. "She swore she wouldn't say anything!"

"She didn't. But she did send pictures instead." Kate snickered.

"That's just like her…" Crawford muttered before turning back to the class. "Anymore que…"

_Ring! Ring!_

Crawford stopped mid-sentence. He took out his ranger styler which was ringing.

"Voicemail! What's up?" Crawford answered.

"It's Barlow!" A voice said, coming from the styler. "There's an injured mantine and we need your help. Our guess was it hit a cargo ship. Luana's coming over to the school with a boat and you'll be taken to the site."

"Aye aye captain!" Crawford told him, flipping off communications.

"So cool…" Some of the guys gasped.

"Please save that mantine!" Kate and Rhythmi cried out along with the girls.

"Of course!" Crawford showed off a ranger pose, which was epically cool. "Sorry I gotta cut class short!"

"A rangers work is never done. We understand." Principal Lamont said. "And isn't that your boat docking?"

Sure enough, a boat arrived at the pier. Luana was on the deck.

"Hey Luana!" Kate called.

"Long time no see little sister!" Luana waved. "Hurry up Crawford!"

"Comin!" Crawford started running toward the boat. "Students! Listen to Ms. April, do your homework and keep working hard! I hope to see you guys soon!"

He jumped onto the boat, joining Luana. The boat started to pull away, becoming a dot on the horizon within a minute or so. All of the students were in a buzz over the exciting scene that unfurled before their eyes. Ms. April and Principal Lamont cleared out with the majority of the classes, leaving the group of give at the Pledge Stone.

"I am so pumped! I'll be the best ranger the world has ever seen!" Keith fist-pumped.

"I had to admit. That was exciting." Issac said.

"Definitely gives me something to think about." Ponte added.

"Can you believe a real ranger told me I'd be an operator?" Rhythmi happily sighed.

"Hey it's not a for sure thing ya know." Keith pointed out.

"Yeah. You have to work real hard at your dreams! Make them come true on your own! Never lose sight of what's really important!" Kate explained.

"Poetic." Issac commented.

"Borrowed it from my older sister." Kate sweatdropped. "That's why I pledge right here, right now to be the best ranger I can be!"

"Then I'll pledge too!" Keith said. "I'm going to be the best ranger of all time!"

"I pledge to be the greatest operator that'll help rangers everywhere!" Rhythmi joined in.

"I'll be the best scientist and devote my studies to the good of the world." Issac told them.

"Still conflicted on what I want to do but I'll pledge to figure that out and discover my abilities!" Ponte said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

It was starting to get late. Time to head back inside the school. All five friends laughed and started climbing back up the stairs. Though Kate couldn't help but think she was forgetting something. Something important…

"Back up a moment." Kate remembered. "Keith?"

"Whassup?" Keith looked over at her, stretching out his arms.

"Where did you my bra and why'd you choose _that_ to steal?" Kate questioned.

….

"Some of the guys back in the dorms talked about a panty raid so I boldly made the first move." Keith replied. "I was hoping for a little action. With your tiny bras though, it wasn't that much of a thrill."

Kate grabbed a loose board from the fence.

"You've got 2 minutes to say your prayers, redhead." Kate glared at him.

Keith gulped. He backed up one step…two steps….then broke into a dash and tried to make his getaway. Kate immediately went after him, enraged by his loud comments about her underwear and small chest.

"You think there's more to them than meets the eye?" Ponte asked.

"Yeah." Rhythmi smirked. "But they're way too dense. It'll be a long time before any of us see some real action."

"OW! QUIT IT!" Keith was yelling. "HEY THAT'S MY STYLER ARM! ACK!"

"As opposed to the action now?" Issac sweatdropped.

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN SMACK YOU!"

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So we learn a little more about Kate's family, ask questions to Crawford and see the hilarious chases of Keith vital signs Kate. Meanwhile I'm still freaked out a bit by that random power outage….**

**Oh well. Update is on the way!**


	6. Eavesdropping

**Da da da da, da da daaaaaaa….gtetting Indianda…Jones stuck in my head….da da da da, da da daaaaa…**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another typical lunch. Students gathered in the lounge area outside the dorms to eat and chat over the latest activities. Keith was sitting at the table with Rhythmi, Ponte and Issac like normal.

"That test was brutal…" Keith moaned, scarfing down a sandwich.

"Really? It was really easy." Issac said.

"Yeah for _you_." Keith muttered.

"I told you to study." Rhythmi popped a grape into her mouth. "But you wouldn't listen to me."

"And since when do I listen to you about anything?" Keith asked.

"He has a point." Ponte said. "But if you weren't trying to get back at Kate, then you'd have more time to study."

"Hey she killed my list! I need vengeance!" Keith argued. "Speaking of which, where is Kate anyways?"

"Phone call." Rhythmi replied. "Went down to the library."

"Thank you very much." Keith got up from his seat. "With any luck, I can sneak attack her."

"He _has _to be joking." Ponte sweatdropped.

"I don't think he is." Issac sighed.

Keith jogged down the steps and turned the sharp corner. He was just about to slide the library door open…

"What! Moving? AGAIN?"

Yep. Kate was in there alright. But something seemed off. Keith decided to lay low, listening in on the conversation.

"….awww….it's sweet that you're moving to be close to me, mom. But I'm fine. And I'll probably be stationed somewhe…oh. I see…..it happened again…."

Happened again? What happened again? Why was Kate upset?

"I thought Canalave city was a great place, all nice and safe. I can't believe you guys are moving again…mhm…..yeah, I know the reason. But will there ever be a day where we don't have to worry about this? It's insane…"

Keith leaned closer to the door. This was getting interesting.

"Know what? Let me and Luana handle it. When the time comes, we'll kick butt for you and Violet….oh relax, we're rangers!...ok fine I'm a ranger _student_. But I will graduate! And _then_ I'll kick butt! You'll see!...no need to worry!...ok see, you're worrying and I just said not to, mom. Really?"

A silent chuckle came from the redhead.

"….yes, yes….alright. Good luck with moving and all….no problem. Later!"

Keith backed up a bit as he heard Kate shut her cellphone off and move towards the door. He breathed in and tried to appear normal, like nothing happened. Kate exited the door, just as Keith pretended to stumble across her.

"Keith?" Kate blinked.

"Oh hey. Everyone's lookin for you upstairs." Keith nodded his head toward the stairs.

"Great! Just finished the call!" Kate said, as they started walking.

Kate started saying how she was proud her sister Violet won a prize for a recent art show competition. Keith paid little attention though. He was trying to figure out what the call was about. Hmm…so Kate's family was moving. Kate mentioned her family didn't like staying in one place for too long. Keith had assumed before they were just restless, wanting to explore the world.

….but was that really the reason? Could there be more to it?

"_Oh. I see…..it happened again…"_

"…_yes, I know the reason. But will there ever be a day where we don't have to worry about this?"_

Hints…that's what those were. Both meant something, a part of a puzzle. But what did the puzzle form? All Keith knew was something happened (nothing good, assuming) and Kate's family had something to worry about. Was her family bad?...couldn't be. Kate wasn't bad at all. Worst she ever did was prank people. Or according to Kincaid, run in the halls. She wasn't a bad person at all. Keith could sense she was good, no way those eyes of her would lie to…

"Wait…am I thinking about Kate's eyes?" Keith thought, glancing at the sparkling blue irises. "Gah! Stop it! What are you doing? Distract yourself dammit!"

"Race you up the stairs." Keith challenged.

"You're on!" Kate accepted.

"NO RUNNING ON THE STAIRS!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Relatively short chapter. Sorry! But we've got a few questions for Kate and her family's motives. Not to mention one or two towards Keith…heh. **

**Join us to our next update, which shall come soon!**


	7. Bits and Pieces

**Postive responses! Keep it up guys! I totally love the support, which makes these fanfics possible!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Glad to see you got out of detention alive."

"Shut up."

Kate sulked, leaning over her desk. She couldn't believe she got a stupid detention over running on the stairs. Kincaid was a jerk. Not to mention preachy, with that stupid speech she listened to the entire time. Why couldn't she learn to sleep with her eyes open? Would've made those two hours a lot less painful. She just had to take lessons from Keith sometime. Speaking of Keith…

"Hey have you seen Keith?" Kate asked Rhythmi.

"Not at all." Rhythmi blinked.

"Weird. It's not like him to be late." Kate said.

Keith may be a competitive, arrogant idiot. And was perverted one or two times. But the guy was usually punctual. Where could he be? He wouldn't want to miss out on class. Especially with real, actual stylers brought in from the Ranger Union.

"MS. APRIL! WE HAVE TROUBLE AFOOT!"

Kate was snapped awake, whirling around to see Mr. Kincaid storming in from the classroom door. Yikes, the man could bust an eardrum with that voice. No where near Ms. April when she was mad but still. And since when did anyone say 'afoot'?

"Mr. Kincaid, could we please be quieter?" Ms. April winced. "What is this about trouble?"

"THIS student!" Kincaid pointed to Kate. "She is a troublemaker!"

"And this is unusual how?" Kate mumbled, Rhythmi snickering nearby.

"Kate's been here all morning." Ms. April asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She and Keith, who seems to be unusually absent, are probably conspiring against this school as we speak!" Kincaid shouted.

"And clearly the hairspray's soaked into your brain." Kate fired back. "What makes you think that we're conspiring?"

"Because the school's supply of stylers was stolen! Not a single one of them remains!" Kincaid answered. "With these two students causing chaos every so often with their pranks, its obvious they have something to do with it."

Ms. April let out a long sigh, rubbing her temples.

"Kincaid…didn't you once say not to cast judge upon others without proof?" Ms. April questioned.

"Then tell me where Keith is." Kincaid huffed. "Probably stashing all those stylers."

"Hey he's no crook!" Kate protested.

"Yeah!" Rhythmi piped up.

"Well miss River. Then do you confess to being alone in your crime?" Kincaid glared at the spikey haired student.

"MR. KINCAID!" Ms. April's voice boomed. "Please leave my students alone! I'll go help you search for Keith. And my students would help out too."

Everyone seemed up for it. Kate immediately got up and started running out the class with Rhythmi (thankfully Kincaid didn't notice). Rhythmi volunteered to check upstairs while Kate got downstairs. Though most of the work was done for her. Issac and Ponte had heard the news and tried searching the library and staff room, not having Keith seen in Kincaid's room. All that was left was outside. That was where Kate decided to try next.

"Hey get back here!"

That was Keith! Kate raced through the courtyard of the school and down the steps. There was Keith. And he was some feet away from some shady, scruffy guy. He looked extremely suspicious. Not just cause he had a giant bag of stylers with him.

"Keith! Whats going on?" Kate asked.

"Nice to see you finally made it." Keith responded, not taking his eyes off the strange man. "He's a thief! Caught him stuffing that bag with stylers and ran off after him!"

"Yeah? Well you two aint gonna see another day if you squeal." The man pulled out a gun. "These stylers will fetch a pretty price, see? And I'm aching for a lil extra moola."

It was wise not to take another step or make any sudden movements. This creep was itching to fire off that gun and make a run for it.

"Hold on a sec." The thief inspected Kate. "You wouldn't happens to be Katia? Would you?"

"….no." Kate sweatdropped.

"Hey! You is Katia! I see your picture!" The thief exclaimed, pointing the gun right at her. "Woo! Wait till I tell da boss! We can get good moneys on your whereabouts!"

Kate gulped. This was bad. If this jerk got out of the school grounds, he'd blab and Kate would be in a load of trouble. Trying to stop him meant tangling with a gun. But Kate had to risk it if she, and quite possibly her family, were to remain safe. Seeing a slakoth on a weakened branch gave Kate an idea.

"DUCK!" She yanked Keith to the ground, just as the thief shot and missed.

Kate swiftly dashed over and kicked the guy straight in the stomach. The thief was doubled over in pain which gave Kate the opportunity to push him back into a tree, where the slakoth fell onto his head.

"AIYEEE!" The thief was running around frantically.

It was going to plan! Except for one minor detail. Instead of dropping the gun like Kate hoped, the thief started firing bullets into the air and all around the area. It was impossible to predict where the bullets would go or where to run.

"Kate!" Keith collided right into her. "AUGH!"

Next thing she knew, Keith slumped on top of Kate. They crashed into the ground with a heavy thump. It took a moment for Kate to register what was going on. Her first reaction was a blush, seeing how Keith was on top of her. But the next moment was worry over the pained moans Keith was giving.

"Are you ok?" Kate cautiously asked.

"I think…" Keith groaned.

Kate tried wriggling out but Keith beat her to the punch by rolling off. Immediately she saw what was causing the pain. Keith's pant leg was starting to stain red, dripping blood. Arcues, he took the hit that could've gotten Kate.

"What is going on here? Kate! Keith!"

Ms. April was on top of the steps, Rhythmi next to her. By that point the thief ran out of bullets and was running around like a sissy maniac. Kate scrambled up and captured the slakoth with ease. True the thief was a total jerkaholic but helping others was what rangers did. Once the slakoth was off, the thief collapsed onto the ground, wheezing.

"Serves you right…for stealing our stylers…" Keith muttered, then cursed over the pain.

"Kate. You and Rhythmi take Keith to Janice." Ms. April instructed, walking over and pulled out a cellphone. "I'll call the Vientown rangers."

Kate helped Keith up, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"What about you? Ms. April, this guy's pretty dangerous." Kate warned.

"Don't worry." A gigantic, spine-shivering crack erupted from the teacher's knuckles. "I can handle things just fine."

And Kate certainly didn't doubt it.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Night was starting to descend across the school grounds. After a long day and hours of investigation, things seemed to be settling down. Kate sat on the pier, watching the ocean waves and letting the cool breeze blow through her hair. The ocean…it always reminded her of that special moment so many years ago…..

"So here's where you've been hiding."

Kate's thought bubble burst at the voice. She turned to see Keith limping over. His leg was bandaged up but Janice said it wasn't serious. It'd heal within a short amount of time.

"You're not supposed to walk too much." Kate pointed out.

"And you're not supposed to sneak outside after dark." Keith smirked. "Call it even."

Keith wobbled a bit before slowly sitting himself next to Kate. The wind gently brushed against his ruby red spikes. He seemed awfully calm.

"Thanks for saving me from that stray bullet." Kate said.

"What are friends for?" Keith responded.

"I owe you big time." Kate sighed.

"Then you can make it up right now." Keith looked at her with a serious expression. "I want to know. How does that guy know you?"

"Um…" Kate shifted nervously.

Keith waited for an answer. Kate wasn't sure if it was smart to tell him. It was something she told no one. Her mother forbade even the slightest details from slipping out.

"It's not a good time." Kate threw out an excuse. "We should get back inside befo…"

"No." Keith put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise I won't say a word. Just tell me what's going on."

Silence.

"Would it have anything to do with you moving around so much?" Keith questioned.

Kate froze. How did he…?

"I guessed right?" Keith chuckled for a slight second. "Spill it."

Looks like she had no choice. Kate took in a deep breath.

"Alright. I don't know that guy exactly. Neither do I know his 'so called boss'. But they must have heard about this certain guy." Kate admitted. "A guy who…er…doesn't exactly contribute to society."

"Robber?" Keith assumed.

"No. Worse." Kate sighed. "Try murderer."

Keith's eyes grew wide with shock.

"There's a murderer on the FBI's most wanted list and he wants to kill everyone in my family. Long story about that. But since he's always trying to hunt us down, we had to keep moving from region to region." Kate explained. "Only one time was he caught but the guy busted out of jail not long after and continued his homicidal rampage."

"Aw Kate…I'm sorry…" Keith's face grew soft.

"It's ok." Kate assured. "Mom claims Luana and I are safe since we're separated and working for rangers. And now that she and Violet, my sister, are moving to Almia from far-off Sinnoh, maybe they'll be safe too."

"Don't worry." Keith grinned. "As long as I'm here, I won't let that guy get ya."

"He's slaughtered dozens of victims and did worse crimes that are unspeakable." Kate shuddered thinking about it.

"Big deal." Keith blew if off, pompously. "I'm going to be the best damn ranger in the world. Totally not scared of a murderer. I'll capture a giant pokemon as a bodyguard if that creep makes it to Almia."

"Why are you helping me?" Kate asked.

"Cause…" Keith looked up into the starry sky. "You're my best friend. I want to help you get through this."

Moonlight lit up his face, making the green eyes shine brightly. Something seemed weird about them though. What was it?

"Keith?" Kate asked awkwardly. "Um…have you…have you ever been to Summerland when you were six?"

Keith stared at her, his expression confused.

"When I was six?" He blinked. "No I don't think so. Why?"

"Just curious." Kate quickly replied.

Crazy question and idea…but for a moment, there was a spark of hope. Kate fingered the half medallion on her necklace. She was thinking that, maybe, this air-headed idiot could've been…._him_. Both of their eyes were green, they loved adventure and they cared about her. They even protected her from danger; back at the river and from a shootout. But Keith said he hadn't been to Summerland back then. Plus he wasn't wearing the other half of the medallion. No other guy in school had green eyes. Clearly the mysterious boy from long ago wasn't at ranger school. Where could he be?

"You wanna head back inside?" Keith asked. "Maybe Janice will sneak us some snacks."

"Sure." Kate smiled.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**A little bit of a big mystery revealed eh? Plus another mystery near the end that'll leave you readers wondering whats coming up. Of course to find out the answers, you must WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! MUA HA HA HA HA *cough* HA!**


	8. A Friend's Melody

**As I was writing this, I couldn't help but think the song from Pokemon Movie 3 'You & Me & Pokemon' just match Kate, Keith and Rhythmi perfectly! Somehow it just incorporated itself right into my writing. XD Don't remember where in the movie I heard it but it's there somewhere. **

**Hey lovely readers! Read, review and enjoy as always!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Days flew by fast in school. Soon enough, Keith was back running around in the hallways again. Although with Kincaid disappearing to the basement, he got away with it a lot more often. And he was back to tormenting Kate again. He laughed seeing her so ticked off and accepted any sort of rival challenge thrown at them. The day Keith got his bandages removed, he landed himself back in the infirmary with Kate after their latest 'dodgeball mishap' in gym. Nothing was dull to say the least.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Whatcha readin?"

Kate glanced up from her book to see Keith looking over her shoulder. The redhead snatched the book and flipped through just as the three other friends came over to the Pledge Stone.

"You could've asked to see it." Keith pouted.

"Woulda coulda shoulda." Keith huffed. "Now tell me what you're reading."

"It's called Mystery of the Unown." Kate rolled her eyes.

"I've read that!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Me too." Issac chimed in. "It's where a lonely girl encounters the pokemon unown and becomes trapped inside her own nightmarish dreams. Very awesome book. They made a movie of it."

"I've seen it a dozen times." Kate chuckled. "My favorite song's in the ending credits."

"Wasn't it 'You & Me & Pokemon'?" Ponte asked.

"That's it!" Rhythmi and Kate replied cheerfully.

"I might've heard it." Keith mulled it over. "What's it sound like?"

Rhythmi cleared her throat and began to sing a few verses.

_The magic feeling…it's grown so strong…_

_Always leads me…to the place where I belong_

Kate was a bit nervous but tried to sing as well, knowing each and every single word to the song. Helped that Rhythmi was with her.

_Won't go away…never let me down…_

_I've got the greatest friends that ever could be found_

Ponte began singing, getting into the rhythm of the song.

_Across every river! Behind every tree!_

_On top of every mountain, they're a part of you and me!_

Issac and Keith remembered the song at that point and joined on in with the others.

_One world! One world…now and forever!_

_Best friends! Best friends…loyal and true!_

_One dream! One dream….put side by side!_

_There's nothing we can't do!_

_One hand! One hand…helping the other!_

_Each heart! Each heart…beating as one!_

_We live! We live…always together!_

_Sharing the same bright sun! You and me and pokemon! _

Kate had to admit. The sound of all her friends singing together was a wondrous sound. She could almost hear the music in the background, aiding their song.

_They rush like water...They soar like the wind..._

_They're always with me...Every day that I begin..._

_They burn like fire...They chill like ice..._

_They take on any challenge...Make any sacrifice..._

_Across every river! Behind every tree!_

_On top of every mountain, they're a part of you and me!_

_One world! One world…now and forever!_

_Best friends! Best friends…loyal and true!_

_One dream! One dream….put side by side!_

_There's nothing we can't do!_

_One hand! One hand…helping the other!_

_Each heart! Each heart…beating as one!_

_We live! We live…always together!_

_Sharing the same bright sun! You and me and pokemon! _

They sang the chorus a little more. By the end of the harmony, the five friends laughed and gave high-fives. Singing together like that was just awesome. It felt really spirit-lifting for Kate to do that.

"Great work guys!" Ponte whoop'd.

"Totally! We'd be a great band!" Rhythmi said.

"Oh no!" Kate held up her hands and sweatdropped. "No way I'd perform for other people!"

"Get a little stage fright?" Keith teased.

"I'd like to see you go sing solo for a crowd!" Kate challenged.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Keith snickered.

"You weren't that bad, Kate." Issac said. "Strong voice. You too, Rhythmi. You live up to your name."

"I do don't I?" Rhythmi haughtily replied, striking a dramatic pose. "I could be the world's best singing operator."

"Or the worst." Keith muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Rhythmi pulled red's ear.

"Ow! Hey leggo!" Keith shouted.

"Rhyth, you're doing it wrong." Kate grabbed the other ear. "Like _this_!"

"Issac! Ponte! Stop them!" Keith ordered.

"….no I don't think we will." Issac sweatdropped.

"You're on your own here dude." Ponte nervously chuckled.

"TRATIORS!" Keith yelled. "Ow ow ow!"

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"There's the bell!" Rhythmi let go of Keith's ear, snapping him into Kate's lap. "Better get back to class!"

"Race ya!" Kate pushed Keith off and started running.

"No fair! You got a headstart you cheater!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hm? Rhyth? You look happy all of a sudden."

The rest of the group walked out of the Ascension Square, watching as the two weirdoes kept running to school (and smacking straight into it in the process).

"Isn't it obvious?" Rhythmi smirked.

"Uh…" Issac and Ponte looked at each other in confusion.

"Didn't you see how Keith was when he landed in Kate's arms? Watching her during our song?" Rhythmi questioned. "There's also the subtle stuff we see every now and again. Hard to miss."

"Not following you here." Issac said.

"And he's the genius." Ponte added. "Care to enlighten us?"

Rhythmi's smile grew wider, more 'all-knowing'. It was a very devious smile indeed.

"I'm thinking that Keith likes Kate."

…..

"They're best friends." Ponte said.

"They have to like each other in order to form a proper friend bond." Issac explained.

"Geez you two…" Rhythmi face-palmed. "I mean Keith _likes_ Kate. A lot."

….

"Ohhhhhhh…" Both guys finally realized, then grinned as well.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So whose the real genius here? Issac or Rhythmi? I'll let you guys figure that one out. But hopefully you enjoyed this heartwarming chapter! Another exciting addition to the story is nearly complete! Upload shall arrive very soon!**


	9. Amulets and Audacity

**I see you have returned. Good. It is time for you to join our indestructible team and journey forth into the land of Team Rocket. Let us rule the world….MUA HA HA HA!**

***gets a brick thrown at head***

**OW! Hey! Who threw this? WHO?**

…**..sigh. Read, review and enjoy while I go find the mystery thrower.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_What a lovely melody…"_

Kate groaned, slowly waking up to a mysterious voice. Was she still dreaming?

"_You have a strong voice, very harmonious."_

Nope. Didn't sound like a dream. Whose voice was it? Sounded very musical. But no one else in the darkened girls room was awake. Kate was the only one up at the early hour.

"Hello?" Kate whispered. "Anyone there?"

"_I'm outside! Come see me!"_

Curious. Kate decided to go see who it was that woke her up. After a quick check to see everyone else sound asleep, Kate crept out of her room and into the longue area. There was some snoring coming from the boys dorm. Yep. They were asleep alright. With a silent snicker, Kate continued on. Down the stairs, through the eerie hallway and a quick unlock on the door.

"Huh." Kate thought, looking around at the night grounds. "The courtyard's more peaceful at night than the inside of the school."

"_Hey!"_

Kate looked to see a pokemon floating down in front of her. It was a humanoid shape but definitely pokemon. It was green and black, with music like hair. Having seen it in a book once, Kate remembered this pokemon was called Meloetta.

"I'm so happy to meet you!" Meloetta cheerfully greeted.

"You can talk?" Kate's eyes widened.

"_Of course silly!"_ Meloetta laughed. _"And you can understand me!"_

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"_I was flying around and overheard a pretty song. You and your friends sing really good! But your voice stood out the most. I just had to tell you!"_ Meloetta said.

"Wait, back up a moment." Kate stopped her. "How can I understand you?"

"_Didn't you know?"_ Meloetta tipped her head. _"You're a Legends Protector!"_

"Legends Protector?" Kate echoed.

"_The Amulet of Unown proves it!"_ Meloetta pointed the necklace Kate wore (must've forgotten to take it off). _"You have hidden potential and thanks to slowly absorbing the power of the Amulet, you've started unlocking your inner sparkle!"_

"Inner sparkle?" Kate was lost. "Um…I don't understand whats going on."

"_You will eventually."_ Meloetta shrugged. _"I can't exactly explain it all. You'd have to ask the more stronger legendary pokemon."_

"But I…" Kate was about to ask.

"_It's so nice to meet you!...um…."_ Meloetta looked over Kate. _"What's your name?"_

"Kate." Kate replied.

"_Great to meet you Kate!"_ Meloetta happily told her. _"Hope we can meet up again sometime!"_

Just like that, Meloetta burst into the sky and disappeared. Kate smiled and, feeling tired, went back inside. She made sure to lock the door and leave the pokemon in the hallway to sleep comfortably. Walking upstairs was no problem, especially with the boys increasingly loud snores blocking Kate's steps.

"Legends Protector hm?" Kate started to climb into her bed in the girls room. "Interesting….yawn….thought…"

As Kate slowly started to drift to sleep, she could hear a beautiful lullaby being sung in the most gentle aria voice ever heard.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith sighed, stretching his limbs as the morning sun peaked through the windows. Ten o'clock? Good thing it was a Saturday. Sleeping in always did him a little good. The redhead got up and gathered his change of clothes. He stumbled sleepily into the shower room built for the boys dorm.

"Hm? No one here?" Keith yawned, glancing around as he took his pj's off. "Everyone must've gotten up awhile ago."

Keith didn't mind either way. He was one of the good-looking guys of the school, no surprise to him of course. But a little personal time was nice too. A blast of cold water greeted Keith's skin, waking him up at once. His family members thought he was nuts for preferring cold over warm but the redhead disagreed. Hey, at least he wasn't running a high bill for hot water. No real harm done. And no dude ever caught hypothermia in the shower.

Slam!

Huh? Keith could've sworn he heard a door open and shut. One of the guys? Probably. He could faintly hear Ponte and Issac. Hey was there another voice? Keith could only make out footsteps coming towards the door.

"Yo Keith!" Ponte stuck his head through the door. "We were lookin for ya!"

"Ask him if he wants Kate to join him!" Dammit…what's Rhythmi doing in the boys room?

"TELL RHYTHMI SHE COULD KEEP HER BIG MOUTH SHUT!" Keith snapped, feeling a little red in the face.

"Hey is Keith here?" Keith could hear Kate entering the boys bedroom as well.

"Yeah. He's in the shower." Issac replied.

There was more discussion but Keith didn't hear much once Ponte closed the door. Better not to listen anyways. He finished rinsing and shut the water off. As Keith began towel drying, he could hear sounds of struggle. What the heck were those guys up to now? Keith almost debated whether to stay in the shower or not.

Before he could do anything, Keith found the door yanked open and someone was pushed inside.

"KEITH!"

"KATE!" Keith felt his entire body turn beet-red "What the hell…!"

Kate's face looked like it was on fire as she saw Keith…in the shower….without clothes on. Keith, equally embarrassed, quickly wrapped his towel around himself as Kate started pounding the door. Looks like they managed to lock them in.

"Guys! Come on!" Kate shouted. "Let me out of here!"

Laughter exploded from behind the door. Rhythmi, Ponte and Issac seemed to be having a good time with this joke. Keith stormed up there and slammed his fist hard.

"Open up!" Keith commanded.

"Having fun?" Rhythmi teased.

"You are so DEAD!" Keith hissed.

"Then I think we'll just let you stay in there awhile." Rhythmi snickered. "Hey guys, let's get some breakfast."

"Sure." Issac agreed.

"Let's go!" Ponte said.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Keith yelled.

Keith and Kate protested and hit the door as hard as they could, but it didn't budge. Rhythmi and the boys walked out of the room. Perfect. He and Kate were alone in the bathroom. The shower, to be exact. And Keith was practically naked.

"I better get dressed…" Keith mumbled.

"Keith?" Kate nervously said. "I think they stole your clothes."

Keith looked to where he last left them. Gone.

"Son of a…" Keith gritted his teeth. "Those blasted jerks!"

He slid down onto the floor, humiliated. Kate slowly sat down beside him, looking a bit awkward and confused on how to handle the situation.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Thrown off by the stupid prank but fine." Keith groaned. "You didn't…er…see anything did you?"

"Just stomach up. Nothing severe." Kate replied.

Thank arceus for that.

"Soooo…" Keith tried to make conversation. "Heh. Like what you see?"

Of all the idiotic things….why did he choose to ask _that_? Wow did it sound lame. And yet, Keith was also curious for the answer. Did Kate think he was hot? Good toned muscles? Ok those would come in due time during the ranger days but still. Swimming and running around the resort in Oblivia did put give him a start.

"What?" Kate stared at him, baffled.

"Nothing." Keith quickly waved off the question.

Hold on. Why was he so curious at all? What did it matter what Kate thought? So what if she thought he was hot or cute or handsome or something? It's not like Keith ever thought about Kate that way. With her hair down, wearing a nice sundress, light reflecting off her eyes…..wait…..

"NO NO NO!" Keith shook his head, mentally scolding himself. "What the hell are you thinking, man? You're going nuts!"

"We should try to find a way out of here." Kate suggested.

"Yeah." Keith agreed, trying to cool down. "How about we kick the door down?"

"Works for me!" Kate said as the pair stood up.

They backed up a little and readied themselves. A deep breath in.

"One….two….three…NOW!"

Their feet karate kicked the door. It worked! Sort of. They got the door open but blew it off its hinges. Oops.

"Well..." Kate sweatdropped. "We're out."

"I suppose we are." Keith said. "I'll get dressed and meet you with the others. Rhythmi is going to pay for this."

Kate nodded and left the room. Keith found his clothes on top his bed and quickly got changed. No time to waste when it came to revenge. He'd have to think up something diabolical for Rhythmi. Hmmm…fake spider in her drink? Glue her to her seat? Cream pie to the face? No it had to be better than that.

Wait…idea forming…ohhhhh yeah….brilliant! Perfect! This was going to be good!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"THERE you are."

Keith caught up to Rhythmi, who was strolling through the hallways.

"Hi!" Rhythmi innocently greeted. "What's new?"

"Let me think." Keith sarcastically replied. "Janice is going to make a new kind of soup, the wingull migrations coming tomorrow….oh yeah! And you LOCKED KATE IN THE SHOWER WITH ME!"

"And did you two blossom into romance?" Rhythmi cheerfully asked.

"What?" Keith blinked.

"I know you_ like_ Kate." Rhythmi smirked. "Which is why I wanted to help you! Maybe seeing you like that would've sparked something inside Kate and you two would've fallen in love."

"I DO NOT LIKE KATE LIKE THAT!" Keith exclaimed. "We're just friends!"

"Eh." Rhythmi shrugged. "You'll admit it soon enough."

Keith growled, feeling a slow burn under his skin. But he took a deep breath in and walked Rhythmi outside.

"Well. If you're going to mess with me, I'll just have to mess with you." Keith huffed.

"What do you mean?" Rhythmi eyed him suspiciously.

Red gestured to the near top of the school. Rhyth looked and gasped in horror. There was a banner tied up there that read 'Rhythmi and Issac in love' with dozens of hearts. Keith couldn't help but feel proud of himself for it. Granted climbing out the window and scaling the roof was no easy task. But seeing Rhythmi's shocked expression was worth it.

"Great work eh?" Keith nudged the blondie.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rhythmi smacked his head. "Take it down!"

"Not quite yet." Keith waved a finger. "There's more in store."

"Keith!"

Issac ran outside, Ponte and Kate following behind. Rhythmi's face grew pale. This outta be good.

"You said there was something I had to see?" Issac asked.

Keith pointed to the banner. Everyone stared at it, surprised. Rhythmi was looking pretty uneasy. Issac was turning pink all over while Ponte snickered.

"Who put that up there?" Kate asked.

"Rhythmi did." Keith lied.

"YOU #%^&$*!" Rhythmi glared at the redhead. "You've got five seconds to live!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**A little humor and romance thrown in, with a pinch of mystery as well! Legends Protector? We'll be finding out what that is at a later date! Which is why you gotta keep your eyes out for those updates people! Next one's not far off!**

**Also thanks to hitachiintwinsfan989! I was planning an ordinary story but seeing how well you captivate the elegance of mystery & pokemon legends (as well as my own little itch to write this sort of thing), I made the story even better!**


	10. Down at Nabiki Beach

**Look what I got readers! An extra long chapter! Gotta love dat! I got deeply involved with this chapter, writing like crazy! Good feeling you guys will like this chapter.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate walked on the bridge that led out of the school. She and Keith were off on their one-day internships as well everyone else in school. Rhythmi was assigned to the Ranger Union and left earlier. Ponte and Issac got Pueltown. Kate was excited cause she and red got Vientown, where her sister was!

"I can't wait to see Luana!" Kate said.

"Haven't seen her in awhile, right?" Keith asked, stretching his arms into the sky.

"Not since Crawford visited the school. And even that was a short second I saw her." Kate responded. "Hey, Crawford's in Vientown too. We'll get to see him again!"

"That's right!" Keith realized. "Race you to Vientown!"

Kate ran alongside her friend. Across the bridge and through the thick trees. It was a beautiful day for an internship. Sunny with a brisk wind blowing in from the sea. The skies cleared up, with wingull soaring overhead. And reaching Vientown, Kate saw it was gorgeous. Rolling green hills with country cottages decorating the landscape. There was a miltank farm that Kate guessed belonged to Tim, the school's milk delivery man. Not too far from that was the ranger base.

"Let's go!" Kate cheered.

The inside of the base was impressive. A large circular room laid out in a simple, organized fashion. To the left in the back was a mechanics station while the right had a desk area. But where was everyone?

"Hello?" Keith called. "Anyone in here?"

No reply.

"Weird." Keith mumbled.

"I wonder where everyone could be." Kate said.

They walked further into the base, glancing around at every corner. Something was up. According to the books, a ranger base was never fully abandoned unless in severe case of an emergency. Even a lack of a mechanic and/or operator was incredibly rare. Kate hoped nothing was wrong.

Kate came upon a spot on the wall, near the operator desk. There was a glass case on the wall. Curious, she opened it up to find a shiny orange button. Weird. Was it some sort of emergency activation thing? Or some design flaw?

"Kate?"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kate jumped a little.

"Eep!"

Her hand slipped and pressed the orange button. Right away, the room darkened with white flashed of light beams all over the place.

"_SILENT ALARM ACTIVATED!"_

"Uh oh." Kate gulped.

"What the heck did you do?" Keith sweatdropped.

A small whirring came from the ceiling. A disco ball lowered itself and started to spin. The light rays hit it, bathing the room in a disco glow. Suddenly, the air filled with 80's music. Kate was confused about what was going on.

"Not again…."

The two students turned their heads to the back door where a lavender haired girl shook her head. She walked over to the button and hit it again. Music abruptly stopped. Lights went back to normal and the disco ball retreated into the ceiling.

"I told Elaine time and time again to dismantle this thing." The girl sighed.

"Excuse me?" Kate said.

"Oh hi!" The girl turned to Kate and Keith. "I'm Mattie, the operator of the Vientown base! I assume you two are the intern students!"

"Yep!" Keith replied.

"Sorry about the whole disco thing." Mattie apologized sheepishly. "One of our rangers, Crawford, set that up sometime back as a prank. We still haven't managed to get rid of it."

"It was actually kinda funny." Kate giggled.

"The first ten times, maybe." Mattie sweatdropped. "Anyways, the entire base is out right now. Emergency mission and all that. There's a bomb about to…..oh I can't say it!"

"A bomb?" Keith gasped. "That is so cool!

"Anyways, I've been left with instructions from our Vientown leader, Barlow." Mattie set a basket on top of the desk counter. "He says to give you two this paracel and tell you to go to Breeze Hill as part of your mission. It's to the west, just past Nabiki Beach. Not hard to miss."

"Awesome." Kate grabbed the basket.

"Now be very careful! Do not, in any circumstance, tip this box!" Mattie warned. "No flipping it over, no upside down business or anything! Keep it as is!"

"Roger dodger!" Keith and Kate saluted.

"Let me hold the box." Keith said.

"No way." Kate held the box tightly in her grasp.

"GIVE IT!" Keith started grabbing.

"NO!" Kate dashed out the door.

"KATE!" Keith ran after her.

Back into Vientown and the open air. Kate was pretty fast as she sped through the town but Keith gained quite a bit of speed. Right as they reached the trees, Keith leapt and tackled head onto the spiky haired girl. They tumbled for a little bit before stopping near the stairs that led down to the stairs.

"Ow…" Kate groaned.

She opened her eyes to find Keith lying on top. The close contact brought back a two second flashback of the shower incident that happened not too long ago. With her face turning pink, Kate tried to shove Keith off.

"Get off!" She squeaked.

"Ok, ok!" Keith rolled to the side and onto the ground. "Sheesh."

Why did Kate react that way? Way too embarrassing…..hm? Something fell out of Keith's pocket.

"What's this?" Kate picked up a pocket-sized notebook.

"Ack! Don't read it!" Keith tried (and failed) to snatch it back.

Inside were sketches and words. On different pages there were some drawings of the land, pokemon and people. One was of Kate petting a bidoof; every single detail accounted for. Other pages contained writing with descriptive phrases or song lyrics with notes. This was certainly a side of Keith that Kate hadn't seen before.

"I didn't know you were an artist!" Kate gasped, her eyes going anime style.

"Er…yeah." Keith mumbled, looking away. "I doodle sometimes. Write stuff down."

"This is amazing! You're really good!" Kate said.

"And you…" Keith snatched the notebook back. "…are not going to say a word about this."

"But why? What's so bad about having a sensitive side?" Kate asked.

"I DO NOT HAVE A SENSITIVE SIDE!" Keith yelled at her, enraged.

Kate shrunk back a bit, rattled a bit by the tone. Keith noticed and clammed up again, staring at the ground. He put the notebook back into his pocket. Without a word, the duo got back on their feet and started to walk down the beach. Kate admired the beach with starry eyes, taking in the salty air and the sounds of the waves crashing onto shore. She fingered the necklace, suddenly remembering….

"The Amulet of Unown proves it!"

Amulet? So it held some sort of power to unlock hidden potential, right? Or was it just helping her discover her 'inner sparkle', whatever it was? Kate really didn't understand what Meloetta meant. But if Kate had half of this special amulet, then what about the other half?

"AW NO!"

Keith's shout snapped Kate from her thoughts, back to reality. He ran back to the trees for a moment. When he came back out, he held the box. Oh crud that's right! The special delivery! They weren't supposed to move it around so much! That tackle could've messed everything up!

"Think its still ok?" Keith asked, inspecting the box for damage.

"The box itself looks fine." Kate answered. "But we don't know for sure about the contents."

"It could've been some bomb disabling device." Keith said.

"Or a new gadget developed by the Union." Kate added.

….

"Maybe….it's perfectly fine?" Keith sweatdropped.

"It's probably a-ok!" Kate anxiously agreed. "If we don't say anything, they'll never know!"

"Right! Doubt they'll ask questions." Keith said.

"Look! Breeze hill that way!" Kate pointed to the hill, just up the stairs that led out the beach.

"So it is!" Keith started walking. "Better get moving!"

Kate followed behind, a little worried about the inside of the parcel. Would it still be alright? Could've been the key to the mission and they ruined everything. What sort of ranger would Kate be if she messed up an entire mission like that?

"Hey." Keith looked over at her with his famous grin. "Don't worry about it."

It reassured her somehow. Kate felt a bit calmer. Something in those eyes said things would turn out fine.

"Thanks." Kate nodded.

A little ways later, the two reached the hilltop. Didn't seem like there was any sort of emergency. Three rangers were with some pokemon; two of which Kate knew was Crawford and Luana. A fourth person was with her tool box. Kate and Keith hesitated at first, not entirely sure what to do.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Kate whispered.

"Think so." Keith whispered back.

"KATE!"

Next thing she knew, Kate was tackled again. This time by Luana, who seemed happy to see her. Her partner pokemon, Fluff the buneary, was beside her.

"Luana!" Kate hugged her. "It's been too long!"

"I know! You've grown so much!" Luana squeezed tighter.

"Choking!" Kate gasped. "Not…..breathing!...help!"

"Don't kill the interns, Luana!" Crawford laughed.

Luana let go; Kate was finally able to breathe again while Keith snickered. They went up to the top where a giant checkered blanket was sprawled out.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Kate." Luana introduced. "Kate, you know Crawford and his budew, Buddy, from Outdoor Class."

"Sup?" Crawford waved.

"Then there's our leader, Barlow, with his makuhita, Punch." Luana went on.

"Our leader? You make it sound like a Star Wars episode." Barlow chuckled.

"KATE! I am your father." Crawford imitated the deep, dark voice. "Come to the dark side of the hill…"

"The force is weak with _this_ one." Keith joked.

"Oh brother." Luana rolled her eyes, smiling. "Anyways, Elaine is our mechanic. She likes to destroy things and hates it when someone stands in her way. So uh…be a little careful."

"What? You got nothing nice to say about me?" Elaine snickered. "If you need me to fix anything or assemble a super ultra invention, I'm your gal."

"Sweet!" Kate cheered. "Keith and I are happy to be here!"

"Anyways…" Barlow came up to the students. "I assume you have the package?"

Keith handed it over. Kate was on the edge, hoping they wouldn't know what the box went through.

"Alright people!" Barlow set the box in the center of the blanket and opened it up. "Lunchtime!"

….

"WHAT?" Keith and Kate exclaimed.

In the box was a multitude of sandwiches, fruits and soda cans. No bomb disarming gadget or anything! Just lunch….

"Oh the looks on your face is priceless!" Crawford burst out laughing.

"We like to give our students a little something to remember us by." Elaine explained.

"Yeah. I got pranked last year as well." Luana grabbed an apple. "But I swung the box so hard that everything turned out to be a mess…"

"I remember that! You wrote to me about it." Kate said.

"Good work you two." Barlow chowed on a sandwich. "Help yourselves."

"Don't mind if I do!" Keith sat down.

Kate helped herself to some grapes. No harm was done after all. It was only a joke. And even that wasn't ruined. Now Kate could enjoy a nice picnic lunch and nobody else would know that the box was dropped.

"GACK!"

Or not. Kate looked over to see Crawford get sprayed by a soda. Heh….must've been shaken up by the box tumbling.

"Um…" Keith sweatdropped. "We might have dropped the box once or twice."

"Hey its no biggie. Besides…" Luana took out a can and opened it, aiming the spray at Crawford. "Makes things a little more fun!"

"HEY!" Crawford called out.

"My turn!" Elaine grabbed a soda.

"KIKI! Help me out here!" Crawford cried out.

"Kiki?" Kate stared at him.

"New nickname for the redhead! Pretty good right?" Crawford asked.

"HELL NO!" Keith snatched a soda and shook it up. "I am NOT being called a girls name!"

"Once he gives you a nickname, Crawford never goes back." Barlow told him. "Looks like you're stuck as Kiki."

"Hey doesn't Luana have a name for Kate already?" Crawford asked, avoiding Keith's incoming attack.

"Not this again…" Kate groaned.

"Oh yeah. Haven't used in awhile." Luana smirked. "Right? Bolt?"

"Bolt?" Keith turned to Kate.

"One electric attack and you're labeled for life." Kate sighed.

"You kidding? Your hair's still spiked up ever since!" Luana chuckled. "And you looked ridiculous all charred up like that."

"Any other embarrassing stuff about Kate you'd like to share?" Keith smugly questioned.

"Tons!" Luana replied. "One time she…"

"Tell them anything and I'll slip every detail about you, Lulu." Kate threatened. "Starting with when you were six…"

"Sorry guys!" Luana turned red. "My lips are sealed!"

"Aw come on." Crawford pouted.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! POKEMON RAMPAGE!"

The lunch was interrupted by a man running up to them. Everyone looked over at the panicking guy.

"My girlfriend! She's….she's being held up by pokemon!" He said.

"Down at the beach?" Barlow asked.

"Yeah…" The man shivered.

"Let's go team!" Barlow ordered.

Everyone hustled from Breeze Hill to all the way down at the cliff overlooking the beach. Kate could see there were some pokemon going crazy. A shellos, a buizel, munchlax and starly were circling a woman, who was frightened by the events.

"Are they dancing?" Elaine sweatdropped.

"What happened to these pokemon anyway?" Crawford asked.

"I have no idea, man." The guy answered. "They were fine just minutes ago."

"Whatever the case, our missions to calm these pokemon down! Capture on everyone!" Barlow commanded.

"YES SIR!" Everyone saluted.

Kate was about to get down to the beach when the others got in her way. Immediately, they all took a pokemon. Keith got the buizel, Luana with starly, Crawford took shellos and left Barlow to handle the munchlax. Which meant Kate was the odd ranger out.

"Awwww…" Kate moaned.

"Sorry." Elaine patted her on the back. "Maybe the next time."

Kate knew not to feel too bad about it but she was left out of the action. She wanted to play a part too. Here was a real mission (of sorts) and she didn't get to help out in a way. Kate desperately wanted to do something, to prove she could be a great ranger.

"Chaaaaa!"

A cry? A little distant but Kate heard it. She looked over the ledge. With a gasp, Kate could see a pachirisu was carried out to see and struggling to swim.

"Poor thing!" Elaine gasped.

"We have to save it!" Kate exclaimed.

"We'll tell the others once they're done!" Elaine said.

Gah…that would be another few minutes yet by the looks of things. By then, the little electric pokemon could drown. Kate couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't. There was only one thing to do. Kate backed up from the ledge. At what seemed like a reasonable distance, she started running.

"Kate! Don't!"

Kate jumped from the cliff, took a deep breath and plunged into the cold, choppy waters. Luckily the jump landed her far in. Kate swam her way over to the pachirisu, which almost sunk under. Odd how it didn't require much effort.

"Gotcha." Kate panted. "Are you ok?"

The pachirisu breathed heavily, exhausted. She (stripe could determine gender) was fine. All that was left was to swim back to shore. Kate tried to get back but was stopped. The water wasn't letting her go forward. Instead, it was pushing her back with lightning speed.

"Arceus…it's a riptide!" Kate exclaimed.

Even worse, some waves were starting to crash down on top of Kate from the other direction. Each second, it got harder to stay afloat. In between getting dunked and being swept out to sea, Kate was getting her energy drained by the effort. Nothing she did seemed to be working. This riptide was a huge one. And the incoming waves weren't helping at all.

Whoooooosssshhhhhhh!

Before she knew what happened, Kate found a gigantic wave above her. It slammed with a powerful force, right into her and sending her underwater. Water filled her throat and lungs, with air leaving her body by the millisecond. It weighed Kate down, sending her deeper into the ocean. The surface was lightyears away from her reach. Kate remembered this feeling. She was drowning….unable to fight it. Memories entered Kate's mind as her eyes drifted shut; the places she's been, the moments shared with her mom & sisters, coming to ranger school…..that song she sang with her friends…..

Something grabbed her wrist. Yeah…something, or rather someone, was yanking her up through the water. In a few seconds, Kate felt the air once more and coughed a little. Her lungs felt like they were weighed down with water, her consciousness wavering. Someone was swimming her through the waters and over to shore in what seemed to be an eternity.

"Keith! Kate!"

Kate was laid onto the sand. It was a little easier to breathe but not by much. Voices filled the air but she wasn't able to tell who they belonged to yet.

"Kate! Oh arceus is she ok?"

"We have to do something!"

"Elaine, rescue this pachirisu. I think its still holding on."

"Looks like Kate is too."

"Aw man we might need cpr!"

"Does anyone here actually know cpr?"

"Not me!"

"Nope."

"Should've taken that instead of the Heimlich maneuver course!"

"…..I know cpr."

"YOU do?"

"Yeah."

"Then save her already! Save my sister! NOW!"

Kate wasn't sure what was going on. But the next moment, her lips were met with another. It was almost like a dream really…..soft, silk-like lips that held feelings of fear, intense worry and a trace of something else. It gave her air again, helping the lungs to do their job. After a moment, Kate was pulled back into awareness and sat straight up.

"Kate!"

Kate coughed up sea water and breathed in as much of the cool air as possible. With a groan, she opened her eyes to find everyone gathered around her. Their terrified faces turned into relief.

"What the…?" Kate muttered.

"Sis!" Luana hugged her. "Thank heavens you're ok! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Not breathing!" Kate choked. "Seeing the light at end of tunnel again!"

Luana released her grip on Kate. With some wobbliness, Kate was able to stand on her feet. An arm supported her, Keith's to be exact. He seemed deeply concerned…and maybe a bit paler than before? Kate remembered Keith's voice…wait a moment. It was him that gave her cpr?

"Keith, escort Kate back to base. We'll meet you there after we clean up on the hill." Barlow instructed.

"Alright." Keith responded.

Slowly, Keith helped Kate to walk across the beach. Kate was getting a little better but still felt off what with the drowning. She was starting to get sleepy.

"This….feels familiar…" Kate murmured.

"You said something?" Keith asked.

"I know this." Kate said. "It happened before…"

Drowning in the water…rescued by warm, reassuring arms….lips to lips….

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So readers. Did Keith give Kate cpr? But it wasn't technically a kiss now is it? Heh heh heh. I've given you some comedy as well as drama! Join us with our next update, where we continue the action! Coming to you soon!**


	11. Kate's Story

***writes and scribbles***

**Lots of ideas for this story that I want to show you all! I am so excited! Been writing non-stop and having fun! Hoping you guys love the story as much as I do! Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and enjoying!**

***hits music and dances***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith carried the sleeping Kate all the way back to the base. The buizel and pachirisu they rescued tagged along. After explaining things to Mattie, Keith collapsed onto a chair with Kate by his side. Hard to believe she fought a riptide to go save a pokemon. Her heart was big and in the right place, though it seemed to overpower her brain a bit. Still, Kate would become an excellent ranger.

The capture on that buizel was no problem. In fact, Keith could feel himself connect with the pokemon on an emotional level. Everyone managed to capture their pokemon and things were looking great. Keith turned to see Kate…only she wasn't there. And Elaine was looking scared as she stared out into the ocean. Everyone stopped and looked out.

There was Kate. Way out into the ocean. And in severe trouble by the looks of it. Keith automatically knew that she was caught inside a riptide and it was a strong one. He didn't waste a single second. With the expertise learned back at the resort, Keith managed to grab Kate before she sunk too far down and get them out of there.

Seeing Kate unconscious like that nearly destroyed him. Before, Keith was worried. But after that? Terrified to the extreme. He was scared of the chance that Kate could die. So when someone suggested cpr, Keith knew what he had to do. Granted, everyone could laugh at him about it later. But saving Kate was more important.

Her lips…they felt like velvet. So soft and smooth. Keith tried to focus as he pushed air into her lungs. Yet something sparked inside him. Beforehand, Keith had classes that required practice (thanks to mom and dad) and even used in real situations twice before. He'd even kiss a few girls who were on vacation. This….this felt different from both of them. Keith could feel Kate's life flickering back on and his own heart start pounding with excitement. Despite wanting to stay the way he was, Keith finished the cpr.

Seeing Kate sit up and cough out water brought much needed relief to Keith. She was alive…she'd be ok. Everyone else (whom Keith forgot about for a moment) was relieved as well. Barlow gave the order and Keith was glad to follow it, helping Kate get back on her feet. As he started walking back, she said something. Something about familiar? Keith wanted to know but Kate was asleep. Keith couldn't help think it was a little déjà vu-ish as well. How weird.

Kate was awake again by the time the rest of the base came back. Luana kept fussing over her 'baby sister' while Elaine checked to see if Kate suffered any damage. Crawford kept his distance, especially when Barlow began yelling. The voice was booming, like a final blow in boxing. Kate trembled in her seat, obviously scared to death. On one hand, Keith wanted to stand up to Barlow and comfort Kate. But he was also aching to yell at her too. All that pent up worry had eaten away at his insides.

"Um…boss?" Crawford interrupted Barlow mid-lecture. "I think it's about time for them to leave back to school."

"Hm?" Barlow looked at the clock. "Oh. Right. I'll let you two go. But I don't want you two getting into trouble like this again."

"We'll try." Keith and Kate sweatdropped.

"Think you can get back alright?" Luana asked.

"Yeah." Kate stood up. "I'm feeling a lot better. And Keith's here to help."

Made him smile a bit at the remark. Good to know he was dependable.

"Are you sure? I can escort you back…" Luana offered.

"Awww. Someone's worried about their sister." Crawford chuckled.

"Hey, I care! Is it so wrong to care?" Luana huffed.

Keith got up with her, ready to catch Kate if she should stumble around too much.

"It'd be great if we were assigned here." Keith said.

"Heck yeah! We'd be making you deliver sandwiches everyday!" Crawford agreed.

Luana smacked his afro'd head with a wrench. At that moment, someone else entered the base. Keith remembered him from class. It was Professor Hastings, inventor of the styler and head researcher of the Union!

"Afternoon, everyone." Hastings greeted. "Hm? We have students?"

"One day internship." Elaine told him.

"Ah so it is. But why are the students all wet?" Hastings asked.

"Er…it was another one of my pranks!" Crawford lied. "Couldn't resist!"

Thank you Crawford for the coverup. As Hastings faced the prankster, Keith gave a thumbs up.

"Well I do hope you tone down those pranks a little?" Hastings shook his head. "What's next? Your future victims nearly drown?"

Everyone else jumped a little. Hastings didn't seem to notice; he looked over the students.

"I memorized your faces. I hope I can work with you both sometime in the near future." Hastings said.

"Same here!" Kate responded. "Wait…what about the pokemon?"

Everyone's attention was on the pachirisu and buizel, who were comfortable on the shoulders of their saviors. Neither seemed to want to leave.

"Right. Forgot about them." Luana said.

Crawford and Elaine grabbed them. Both pokemon made a gigantic fuss about it and tried to squirm out of the grasp. Buizels attack on Crawford didn't faze much and Elaine, thankfully, wore rubber gloves.

"We'll make sure they return to the beach nice and safe." Crawford assured.

"Better get going you two." Barlow told them.

"Thanks for everything!" The two rangers called before exiting the base.

The sun was starting to set. Was it that time already? Wow did the day pass by quickly. Although near death experiences had that effect. Kate seemed stable enough to walk but tired. Keith debated whether to talk or not on the way back. What was there to say? Would it be better to act like nothing happened? Or let her know what she did caused a near heart attack to everyone at the scene?

"Thank you."

Keith looked at her.

"Hm?"

"I said thank you." Kate repeated. "If you didn't save me back there….I….I probably wouldn't be here now."

Moment of silence.

"You alright?" Keith asked.

"Getting there." Kate sighed.

"Seems like you have something on your mind." Keith noticed.

"Kinda." Kate mumbled. "It's a little…er…embarrassing."

"You can tell me. I promise not to laugh." Keith vowed.

Kate stared into his face. She hesitated, most likely trying to see if he was telling the truth. But Keith was being honestly sincere. He wanted to help her. Something in him compelled to listen and be there for her.

"It's just…." Kate took a deep breath. "This whole thing reminds me of an accident around ten years ago."

"Accident?" Keith blinked.

"Yeah. I was only six at the time. There was a family vacation to Summerland." Kate started to tell. "I was pushed into a fast current in a river and nearly drowned. A boy around my age saved my life."

Keith remained silent.

"It's crazy but…I kind of fell in love with him." Kate blushed. "His hat blocked everything but his smile but to me he was a prince. The more I spent time with him, the more I discovered his personality. We had so much fun together. I think he liked me too because….well….um….there was this 'marriage ceremony' we had…"

Kate pulled out her necklace, which Keith hadn't looked at closely before. Now he could see it. It was half of a bronze token-like medallion with ancient unown symbols. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

"It was sort of childish but it meant a lot to me. We went to the hidden temple in the jungle, found this amulet and it split in half. So we used it instead of rings." Kate explained, rubbing her fingers over it. "I've been wearing it every day for luck. It means a lot to me."

Keith was quiet, unable to take his eyes off that necklace.

"There was an emergency so I had to leave the next day. We walked on the beach for a bit. Then he kissed me, pulled his hat over my eyes and ran off. I never saw him again." Kate went on. "But…I still like to think he's out there. I'd love to meet him again. Course I don't think he'd remember me after all this time..."

"Yoohoo! Wannabe rangers!"

The moment was gone. Rhythmi ran up to them on the bridge, with Issac and Ponte not far behind. Keith breathed in and went back to his cheerful self.

"I had the most fantbulous day at the Union!" Rhythmi squealed. "Though the Professor there kept calling me Misery…"

"Misery." Keith snickered.

Rhythmi casted a fierce glare for a second.

"Our day was pretty exciting. But uh…it's top secret!" Kate told her. "Big hush-hush."

Not going to worry Rhythmi? Good call.

"Fine. If you rangers insist on being so darn secretive." Rhythmi rolled her eyes.

"My day was informative! Very intriguing how a ranger base functions." Issac said.

"We had a good day." Ponte told the group. "I got to save a meowth stuck in a tree."

Everyone started talking and laughing as they walked towards the school. Keith found his gaze wandering over to Kate. His heart clenched tight, recalling the words she confessed to him not moments ago. Something inside him stirred. And he knew why.

Before he started calling Rhythmi 'Misery'….before he joked around with Ponte….Keith pressed his hand to his chest, where under his shirt, the other half of the medallion rested on a string.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Epic plot twist! You guys are dying to know what happens next! My psychic powers say you do!...ok fine I have no psychic powers. Just the power to MAKE YOU ADDICTED TO THIS STORY! **

**Next chapter's almost complete! Only a short wait before you see it!**


	12. The Secret

**One mystery unveiled! But you of all readers should know that there are plenty more surprises waiting in store! I've got a lot more! So get ready. Get reading, reviewing and enjoy the show dammit! Cause this is one thrill ride that shan't (yes I said shan't!) stop!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Night time. Hoot-hoots chirping at the full-moon. Pokemon were either sleeping or awake as they prowled the school grounds. In the darkness, every student in school was quietly dreaming. Well….all but one. Keith shifted his position numerous times and tired to get comfortable. But no matter what he did, nothing seemed to work. The problem wasn't something that could be solved with the turn of a pillow or tossing around in bed.

"_But…I still like to think he's out there."_

Kate's 'prince'…she had no idea. Keith knew everything. He was the one who saved her all those years back. The same guy who explored the jungles and 'married' her at the temple. Keith had been the one to kiss her before she left.

He had just turned seven when his family decided to spend their summer in Summerland. But a hotel emergency made his dad run back to Oblivia just two days after arriving. Meanwhile, his mom was too busy to really pay attention. So Keith let himself roam free across Summerland and have a little fun. Though it did get lonely.

Then there was the river. Keith had only been walking by when he heard a scream. Seeing a girl start to drown, he dove straight in and pulled her out. Keith only did it because it was the right thing. But seeing those beautiful blue eyes, he instantly liked her. Something about this girl…it just….gah….so hard to describe the feelings. Wanting a friend to play with, Keith offered to go exploring in the jungle with her. He was extremely happy to hear her say yes. Strange how she called him Key. Must've heard the name wrong. But Keith took it as a special nickname.

"_The more time I spent with him, the more I discovered his personality."_

Keith couldn't agree more. He saw Kate's face change constantly under different emotions and situations. This was a girl who could make you laugh at any joke or pull at your heart when she cried. Kate was brave and adventurous. Great sense of humor, loved pokemon and a good friend. Hearing her dreams about being a ranger fired up his own ranger dreams as well.

"_It's crazy…but…I kind of fell in love with him."_

Love…Keith didn't even understand what that feeling was until long after. But he had started to love this girl. Everything about her seemed perfect. Why else would he ask to 'marry' her? He picked the temple because it was cool and no one would ever find them there. Their own secret hideaway. Keith found that medallion on the floor, almost calling to him. In his hands, it automatically split in two. He took it as a sign to use necklaces instead of rings. Everything was great, Keith felt as though he and Kate could be together forever.

But then came the departure.

The plan was to walk on the beach to find seashells. His heart shattered when Kate broke the news. What happened after? Keith wasn't sure. It felt like he wasn't completely in control, like something within him made him do it. But Keith kissed her on the forehead and gave her his hat. That hat was his absolute favorite, his security blanket. He wore it everyday…so why did he feel like he had to give it up? Upset and with tears in his eyes, Keith abandoned her on the beach and ran off.

"_Course I don't think he'd remember me after all this time…"_

Ha. Keith hadn't forgotten. How could he ever forget his dream girl? The rest of the summer, Keith missed her dearly. Like there was an empty black void in his spirit. Over the years, every time there was a 'Kate' being called, Keith's head turned. Only to be disappointed again. He always wore the necklace but chose to hide it under his shirt since guys started teasing him. Keith made several attempts to find her; always ending in heartbroken failure. No other girl he met ever compared to sweet Kate.

Once the time came for ranger school, Keith was excited. Not just because his dreams were about to be a reality. There was that slight chance Kate would be there as well. But after searching the other students, none of them were his girl. Keith fell into routine of schoolwork and capture practice, not thinking about Kate as often.

"_I'm Kate River and I'm here to be a ranger."_

Keith's first thought was along the lines of her being the only female ranger of that year. He'd have to smoke the competition. Kate…that name still made him come to attention. The eyes looked familiar but the attitude seemed all hot-shot at first glance. Her hair was tied up, not worn down like before. Keith accepted that this wasn't _the_ Kate, though he wanted to remain friends.

How stupid could he be? This was his Kate after all! The personality from her childhood had only grown stronger, with the addition of some other aspects. And of course Keith never even thought twice about the necklace she always wore.

Rhythmi had been right; Keith was starting to develop feelings for Kate. He was liking her all over again. Now that he knew Kate was the same as the one in his past, it started to make a little more sense.

…should he tell her?

"_I'd love to meet him again."_

Kate didn't forget the times they shared at all. She wanted to see him again. And with the necklace as proof, Keith could make it happen.

But…would she accept him?

Keith changed some from that time. He went from an 4-foot seven year old boy to a 6-foot sixteen and a half year old teenager (6-foot? When did _that_ happen? Used to be short compared to other guys…). Even without the hat, Kate would've had trouble recognizing him. Key and Keith were the same person. And Keith had a feeling that chances of Kate ever finding that out on her own were a sliver.

They were best friends. What if, by revealing everything, Keith ruined their friendship? Could they ever go back to the old days or even what they had now? Kate might not accept him. Then what? Those special memories would fade into nothing. Kate could even be embarrassed or hurt. He didn't want to do that to the poor girl.

No. Keith would keep it all a secret. Just for a little longer. But he'd still watch over her, protect her from any sort of danger and threat, make her happy. Maybe one day, Keith would tell Kate the truth. Until then, it was best for her not to know.

With one last look at the unown medallion hanging around his neck, Keith let himself drift off to sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Keith pours out his emotions and realizes everything. He's in the know but Kate's left in the complete dark, unaware of whats really going on. How long will it take her to find out? Or when will Keith tell?**

**Answers….are later! Read through updates and search for the answers to your many questions! We've got one special delivery update in just a short while!**


	13. Graduation Mayhem

**GRADUATION TIME PEOPLES! **

***throws confetti***

**Yes this chapter is all about graduation! And I'll give a little more info about the characters family life too! Read, review and, duh, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A little more time passed. Kate laughed alongside her friends and continued preparing to become a ranger. Soon enough, it was graduation day. The entire school was buzzing with activity. Bouquets of flowers were everywhere, streamers decorated the walls and the hallways were colorful. It was a celebration of the bright future that laid ahead for everyone.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Oh Kate, you look amazing!"

Kate stared at herself in the mirror. The white sundress didn't look so bad. Definetely better than the over-the-top formal dresses every other girl was wearing. This one was plain, simple and comfy. Plus she snuck on some shorts underneath.

"I am so proud." Luana sniffled.

"Don't cry Luana." Kate chuckled. "If you cry, I cry. Then Rhythmi will see us and she'll cry. Her make-up will run and she will kill us both."

"Sorry!" Luana wiped her eyes. "But you look so adorable! If only mom were here to see you…"

"Yeah but she's busy with the move. We're seeing her and Violet tonight after the hustle and bustle's over." Kate reminded. "Hey with any luck, I might be stationed here in Almia. I'd be able to see you more."

"Our last encounter wasn't exactly fun for me." Luana sweatdropped.

"I didn't mean to drown!" Kate grabbed the ponytail bands. "Besides, a real ranger needs the bravery to dive into the water. A real ranger would save a pokemon, no matter what!"

"A real ranger also thinks about what the smart thing to do is." Luana sighed. "Hey Kate? Why don't you leave your hair down?"

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

Luana came over and took the bands. After a step back, she whipped out the camera and took a picture.

"Perfect!" Luana squealed.

Knock! Knock!

"Can I come in?" Rhythmi entered anyways. "Oh Kate! You look gorgeous!"

"Back at ya." Kate said.

Rhythmi's dress was a dark royal purple with one strap over the right shoulder. She accessorized with purple jewel-like earrings and purple nail polish. Much more fancy than Kate. But she didn't really care.

"Let's meet the boys outside!" Rhythmi suggested. "They'll be done any minute."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I. Hate. Ties."

Keith tugged at the torture device hanging around his neck, what many other people would call a 'tie'. It was killing him! Never liked the damn things when he was a kid, certainly didn't like them now.

"Still can't believe you're not wearing a formal outfit, dude." Ponte said, adjusting his 'James Bond' tux.

"I concur. Girls typically like men who dress up for the special occasions." Issac informed, dressed in a light blue & white suit.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone." Keith rolled his eyes.

He was perfectly fine with a dress-shirt, black slacks and the evil tie.

"Really? We heard from Rhythmi…" Issac was about to say.

"Don't believe anything that witch has to day." Keith warned.

"She is not a witch!" Issac objected. "Rhythmi is a delicate flower and needs to be treated as such."

….

"Knew it." Keith smirked. "You _really _have a thing for Rhythmi."

"Let's not forget you and Kate." Ponte hinted.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Keith raged.

"Your red face says otherwise." Ponte laughed.

"Whatever." Keith mumbled. "Let's go."

He walked out of the room and into the longue. Many students and their families were downstairs but a few gathered there. Keith could see Luana, Rhythmi and…KATE? Arceus she looked beautiful. Keith hadn't seen her with her hair down before. That plus the dress almost made him think she was an angel. It took his breath away.

"Rhythmi out there?"

Ponte's voice snapped him back to reality. He and the guys went up to the girls.

"You guys clean up nice." Rhythmi looked them over with interest; especially Issac.

"And you ladies look phenomenal." Issac complimented.

"There's my older sister!" Rhythmi pointed.

Sure enough, there was the famous gym leader Elesa. Rhythmi dragged the group over to meet her.

"Sis!" Rhyth hugged her. "You dyed your hair black, when did _that _happen?"

"Hey Rhythmi!" Elesa laughed. "It's good to see my little sister again! Sorry mommy and daddy couldn't make it."

"Busy working. I know." Rhythmi sighed. "Anyways, these are my friends!"

Kate got to talk to Elesa for a bit. Then it was off to meet Ponte's parents and Issac's family; his little sister Melody (about eight, same as Violet) and grandparents. Everyone was talking and the get-together was really fun.

"I don't believe it…" Keith froze. "She actually came…."

A woman approached. His mother. Long red hair that matched his, green eyes (not exactly alike somehow). She wore a fancy black top with a matching knee-skirt.

"Honey! It's so good to see you!" Keith's mom rubbed her sons always spiky red hair.

"That's your mom?" Rhythmi was surprised.

"You can call me Viridi." The woman cheerfully told them. "Keith, sweetie, you have to introduce me to your friends."

"Er…yeah." Keith sweatdropped. "This is Ponte, Issac, Rhythmi and Kate. Oh and Kate's older sister, Luana."

"Pleasure to meet you all!" Viridi said.

"Where's your father, Keith?" Issac asked.

"Busy I assume?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Hotel inspector. He tried to reschedule." Viridi shrugged. "But your dad sends his love!"

"Thanks for comin mom." Keith grinned.

At least one of his parents showed. And his mom always adored him, even if it was too much.

"So which of the girls are you dating?" Viridi asked.

"MOM!" Keith turned bright red, shooting her a death-laser look.

Before he could say anyone else…

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

Graduation time.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Opening remarks by Principal Lamont. Kate agreed with his closing line 'Don't forget to smile'. Then about an hour long of Issac's speech. How he memorized it all, Kate didn't know. Then a projector showed some slides of the students. Kate saw her and her friends quite a few times. Oh the memories that came back. Everything was going incredibly smooth. But when Kate came up to the stand as 'class representive'….

BOOOOOOOOM!

An explosion erupted from the floor, shaking the school. Sounded like it came from the basement. Everyone broke out into chatter. Kate was about to step down when….

SHIRK! WRAP! YANK!

One second, Kate felt something cold and slimy touch her ankle. The next, she was wrapped around, choked up tight and lifted high into the air. Screams filled the air. As Kate tried to wriggle out but had trouble as the vines tightened. She could see that there were two gigantic tangrowth crashing the party, one of which held her high into the air.

"It's bad! Run!"

People fled to the entrance of the school, freaked out and horribly confused. Kate started feeling her breath being cut off. She could almost feel her face turn blue.

"KATE!"

Keith was down below, capturing the tangrowth that held her up while avoiding the attacks the other caused. He struggled for a moment but succeeded! The calmed tangrowth released Kate, dropping her straight into Keith's arms.

"Thanks…for the save…." Kate gasped.

"Anytime." Keith smirked.

Kate got out of his arms and pulled out her own styler.

"Whoa…you brought your styler too?" Keith blinked.

"I have shorts under the dress. Clipped my styler to it." Kate confessed. "Now you let me handle the rest."

Kate went to work. She didn't have as much trouble with Keith, only being able to focus on one tangrowth. It was the toughest thing she faced so far but giving her all, Kate captured the tangrowth, snapping it out of its violent rage. Once the tangrowth were gone, cheers erupted from the crowd.

"That's my sister!" Luana called out, proudly.

"You guys were awesome!" Rhythmi applauded.

"Great teamwork!" Issac shouted while Ponte whistled.

"Good job." Kate said to Keith.

"Hey you weren't so bad yourself." Keith grinned.

Everyone came over, getting back to their seats. The graduation ceremony finished up without any more hitches, though Kincaid seemed awfully edgy after the attack. Kate figured it was because they came from the basement, aka his 'territory'. But she turned her focus back to the principal went he read off the assigned teams. Most people got Fiorre or Oblivia. Issac was recruited by Altru, big surprise, while Ponte was off to Pueltown.

"Last team is Rhythmi, Kate and Keith." Lamont finally read off. "They're assigned base is…..Vientown, Almia"

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" The trio jumped up and cheered.

"I am so happy right now!" Luana squeezed Kate tight. "I get to see my little sister every day again!"

"Not unless you keep trying to kill me!" Kate sweatdropped.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Once things settled down, everyone started leaving. Family members back to where they went, the out-of-region graduates to their boats. Kate's mom called and offered to let Rhythmi and Keith stay over. So the three plus Luana went to Chicole Village after saying goodbye to Viridi.

"SISSY! LULU!"

Violet ran up and wrapped herself around Kate and Luana. The dark haired girl looked up at her older sisters with awe-inspired eyes.

"Hey Violet!" Kate greeted.

"Oooh! I missed you so much!" Luana lifted the little girl into the air. "Loving your purple wardrobe!"

"Yay!" Violet giggled. "Are these your friends, sissy?"

"Sissy? Lulu?" Keith and Rhythmi turned to the girls.

"That's my sisters name for me. Lulu is Luana." Kate sweatdropped. "Violet, this is Keith and Rhythmi."

Violet looked them over before smiling.

"Hi!" She then turned back to Kate. "You have to see the house! It's bigger and really pretty!"

Kate followed the eager girl back to the far reaches of Chicole Village, a town which she admitted was nice and friendly. The house was certainly picked out well. Maybe those witness protection program guys did know a thing or two about real estate. Hopefully, mom and Violet would stay in Almia for a very long time.

The inside was certainly impressive. Simple to use and very cozy. Kate's mom was already waiting, with vegetable soup cooking on the stovetop. She welcomed her girls with smiles and big open arms.

"Congratulations Kate!" Mom said. "And it's wonderful to see you again Luana."

"Been too long." Luana responded.

"Nice to meet you." Rhythmi told Kate's mom. "I'm Rhythmi!"

"Name's Keith." Keith introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you both! I'm Cecily." The mom replied. "Whose up for some vegetable soup?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith couldn't remember the last time he had dinner with his family. Usually it was just him and mom, what with dad being so busy. Not that his dad didn't care…but running a hotel was a big responsibility. He was a little envious that Kate got to spend time with her mom and sisters like that night.

Luana eventually left, death-hugging Kate and Violet one last time. Cecily got the couch & recliner ready. Keith didn't really mind that he got stuck with the recliner. While the girls talked on and on, he decided to go exploring. House was pretty nice. Was it as good as the other houses Kate lived in? Violet's room was all light purple and full of cute stuff, making Keith go blind for three seconds. He decided against seeing Cecily's room and checked Kate's. Simple and plain, since Kate wouldn't be using that room often.

There were pictures on the wall and in the rooms. Definitely confirmed that Kate was the girl he 'married'. Those pictures were taken all over the place. From waist-high snowy tundras to sunny filled beaches. Kate's family certainly traveled all over. But one thing Keith did notice was the absence of the father. Why weren't there any pictures of him?

"Keith?"

He cringed a bit and swung around. Kate stared at him. Damn that girl was a ninja…

"Lookin around." Keith said. "So why don't I see your dad anywhere?"

"_Him_? Oh…" Kate's eyes went dark. "We don't like to talk about him."

A subject obviously not worth treading on. Keith decided to drop the subject. Instead he grabbed his stuff and got ready for bed. He watched as Violet begged to stay up (only to fall asleep seconds later) and laughed as Kate fell down the stairs (she smacked him with a pillow). Rhythmi crashed on the couch immediately.

"Yesterday I was a ranger student." Keith thought in the quiet darkness that blanketed the house. "Tomorrow, I'll be a ranger."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…**huh? Oh right. *face slap* Closing comments.**

**Keep a sharp eye out for update comin soon!**


	14. First Day, First New Friend

**I am on a roll with updates! Lots and lots in one day! Although this chapter took longer due to tech glitches and all that. But we're here! Read, review, enjoy!  
Authors note: Pokemon partners and rangers form a bond of sorts. So they can understand their pokemon talking.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"VIOLET!"

Keith groaned, hearing shouting.

"Catch me Sissy!"

"I'm serious, Violet! Give them back!"

"Come on! Chase me!"

He woke up to the sounds of running and loud noises. Rhythmi was startled awake after a vase broke. Violet ran downstairs, carrying clothes. Right after was a soaking wet Kate. Wearing nothing but a towel around her skinny, delicate body….

"Arcues!" Keith flared a deep red.

"EEP! Keith!" Kate screamed upon seeing Keith, blushing furiously. "Don't look!"

"I got this." Rhythmi covered Keith's eyes with her hand.

More sounds of running and objects breaking. Keith quickly slowed down his heart rate. What a way to wake up in the morning…

"Your ultimate fantasy, eh?" Rhythmi snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Keith questioned.

"Kate! Duh! The girl you like!" Rhythmi responded.

"I do NOT like her!" Keith objected.

"Still not realizing it." Rhythi sighed. "You will eventually. We just need to open you up more. Little by little till you embrace your feelings."

He already had. But Keith wanted Rhythmi to shut up. There _was _one method of doing so…

"Why don't you call Issac and tell him about this?" Keith fired. "I bet he's getting out of the shower now. Water dripping from his skin, steam brushing against his blond hair…"

"KEITH!" Rhythmi shrieked. "Stop it! I don't think of him that way!"

Mental image stuck inside blondie's head? Check.

"Kay guys! I'm done!" Kate called.

Rhythmi removed her hand from view. Kate was dressed, with her hair in its usual pigtails. Keith took a silent deep breath and pushed the image from before out of his head.

"You know? You're a lot more flat-chested than I thought." Keith said.

Kate's eyes went wide, her face pink. Then it changed to fury. She grabbed the closest item she could find and wielded it like a weapon. At that time, it was a lamp she chose. Keith was smart enough to know that it was a good time to run.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Sissy! Can I play?"

"NO YOU SHOULD BE HELPING_ ME_! OW! HEY NOT THERE! OWWWWW!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Roughly an hour later, the trio was ready and set to go. After the goodbyes from her mother and sister, Kate left with her friends. The winds of change brushed past them all as they left for Vientown. What a perfect day this would be! Great weather on the first day of duty!

Kate did feel more than just excitement. She was really nervous about it. Would she be any good? Was she only going to cause trouble for the base? What lied ahead?

"Kate!"

Luana and her buneary greeted Kate upon arrival. Their hug was a lot less tighter than normal.

"I was so excited! I waited for half an hour for you, Sis!" Luana squealed. "Good to see you too Rhythmi and Kiki."

"DON'T CALL ME KIKI!" Keith protested.

"I'll be having fun with this." Rhythmi snickered.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting at base!" Luana said.

One quick jog later through the town and there it was. The ranger base. This was where Kate would reside and serve from now on. A sense of pride and awe filled her.

"HELP!"

A cry from inside the base? The group dashed inside. Barlow, Crawford, Elaine and Mattie were huddled on the left side of the room. On the right, crouching in attack mode on the operator desk, was a pachirisu sparking up for a thunderbolt. Seemed pretty steamed. Hey wait a sec….

"Pachirisu!" Kate exclaimed.

The pachirisu stopped and looked over at Kate.

"_My hero!"_ She leapt off the counter and into Kate's arms. _"You came back! I missed you!"_

The guys went straight for the operator desk and grabbed their stylers, cautiously pointing them at Kate.

"That thing is a menace!" Mattie cried.

"I swear everything was normal when I left." Luana sweatdropped.

"That's life around here." Crawford chuckled. "Good to see you again Sissy and Kiki!"

"NO! NOT KIKI!" Keith raged. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Wait…Sissy?" Kate blinked.

"Luana used the name so much it just stuck." Elaine shrugged.

"So what happened in here?" Rhythmi asked.

"Evil! That evil pachirisu shocked me!" Mattie sobbed.

"_You stepped on my tail, crybaby."_ Pachirisu muttered, snuggling Kate. _"I heard that Kate here graduated and I wanted to see her again."_

"Pachirisu seemed to act up and shocked everyone here at base." Barlow explained. "Couldn't capture it since our stylers were recharging."

Kate stared down at pachirisu. She seemed so cute and adorable. And they already went through a lot together. Since every ranger needed one, why not make pachirisu her own?

"I think I'll keep pachirisu. As a partner pokemon." Kate said. "Does Chia sound good for a name?

"_YAY!"_ Chia scampered up to the top of her head. _"I get to be a partner pokemon!"_

"Spoken like a true ranger." Crawford commented.

"Woohoo! My sis already got her first partner pokemon!" Luana cheered.

"Wait! We have to deal with that thing every day now?" Mattie trembled.

"_Just keep your distance, wimp."_ Chia threatened.

"Ahem." Barlow cleared his throat. "Now that everythings resolved, I'd like to congratulate our three new members upon graduating school. We heard about Kate and Keith's heroics from Luana."

"Thanks." The trio said in unison.

"Your uniforms are in the changing rooms." Barlow directed their attention towards the way. "Better get suited up!"

They all went into the room, where three changing areas were. Kate was awe-struck by the new uniform. It….it was so amazing. With not much trouble, Kate managed to put it on. What with Luana being her sister, the measurements were accurate. But it was impressive how Kate felt. Prouder, bolder, ready to tackle the world.

"_You look great!"_ Chia cheered.

She did. Kate smiled as she did a little turn in front of the mirror. Hard to believe after all the years of hard work and dreams, Kate was wearing a real ranger uniform. Satisfied, she and Chia left the room to meet up with Keith and Rhythmi.

"The uniforms suit you well." Rhythmi said.

Especially Keith. He seemed to have an extra edge to him, a newer heroic side. That uniform looked good on him.

"Thanks!" Kate replied. "You're looking good too!"

Rhythmi's seaform green operators uniform matched her perfectly. Looked professional yet perky. They left the changing room and was met with the stares of the base members.

"My sister is all grown up…" Luana sniffled.

"Luana…" Kate sweatdropped.

"Now that you're in your uniforms, its time for Keith and Kate to receive the official symbol of rangers." Barlow announced, placing something in the pair's hands. "Your styler."

Kate gasped. Shiny, new….and it was hers. This was what rangers used to make captures and help with their missions. Now Kate was finally getting one. She was so pumped up about it that she hardly heard Barlow give a review on how it worked.

"Alright people! Fall in!"

The rangers, mechanic and operator stood in a straight line, ready and at attention.

"No point in introductions. But I'd prefer to keep the tradition alive." Barlow said. "Now then. Everyone! These three bright faces are here to join our team to help protect people, pokemon and nature."

Kate noticed the partner pokemon were out in the corner, eating breakfast. Probably hungry from the excitement.

"The smiling guy to the right is Crawford, our resident jokester and champion prankster. Being here means putting up with the constant humor from him and his partner pokemon, Buddy." Barlow introduced.

"That afro, heads up, is also how he thinks up crazy schemes." Luana added.

"I thought Rhythmi was head of the crazy schemes department." Keith joked.

That earned him a bonk to the head.

"Our dark haired girl is Luana, our scatterbrained but dependable ranger." Barlow continued. "But be extremely careful when its her turn for cooking. She's a little…er…well she lacks the know-how."

Translated: Luana was the worst cook in the world, a killer of cooking appliances. Kate lost track of how many toasters went to the big kitchen in the sky.

"Next here is Elaine, our mechanic. She can assemble all sorts of gadgets and gizmos, as well as fix anything. But her favorite thing is to destoy, dismantle and take things apart. Unless said otherwise, don't stand in her way." Barlow went on. "And this is Mattie, our senior operator."

"I'm not old!" Mattie pouted.

"Sorry." Barlow sweatdropped. "She's won the 'styler recharge' competition for several years. Nominated as one of the best operators in Almia. Good resource for info. And there you have it!"

"It's great to meet you all!" Rhythmi said.

"Alright. Time to get started. Rhythmi, you'll be learning the ropes from Mattie." Barlow instructed. "Keith and Kate, I'm having you two deliver newspapers instead of Crawford for their first mission."

"What? But that's my job!" Crawford whined.

"It's a good way to have them learn the neighbors. Besides, if you don't comply I'll ask Luana to cook you something and force you to eat it." Barlow warned.

The afro haired ranger gulped.

"Is Luana's cooking really that bad?" Keith whispered to Kate.

"You don't want to know." Kate sweatdropped, shuddering at the memory of the last time.

"Fine." Crawford gave in.

Keith and Kate grabbed a few newspapers, as well as the delivery check-off list made by Mattie. With that, they set off for their first ranger mission.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Embarrassing moment plus new ranger excitement! Now we're going to see how Kate and Keith do on their very first day! Stick around and wait for the newest update to reveal itself!**


	15. We Meet Again

**Heya! I've been getting happy comments from all you enthusiastic readers which makes me HAPPY! Ooooooohhhhhh We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful….shoot….song stuck in head. XP**

**You read, review, enjoy…I'll be washing my head of that horrid song.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It wasn't the most exciting first mission. But Keith had to admit it was sorta fun. Getting to know the neighbors was an interesting process. Meeting Tim again was nice, along with his wife Bertha and their four kids. The offered milk pudding which Kate had to drag him away from. Mimi and the ninja happiny were next (where did they come from? Just fell out of the sky for cryin out loud…). A couple of other neighbors around as well. One house was empty so they had to skip it. Thus moving on to Chicole village.

First stop was a couple who were die-hard Go-Rock band fans. They moved where the band toured; rumor had it they'd be in Almia. There was a family with three kids next door to them. Kate thought those kids would be good friends for Violet (Keith smiled seeing how much Kate really cared about her sister). A single mother lived nearby and said she had a son, though he was gone for an extended period of time. Few more newspapers later and they reached the last house, Kate's.

"Sissy!" Violet clung to Kate's leg. "Why are you delivering newspapers with the perv?"

"PERV?" Keith exclaimed.

"That's what the nice blond girl said you were. What's a perv anyways?" Violet asked.

"Well that 'pretty blond girl's' going to have a mouth full of broken teeth when I'm done with her." Keith muttered.

They left before Keith could say anything else. All that was left was Mr. Woodward. But his house was empty when they went around the first time and was again at their second visit. Kate suggested going down to the beach to look and Keith agreed. Why not? He liked Nabiki beach. And Kate seemed to love it there.

"Mr. Woodward!"

They caught him just as he was leaving the beach.

"Ah I remember you." He said. "The young students from before."

"We're rangers now!" Keith boasted.

"Splendid! Congratulations on graduation! I hope to see you two working hard!" Mr. Woodward told them before leaving with his paper.

"Hey Keith!" When he wasn't watching, Kate had climbed down the stairs and onto the sand. "Isn't this place great?"

Keith chuckled; he loved seeing her so upbeat and happy. He climbed down the stairs to join her.

"_BUDDY!"_

"Huh?"

SLAM!

Right as Keith's feet hit the sand, he was tackled. Keith landed several feet away with something nuzzling his chest. A buizel?

"Hey I know you!" Keith remembered.

"_It's been too long!"_ Buizel said. _"I've been waiting for you to come back!"_

"Keith! Are you alright?" Kate ran right over.

"I'm fine!" He replied.

"_You're that girl who drowned saving that pachirisu."_ Buizel smirked at electric pokemon. _"And hello cutie."_

Chia blushed, surprised at the remark.

"So you've been waiting for me?" Keith asked Buizel.

"_Yeah! I was thinkin I'd be your partner pokemon!"_ Buizel said. _"I'll be the best of them all! Please please please please please please please PLEASE!"_

"How can I refuse?" Keith responded. "I'll make you my official partner pokemon. Now for a name…"

"_How about Crusher? Bruiser? Dominic? Rex?"_ Buizel fired off names.

"I was thinking Wave." Keith sweatdropped.

"_Wave's good."_ Buizel agreed.

"From now on, you're my partner pokemon." Keith held out his hand.

"_And how!"_ Wave shook on it.

"A hyper ranger paired up with an equally hyper pokemon? This outta be interesting." Kate giggled.

"Hey we better get back to base." Keith got up. "Newspapers are delivered and all."

"Right!" Kate said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sleeping arrangements were made for the night. Kate roomed with Luana, Keith with Crawford and Rhythmi with Mattie and Elaine (Barlow roomed by himself).

"Just like old times, right Sissy?" Luana asked.

"Yep!" Kate fell back onto her bed. "Wow these are comfy…"

"I know right?" Luana said. "You know the original arrangement was that you and Keith room together while I got stuck with Crawford. I changed it so we could be roomies again!"

"Really?" Kate was suspicious. "I remember a couple of letters saying how Crawford kept setting traps in your room and stealing your bra."

"Er…" Luana sweatdropped. "Well there's _that."_

"I understand. Privacy and all. Keith once took my bra and…" Kate started to say.

"WHAT? He can't do that!" Luana exclaimed.

"You deal with a pervert too. It's not a big deal!" Kate assured.

"Yes it is! I am not going to let my sister deal with this!" Luana angrily told her, getting up.

Kate followed her sister, who stormed out of the room and across the hall. She kicked the door open to reveal Crawford and Keith playing cards. They jumped a little at the sudden entry.

"YOU PERVERT!" Luana shouted.

"I didn't do anything today!" Crawford threw up his hands in defense.

"I'm taking about Kiki!" Luana pointed to Keith, who was irritated at the name. "He stole Kate's bra!"

Keith looked over at Kate, looking for an explanation.

"It _might_ have slipped out that you took my bra back at ranger school once." Kate sweatdropped.

"Only once?" Crawford blinked.

Luana marched over to Keith, grabbed his shirt and yanked him up, close to her face.

"You may be best friends with her but don't you dare try anything on my little sister!" Luana threatened. "One wrong move and I'll send _you_ to the bottom of the ocean!"

Luana dropped him, went back to her happy mood and exited the room. The boys were left in shock.

"Does Luana, by chance, have an over developed sister complex?" Keith asked.

"In a way." Kate sighed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**For a little spin, I decided to make profiles of the characters. Keep track and all that. Updates coming up soon!**

**Katia "Kate" River: Age 16. Brown hair tied up in pigtails, blue eyes. Mom (Cecily), older sister (Luana) and younger sister (Violet), dad is unmentioned by family. Prior to becoming a ranger, Kate moved all over the world with her family to escape a psychotic murderer. When she was 6, Kate fell in love with a boy who saved her life and 'married' him with half of the Amulet of Unown. Her dream is to become a great ranger and find that boy again. **

**Keith Jackson: Age 16. Spiky ruby-red hair that never settles down (even when wet), green eyes. Mom (Viridi), Dad (Nathan). Lived in the resort in Obiliva most of his life, his parents being hotel owners. Sometimes would travel to Fiorre. Growing feelings towards Kate; realized she's the same girl he rescued from drowning and fell in love with years back. Keeps the secret heavily guarded so their friendship isn't destroyed. Dream is to become the best ranger ever.**

**Rhythmi Deview: Age 16. Blond medium length hair, green-ish turquoise eyes. Mom, Dad, older sister (Elesa). Lived in Castelia City, Unova. Seems to think something's up with Keith and Kate, thus starting interferences. However there are some growing attachments to Issac, classmate from school. Dream is to be the best operator she can be.**


	16. The 2nd Legendary Meeting

**Small chapter but provides a little more info and a possible romantic interaction!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Kate…."_

Kate awoke in the middle of the night. Where did the voice come from?

"_Kate…help…"_

Something was calling out to her. A voice unlike anyone else in the base. Kate sense the presence of this voice not that far away; a pokemon. Making sure not to disturb Luana or Chia, Kate got out of bed, grabbed her necklace (mostly by habit), fixed her hair (also by habit) and opened the window. She used the vines to crawl down to the grass.

Vientown was dark and quiet at night, as to be expected. But unlike ranger school, it was peaceful and soothing. There wasn't anything to be afraid of in town. People and pokemon quietly dozed on in dreamland, to be awakened by the morning sun hours later. Kate walked through town, knowing that this call for help had come from Nabiki beach.

"_Kate…"_

Kate hopped down the steps and walked along the sandy shores. Nabiki beach was amazing under the starry sky and glowing moon above. Tranquil place. Kate's attention caught a moving blob on the waters. A pokemon of some sort. She charged into the freezing water and caught it.

"_Kate….please help me…."_

It was a blue pokemon with yellow eyes and red jewel chest. Very cute. But it was in trouble. It's head was stuck inside a glass jar, making the poor little pokemon suffocate. Kate rushed back to shore, sat on the sand and tried to pry the jar off.

"Don't you worry." Kate tugged on the jar and delicately pulled the pokemons body. "I'll get you out of there."

No matter how Kate yanked and twisted, the jar wasn't coming off. She was getting desperate, praying that the pokemon wouldn't die on her. Kate concentrated all her energy on the jar. All of a sudden, a glowing crack appeared on the jar itself. More cracks appeared until a small explosion shattered the prison that held the pokemon. Did Kate do that? Maybe by pressing too hard?

"Kate…" The pokemon was barely breathing. "Wa…water…"

Water? Did it want to go in the water? Kate gentle set it into the waves. For a moment, everything was silent. The pokemon let itself absorb the water, regenerating its pale blue color back to a bright hue. Its eyes opened.

"_Whew…thank you Kate."_ The pokemon sighed, swimming around. _"You are a top notch Legends Protector after all."_

"Legends Protector? Hey are you a…" Kate was about to ask.

"_I'm Manaphy!"_ The pokemon introduced itself. _"We're considered one of the lower areas of legend but we're a part of it nonetheless!"_

"Then you know about my amulet." Kate showed the necklace. "Could you explain to me about my role as a 'Legends Protector' and how this amulet works?"

"_I can only briefly tell you what a legends protector does."_ Manaphy replied. _"See, they're chosen by destiny based on pure heart and inner sparkle. Your main job is to help out legendary pokemon when they're in trouble. Like how you saved me from that bottle."_

"Anything else?" Kate asked, hoping to clarify on 'inner sparkle'.

"_Sorry."_ Manaphy shrugged. _"I don't know that much."_

"Is there anyone who can tell me more?" Kate questioned.

"_The higher-up legends, if you can find them. I know there's some who reside in Almia but who or where they are, I dunno."_ Manaphy answered.

"I'll try to track them down." Kate nodded. "But whats this higher up thing? Meloetta mentioned it briefly."

"_Legendary pokemon are judged on their power, influence and history. Meloetta is higher than I am but we're both relatively low on the level compared to the many legends of this world."_ Manaphy explained. _"Legendary pokemon farther up not only have power but also knowledge. They'd know more about you. Problem is the higher up they are; the harder it is to find them."_

"I see. Thanks for shedding a little light." Kate said.

"_Of course!"_ Manaphy smiled.

Footsteps were heard coming from the trees.

"_I better go!"_ Manaphy disappeared into the water. _"Good luck Kate!"_

"Kate?"

Kate turned to see Keith coming down on the steps. He was startled to see her awake and on the beach.

"Keith? What're you doing up?" Kate asked.

"Got a drink of water, felt a gust of air coming from your room. Found the window open and you gone." Keith replied. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah I'm fine." Kate said. "I couldn't sleep."

Keith sat down beside her, looking out at the ocean waves. The moonlight struck his face in an unusual way. It just lit up those green eyes of his….those emerald orbs that could pull you in…..

"Hm?" Keith looked over at her.

"Nothing." Kate turned away quickly.

"How about we go back to sleep? We'll need to stay awake for tomorrow. It's only our second day of rangering after all." Keith suggested.

"Sounds good." Kate agreed.

The two silently walked back to the ranger base. Their way of getting in was the same way Kate got out in the first place. Not that hard. Plus the other rangers never did catch them; everyone was asleep. Kate crashed upon her bed immediately. But as she went to sleep, a different voice rang through her head.

"The answers you seek will come sooner than you think, Kate."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith found Kate was already in dreamworld, judging on the soft snoring. She looked so darn cute. He couldn't help but silently chuckle. Keith bent over and wrapped her in a light blanket, in case of chills. Her pigtails had been tied up the entire time. Must've forgotten to take them out before bed. Keith unwrapped the ponytail holders, letting her hair smoothly flow like a cascade. Such beauty….

His hand caressed her face ever so softly. Her skin seemed so delicate. Yet this girl was anything but. Unable to resist, Keith found his head nudging against Kate's. His heart pounded like a drum, emotions coursing through the veins with such power. He wanted to kiss her…to hold her in his arms….embrace for an eternity….

"Wait!" Keith jerked himself away. "You can't do this! No no no!"

Yikes that was close. Way too close for comfort. To think what could've happened. Oh thank arceus Kate was sleeping. Taking a deep breath, Keith glanced back at her again. He noticed the necklace Kate was still wearing. Did she forget to take it off? Should Keith set it aside for her?...nah. Let her wear it.

Keith found his half of the pendant worn around his neck. He forgot to take his off too. But Keith wanted to try something. Lowering himself next to Kate's bed, he took the two pieces and put them together. Perfect match.

Shiiiiinnnnngggggggg 

What was that? Hey the unknown runes were glowing! A flicker of light in the dark room. Keith tried to make out what the writing said but he didn't understand any of it. After a minute or two, the glow died down. The pieces were back to normal again. Keith slowly removed his part.

"What happened?" Keith thought.

Putting the pieces back together again, nothing happened. It was a one time deal from the looks of it. Keith got up and walked towards the door. Before leaving, he took one last look at the sleeping beauty.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Got the manaphy stuck in a bottle idea from Ponyo (credit for that scene goes out to it). There was another I had in mind but after so many attempts, I just couldn't write it the perfect way. **

**What does the glow of the amulet mean? What will Kate find out? Like the rangers in question, you'll have to wait to find out! Our next update is comin back at ya!**


	17. Slimed

**A brand new chapter for you to see! I actually inserted one of my favorite jokes from pokemon into the chapter (movie 3). See if you can find out where/what it is. First prize is milk pudding, courtesy of…..ok I'm kidding! **

**Read, review and have fun!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate yawned as she stepped through the door to the main room. Everyone else had already gathered to talk, though Elaine seemed more focused on building something. Kate looked over.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Luana's request for a super razor that destroys afros." Elaine smirked.

"I assume Crawford ticked her off again." Kate said.

"Stole her clothes when she took a shower." Elaine told her. "I keep telling Luana to use the damn lock."

"Can I test it? Pretty please?" Kate eagerly asked.

"Awww I can't say no." Elaine chuckled, handing the invention to Kate. "Just flip the switch and then hold down that button."

"This one?" Kate made the machine flicker to life and buzz. "SO COOL!"

But the razor was buzzing out of control. It leapt into the hair and hurled itself across the room, nearly hitting everyone in the process. As it smashed against the wall, it exploded into tiny pieces. All that remained was a smoldered hole in the wall.

"Gotta work out the bugs." Elaine sweatdropped.

"I see that." Kate chuckled nervously.

"Er…now to start off." Barlow cleared his throat. "We've got reports of strange noises coming from Nabiki Beach. The inner part of Marine Cave to be exact. In fact there's rumors that the pokemon inside are reacting the same as the ones from the intern day."

"_Oh I remember…"_ Chia shuddered. _"That noise was so horrible that I fell into the water and got carried out to sea."_

Kate scratched Chia's ears, trying to be supportive. Chia reacted with a small purr.

"I'm assigning Crawford, Keith and Kate to this mission." Barlow instructed. "Search for the noise and try to get rid of it."

"Aye aye capi-tan." Crawford saluted.

"I can totally handle this mission." Keith arrogantly said.

Hmpth. Getting a little too much air in that head. Plus Kate was feeling a little devious.

"Oh Luana?" Kate put on her 'innocent face'. "Could you tell Keith not to steal my bra? He did it again…."

"Hey!" Keith turned to Kate, shocked at what she said.

"WHAT!" Luana became enraged in about 1.3 seconds (new record). "YOU PERVERT!"

"I didn't do a thing!" Keith insisted, getting anxious by Luana's fury.

"Hey dude? What's this in your back pocket?" Crawford pulled out something.

A bra. Kate's bra. Embarrassed beyond belief, Kate snatched it and stowed it away in one of her pockets. She didn't even know he actually took it.

"YOU. FREAKIN. &#%^&$." Luana was ready to snap.

"Here." Elaine gave her a flamethrower. "You can borrow this if you like."

Luana happily accepted it and was about to use the weapon.

"You didn't blow up when Crawford stole your bra during the shower!" Keith pointed out.

"Wait….he took the bra TOO?" Luana fiercely glared at afro ranger. "You told me you didn't have it!"

"Did I say_ that_?" Crawford sweatdropped. "Er….come on gang! We're going on a mission!"

Before Luana could get out another angry remark, Crawford pushed the two rookies out of the base and through Vientown.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Thanks for ratting me out."

Keith was walking beside Crawford while Kate ran up ahead with the pokemon. She seemed to be having a good time, cheerful as if the accident never occurred.

"Hey it was your idea." Keith muttered. "Besides, Luana was mad at you already for the clothes."

"Yeah but enraging her when she's on 'protective sister' mode is never good." Crawford sighed. "Even before Kate came, Luana was like that."

Keith looked at Kate. She and Luana did have some resemblences. Same face shape and frame. Maybe the nose too? All four girls of the River family looked like each other. But there were other characteristics that seemed to come elsewhere. Kate closer to her mother than the other two girls. Dark hair and eyes? Did it come from the father? Wonder who he is….

"You know, if I take Luana and you take Kate, we could be brother in laws." Crawford said out of the blue.

"Ok number one, I do not like Kate like that." Keith hissed. "And two, being brother in law with you would be creepy."

"You wound me." Crawford chuckled. "But you two seem like a good match to me."

"Well there's nothing going on. We're just friends." Keith told him.

"EEK!"

Next thing he knew, Kate collapsed on the sand in a pile of shellos ooze. Apparently no one told her to watch where she stepped. Keith dashed over.

"Lemme help." Keith said, reaching his hand.

Kate grabbed it, though her hand was slippery from the ooze. Keith tried yanking her up but her feet slipped, crashing straight into him. As a result, Keith was on his back. With Kate on his chest.

"Sorry!" Kate frantically apologized.

"N…no prob." Keith stammered, a little frazzled by the close proximity.

The girl struggled to get back up, slipping back onto his chest. Keith felt a curious feeling crawling through his blood. He calmed himself back down as Kate got off and he stood up.

"We better get going!" Kate said.

"Yeah. Sure." Keith dusted the sand and goo off him.

Kate was going on ahead with Chia, chasing Wave and Buddy again.

"Just friends." Crawford smirked. "_That's_ all you want."

"You have no right to talk." Keith mumbled.

"Are you inferring something?" Crawford looked at him suspiciously.

"Whose to say you want something more with certain girl? Maybe….Luana?" Keith hinted.

Crawford seemed to get the message. He was about to give a response when the group reached the cave. Augh that noise…whoever complained sure wasn't kidding. It gave everyone headaches! It was a whirling, pulsing sound that made Keith want to race back outside.

"Sinister…" Kate groaned.

"Big time." Crawford agreed. "It's our mission to find that noise."

Keith saw something from the corner of his eye.

"Look out!" He pushed Kate out of the way and captured the incoming zubat.

Nothing to it! But…why didn't the pokemon become befriended? The zubat released itself on its own.

"What the heck…?" Crawford scratched his afro. "You did the capture right."

"Yeah." Keith was equally puzzled.

"Guys?" Kate was staring at what was ahead.

There was a strange red machine that was causing the noise. Dancing around it was a pichu, zubat and several shellos. They acted weird, like they weren't themselves (though the partner pokemon were fine). Things were getting more mysterious by the minute.

"Poor things!" Kate gasped. "They're in pain!"

"Better look for a pokemon to smash this thing." Crawford suggested, scanning the machine with his styler. "It looks like…we need a water type move. Something stronger than Wave though."

"_Hey I'm plenty strong!" _Wave puffed out his chest. _"Ladies swoon for me!"_

"That's my buddy." Keith fist-pumped.

Everyone left for the exit in the back of the cave. The pulse didn't reach there so the pokemon were perfectly fine. Great! Capturing and befriending was possible again! Now all there was left was to find a pokemon.

"You guys take the right path, I'll try left." Crawford told them at the fork in the path.

The left was dark and held some shellos. There was a pichu or zubat on occasion. Keith noticed the path slanting a little and getting moist.

"Water!" Wave exclaimed.

Sure enough, the trail led to water. Wave jumped right in and swam around happily. Keith slipped in, finding the water only went up towards his waist.

"We can go through here. There might be land on the other side." Keith said.

"Sure." Kate nodded, slipping into the water.

"_Yo cutie."_ Wave winked at Chia. _"Shall we swim?"_

Chia clung to Kate's shoulder like there was no tomorrow. Seemed a bit terrified of the water. Who could blame her? The pachirisu nearly drowned the last time she was near a body of water. With Kate and his side, Keith pressed on through the tunnel.

"I think I hear a gastrodon." Kate said.

"Gastrodon?" Keith blinked.

"They're common in Sinnoh. Strong water type pokemon." Kate informed.

"Then this one might be what we're looking for." Keith told her. "Let's keep wading."

"Waiting? But we're walking through the water." Kate corrected.

"We're wading."

"No we're walking."

"Wading."

"Walking."

"Wading!"

"How can we be waiting if we're walking!"

"We're walking through the water?"

"Yeah…?"

"THEN WE'RE WADING!"

Keith's foot touched land. He was so busy arguing he didn't even notice they crossed the stream. There was a strange pokemon he never met before. But Keith could assume this was the gastrodon Kate mentioned earlier. She captured it easily and they all went back to the crossroads.

"Should we wait for Crawford?" Kate asked.

"Nah." Keith shrugged. "Let's just blow up the machine before any other pokemon get hurt."

More pokemon got sucked into the dizzying machine. Time to blow it up! Kate got the gastrodon to use soak on the red machine.

Whirrrrr….bzzzt…..bzzzttt!

Smoke, shaking, sparks flying out…Keith knew what was coming next.

"Hit the deck!" He grabbed Kate and shielded her.

BOOM!

The red machine exploded. Pokemon stopped acting unusual and regained their senses. Feeling better, they all went away. So this machine was the cause after all.

"There you guys are!" Crawford came running in. "Oh hey! You broke the machine!"

"Yep. Seems to be the main cause of our problem." Keith told him.

"Good work you two! We better lift it back to base for inspection." Crawford said.

Only one problem. That thing wasn't budging. Not even the combined forces of all three would do the trick. How did that thing even get into the cave in the first place if it were so damn heavy?

"Whew…ok we need backup." Crawford sighed.

"Barlow I assume?" Kate asked as Crawford dialed his styler.

"Nope. Someone stronger." Crawford grinned. "Someone who beat our leader at arm wrestling in three seconds flat."

"That strong?" Keith sweatdropped.

"Heck yeah." Crawford replied. "Anyways, I'll stay here to watch for Almia's strongest person. You two head back to base."

"Sure thing!" Keith said before smirking at Kate. "Race ya outside."

"Hey be careful of the…"

"ACK!"

"…shellos slime…."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next update soon!**


	18. Hecticness

**Another chapter written and uploaded for your amusement! **

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"We're back!" Kate entered the base. "The mission was awesome and…..crud. Luana's cooking again isn't she?"

At that moment, Luana walked into the room. She was covered in black ash and burn marks. Smoke drifted along the ceiling, activating the sprinkler system.

"She insisted on making snacks for your job well done." Rhythmi sighed.

"We got word from Crawford. Bravo on the mission you two." Barlow said.

Kate ranger posed alongside Keith as they received their very first promotion and a round of congratulations from the base. Redhead was foolish enough to actually try the lumps of coal Luana called 'cookies'. And promptly barfed seconds after in the bathroom.

"Ugh…I didn't think anyone could botch up cookies _that_ badly…." Keith coughed as he came out.

"That's Luana for ya." Kate sweatdropped.

"_I think I'll hold off on snacking…"_ Chia gagged.

THUD!

Everyone turned to find Crawford had returned. And Bertha was the one who set the strange machine down at Elaine's station.

"That's Almia's strongest person?" Keith asked, eyes wide with shock.

"I'd say so." Kate whispered.

"You brought this over one shoulder, Bertha?" Barlow questioned.

"Who else would've?" Bertha chuckled heartily. "It was nothing!"

Crawford explained over how the machine hypnotized pokemon in weird trances and couldn't befriend pokemon. The base listened closely, looking over the strange, broken machine.

"I say…" Elaine held a mass amount of tools. "We destroy it."

"Hold her back!" Crawford yelled, flinching at the mechanic's eagerness.

Luana and Kate grabbed a hold of Elaine's arms, trying to keep her from dismantling the machine. Not an easy task. For a greeze mankey, she was tough.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not yet!" Barlow said. "We need the union to look over this first! Mattie will put in a call there to have the professor come analyze this."

"But he's away on business in Fiore! I can't wait that long!" Elaine whined.

"Hastings will run here a.s.a.p once he gets back! Till then, no one touches the machine." Barlow told her.

Elaine pouted, ceasing the struggle. But Luana and Kate were smart enough to know not to let go. The mechanic would find a way to disassemble the machine; whether it was against orders or not.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith leaned back against the wall, drinking some soda. Everyone was busy with something. Barlow was phoning the Union, Crawford was visiting a friend, Kate & Luana handling Elaine and the operators going over some stuff. Red watched as Wave slinked up to Fluff.

"_Hey babe."_ Wave said. _"You're awful cute. Shall we go for a stroll on the beach?"_

"_PERVERT!"_ Fluff smacked him across the face with her ears.

Wave landed on Keith's feet.

"_Shot down again?"_ Keith chuckled.

"_Didn't think a girl could resist me."_ Wave groaned.

"You're somewhat of a player." Keith said, sipping more soda.

"_We've both got the looks. Maybe you could be one too."_ Wave smirked. _"Well…if you weren't tied up with a certain someone already."_

Spit take.

"WHAT!" Keith exclaimed.

"_Come on, Kiki, you're interested in Kate. Big time."_ Wave told him.

"Excuse me?" Keith cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"_Pokemon senses."_ Wave shrugged.

"And what about Chia? You seem to like her." Keith tested.

"_She's not that bad for a pachirisu."_ Wave grinned. _"My kind of girl."_

"_Who's your kind of girl?"_

Kate and Chia entered into the room. Keith tossed Kate a soda, which she caught and opened.

"_You, gorgeous."_ Wave strolled up to Chia.

"_Oh boy."_ Chia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"_How about a walk? You and me?"_ Wave offered.

"_Try anything funny and I'll zap you."_ Chia warned.

"_Alls fair in love and war."_ Wave responded.

The two pokemon ran off. Fluff had left at some point. That left Kate and Keith alone in the main room. For a moment, they were quiet as they drank their sodas.

"So is Elaine on guard?" Keith asked.

"Windows shut, door locked. Mattie and Rhythmi are with her to make sure nothings going on." Kate replied.

"Is that enough for Elaine though?" Keith wondered outloud.

"Alarm traps are set." Kate assured.

Silence.

"Hey have you heard of any legendary pokemon?" Kate asked.

"Legendary pokemon?" Keith echoed. "Where'd that come from?"

"Oh I'm just curious." Kate replied.

"You like stories and legends?" Keith asked.

"Yeah and I thought it'd be cool to see a legendary pokemon sometime." Kate answered optimistically.

"In Oblivia, we have a temple somewhere that ancient villagers built to honor some god pokemon. There's a lot of rumors about other ruins that display cave paintings of pokemon from long ago but no one's actually found it." Keith explained, remembering folklore he heard as a kid. "There have been sightings of two rare pokemon. Red and blue ones that look identical. I've heard they travel all over the world."

"That sounds cool!" Kate seemed interested.

"Other than that, the only legend I've ever heard was about how an Entei statue is hidden somewhere in Fiore as a tribute." Keith finished.

He decided to leave out that it was in the temple in Summerland and he already saw it with Kate years back. Now that he thought about it, that necklace they shared was placed close to that Entei statue. The unown writing on that statue and pendant were near identical.

"I remembered seeing it." Kate smiled. "Should've taken a better look."

"ELAINE STOP!"

Sounds of struggle and objects breaking came from upstairs. Was that Rhythmi yelling?

"Elaine…Elaine calm down!"

"She's out of control!"

"LEMME AT THAT MACHINE!"

"Put the chair down Elaine!"

"NEVER!"

"Should we go help?" Keith looked at the ceiling, where the sound came from.

"I SAID PUT THE CHAIR DOWN!"

"MAKE ME!"

"….yeah." Keith and Kate sweatdropped.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Humorous for you guys? Don't worry or fret cause the next updates comin at ya! **


	19. Burning Gratitude

**Introducing 'Unlocking the Heart', a new chapter! Brought to you by milk pudding!...ok note to self, stop eating pudding while writing. But it IS yummy….**

**Yum! Eat, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Several days went by without much problem. Kate learned about patrolling and got to know the citizens of Vientown and Chicole Village easily. After work, she'd hang out with Keith and Rhythmi. Sometimes joined by Luana and Crawford. Everyone eventually managed to get Elaine under control. Wonderful thing, shock collars.

But no one could expect what happened one early morning…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Luana burning toast again?" Kate yawned as she and Keith entered the main room.

The air was all smoggy and smelt like something burnt. Though it seemed different than the usual smoke that Kate recognized.

"Has to be." Keith mumbled, still sleepy.

"Has to be what?" Right behind them was the ever drowsy Luana.

"Look alive people! We've got an emergency on our hands!" Barlow shouted. "Vien forest is on fire!"

"FIRE!" Everyone else in base exclaimed.

"Crawford strolled through there and found it started catching fire. He's out there now battling the deep part of the flames." Barlow explained. "You three are going to join him and put that fireout! But if I hear you guys do something reckless, you'll be answering to me!"

"Yes sir!" The ranger saluted and ran out the door.

Once outside, Kate found the smell three times as strong. She could see heavy amounts of smoke flying out of the trees and orange flames. Didn't look good at all. Kate and the others pushed their way past concerned townspeople.

"Aw geez…even the beginning of the woods is starting to burn badly!" Keith said.

"Has to be even worse where Crawford is." Luana bit her lip. "Better keep moving!"

Kate followed Luana's lead and ran through the forest. Pokemon were scurrying, trying to flee from the deathly flames. The fire seemed to be spreading fast and getting worse by the second. If nothing was done, Vientown would perish along with the forest. It was enough to motivate Kate.

"_Help…."_

A voice rang through the air. Even with the loud cracks from the tree trunks snapping, Kate could hear it loud and clear.

"_Help me….please…."_

It was weak, both in voice and signal from where it came from. Kate could sense it was another legend. She knew what she had to do.

"Kate! What are you doing?" Keith yelled as Kate ran a different direction (she left Chia with the group).

"I heard someone cry for help!" Kate called back. "I'll meet up with you guys with Crawford in a moment!"

Keith and Luana protested but Kate didn't listen. She coughed a little as the ash started going down her throat. The flames were intense. Kate crossed into an area where the flames fiercly tore down trees and grew as almost too hot to handle. Despite the fear of being burnt alive, Kate knew the pokemon was close by.

"_He….help…."_

There it was. Stuck under some fallen bark and covered in soot. A little hedge-hog like pokemon. Kate scooped it up and into her arms. Poor little thing was hardly breathing and burnt in several areas. With the first aid kit Kate carried, she got out a blanket and wrapped the pokemon inside.

"_Thank you….protector…."_

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." Kate promised.

"LOOK OUT!"

Before she knew what was going on, Kate was pushed to the ground with someone on top, shielding her. A branch fell down onto whoever was on top, causing them to cry out in pain.

"Keith!" Kate exclaimed.

Kate got him off of her and inspected the damage. Nothing to her. But Keith's left arm was severely burnt. The rough, burning tree branch had scraped against him.

"Aw Keith I'm sorry…" Keith apologized worry.

"It's fine…as long as you're ok." Keith clenched his teeth. "We have to get back to the mission."

"Right." Kate nodded.

Wave managed to wash off Keith's arm while Kate wrapped a quick gauze. They all escaped that area of the woods just before it collapsed in on itself. Cradling the pokemon in one arm and keeping an eye on her hurt friend, Kate carried on with the mission. Buizel water gun'd any fire walls in their way while Chia told them of incoming debris. They met up with Luana and Crawford, who captured wartortle for back up.

"Is it warm enough for you guys?" Crawford joked.

"No time for standup! We've got a crisis on our hands!" Luana cried.

"We don't have enough water pokemon to combat this fire. We're going to need an area move!" Crawford told them. "There's a blastoise somewhere around here. I'm trusting you two to find it!"

"Roger dodger!" Kate agreed.

"Better hurry." Luana warned. "Crawford's styler is busted from the heat and I have to watch over the other water pokemon!"

"No problem!" Keith said. "We'll try looking around the river area."

Kate followed the strong-headed Keith around the winding river. Blastoise wasn't hard to find at all. Strange how it just napped in the water, completely unaware its home was being burnt to a crisp. Even though one arm was down for the count, Keith managed to capture the gentle water pokemon with ease.

"You ok?" Kate asked.

"Fine. Arm's a little sore but I can manage." Keith gave a thumbs up and reassuring grin. "Time to save the forest!"

They dashed back to the center, where the fire was at its worst. Luana and Crawford seemed to be in trouble, not knowing how to keep up with endangered pokemon and battle the flames.

"Watch it!" Crawford yanked Luana away from a falling tree, carrying her bridal style.

He seemed to like having Luana in his arms. But that teasefest would have to wait till later. Keith summoned the blastoise and commanded it to use rain dance.

Rummmmbbbblllleeeee

Thunder cracked across the black sky. One drip of water, two more drops…then a whole cascade fell down from the heavens! Kate laughed as she got splashed, soaked to the bone. It was like being under a waterfall! Aw man it felt good. Keith seemed to be enjoying it too, from the looks of it.

"Woo! If I had known it was going to rain, I'd bring my umbrella!" Crawford laughed, his afro soggy.

"Crawford? You can put me down now, ya know." Luana said.

"Nope. I don't think I will." Crawford smirked.

"Crawford!" Luana shrieked as he held Kate's sister tighter.

The guys snickered over the events. Kate remembered the pokemon from earlier and checked on it. Whew…still alive. And it looked better thanks to the rain. Patches of green and pink started to show through the black grunge.

"Is that the pokemon?" Keith peeked over her shoulder.

"Mhm." Kate showed it to the group.

"What pokemon is it?" Luana asked, stepping down from Crawford's hold.

"I dunno." Kate replied, stroking the pokemons fur.

"Better get it back to base." Crawford suggested. "Elaine might be able to help. And it might take her mind off that machine for awhile."

"Speaking of machine, I think I see the remains of one over there." Luana pointed out.

"You can go back to base, Kate. Keith you….hey is that a burn? Alright you're going back with her. Luana and I will check on a few things." Crawford instructed.

Before either could say anything else, the afro ranger and Kate's sister ran off to investigate. Nothing else left to do, the two rangers went home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So what's this pokemon called?"

Keith stood by Kate, who showed deep concern for the pokemon she rescued. Elaine washed it clean, treated the burns and wrapped one of its paws in a bandage. Already she moved on to Keith and his burn, which stung like crazy.

"It's called shaymin, the gratitude pokemon." Elaine explained. "They're extremely rare, at legendary pokemon status."

"Hey, you got to see a legendary pokemon after all!" Keith nudged Kate, who giggled.

"Shaymin live in fields of flowers. Vientown's not known for that so I assume shaymin had migrated." Elaine went on.

"But that little thing couldn't possibly travel too far." Keith said.

"Well they have another form that allows them to fly. They change whenever come into contact with graceidea flowers." Elaine told him. "Shaymin change back at night or under cold climates."

"Is the shaymin going to be ok?" Kate asked, worried.

"She'll be fine." Elaine smiled. "Saved her just in time. Any longer in those conditions and she'd suffocate from the smoke. And of course grass types don't typically like fire."

Elaine finished wrapping up Keith's arm. A shout came from Barlow from the main room, calling for Elaine. The mechanic ordered Keith to take it easy on the arm before heading downstairs. For a few minutes, he silently watched Kate pet the sleeping shaymin.

"You really care about it, don't you?" Keith said.

"I want it to be ok…" Kate murmured.

"And it will thanks to you." Keith assured. "You saved it from that fire and you're taking care of it now. That alone makes you a great ranger."

Kate's eyes wandered to Keith's arm. Guilt crossed those innocent eyes. She came over and felt the bandages that covered the painful burns.

"You're a great ranger too." Kate's voice was small. "You took the hit meant for me. I could've been killed."

"That's why I did it." Keith looked over her with a gentle expression.

Without warning, Kate hugged him. Keith felt his skin flush and words knot up inside his throat.

"Thanks Keith." Kate whispered.

"Er…ah….s-sure?" Keith stammered.

Kate let go, though Keith didn't want her too. They heard voices coming from downstairs. Sounded like something was up. Big base activity.

"How about we check it out?" Keith offered, getting out of his seat.

"But what about shaymin?" Kate asked, concerned.

"_We'll watch out for her for ya." _Wave offered.

"_And I'll make sure Wave here doesn't do anything weirder than usual."_ Chia agreed.

"_Hey!"_ Wave pouted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Oil stinking creep?"

"No."

"Weird oil guy?"

"No."

"Grease monkey?"

"That's Elaine."

"HEY!"

Keith and Kate stared in shock as the scene unfurled. Elaine was tending burns to a quiet guy tied in tight ropes. He was nervous and panicking as Barlow listed off nick names, only to have Crawford reject them.

"What is going on?" Keith asked Rhythmi.

"Luana and Crawford found this guy in the woods, running from them. He was covered in chemical burns from the same machines found in Marine Cave." Rhythmi answered. "Since he's not talking and seems suspicious, Barlow ordered him to be tied with hardly any room left. Now we're thinking up names for him since we don't know his."

"Maybe oil stinker creep?" Barlow suggested.

"Leader, you fail at comedy." Crawford sweatdropped.

"How about something that actually relates to him?" Luana offered. "Like Ollie? Cause of the oil."

The hostage seemed to like it. He smiled for a moment.

"Ok then! Ollie it is!" Luana announced.

"Hey Ollie!" Keith called. "Got something to hide? How about telling us?"

No response.

"Nothing. Eh. He'll feel like talking when he's hungry. Just leave him tied up." Barlow told the crew.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Elaine rose an eyebrow.

"Not as harsh as the shock collar." Kate pointed out.

"Hey its working." Keith pointed out. "She's ignored the machine all day."

….

"LEMME AT IT!" Elaine lunged for the machine, tools in hand.

"Shock her! SHOCK HER!" Luana shrieked.

Barlow whipped out the remote and gave her a mini-shock. Elaine muttered some curses before retreating.

"Nice going, Kiki." Crawford snickered.

"Shut up." Keith groaned.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Comedy delivered? Check. Drama? Check. Adorable legendary pokemon that is one of my favorites? Check. Tell the viewers that an update is coming soon?**

**HEY READERS! THERES AN UPDATE COMING SOON!**

…**.check.**


	20. A New Friend

**Dah dah dah daaaaaaahhhhh! Clap one and all for the epic chapter of epicness that is pounded with epic epicness of all the epic things in the epic world and I really overuse the word epic don't I?**

**Heh…read, review and epically enjoy!...wait….damn…..**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Oh hey. Morning!"

Kate met Keith out in the hall the next morning. He seemed raring to go.

"Take a look!" Keith showed off his left arm. "All better!"

"Awesome!" Kate gasped, happy. "How?"

"No idea. Yesterday, it hurt like heck. But now it's feeling great! Elaine said the red parts will die down after a little while." Keith told her.

"Maybe shaymin's all better!" Kate realized.

"Yo Kate!" Luana shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Come see this!"

Kate hustled down to the main room. Running in circles around the room with boundless energy was the shaymin. As if it had never been injured at all.

"KATE!"

The shaymin launched itself onto Kate's head.

"_You're awesome! You're amazing! I owe my life to you, new best friend! Let's play, let's play, let's play!" _Shaymin hyperactively said.

"Woke up early to see shaymin bouncing off the walls." Elaine chuckled, checking Ollie's wounds. "She's been looking for you since."

"Nice to be appreciated." Kate scratched shaymins ears.

"I'm thinking it's healthy enough to go back into the woods. Kate, maybe you should take shaymin back there." Barlow said.

"_NO!"_ Shaymin clung to Kate's head. _"I'm staying here with my best friend!"_

"Ms. April always said she'd plant seeds of learning in our heads. I never expected them to grow into a pokemon." Crawford joked.

"Awwww. Can't we keep the shaymin around a little longer?" Rhythmi whined. "She's so cute!"

"I think its best shaymin goes back home." Barlow told her.

"_I. STAY. HERE."_ Shaymin dug deeper into Kate's head, using claws.

"OW!" Kate cried out. "I'm thinking she wants to stay, leader. Can we please let her before I get brain damage?"

"Don't you already have brain damage?" Keith snickered.

"As soon as the shaymins off, you are so dead." Kate glared at him.

"_Oh no worries! I'm on your side, best friend!"_ Shaymin handed Kate a metal pipe. _"Now smack him to your hearts content!"_

"Where the hell does a shaymin get a pipe?" Keith sweatdropped.

Kate smacked him with the metal pipe like a baseball bat, knocking him 'out of the park'.

"Nice homerun." Crawford clapped.

"Naturally." Kate giggled.

"Alright. We'll let shaymin stay for a little while." Barlow gave up. "But right now, Professor Hastings is back in Almia and rushing over here. Kate, I want you to escort him to base."

"FINALLY! He's back!" Elaine sighed, relieved.

"No need to worry!" Kate said, saluting.

"_We got this!"_ Chia imitated the pose.

Kate walked outside with Chia and shaymin. They made their way to the forest.

"So shaymin? You're a legend aren't you?" Kate questioned.

"_That's right! And I know you Kate! Legend Protector!"_ Shaymin replied.

"How much do you know about me?" Kate asked.

"_Well I know about your job to protect legends and that destiny chooses you."_ Shaymin answered. _"But I heard from another legend that you also obtain certain powers."_

"Powers?" Kate blinked.

"_Yep!"_ Shaymin cheerfully said.

Kate wanted to press on for answers but she saw Hastings some distance away. Decided it was best not to ask then. Wait till later.

"Professor Hastings!" Kate greeted.

"Hm? I remember you!" Hastings adjusted his glasses. "Yes from the internship!"

"That's right! I'm a ranger here at Vientown now." Kate told him.

"Nice work! Is that a shaymin on your head?" Hastings asked.

"Yeah. Rescued her from the fire." Kate replied. "She likes being up there for some reason."

"_Cause it's fun silly!"_ Shaymin giggled.

"Very well then. Shall we jog to the base?" Hastings said. "I'm eager to see what Barlow wants to show me."

Kate was surprised that Professor Hastings was in good physical condition. Although being a ranger researcher who travels all over the place, might not be an entirely big surprise. It was fun jogging back to base with him.

"_Fun! That was so much fun best friend!"_ Shaymin cheered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

As the professor and Elaine got busy disassembling the machine, everyone paid attention to shaymin. Once it wasn't giving Kate weapons, Keith thought it wasn't that bad a pokemon. Certainly grew attached to Kate though. Would be problematic in the future if Barlow decided not to have shaymin around anymore.

"Now I remember!" Hastings suddenly exclaimed.

"Remember what?" Barlow asked.

"I've seen them before. Set up all over Pueltown on my way over." Hastings answered. "I thought they were mailboxes of some sort."

"If they're set up all over Pueltown, then think of the pokemon!" Luana gasped.

"I'm thinking we'll need an investigation." Barlow said. "I'm asking Luana and Crawford to go to Pueltown for this mission."

"Say boss? How about we take the rookies?" Crawford suggested.

"Yeah! It's no fun without em!" Luana agreed.

"Hmmmm…" Barlow mulled it over. "Alright. More rangers there, the better. Kate and Keith, you two are going."

"Awesome!" Keith got fired up.

"Will do!" Kate cheered.

The pokemon seemed up for it as well. Shaymin got excited and danced along with Chia. All of the assigned rangers and their pokemon left the base and started heading through Vientown. A brand new adventure was about to begin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Shaymin is so cute! Decided to make her (yes I added gender for some weird reason) a little bouncy and perky! Give her a whole new personality. Hope you guys like shaymin as much as I do! **

**Anyways, next update won't be far off!**


	21. Gotta Smash 'em All

**Dun dada dun dadada dun DUNNNNNN…..GUITAR SOLO! Dunno why but the opening to Barracuda song just fits so well with the mission the crew's taking on. Either that or my lack of sleeps kicking in. XD**

**Read, review and ROCK OUT!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"TALK OLLIE TALK!"

"I think I'm deaf in one ear…."

Everyone stood on top of Lookout Ridge, gazing at Pueltown. While Kate took a moment to properly capture shaymin (didn't want those machines to interfere), Luana decided to vent her feelings. Via shouting over the ledge.

"You always did have the stronger voice." Kate sweatdropped.

"Seriously? Warn us before you do that!" Crawford said.

"Heh heh…sorry!" Luana giggled.

"_Yay! Yelling is so much fun!"_ Shaymin said.

"_We should give it a shot!"_ Chia laughed.

"Maybe after the mission you two." Kate told them.

The two of them started walking on ahead. Kate wondered where Keith was, only to see him catch up to her.

"Here." Keith handed her something. "I found some flowers growing and thought you might like one."

It was pretty and vibrant; a strong pink color with a soothing aroma.

"Oh Keith, its beautiful!" Kate smiled. "I love them!"

"_Wait a moment….I know these kinds of flowers anywhere! Hold it up for me!"_ Shaymin requested.

Kate did so. Shaymin turned a gold, sparkly color. Its shape changed to an almost reindeer like pokemon.

"Sky form, woo!" Shaymin cheered, starting to fly around.

"Keith, you gave me gracidea flowers to help shaymin fly! Thank you!" Kate said, tucking the flower in her pocket.

"Er….yeah." Keith responded. "That's why I gave you the flower!"

"Aw! Shaymin's adorable!" Luana squealed.

Everyone continued down the path through Vienforest. Shaymin was having fun flying around, playing with Chia and Wave. Kate felt her spirits soar along with shaymin, seeing how happy everyone was. Though the mood changed once they started hearing the whirring noise.

"That's what the machine sounds like?" Luana moaned, pressing her temples.

"Yeah…and there's more in town." Crawford replied.

"_I no like the scary noises."_ Shaymin pouted. _"Hurts my head."_

Kate followed the group inside. Sure enough, one strange red machine was set on the corner of a street. And dozens of pokemon were in hypnotized pain, becoming violent.

"Yo Crawford!"

A man walked over to them. Flowery tourist shirt, pink hair, strange tan lines…was he some kind of tourist? Or just eccentric?

"Hey Brook!" Crawford greeted. "Everyone, this is Brook. He's in charge of the Drawbridge up north. We're old friends."

"Somethings wrong with the city. I saw these strange men put these….ah….mailboxes in town." Brook told them. "Now the pokemon are acting up. Are pokemon anti-postal service or something?"

"Worse! They're being hypnotized!" Luana said.

"Well I hope you can stop them then. There are quite a few of them popping up all over the place." Brook sighed.

"Can do." Crawford nodded. "We'll split up to cover more ground."

"_Kate!"_ Kate saw shaymin flying high up. _"I see some weird guys carrying another machine across the pier!"_

"I'll take the east side." Kate volunteered, knowing the piers would be east.

"I'll cover south side." Keith joined in.

"I call the west side!" Luana chimed.

"_I'll _cover the west side. Can't have you shopping right now." Crawford snickered. "If any of you finish your area, join up with someone."

"GO RANGERS!"

Everyone split up. Kate followed shaymin on the way to the docks. The noises were giving her a headache but the salty sea air always helped. Kate loved the pier for ocean views, watching ships…though the time for that wasn't now.

"Which way shaymin?" Kate asked.

"_That way….wait…"_ Shaymin looked another way. _"Up here! There's a little girl in trouble!"_

Kate saw the stairs leading there was blocked by an electric gate. No way to get by without a jolt.

"_Let me handle that."_ Chia stepped up.

She launched a thunderbolt towards the gate. The gate took the hit and blew right up, letting Kate pass by.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Kate high fived the electric pokemon.

"_But of course!"_ Chia smirked. _"Let's roll!"_

Quick jog up the stairs and Kate found herself in a plaza. A few pokemon (elekid and magby) were circling around a little girl. She looked sort of like…

"Melody?" Kate exclaimed.

"Help!" Melody cried out, shivering. "Someone save me!"

Kate scanned the area for the machine responsible. There it was!...but wait. That one was blue. Walking up to the machine, Kate inspected it with her styler. It needed electric or grass to stop it. Wait…red needed water. So…

"Of course!" Kate snapped her fingers. "Each gigaremo is a different color and stands for typing! Red means fire and the one back in Marine cave could've been eliminated by anything water. A blue represents water so either grass or electric will stop this version of the machine!"

"_Then I'll help you on this one!"_ Shaymin flew down to Kate's level.

Shaymin summoned energy and let loose an seed flare onto the machine. Yes! It worked! The machine exploded and died! Pokemon were free! And so was Melody!

"Thank you so much!" Melody ran over. "Huh? Wait aren't you Issac's friend?"

"Yep! I met you back at the graduation ceremony." Kate said.

"Melody!"

Brook came racing over.

"Brook?" Kate blinked.

"Mr. Brook!" Melody smiled. "Issac's friend saved me! She's so cool! The pachirisu and shaymin are cute too!"

"_Someone has good taste."_ Chia smugly boasted.

"I'll take you home." Brook offered Melody. "it's a bit dangerous to be out right now."

"Ok." Melody agreed. "Bye Issac's friend!"

The pair went off. Back to business. Shaymin led Kate through the harbor, Chia eliminating the blue gigaremos along the way. Pokemon were relieved to be back to normal and scurried away. But how many of the blasted machines were there?

"Damn rangers! They're wrecking our gigaremo units!"

Voices came from the shipping container area. Kate ducked behind a crate to listen, Chia and shaymin too.

"It's because we took so long installing them. Not our fault they're so heavy."

"Four people to carry one? It's freakin insane."

"Hey we got data for the experiment so this isn't a complete loss."

"True, true."

"We'll ditch this backwater place in a few minutes. Can't risk getting caught."

"How about we go for pizza?"

Gigaremo? Experiment? What the heck was going on? Were those men planning something? Time to make an appearance.

"You know, there's a great pizza place downtown. You should go." Kate walked into the open. "Assuming you won't be locked in jail for your little 'experiment'. Care to explain whats going on?"

There were five men, all in strange black & purple leotards surrounding a yellow gigaremo (Kate guessed that was what it was called). They seemed extremely anxious once Kate showed up.

"You vandal!"

"What do you have against the brilliance of a gigaremo?"

"Who are we, you ask? Why we're team Dim Sun!"

"Criminal syndicate dreaming of world domination, here to perform gigaremo experiments all over Pueltown!"

"To see if we can control pokemon like puppets!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" The apparent leader of the group snapped. "You can't tell her anything! Now we'll have to take her out!"

"Sorry admin…."

"I'm game." Kate readied the styler.

"Rattata, swarm!"

"Toxicrogunk, go!"

"_You let me take care of the rattata."_ Shaymin said. _"Good luck on the toxicrogunk!"_

"Don't you worry." Kate told her.

Shaymin attacked the rat pokemon while Kate charged into a boss battle. It wasn't as hard at the tangrowth, surprisingly. A bit harder to catch when it bounced but Kate easily cornered the pokemon and let Chia handle the electricity. Stunning it made things easier. By the time Kate wrapped things up, shaymin hadn't even broken a sweat as she finished off the remaining rattata.

"Enough!" The admin yelled. "Sound the retreat! Carry the gigaremo unit back to the ship!"

The grunts carried the gigaremo and scurried. Admin ran behind them with Kate chasing.

"You won't get away with this!" Kate called out.

In a surprise attack, the admin grabbed Kate and pushed her into the water. As she struggled to grab onto the pier, Kate heard the sounds of a boat whistle. Something about a super Brook jump too?

"Hey!" A hand pulled her back to land.

"Thanks." Kate gasped, seeing it was Keith.

"We came as fast as we could, hearing about things from Brook." Keith said. "You alright?"

"Battled some goons and learned what those wicked machines are. But I couldn't catch those creeps." Kate sighed.

"Are you kidding? You did great! Learning info for Hastings will make this a success!" Luana squeezed Kate. "I am so proud of you!"

"That info will be lost….ack….if you keep squishing me!" Kate gacked.

"Come on Luanna, better release her." Crawford sweatdropped.

"_I wanna play!"_ Shaymin landed on Luanna's head.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Luana hugged shaymin, releasing Kate from the grasp. "Such a pretty pokemon!"

"_Yaaaaay!"_ Shaymin didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hey where'd Brook go?" Keith looked around.

As if on cue, there was a splash. Brook rose from the ocean, with sandals in his teeth.

"Ptto." Spit the sandals out. "Couldn't catch em. Sorry."

"You tried." Crawford shrugged. "I'm just glad no one got hurt. Apart from Luana's hug-of-death."

"Shall we go home?" Keith said.

"We'll fill in the details through voicemail." Luana agreed, flipping open her styler.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Keith…we see what you did dere! XD**

**But mission success! Report back to base people!**


	22. Fireworks

**Time for the happy hour special event with your host, PIKACHU!**

**Pika pikaaaaaa! Chu chu chu chu chuuuu! Pikachu! Pika chu chu pika! Pi? Pika! Ka Pikachu! Chu chu pika chyyyyuuu!**

…**.er….yes. Onto the story!**

**Pika, pi pi pi, chu!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Luana, you still haven't told me what's going on."

Luana was scrambling around the room, gathering materials for who knows what. Shaymin and Chia watched with interest.

"For the party tonight!" Luana said. "Didn't you hear about the Masquerade?"

"Ah no." Kate replied.

"Well every year, people in Almia dress up in costumes and party through the evening! Then we watch the fireworks!" Luana explained. "And I'm designing our costumes! Nothing fits me anymore and of course you've grown some since we last went trick-or-treating."

"What're you planning? And I hope you learned a lesson from when you dressed as a lopbunny when we were kids." Kate reminded.

"About the fact guys are total pervs? Yeah I get it." Luana sweatdropped. "Though seeing Crawford's face explode would bring some laughs!"

"I heard he was going as a clown." Kate told her.

"Isn't he already?" Luana snickered.

"Good point." Kate giggled.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So…you're going as a clown?" Keith stared at the guy in question.

Everyone else was gathered in the main room. Hastings was taking a break somewhere, deciding to take a small break for the holiday

"Yeah! I always go as that!" Crawford replied. "You picked your costume?"

"Not yet. Stuck on ideas." Keith sighed.

"Then you know what that means!" Mattie chirped.

"The Jar!" Everyone in base (minus Ollie) cheered.

"Hah?" Keith blinked.

"We use it to decide outfits for Halloween or this event. Everything from girly stuff to horror costumes is in there." Elaine explained. "I remember the year I got stuck as a ballerina….ick…"

"And Barlow as a mewoth?" Crawford snickered.

"Oooh! This'll be fun!" Rhythmi smirked, holding the jar for him. "Come on Keith, pick something!"

A part of him said to just walk away. But with a groan, he reached in and grabbed a slip of paper near the bottom.

"….angel." Keith read.

"I was hoping for fairy." Rhythmi muttered.

"At least you got something." Barlow said.

"I guess angel it is." Keith shrugged, defeated.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Night came. Vientown was lit up in bright lights, people put on all sorts of costumes. Kate couldn't help but laugh at Crawford's. His afro colored rainbow, face make-up and wacky clown outfit.

"See? Even the rookie likes it!" Crawford pointed out to the base.

"Anyone would be laughing at your outfit, Crawford." Barlow told him, his outfit was a hippie.

"Oh Kate! You look adorable!" Elaine awe'd, dressed as a train conductor.

Kate ended up choosing princess, thanks to Luana's meddling. But she chose to make it shaymin style with a light green and white knee-length dress and a gracidea flower clip in her un-tied hair.

"_You look like me!"_ Shaymin cheered.

"Say where's Keith?" Mattie asked, costumed as a pikachu.

"He had trouble getting the headpiece on, last I heard." Rhythmi replied, her outfit mimicking Elesa's style. "Should be down any moment."

Right on time. Keith exited into the main room. His costume was an angel; white clothes, halo crown and fake (but very well done) wings. Kate had to admit he looked good in that outfit.

"Funny how a devil is more your outfit." Rhythmi commented, Luana giggling (she was medieval princess).

"Ha. I forgot to laugh." Keith rolled his eyes before turning to Kate. "Kate! Ah….um….nice costume."

"Thanks. You look cute as an angel." Kate complimented.

"_Is the red headed angel sick or something?"_ Shaymin asked, noticing Keith's face.

"_Nah. He's just smitten."_ Wave snickered. _"Totally normal."_

"_Let's party!"_ Chia happily called out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At first everyone (note; Hastings stayed to watch Ollie) stuck together as they wandered through town, trying out the different food and game booths available. Crawford had dragged Luana away to win her a stuffed anima. The operators and Elaine went for karaoke. Barlow was off at an arm wrestling tournament with Bertha. Even the Chia and Wave were running around somewhere. Keith eventually found himself alone with Kate. Damn it all! She was so adorable in that shaymin princess outfit. And Kate even called him cute earlier. His blood pressure was through the roof.

"Hey fireworks are starting soon. Find a spot and watch them?" Keith suggested.

"Sure." Kate accepted.

There was a spot on a nice little hill, secluded from other areas. Nice place to be alone with Kate and relax. That and avoid the base teasing them. The view would be great.

"Hey, you want me to get a snack?" Keith offered.

"I don't want to bother you!" Kate held up her hands in defence.

"My treat. I've been craving cotton candy anyways." Keith chuckled.

"Ok. Just don't be too long." Kate said.

"No problem." Keith grinned, running off.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

As Kate laid back against the grass, she felt something crawl onto her head again.

"Getting tired?" Kate asked.

"_Sleepy."_ Shaymin yawned. _"Chia and Wave are…yawn….somewhere…."_

Keith was gone for a few minutes. Perfect time to ask the question.

"So you told me I have powers as a Legend Protector." Kate started.

"_Well you get some powers over time."_ Shaymin sleepily told her. _"You don't recieve them all at once. But you have one already."_

"_I do?"_ Kate said.

"_Healing. You did it with me and the red haired guy."_ Shaymin went on. _"Your emotions and energy transferred into us and made the healing speed up."_

That explained why Keith's arm healed so fast.

"_Your powers are known as gifts, given by the legends. Some are powerful and locked away unless followed specific guidelines. But there's the little ones that can help you or others."_ Shaymin continued, starting to fall asleep. _"I don't know what other powers you'll possess….but…yawn….you'll find out….soon enough…"_

Kate heard soft breathing on her head. Shaymin was nodding off. And it seemed like the fireworks wouldn't even disturb her. Healing powers, hm? What else was Kate capable of? Could she even handle that much power inside her? Did she have what it takes to be a Legends Protector?

"Lookie here. A little princess lost her way."

Sitting straight up, Kate turned to find a guy standing by. He seemed a few years older then she was. Scruffed up and sketchy…made Kate feel very uneasy just looking at him. Something about him she couldn't trust.

"Sorry but I'm waiting for a friend. Could you please go?" Kate asked.

As if the man didn't hear her, he walked closer and stood over her. An evil smile crossed his face.

"Hows about I show you a good time?" The man snickered.

"Go away." Kate coldly ordered.

"Go away? How un-lady like."

Before Kate knew it, she was restrained against the ground, with the man on top of her. Something told her this was a bad situation to be in…and she'd be in trouble if she didn't get out of there. Kate tried wriggling out but the stranger wasn't budging, instead keeping her pinned. Dammit shaymin…wake up! Help out!

"Look at the little princess squirm. Ain't she precious?" The attacker mocked. "Now then…"

Kate felt one of the hands slowly remove her dress straps.

"Let me see whats under that dress of yours."

POW!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The thug was punched right off of Kate. Keith slipped between the two, keeping Kate protected from anything else the creep might pull out. The stranger got on his feet and glared at Keith furiously, his cheek already starting to swell and eye blacken from the punch delivered only a moment ago.

"What the hell, man?" The guy yelled. "I was having a little fun!"

"Leave her alone!" Keith told him, enraged to the max.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" The man scorned.

"More like an undercover ranger who will kick your &#^# if I catch you coming near my girl ever again." Keith threatened.

The jerk shrunk back a bit before tearing off into the night. Keith sat down by Kate and inspected her. Didn't seem to be hurt. Thank goodness he came back in time. Keith's eyes caught a tear escape from the trembling girl.

"Hey…" Keith caressed her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Her response was crying into his chest. Keith wrapped his arms around the terrified girl. His nerves were still shot since he saw Kate being attacked by that pervert. To think this sweet girl was almost…..Keith couldn't even bear to think about it. Maybe she was a tough ranger but underneath, Kate was still a naïve girl. No one would violate Kate like that again. Not as long as Keith alive and kicking.

"Keith." Kate's voice was muffled in his shirt. "You're like a real guardian angel….thank you…."

Guardian angel? Maybe Keith was one. Someone to protect the innocent princess from any sort of harm. He was there for Kate before and would always be there for her in the future. Because he liked her. A lot. In fact…was it possible his feelings were growing?

In the dark sky, the first of the fireworks went off. A gorgeous array of colors lit up Vientown in rainbows. The two laid back against the grass and watched the display. Had to give Almia credit. They really knew how to throw parties.

A nudge on Keith's shoulder. Kate had fallen asleep, with shaymin snoozing in her lap. How much cuter could this girl get? Keith held her close, watching the fireworks above them bathe them in colorful glows.

"Sleep tight." Keith kissed Kate on the forehead softly. "My sweet princess."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Romantic enough for you guys? I thought it was time for a little spark or two to flare up. Keith is just the cutest isn't he? Though I do wonder about him in a girly outfit…like a ballerina, fairy or princess? Pffftt….AW MAN THAT'S TOO FUNNY!**

**Heh…see you guys next time! It wont be long before the next update!**


	23. Friends Depart

**Raining outside? Perfect day to do nothing but write! Sunny? Writing! Stormy with a chance of flying cows? Another great day of writing!**

…**hey what'd you expect? I should take an umbrella, go play outside or host a barbeque? Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Everyone seemed to have a hard time waking up the next day. Partying did have its downsides. Though the pokemon seemed as hyper as ever. Keith groaned as he shuffled around the kitchen.

"Tired?" Rhythmi asked.

"Mnm yeah…" Keith yawned.

"Cause you're about to pour the orange juice into the toaster." Rhythmi pointed out.

….

"Heh…" Keith sweatdropped, placing the orange juice on the counter.

"Geez you're almost as bad as Luana." Crawford chuckled.

"Morning!" Speaking of Luana…

"You're cheerful." Rhythmi said, taking a bite from a pear.

"The party was so great! Fireworks this year were amazing!" Luana squealed. "And Crawford even won me a stuffed Pikachu! So cute!"

The others stared at Crawford, who whistled nonchalantly.

"I'll go check on Ollie. Laters!" Luana said.

Luana skipped out of the room. And then there were three.

"I assume your romance with her is going smoothly?" Keith questioned, smirking.

"About as well as yours is with Sissy." Crawford muttered, biting into a piece of toast.

Keith decided it was best to shut up about it. Rhythmi seemed to be enjoying it all.

"We saw you carrying her back, asleep in your arms." Rhythmi said, with a tone of voice that ticked Keith off.

"Kate fell asleep during the fireworks. She and that shaymin were impossible to wake up." Keith told them.

"An angel carrying a princess…" Crawford held up a photo. "Good thing we caught that on film. I think I'll make a dozen more copies and send them to everyone we know. Maybe the press."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Keith hissed.

"Morning!" Kate strolled into the room, smiling. "What's up?"

"Nothing." All three responded.

"_Yay its morning again!"_ Shaymin hopped around.

Wave climbed onto Keith's shoulder, very drowsy.

"Mornin buddy." Keith scratched his head.

"_Ugh…"_ Wave groaned. _"So tired…at least I got some action from the ladies…"_

"_Liar." _Chia rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Luana shouted from the main room. "Bertha brought milk pudding!"

That made everyone scramble for the main room. Luana, Barlow and Bertha were gathered by Ollie while Elaine and Hastings were at work on the gigaremo (though Keith noticed the pudding servings nearby). Keith grabbed a bowlful when…

"BARLOW! Why are you not feeding this poor tied up boy?"

Barlow sweatdropped, nervous against the winner of the arm wrestling contest.

"He's a hostage! We need to get him to talk!" Barlow told her frantically. "And we have fed him Luana's cooking!"

Worst fate than starving in Keith's book. No wonder Ollie looked pale.

"Nonsense! You have to feed the hostages and show them kindness to do that!" Bertha snapped.

"Have you ever had anyone hostage?" Kate questioned.

"Honey, I have four kids." Bertha chuckled, spooning up some pudding. "Ollie is it? Eat up! Isn't it yummy and soft?"

Ollie looked deeply guilty as Bertha forced the pudding into him.

"I…I….I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

He got the attention of everyone in base.

"It was me! I started that fire!" Ollie cried out. "I…don't work for Dim Sun or whatever they are….but I was paid by some stranger to move those gigaremos…I just needed the job…"

Pause for a deep breath.

"And….and….and I…I spilt the chemicals and ignited a tree by mistake!" Ollie sobbed. "But you guys are so nice! And…the puddings too good….sniffle…I'm so sorry…"

"Barlow?" Bertha shot Barlow a look.

"Er…yeah." Barlow gulped. "Sissy!...I mean….Kate! Untie Ollie!"

Kate went over to untie the ropes.

"Ok I think its this way…."

"Kate you're doing it wrong."

"I got this."

"Kate? Kate you're choking him…"

"I said I got this!"

"Kate his face is purple!"

"THEN HELP ME OUT HERE!"

Keith and Crawford burst into laughter as Kate and Luana made things a lot worse for their prisoner. Man did he feel sorry for the guy. It was Elaine who took a break to use her tools and cut the ropes. Ollie was free to go (and relieved that he no longer had to eat Luana's cooking) and decided to go home in Chicole Village. Bertha left as well, her job done.

"Now what is this?"

Hastings pulled out a small, black, diamond-shaped stone.

"Dunno what it is." Elaine stared at it. "But….LETS DRILL IT! Or smash it! Or grind it! Or…"

"Shock collar activate!" Crawford called out.

Barlow got the remote and shocked the eager mechanic.

"I thought you took that thing off!" Elaine shouted.

"The neck one, yeah. But we kept the one on your ankle." Crawford told her. "Can't believe you haven't noticed it."

"Er…anyways. I'll be taking this stone back to the Union for proper examination." Hastings said. "We ought to hold a meeting as well concerning Gigaremos and the rising threat that is Dim Sun."

"I agree with you completely." Barlow told him. "Should we leave now?"

"No I must make some calls first and shift some things on the schedule. Hopefully we can get tomorrow morning for it." Hastings sighed. "Excuse me."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate and Crawford got patrol duty while Keith and Luana were on standy. She chose to work out in the Vien Forest area for awhile. Once the quests were over and done with, it felt nice to relax. Chia and shaymin seemed to be good buddies and had fun together.

"_Oh hey best friend?"_ Shaymin flew onto Kate's head. _"I have to leave tomorrow."_

"You're leaving?" Kate asked.

"_Just for a little while."_ Shaymin said. _"I need to travel for a shaymin flower festival and that's far off."_

"I'll miss you." Kate stroked the cute pokemons head.

"_I'll miss you too!"_ Chia said, climbing Kate's shoulder.

"_I'll come back to Almia sometime!"_ Shaymin told them. _"Besides, while I'm out and about, I might be able to find my friends. They could know a thing or two more about you, Kate. If I see em, I'll send them on your way!"_

"Thank you so much shaymin." Kate said.

"_Anything for you best friend!"_ Shaymin giggled.

"_Hey shaymin!"_ Chia poked the grass pokemon. _"Tag! You're it!"_

Kate sat back against the tree and watched the two pokemon run around. By late afternoon, they all went back to base to find Barlow and Hastings gone. Already left for Union. Not much to do but hang out.

"How's it going as operator?" Kate asked Rhythmi.

"It's so cool! And it's always a pleasure helping you out Kate!" Rhythmi replied. "Not so much on captain redhead here."

"You're jealous of my devastating good looks." Keith huffed.

"If only there was a brain in behind the face." Rhythmi sighed.

"_And one in his partner as well."_ Chia hinted, glancing at Wave.

"_I grabbed your tail by accident."_ Wave grumbled.

"_Wave's in trouble!"_ Shaymin chanted. _"Wave is gonna get it!"_

"_Ok, that's it flower fluff, you're going down!"_ Wave started chasing shaymin across the base.

"Yo Keith! Kate!" Crawford called. "Barlow just rang in. He needs you in Pueltown right away"!

"….it's kinda late." Keith pointed out, seeing the clock read 7:48.

"That's what I told him. So you two have to report to Pueltown tomorrow morning." Crawford told them.

"Got it!" Both replied.

"I wonder what Barlow needs us for." Kate said.

"If it can wait till tomorrow, its probably nothing too big." Keith waved it off. "Cool that we've got a mission though!"

"Heck yeah!" Kate high-fived him.

A new mission? What could it be? Something exciting? Kate hoped so. A little action never hurt. And things were certainly getting interesting around Almia lately.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**That orange juice in the toaster? True story by the way.**

**Update is in your future….yes….I see it in your very near future…**


	24. Under Da Sea

***sleepily posts a sticky note onto chapter***

'**Read, review and enjoy'**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Kate? Chia? Wake up!"_

Kate groaned, struggling to wake herself up. Ugh…so early in the morning. She and Chia rubbed their eyes, looking to the window where the voice came from. Shaymin stood on the open window, in sky form. Sun started peaking through the horizon.

"Oh…" Kate yawned. "You're leaving…"

"_Yeah."_ Shaymin sadly smiled.

"_Thanks for sticking around for a little while shaymin."_ Chia said. _"You're fun to be around."_

"_You too Chia! And thanks for saving my life Kate."_ Shaymin bowed. _"You're going to be a great Legends Protector."_

Kate smiled. A brush of cold air blew through the room. Shaymin crouched, ready to take off.

"I'll be back again!" Shaymin cried before leaping out the window.

Jumping out of bed, Kate and Chia rushed to the window. They watched in amazement as shaymin flew with the wind and floating flower petals. She looked so graceful. Impossible to turn away from such a calming, peaceful sight. Kate leaned out on the window, watching her best friend fly away until she disappeared into the far distance

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So shaymin's really gone."

Keith walked alongside Kate and the pokemon, on their way to Pueltown. He and the rest of the base was surprised to find the perky hedgehog-pokemon gone. They all seemed to grow attached.

"Yeah. She overheard about a flower festival and wanted to go." Kate sighed. "But I've got a feeling she'll be back."

Despite the optimisim, Keith knew Kate would still miss shaymin. He rubbed her hair playfully.

"Hey!" Kate laughed.

"Come on." Keith grinned. "We've got a mission to focus on."

Barlow met up with them right as they reached Pueltown. He was impatiently waiting for them.

"Morning you two." The leader greeted. "We've got a situation. Drawbridge up north is stuck open and no traffic can get through. And since Hastings can't travel on staraptors and we're strictly land travel, we can't get to the Union."

"That sucks! Whose the darn bridge operator?" Keith asked.

"Brook. I think you met him." Barlow replied. "Problem is…well….you better come with me."

The two rangers followed their leader through Pueltown. They went towards the harbor, over to the shipping containment area where Kate had battled those Dim Sun weirdoes earlier. By the dock was Brook and Hastings.

"I brought em!" Barlow called as they met the group.

"What's the problem?" Kate asked.

"Er…" Brook sweatdropped. "Remember when I went chasing those goons? Well the key must've slipped right out of my pocket. And uh…its at the bottom of the ocean…"

….

"You can't be serious." Keith sweatdropped.

"I am." Brook sighed.

"Barlow and I have arranged for you two to go dive down to the bottom of the ocean to retrieve it. Now we must hurry!" Hastings told them.

"I guess if I can hold my breath long enough." Kate laughed nervously.

"That won't be an issue." Hastings gave them both a device. "The new Aqua-Lung! Tested recently by one of our best researchers, Nage, this device converts water to oxygen and blah blah blah science blah blah blah smart stuff blah blah blah blah blah."

"Basically…" Barlow translated. "You wear it as a mouthpiece and can breathe underwater."

"Awesome!" Keith thought it was pretty darn cool.

"Plus my wife runs a swimsuit store and my friend has a speedboat we can use, since the docks are closed from the events of not so long ago." Brook informed.

Wait…this guy was married? That was a bit surprising. Did that mean his kids had pink hair too?

"Great! Let's go!" Kate said.

An underwater adventure for a mission? This outta be fun! What could possibly go wrong?

Speed up about half an hour.

Keith was struggling to prevent his face from burning up. The store was out of stock of swimsuits Kate size…except for one bikini top and swimming shorts. It was blue and white checkered, that had the top tie around the neck. Keith had never noticed before…but _wow_ did Kate have curves. Maybe it was just the swimsuit doing its job of revealing her bare skin and smallish chest. Still. The girl was adorable, and somehow hot, enough to make Keith burst into flames.

"Does my swimsuit look ok?" Kate asked, a bit self-consious.

"It's fine. No big deal." Keith told her, trying to calm himself down.

"You look good." Kate commented.

Not his favorite swimming trunks. Red with a white pokeball pattern. It was decent though. And he outgrew his last pair anyways. Besides, it showed off his abs. They weren't at their best yet. But getting there! As for the necklace, while Kate decided to wear hers, Keith thought it was better to keep his safe on land.

As Kate went to talk to the others, Keith received a call on his styler. He immediately regretting answering it.

"I heard from Kate earlier." Rhythmi. Who else? "Is your face a little tanner? Or would that be from seeing Kate in a swimsuit?"

"NO IT IS NOT." Keith grit his teeth.

"Hey I'm just here to support you in the mission and say good luck." Rhythmi assured. "Oh and to deliver a message from Luana. She said if you make any perverted moves on Kate, she'll give you eternal punishment."

"Are we talking about her hitting me or force feeding her cooking?" Keith asked.

"A little of both." Rhythmi replied.

"Got it." Keith ended the call, joining up with the others.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The boat tore through the waves of the ocean. Kate had to admit, this was kinda fun. Granted her past swimming experiences hadn't always gone so well but this time, no need to worry. She had the aqualung and Keith beside her the whole time, who was strangely quiet. Shame that Chia and Wave had to be left back on land. Chia seemed delighted with that piece of news though. Hastings stayed on land too along with Barlow, who insisted that the mission would be fine without them.

"Here we are!" Brook said as the ship slowed to a stop. "This is around the area I lost the key. Careful of the fast currents."

"Got it." Keith put on his aqualung, Kate did the same. "Oh hey? Is that a wingull?"

Kate looked up into the sky. But she was pushed off the boat and straight into the water.

"HEY!" Kate saw the redhead laughing.

Keith jumped into the water, next to her. They ducked underwater, down to the surface of the ocean. Kate was astonished. When she swam, she always stuck to the surface of the water and never dived down. But this was incredible! All the pokemon swimming around the vast beauty of underwater nature. It wasn't anything like Kate imagined it to be.

"Surprised?" Keith smirked.

"Other than drowning, I haven't gone underwater much." Kate confessed sheepishly.

"It's great isn't it? I used to scuba dive in Oblivia all the time. Lots of coral reefs and pokemon you've never seen before. Even an ancient city that sunk years back." Keith told her. "If we go to Oblivia, I'll take you there."

"You'd do that?" Kate blinked.

"Why not? I think you'll like it." Keith replied.

Even underwater, his red hair still remained as messy and spiky as ever. Kate had to admit he looked good. But since when did he have abs?

"Hey I saw something shine over there!" Keith pointed.

There was a shimmer of light. Could it be? Kate swam towards it. Yes! It was the key! Mission accomplished!

SLAM!

Out of nowhere, something pounded Kate straight into one of the rock walls.

"Kate!" Keith swam over. "Aw man….are you alright?"

"I think so…" Kate groaned, feeling a little sore.

The thing that attacked her was a sharpedo. Darn things were always territorial. This sharpedo started swimming around, almost like a victory dance. But the key caught its eye. Sharpedo nudged it a little with its nose. Then it took the key with its mouth. Must've disagreed with it though because the sharpedo was struggling, in pain. It swam off in a panicked hurry.

"We'll have to get back that key." Keith said, not enthusiastic about the idea.

They managed to capture some mantines and swam through the water, tracking down the sharpedo. Kate thought she saw Keith glance at her a few times with a concerned look. After a few minutes, they got sharpedo trapped. A circular rink that had only one exit. It was full of currents.

"I've got an idea." Kate smiled, knowing how to use the currents to their advantage.

"Me too." Keith grinned.

The two rangers put their plan into action. Kate grabbed a near current and catapulted forward. Yes! She catching up to the sharpedo! Speedy thing….kept rocketing forward too, using the currents. Damn. This would be difficult.

Hm? Wait…something inside of Kate stirred. Like a door was slowly opening, unlocking itself. Energy flowed through Kate's veins, relaxing her. Kate decided to test something. She stopped and planted her feet onto a rock wall. Propelling herself forward with the boost, Kate could feel something different about the way she swam.

"Whoa!" Keith gasped. "Way to go Kate!"

She was swimming fast! Like she was naturally adapt to the water! Had to be another one of those gifts that unleashed itself. Definitely helped out! With the currents assist, Kate whipped out her styler and captured the sharpedo! Success! At the end of the capture, she managed to catch up to the shark pokemon.

"Open up." Kate pried the jaws open. "Wider…now let's find that key."

Wasn't hard. The light reflected onto it. Kate grabbed the lodged itself in the back teeth, eerily close to the throat. Good thing she didn't have to reach t_hat_ far. Pulling her hand out, the sharpedo thanked her with a quick bump and then swam off, past Keith.

"That was totally awesome! You swam so fast!" Keith said.

"Nothing to it." Kate giggled. "I've got the key so let's….YIPE!"

She hadn't noticed that she drifted into a current. Keith grabbed her hand and yanked her back, landing Kate in his chest. The closeness…it felt weird but strangely….

"ACK!" Keith was turning bright red.

After a moment, Kate realized why. Her top had gotten loose from the chase, slipping off her chest. She frantically covered her chest, humiliated and blushing feverishly.

"Don't look!" Kate squeaked.

"I'm not!" Keith quickly turned around. "Hurry up and put your swimsuit back on."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

For about three seconds, maybe four, Keith had seen Kate topless. Her bare chest. Crud this was making his insides churn, his heart go wild. Keith could feel his whole body correspond to his face. Not to mention she was _this _close to him when it happened. Despite trying to bury the picture, it plastered itself onto Keith's head. Damn it!

Hold on.

Something seemed unusual about the chest area. Keith saw something else on there that shouldn't be there. There had been some sort of mark on Kate's chest. White and stretched horizontally. With the top on, no one would have seen it. But Keith had.

"I'm done."

Keith faced her again. Kate was still embarrassed but was starting to get over it. She said something about going back to the boat so Keith followed her. That's when he saw something else. Her left hip. Most of it was covered but there was a red splotch. Her wrist, the right one. A dark red line that was normally hidden under the ranger gloves.

"Keith?"

What was with those marks? Was Kate up to something or had been in trouble once? Should he even ask? It was personal, very private. Keith didn't want to step into bad territory.

"Keith!"

Keith snapped out his thoughts.

"We're here." Kate told him.

"Oh." Keith looked up to see the boat overheard. "Right."

They swam straight up to the surface and climbed onto the boat. Brook greeted them with towels.

"You find it?" He asked.

"What were we looking for again?" Keith teased.

Brook's pale face made the pink hair stand out even more.

"Kidding!" Kate laughed, holding up the key. "A sharpedo nearly swallowed it."

The bridge operator nearly fell over.

"Don't scare me like that!" He moaned.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***neon sign flashes***

**UPDATE COMING! UPDATE COMING! UPDATE COMING SOON!**


	25. To the Union

**Nice responses over the last chapter! A few theories on the scars, sympathy towards characters, laughter, some guy holding my eevee capture….WHAT! I SHALL SAVE YOU EEVEE!**

**Er…um…Up Up, Read, review, enjoy, AWAY!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate met up with everyone on shore. Chia greeted her with a big hug.

"_I missed you! Wave was being mean!"_ Chia pouted.

"_Was not!"_ Wave objected.

Chia responded with sticking her tongue out at the irritated buizel. Keith explained the story to Barlow and Hastings, who were impressed. After the promotions and changing back in the dressing rooms, they all went to the bridge up north. Brook scrambled to the booth, inserting the key into the machine.

_Whirrrrrr!_

The bridge was lowered back into place again! Everyone traveled across the bridge, met up by a green uniformed guy.

"Professor!" He called.

"Murph! Good to see you again!" Hastings greeted.

"It's not like your impatient self to stay in one place too long! I got worried when you didn't come back after the fireworks festival!" Murph said.

"Who are you calling impatient?" Hastings huffed.

"Well the meeting was almost canceled! We…" Murph was about to say.

"Meeting? That's right!" Hastings remembered.

"We better hurry to the Union!" Barlow told him.

Just like that, Hastings and Barlow sped off. Leaving Murph and the two rangers on the bridge.

"….and who am I…?" Murph sweatdropped.

"You ok?" Kate asked.

"Nah this happens a lot. Whatta gonna do?" Murph shrugged. "Name's Murph. I'm the head of the Union's PR. Full access to the databanks."

"Sweet position." Keith grinned.

"Yep! And you two…oh geez I've heard of you but can't place the name." Murph mulled it over."Kay and Kent?"

"Kate and Keith." Kate corrected.

"Hey I was close." Murph said. "Since we're here, how about we hang in Altru Park?"

"Sounds great!" Keith stretched his arms.

The three went into the park. Kate liked the design. Nice stage in the center with a flowing river, flower gardens and good architecture. It seemed like the perfect place to goof off.

"No way….Kate? Keith?"

Issac?

"Hey!" Keith waved. "Long time no see buddy!"

"You know him?" Murph asked.

"Yeah we were friends in ranger school." Kate explained.

Issac walked up the group. Hadn't seemed to change at all since they last saw him. Same mushroom blond haircut and cheerful expression. Probably still smart, no doubt. This time, though, Issac wore a lab coat. How professional.

"Everything going well?" Issac asked.

"Heck yeah!" Keith replied. "Dangerous missions, awesome adventures, epicness all around! We just came back from diving into the ocean!"

"That explains your hair being wet." Issac said. "How's Rhythmi?"

"She's doing great! Happy to be an operator and she's as cheerful as ever." Kate told him.

"Ah so we're still interested in Rhythmi, eh?" Keith smirked.

Issac turned pink at the remark.

"So how's it going at Altru?" Kate asked, changing subjects.

"It's going great!" Issac answered. "In fact, since we're here, about I give you all a tour?"

Issac guided everyone through the park and to the Altru building. To Kate, it seemed a little cold and dark. But oil companies were probably like that everywhere. The interior bustled with activity around the fancy ground floor. Secretaries hustled about, helping people with stuff. Issac led them to the portraits of three men in the back. An old cowboy, a sophisticated young man and a darkly dressed character with rocking shades. Apparantly they were presidents; Doyle M. Hall was the founder while his son Brighton Hall was the next president. Before Issac could introduce the third…

"Mr. President!"

From the front doors, two characters appeared. A creepy looking, green haired guy that sort of looked like the Joker from Batman (even his outfit was purple). Behind him was the guy from the portrait. All the secretaries gathered, orderly and at attention. They greeted him enthusiastically.

"Wonderful. All I ask is for you to continue working hard for the sake of Almia." He calmly told them.

"Now back to work." The green haired weirdo ordered. "Can't have our guests without guidance can we?"

Secretaries did as told. The dark man turned his attention to Issac.

"Ah Issac. I take it your research is going well." He said. "Who are they?"

"Friends of mine from ranger school." Issac answered. "Keith, Kate, this is our current president, Blake Hall."

"A pleasure." Blake nodded. "I've admired rangers for the hard work they do."

"Thanks!" Kate and Keith responded.

"Now Issac, I need you upstairs. Can you please come with me?" Blake asked.

"Of course sir." Issac replied. "Sorry to cut our visit short, guys. I'll see you soon! Tell Rhyth I say hi."

Issac walked alongside Blake and the creepy dude (who Kate overheard his name was Wheeler). They got into the elevator and disappeared from sight. Nothing else to do, everyone walked outside.

"Boy were we lucky!" Murph said.

"I'll say! We got to meet the president." Kate agreed.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hey it's Barlow here." came the call on Kate's styler. "We need you guys at the meeting in the Union."

The call ended as sudden as it began. But the instructions were clear anyways. With that, the ever-eager Murph showed the two rangers the path to the Union.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith had to admit. The Union was five times as awesome as he imagined it to be. Buzzing with activity and excitement in the air. Operators busy with calls, rangers talking to citizens, pokemon running around….cool. Kate seemed to be impressed with it as well. Murph had to leave to get back to work. But a man with dark brown hair and thick glasses greeted the pair.

"You two are Kate and Keith I assume?" Nage shook their hands. "I'm Nage, one of the researchers."

"You invented the Aqualung!" Kate gasped.

"So you've heard of it." Nage smiled. "Wonderful to see my work's known. Everyone's waiting for us in the conference room."

The second floor of the building was just as vast as the first floor. Different rooms and hallways plus stairs that led up to yet another floor (how big _was_ this place?). Nage directed them into a room that, in a gold plate, read 'Conference Room'. Decently sized room that had a green screen as flooring. There was Barlow and Hastings with an elderly woman Keith didn't recognize. Four rangers were there, one of them was a Top Ranger judging on the styler she had. There was also a gigaremo, this one was red.

"Hey there"! Barlow greeted. "Everyone, this is Kate River and Keith Jackson, our prized rookies. They figured out these gigaremos and got some inside info."

Prized rookies? Apparently they were seen as something big. Keith felt proud to get the attention.

"Keith? Care to honor us with a demonstation?" Barlow asked.

"No problem." Keith nodded. "Wave! Water gun!"

"_Show time!"_ Wave fired off a water gun at the gigaremo.

Like all the gigaremos, the machine coughed up smoke and blew up. As the three rangers shoved the heavy thing aside, Hastings went to explain the mechanics behind gigaremos as well as facts Kate had discovered during the recent Pueltown adventure.

"Hey professor?" Kate asked when he finished. "How come the pokemon in the building weren't affected by the machine?"

Good point. Keith started to notice that as well.

"Excellent question, Kate. I was just getting to that." Hastings cleared his throat. "Everyone look down at the underfoot monitor."

Images and diagrams started to appear. Wicked cool. Keith liked this flooring. Would be interesting to watch sports on that screen. The biggest of the diagrams held a gigaremo but with a diamond shape in the center.

"In the diamond shaped section, there was a small black stone. I removed the stone when this new gigaremo was built." Hastings explained. "My deduction is that the stone is whats causing the hypnosis of pokemon. It seems to embody some sort of power."

The images on the floor faded, going back to normal.

"The union is already working hard on the analysis of the black stone. We're also launching an investigation on Dim Sun." The Top Ranger told the staff. "Now then, Kate? Name's Wendy. I have a few questions."

"Ask away." Kate smiled.

Team Dim Sun said they were conducting an experiment? Yes.

They took off in a boat when they left? Yes.

It was a green gigaremo they fled with? No, it was yellow.

Pokemon couldn't be befriend when under hypnosis? That would be correct.

"Thank you." Wendy said. "Say…don't I know you from somewhere else?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Kate shrugged.

"It seems Almia is being threatened by a team known as Dim Sun." The elderly lady began to speak. "But they don't frighten me. And they shouldn't frighten you all either. You are here to serve and protect Almia from villains such as these. I only ask you to remember the goal. Safeguarding Almia and its people, pokemon and environment."

She walked out of the room, Hastings following behind. Soon Nage departed and the three rangers were hauling the gigaremo pieces away. Barlow told the two rangers to explore the base while he talked with Hastings for awhile.

"I remember now!" Wendy realized. "Cerulean City! Six or seven years ago! I was visiting the romantic cove and you crashed my date!"

….

"You crashed her date?" Keith stared at the embarrassed Kate.

"I didn't mean too!" She was flustered. "I got lost, it was dark outside and a swarm of zigzagoon started chasing me! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok!" The green haired top ranger laughed. "Thanks to you, I found out that guy was completely wrong. Ugh such a jerk….I'm so glad things didn't go any farther that night."

"Glad I could help?" Kate sweatdropped.

"How about I show you around the Union?" Wendy offered.

"Sounds great!" Keith accepted.

They were introduced to the third floor, where Erma (the elderly lady and, apparently, Head Chairperson & creator of the Union) led the operators who worked diligently. There was even a top floor which was the roof, where the Tree of Harmony was. Keith was tempted to climb the tree and see the view from up there. The second floor, when they came back, was a break room, research room and then two different dorm halls.

Barlow eventually caught up to Kate and Keith, saying they'd spend the night at the Union. So Wendy assigned her two friends guest rooms. Kate decided to call Rhythmi so Keith, alone in his room, laid on the bed and made a call.

"Hey Luana." Keith greeted.

"Keith! What's up? I heard you guys were staying at the Union!" Luana cheerfully asked.

Those marks on Kate's body…Keith couldn't erase them from his mind. And asking Kate felt like stepping into a land mine field. But maybe he could ask someone who knew Kate in and out, someone close to her. And no one was closer than Luana, her own doting sister.

"Yeah I'm at the Union." Keith said. "Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's Kate."

"KATE? Is she ok?" Luana questioned.

"She's fine. But it's about something I saw." Keith responded. "There's a faded scar on her chest, right wrist and left hip. Something tells me they're not birth spots or any normal scrapes. You know anything about them?"

….

"YOU SAW KATE TOPLESS? PERVERT!" Luana shrieked.

"By accident!" Keith frenzily told her. "Her swimsuit top came off in the fast currents, long story! I only saw it for three seconds tops!"

Silence.

"So you saw the scars?" Luana asked quietly.

"Is that what they are?" Keith questioned.

More silence.

"How much do you know about our family?" Luana tested.

"You, Kate, Violet and your mom lived together though I'm not sure if there's a dad anywhere in the picture. You guys have moved all over the world because a murderer is trying to track you down." Keith relayed what he knew from memory.

"Kate told someone after all. At least its someone trustworthy." Luana sighed. "That murderer? He's….he's our father."

Keith lost his breath, his skin run cold.

"Kate and I were the result of the abuse mom went through. We've been hit and punished in unthinkable ways. The two of us have some wild stories with battle scars to prove it." Luana explained solemnly.

"When did he become homicidal?" Keith asked, afraid of the answer.

"He was always like that. Always threatening to kill our family too. The only peace we got was when he went out of region to find his specific victim. I remember one month he was gone, mom took us to Summerland." Luana replied.

Summerland…the month he and Kate met…

"Eventually, after a gruesome night, mom got the courage to get help. We became part of the witness protection program. Nine months later, Violet was born." Luana went on. "But dad swore revenge so we kept moving every time he managed to find us. We've had some close calls but we're alive. Things have been hard but we're tough. We'll get through."

Keith was quiet, trying to absorb the information. His girl was nearly destroyed….killed….he had no idea what sort of pain Kate went through. And yet Kate put on a smile every single day at the ranger base.

"I trust you won't say anything to anyone else?" Luana asked.

"I won't. Ranger's promise." Keith swore. "Does anyone else know though?"

"I told Crawford a few things but I think he figured it out." Luana answered.

For the prankster king, Crawford was a smart guy. No surprise he'd manage to piece it all together. Though Keith would hit himself again and again for not knowing about this earlier.

"Thanks for telling me this Luana." Keith thanked.

"You and Kate have become best friends. I think you have the right to know, even if you didn't have a clue earlier." Luana said.

As soon as Keith hung up, he heard hurried footsteps in the hallway. A door next to his room slammed shut and locked. That was Kate's room. Oh….no….

Keith leapt off the bed and dashed out the door, leaving the confused Wave behind. He hustled to Kate's room and knocked on the door. It was a minute before the response came.

"Yeah…?"

"It's me." Keith said.

….

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"I just want to talk." Keith told her.

A pause. Keith heard the lock become undone. The door opened slightly, with Kate nervously looking at him. She seemed upset. From the corner of his eye, Keith saw Chia sneak out.

"You overheard the conversation I had with Luana, didn't you?" He stared directly into her eyes as he asked the question.

Kate's eyes were becoming moist. She trembled, terrified. Keith sighed and let himself into the room. For privacy sake, he closed the door (thankfully he overheard Wendy say the rooms were soundproof) and sat them down on the bed.

"You know everything." Kate's voice was low.

"Yeah." Keith said.

Ages past in the quiet room. Slowly, without thinking, Keith took Kate's hand and removed the glove, revealing the scar. His fingers traced over it as he felt a tinge of sadness. How much did this girl go through?

"I got that the night I came back from Summerland." Kate mumbled. "Dad tried to burn me."

An image flashed into Keith's head, seeing the sweet little girl tortured by the cruel man she called a father.

"And the hip?" Keith's asked nervously.

"He overheard my dream to become a ranger and said I was too useless, pathetic and wimpy. Dad decided to prove it too by kicking me." Kate looked down at the floor.

"….your chest? I mean, the scar there…what happened then?" Keith's voice was shaking.

Kate took a long time answering.

"Stabbed with a knife the night before mom went for help."

Nothing more to be said. Keith felt his heart being torn apart at the thought of this strong, cheerful ranger going through so much. He grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her in, holding her close. To think Kate could've died….it was too much. And there had to be other stories of the cruelty she endured.

"Keith…" Kate whispered, her body shivering.

"It's alright." Keith shushed, stroking her head. "You don't have to hold back. I'm here for you. I always will be."

His shoulder started feeling damp. Kate was crying. She deserved to release those pent up feelings. Keith couldn't help but let a tear or two fall as well. This girl was broken inside but…but Keith promised to fix that. He'd let the light back into her life, make things happy and cheerful for her. He wanted to see her laugh and smile again.

Was..._this_ love?

He'd fallen in love with this girl once before. It could've been just 'puppy love', nothing more. Sure, Keith couldn't stop thinking about her for years and treasured their shared necklace. But now? Ten years later? Here he was, falling in love all over again with Kate. As if nothing changed.

Singing with their friends. Protecting her from a gunshot. Saving her from drowning. Even before Keith knew the truth, he still felt something for her. Those feelings Keith had were starting to grow, though completely unaware to him. But after her story? After Kate told him? Something clicked. He felt…more. There were more feelings for Kate stirring within. First mission. Saving her from the fire. The fireworks festival…

Oh. Arceus. The Festival.

Keith remembered saving her from that creep and then kissing her forehead while she slept. What the hell was he thinking? Sure she looked cute…beautiful…sweet…but what was he doing? Seriously! And then the recent mission in the ocean. Seeing Kate in that swimsuit brought new levels of embarrassment.

The crying stopped. Kate looked up at him, with those innocent blue eyes. It finally dawned on Keith. He _did_ love her. The good and bad things, Keith accepted them all.

"Thanks…" Kate said.

"No problem." Keith grinned.

"You're a great friend." Kate wiped away a stray tear, smiling.

Friend…that's all she saw him. Kate didn't feel the same way he did. And she had no clue that people were teasing about their 'close' friendship. Keith couldn't confess any of his feelings to her. Just like their past, he'd have to keep it secret.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***feels angry glare from readers***

**Oh come on! I can't have the confession spill out NOW. Now isn't the time. The time is not yet here and shan't (YES I SAID SHAN'T) be here for awhile. Keith'll be repressing the info from the unknowning girl that he loves.**

**And don't fret! Next update shall come within a very short amount of time!**


	26. More New Friends

**Huge outburst of sympathy for Kate last chapter. So proud of you guys for feeling emotions for our characters! Super sweet!**

**Anyways, I'll be introducing two more legendaries this chapter (Spoiler!) that I happen to like a lot! Hope you read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Hey Kate! Kate! Helllooooo? Katia?"_

Katia…Kate hated being called that. She growled as she woke up. Another legendary pokemon? As honoring as it was, why did they make it a habit to wake her up at night?

"_Come meet me on the roof! By that Tree of…what was it? Harmony or something?"_

"_I told you not to call her yet! She needs her sleep!"_

"_But I can't wait till morning!"_

"_Yes you can. Kate, go back to sleep."_

"_Kate, wake up!"_

Ok there was no way Kate would get any peace without checking it out. But two voices? This was different than the usual one. Kate got out of bed and slipped out of her room. The base was in deep sleep though it didn't give permission to be careless. Like she had done before, Kate skillfully snuck her way to the rooftop.

"I'm here." Kate said as she reached the bottom of the tree. "Where are you?"

"_Here!"_

A small cream and red pokemon popped out of the tree branches.

"_I'm Victini, the victory pokemon!"_ He greeted.

"_And I…"_ A light green pokemon flew down. _"…am Celebi. We're pleased to meet you Kate, Legend Protector."_

"It's nice to meet more pokemon of legend." Kate smiled, knowing about the two from childhood story.

"_Wow. You are as nice as shaymin says!"_ Victini clapped.

"Shaymin? She sent you?" Kate asked.

Shaymin was a lot faster at the tracking than thought. Although if Celebi could just travel to that place at that time anyways.

"_She sent for __me__."_ Celebi corrected. _"But a certain someone overheard the exchange…"_

"_Hey I have the right to meet her!"_ Victini huffed.

"_Hmmm…"_ Celebi inspected Kate. _"I see you unlocked another gift. Job well done."_

"_Swimming power, HA."_ Victini rolled his eyes.

"_You're a fire type so you obviously don't like water."_ Celebi said.

"_Hey you're a grass type so I can kick your…"_ Victini started to threaten.

"Anything about my powers or status as the protector you guys can tell me about?" Kate cut in.

"_Well shaymin told you a lot of what I know."_ Celebi told her. _"The powers you have are made to help legends out. At some point in your life, you'll use them all at least once. Stuff like swimming faster, healing…that can be used at any time. But the bigger stuff can only be used once and take a lot to unlock. It varies from legend to legend, depending how its set up."_

"I was told that each legend gave me a specific power. Who gave me healing and swimming?" Kate asked.

"_Manaphy gave you swimming. And healing? Why that would be mine!" _Celebi grinned.

"I have _your_ power?" Kate gasped.

"_Wait till you get mine!"_ Victini butted in. _"It's going to be awesome! Oh but according to master, we're not allowed to tell you."_

"_We were supposed to let the higher-ups tell her about master!"_ Celebi smacked Victini.

"_OW!"_ Victini rubbed his head.

"So who's master?" Kate questioned.

"…_.about that…."_ Celebi and Victini sheepishly rubbed the back of their necks.

Celebi waved her arms, forming glowing lines in the ground. There was some sort of chart that separated into four groups, stacking on top of each other.

"_You know that whole level thing? See I'm here."_ Victini pointed to the box above the bottom. _"It's where the medium level pokemon are."_

"_And I'm right above Victini."_ Celebi showed.

"_Didn't know you had a boastful side…"_ Victini muttered.

"_We're above shaymin, manaphy and meloetta who rank low. At our medium level, we do know a few other pokemon that are the same as us or lower on the chart."_ Celebi told Kate.

"_Like Jirachi. Cool pokemon but parties so hard she ends up sleeping for a thousand years if we let her."_ Victini said.

"_She seems to work a lot more than you though."_ Celebi rolled her eyes.

"_What about that certain someone named Keldeo…"_ Victini smirked.

"_I swear if you don't shut up right now…"_ Celebi growled, face pink.

"Back to the chart?" Kate sweatdropped.

"_Right, right."_ Celebi shook her head. _"But neither of us know who the high-leveled legendaries are with the exception of suicune, their messenger. Their power is strong and reigns over us all though they don't show their faces. And they're hard to track down."_

"_So if I want more information…"_ Kate started to piece it together.

"_You talk to them."_ Celebi finished.

"_Even then, there might be only one or two that know about the master, who knows everything about Kate."_ Victini said.

"_Master is a powerful pokemon that make the decisions, helps keep the stability of the world in order and pretty much is the most powerful on Earth. And quite possibly the universe."_ Celebi explained_. "Though they don't come out of hiding. It's impossible for anyone who isn't their right-hand man to catch the slightest glimpse."_

"_You forget we've got the Legends Protector_!" Victini cheered. _"Kate here will meet the master one day!"_

"I suppose she might. But that's a long day away." Celebi said. "Kate, I suggest you just practice your powers and wait for the rest of gifts to come. Keep a look out for pokemon in trouble."

"Sure thing." Kate agreed.

"_I have things to tend to at the moment. I'm glad we got to talk and I hope to see you soon! But as the time pokemon, I have forseen some….trouble."_ Celebi warned.

"Like?" Kate asked.

Hesitation.

"_Don't think Dim Sun will be the only problem you'll be dealing with."_ Celebi sighed.

With that, Celebi vanished into thin air. Gone with the wind.

"_Now that buzzkill's gone, how about we hang out?"_ Victini offered.

"I'd actually like to get some sleep." Kate yawned.

"_I'm the pokemon who can give you energy! You won't need sleep!"_ Victini said.

"Yes but I'd like to anyways." Kate declined.

"_Fine."_ Victini grumbled, erasing the drawings Celebi made earlier. _"I might as well catch some z's too. Mind if I room with you?"_

"Think you can hide from the other rangers around here?" Kate asked.

"_Naturally."_ Victini disappeared. _"Many legends know how to sneak around. And you see I'm no different."_

"I'm convinced." Kate giggled. "You seem like a cool pokemon to me."

"_Great!"_ Victini reappeared. _"You'll see! I'll make things way interesting!"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kate! Keith! Good morning!"

Kate was met with Murph as they walked through the second floor, some hours later.

"Care for a chocolate macaron?" Murph offered, showing them a box.

"Dessert for breakfast? I'm game!" Keith reached into the box, with Wave grabbing some for him and Chia.

"Life's too short. Eat dessert first." Murph quoted. "Hm? Hey did you guys grab extra? I could've sworn there were more in here…"

Neither of the guys noticed a macaron floating in mid-air. Kate smirked as the treat was nibbled on and devoured.

"_These are great!"_ Victini whispered.

"Oh hey rookies!" Wendy came from the first floor. "Barlow's looking for ya."

"Time to head back." Keith remembered.

"Great to see you again, Wendy." Kate said.

"Same here!" Wendy gave a thumbs up. "Hope to be workin with you sometime!"

Kate hustled downstairs with Keith and the pokemon (including her hidden friend). Barlow was downstairs, waiting for the door. They all left outside and walked the path that led through the woods. Victini was invisible but Kate had a good feel where he was. He was happy to fly around everyone and enjoy the scenery.

"_Yoink!"_ Victini pulled a fast one and pushed Keith.

"Hey!" Keith fell face first into the ground. "What the…?"

"You ok?" Barlow asked.

"Tripped…though it felt like something pushed me." Keith sighed as he got back up.

"Probably the wind. Gets a little strong out here." Barlow guessed.

Victini snickered nearby. Someone was having their fun.

Rummmmbbbblllleeeee!

Just as they reached the cliff area, the ground started shaking. It knocked Kate right off her feet. After a minute, the quaking stopped.

"Is everyone ok?" A middle aged woman raced out of a nearby cottage.

"We're cool." Keith said, helping me up.

"Oh these tremors are giving me heart attacks…" The woman sighed. "Been happening all morning."

"All morning?" Barlow asked.

"Ever since some strangly dressed men and two big pokemon came through here." The lady told them.

That didn't sound too good. Kate was getting the same idea the guys had.

"Thank you ma'am." Barlow turned to Kate and Keith. "Guys, looks like we've got ourselves a mission."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Still dunno what macarons are but they seem tasty! Especially if they're chocolate! Keep a watch out for the next chapter, where we scale Peril Cliffs! Coming up!**


	27. Danger on the Cliffs

**Ta dah! I bringeth you a neweth chapter!...ok seriously I can't do the medieval thing. But I do hope you like this new chapter! And you read it! Of course reviews never hurt. **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith was moderately surprised. Peril Cliffs was a lot higher than he expected. Almost too high…..NO! No he spent his life in a hotel, scaling the vents and even riding down the laundry shute. He should be used to this kind of stuff. A little height never scared him. Plus Kate was here. Gotta show off whenever possible.

"Ladies first." Keith gestured to the cliffs.

"If you wanted to go first, just say so." Kate cocked an eyebrow.

"_Burned!"_ Wave laughed.

Ha ha ha. With an eye roll, Keith started to climb up the vines. Hey it wasn't too bad. Climbing was sort of fun. He and the others managed to scale several cliffs, getting higher and higher. A couple of times, it seemed like a vine was out of reach. Unusual how the wind suddenly picked up or the vine just suddenly sliced right down to his level.

"Spingry grass!" Keith gasped. "Aw man this stuff is awesome!"

"Spingy grass?" Kate tipped her head in puzzlement.

"It's a name for grass that can catapult you across the cliffs." Barlow told her.

"Aw man we had these all the time back in Oblivia! These things are so much fun!" Keith chuckled, remembering the times he'd bounce through the jungles.

Kate seemed eager to try it. She ran up and jumped, springed across to the other side of the cliff. Barlow was next. Keith got a good start and hurled into the air. But as his feet landed on the edge, the rocks beneath him crumbled.

"Waaaah!" Keith fell down the cliff.

"Keith!" Kate cried after him.

No! Nothing to slow or stop the fall. Too high to land on feet and not expect an injury. This was bad!

"Tini!"

Keith could've sworn he heard a pokemon's voice. Suddenly, his fall stopped, gently landing him on another cliff. Did something carry him to safety? A pokemon maybe? But other than rock and ground types, there wasn't anything able to do that.

"Keith! You ok?" Kate called from above.

"Yeah!" Keith dusted himself off. "I'll go on this way and meet up with you later!"

"Don't do anything reckless!" Barlow warned as Keith ran off.

Don't do anything reckless or he'll answer to Barlow, heard the speech before. Keith charged on ahead with Wave. It wasn't long before another earthquake shook the cliffs. Up ahead, at a secluded area in the bottom area of Peril, there were two rampardos slamming their heads into the wall. And two men that looked a lot like…

"Dim Sun…" Keith muttered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Gigaremos!"

Kate managed to climb higher with Barlow as they continued down the path, only to find a few gigaremos up on the cliffs. Pokemon were hypnotized and going berserk. Victini was having trouble resisting so Kate did a capture behind Barlow's back.

"Put there to slow us down." Barlow looked around, serious. "Dim Sun's here and doesn't want any distractions."

"Well too bad for them." Kate cracked her knuckled, ready for action. "What's the plan boss?"

"Go on ahead to find Keith. I'll handle the gigaremos." Barlow instructed.

"No problemo!" Kate gave a short salute before dashing off with her pokemon.

It hurt Kate to see the pokemon suffer. But she had confidence that her leader and his trusty makuhita could easily handle things. Up and over the cliffs, Kate went. Having done this sort of thing before in regions all over, Kate was experienced at climbing and swinging off vines.

"I see Keith!" Victini said. "He's heading towards some giant pokemon and creepy dressed guys."

Kate jumped a ledge and landed on another cliff. But before she raced off, something grabbed her arm.

"HEY!"

"Don't move." Gun click. "Or the pachirisu gets hurt."

Kate turned around to see Chia in danger, whimpering. Somehow, two men in black and silver cloaks grabbed Chia and held a gun to her head. Weird how they covered themselves, only showing their fierce, cold eyes.

"Let her go." Kate ordered.

"Not unless you come with us." One of the men said.

"I'm not listening to you Dim Sun jerks." Kate growled.

"We're not part of that mediocre organization." The other man told her. "Why not come with us? We'll explain things to you."

"What the heck do you even want with me?" Kate questioned.

"To talk." The first guy answered.

"_Liars."_ Victini hissed. _"These guys seem like bad news."_

Kate couldn't agree more. But she couldn't just let them shoot Chia. Nor could she get help with Barlow and Keith preoccupied. Damn it.

"AUGH!" The guy with the gun yelled from suddenly catching fire and threw the gun into the air, landing it several feet away.

That gave Kate the ok to body-slam the one who held Chia captive. Victini used psychic to shatter the gun into pieces. Chia launched a thunderbolt, giving her captors the hurts. The two guys stumbled around for a bit before glaring at Kate, who was ready to take them on if she needed too.

"You'll regret that!" One snapped.

"That's what you get for hurting my pokemon!" Kate told him.

"This isn't over, Kate." The other said. "You will be taken to our team. And you will be a part of Team Shadin."

The two men released pokeballs that contained honchcrow. Quickly, they leapt on and flew away. Kate hugged Chia tight, watching them leave.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"_I'm fine now."_ Chia murmured. _"Thanks Victini."_

"_Any time!"_ Victini gave a victory sign.

"I think they were what Celebi was trying to warn me about." Kate said.

"_Me too."_ Victini nodded.

"_Hey I think Keith and Barlow are finished with those rampardos."_ Chia looked down below.

Seemed like it. Dim Sun goons ran off in a girly manner, with the rampardos released. Kate hopped down the ledges and swung on the vines. She lowered herself all the way down to Keith and Barlow, who impatiently waited for her.

"Where were you?" Barlow asked in a serious tone.

"Sorry. I got held up by something." Kate sheepishly replied. "Um…what happened here?"

"Some Dim Sun idiots claimed to be geologists." Keith snickered. "Dunno why they were trying to demolish the cliffs but we managed to capture their rampardos. No easy task, mind you. And he used a new thing to control pokemon. Some laptop called a miniremo."

"Weird." Kate commented.

"Danger's over and mission's complete." Barlow told them.

A round of promotions and a few captures later, the leader was teaching the group how to ride doduos. As fun as it was racing the group, Kate couldn't help but think about those guys on the cliff. Team Shadin? Who were they? What was their goal? Why come after Kate?

"_Hey."_ Victini rode Kate's shoulder, still invisible. _"Things will be ok. You're way too epic to go down so easily."_

"Thanks." Kate said, thankful the loud doduo feet wouldn't let the others hear the conversation. "Listen, it's just a feeling, but I might to speed up this process. Finding answers and my 'gifts'. Something dangerous might be going on."

"_I might be able to help. I'll put out a word to all the legends and see if I can get anyone with inside info to talk to you."_ Victini offered. _"No guarentees I can get ahold of the big shot legends but I may be able to find suicune with some luck."_

"Any step closer is good enough, even if its small." Kate told him.

"Gotcha!" Victini left Kate's shoulder. "Till we meet again, chao!"

The victory pokemon was gone. With any hope, he'd be able to help Kate move through the process faster. Any help at all would be good. Kate hated stumbling around in the dark with this weird Legends Protector thing.

Ring! Ring!

"Yo." Keith?

"We're right next to each other, idiot." Kate sighed.

"Yeah but I can't exactly talk to you when the doduo's clomping." Keith said. "You seem distracted. Everything ok?"

Ok? Kate was just lost on finding her magical powers, talking to pokemon of legend and apparently being chased by two men in black cloaks. Everything was fan-freaking-tastic. Whoop de doo.

"I'm cool." Kate replied.

"…you can tell me anything that's on your mind, you know." Keith told her.

Kate wasn't so sure. He already crossed into the family secret. But this? This was way beyond telling. Bigger than her murderer father! Even if Keith believed her, Kate wouldn't want to risk getting him in danger by those strangers that nearly killed Chia. Who knew what was ahead?

"I know." Kate finally responded.

"Alright." Keith seemed disappointed. "….see you back at base."

He hung up. Kate hated to hide things from Keith but she didn't want to tell. Not at the risk of him thinking she was nuts or putting him in any sort of trouble.

"_I'm here for ya Kate."_ Chia nuzzled Kate's neck.

"Thanks buddy." Kate smiled.

Even when you couldn't turn to other people, pokemon were still there. Always.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**We've gotten rid of the trouble at Peril Cliffs as well as uncovered a new diabolical team. What's their aim? Something with bananas? WE SHALL NEVER KNOW….**

…**until future updates! Next one is on the way!**


	28. Attack, Message & another Chase Scene

**WHO WANTS TO SING!**

…**.**

**ok I get it. You guys don't wanna sing, just read. Read, review AND SING!...fine, enjoy.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A week passed. Dim Sun was seen and being taken out by the rangers, not letting gigaremos or the newly discovered miniremos control pokemon so cruel-fully. Ollie was confident enough to come visit the base, starting to warm up to Elaine. Kate hadn't spilled what happened back the cliffs. But she was cheerful again and Keith decided it was best not to say anything.

Vientown rangers continued their duties of quests and helping out those who needed help.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Mmmnnn…what a great day!"

Kate stretched her arms, feeling the ocean wind fly past her. Beautiful on Nabiki beach. Perfect time to hang out for awhile. That and be alone for awhile. It wasn't that Kate didn't like the base. Not at all! But sometimes Luana could be too sisertly (or worse at cooking than usual), Crawford creates too many jokes or Elaine gets a little nuts on machinery. Even Keith seemed pushy, wanting competition in the slightest things.

"Nice to have a little us time." Kate sighed, lying down in the sand.

"_You can say that again."_ Chia agreed.

Nothing like the ocean to relax. Calming waves, blue skies and warm sunshine. And a strange purple pokemon leaping out of the sky and about to launch an attack…..wait what?

"_Look out!"_ Chia yelped.

An orb of white, ice-like energy shot out at Kate. She rolled to the side just before it hit. What the heck? Kate scrambled to her feet as she saw the pokemon hover a little distance away. It had a sleek purple metal body with some sort of cannon on its back. The eyes disturbed Kate the most; red, blood-thirsty but almost soul-less.

"_You're coming with me."_ It said in an eerie voice. _"I must take you to the leader."_

"No way. Chia, stun it!" Kate shouted.

Chia tried to launch a electro-ball. The strange pokemon had a chip on its back that went from white to yellow. It absorbed the electric attack with no problems.

"_I warn you. You will be coming with me."_ The chip turned red. _"Even if I use force."_

The cannon prepared to fire. Out of nowhere, another pokemon appeared. This one was blue and dog-like, very elegant looking.

"_Hop on my back! Now!"_ It commanded.

Scary purple pokemon that could hurt her? Or mystical blue one that would take her away from the first option? Kate decided to trust her gut and climbed on the back of the blue pokemon. It fired an aurora beam to counter the fire that burst from the purple pokemons back. The aurora beam succeeded and knocked the pokemon back. While it struggled to get up, the blue pokemon sped off into the trees, carrying Kate and Chia on its back.

"Thanks for the save." Kate said.

"_You're welcome, Legends Protector."_ was the reply.

"So you're a legend?" Kate asked.

"_My name is suicine."_ It introduced itself. _"Messenger for the high-level legendary pokemon. There's been talk about you, Legends Protector."_

"You can call me Kate. I assume Victini spread the word as he said." Kate said.

"_He has. Many legends are now aware of you as well as your powers starting to awaken." _Suicune told her. _"Celebi's beginning to sense something wrong with the worlds energy and its traced here in Almia. I sense conflicts arising…more than one."_

"Dim Sun is one. They're controlling pokemon somehow. But there's another team that wanted me. Not sure what for." Kate responded.

"_My assumption is they're the same ones who sent Genesect after you. How they know about you and your abilities is beyond me."_ Suicine said.

"Genesect? The one that attacked me earlier, right?" Kate guessed.

"_Right."_ Suicune nodded. _"They thrived long ago as ferocious hunters with no mercy. But they all died out. Somehow, the only fossil that remained was found and used by the team to be revived."_

"Hard to believe they brought him back to life." Kate commented.

"_It's worse than that."_ Suicune sighed. _"Genesect was altered with metal body, weaponry and advanced skills. It's blood-lust and viciousness had overpowered it completely, leaving it with practically no soul or any trace of good. Genesect has become too powerful and cruel enough for master to order it to be killed on sight. I would've done so if I didn't need to get you out."_

"Sorry…" Kate apologized.

"_You're more important."_ Suicune told her. _"I'll be forgiven."_

Suicune's speed slowed down. He eventually stopped at a recognizable area in the Vien forest. Kate leapt off.

"So can you tell me about being a Legends Protector?" Kate requested.

"_I cannot."_ Suicune shook its head. _"I'm only here as the messenger."_

Kate waited as suicune cleared its throat.

"_Thank you for all the hard work and rescuing you have done. We have heard through sources about how you wish to gain more knowledge on your gifts and role."_ Suicune relayed. _"Your patience will be rewarded soon. Answers will be given. All that is asked is you to practice your obtained gifts and be ready for anything. Be careful and good luck."_

"Alright." Kate said. "Thank you suicune. If you can, tell master that I can handle whatever's thrown at me."

"_We'll see."_ Suicune chuckled. _"I have faith in you, Kate. Au revior."_

With that, the water pokemon faded away into the mist.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Why does the base feel so empty?"

Kate went back to the base and found herself hanging with Rhythmi.

"Oh right. You were gone when it happened." Rhythmi said.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"All the Boyleland pokemon went missing. An alarm sent out and everything." Rhythmi answered. "Barlow was called out there and decided to take Keith."

"Wow." Kate blinked.

Keith got to go on a big, hot-shot mission without her. Kate envied him a little. But he earned some spotlight time anyways. She was happy for him.

"With Barlow gone, Crawford's made as temporary head of base." Rhythmi told her.

"Aw crud…we're doomed…" Kate sweatdropped.

"I heard that!" came a shout from across the room.

"OW!" Rhythmi grabbed her hand. "Freakin paper cut…."

"Never heard _you_ swear!" Kate laughed. "Lemme see."

It was a good opportunity to practice her powers. She inspected Rhythmi's hand and then talked to her about her operator worked. Rhythmi chatted on about it while Kate focused her energy. She felt it leave her system and pour into the cut. Slowly, the cut on Rhythmi's finger closed up.

"Hm?" Rhythmi looked over her hand. "Weird. I swore I just cut it."

Kate shrugged innocently. Healing powers did work. Nice! Though a small cut was only a minor thing. Granted she didn't want anyone to get hurt but Kate wanted to try it out on something bigger, more severe. After talking to Rhythmi for awhile, Kate decided to lie down in her room and read a book she managed to borrow about legendary pokemon.

….

The base was unusually quiet. Even at low-key, there was still some action somewhere. Gee without Keith, it was boring. Nothing to do, no fun at all. Kate missed him…

"Wait…what am I thinking?" Kate blushed. "Am I seriously missing the redhead?"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Miss me yet?"

Was the guy a freakin mind reader?

"Oh gee I've been counting the seconds." Kate sarcastically said.

"Nice to hear from you too." Keith snickered. "How's the base?"

"CRAWFORD YOU PERVERT!"

"WHAT THE &^ %#$! ELAINE DON'T GIVE HER THE POWER TOOLS!"

"On second thought, nevermind." Keith chuckled. "Sorry you weren't able to come with us."

"It's cool. We'll just throw a wild party or something while you and Barlow are gone." Kate teased. "How goes the mission?"

"So far, we've got no found pokemon. We interviewed the townspeople including this old man who went nuts at me saying 'How are you?"." Keith replied. "But we'll be scaling the volcano tomorrow once we rest up at the ranger depot for tonight."

Kate hated to admit it…but she was jealous. Going into a volcano sounded super cool.

"KATE! HELP ME KILL CRAWFORD!"

"WHY HELP HER? HELP ME FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD! OW NOT THERE!"

"Do I hear your name being called?" Keith chuckled.

"Currently debating whether I should go down there." Kate sweatdropped.

"You've got to show me pics." Keith said.

"I'm sure Rhythmi's all over that. But I might as well go watch." Kate told him. "Thanks for calling."

"Of course." Keith responded.

Kate hung up. She got up from bed and went downstairs. It was there Luana was chasing Crawford around the base. One hand held the towel she wrapped around herself while the other had a blowtorch. Elaine and the operators (with Rhythmi filming) watched the scene with interest.

"You have so sense of humor!" Crawford cried out.

"Shut up and tell me where you hid my clothes!" Luana shrieked.

"Can't she just get another outfit?" Kate asked Rhythmi.

"Crawford stole them all." Mattie told her.

"KATE!" Luana called. "Back me up on this sis!"

With a sigh, Kate went over to the mechanic's station and rummaged through the tools.

"Hey Elaine. Nail gun or automatic drill?" Kate asked.

"I'd go with drill." Elaine suggested.

"NO FAIR! TWO AGAINST ONE!"

"STAND STILL! I CANT SHOOT A MOVING TARGET!"

"Luana? Where should I aim the nail gun?"

"Right towards his…"

"HEY! NO NO NO NOT THERE!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**You know, Genesect always reminded me of Ridley from Metroid games. A vicious, ruthless, skilled hunter that was given metal upgrades and turned into an even deadlier weapon of mass destruction? Yeah that.**

**For more updates coming up, stay in tune and stick around!**


	29. Soaring

***looks through anime***

**Daisuke from D. looks like Keith….then Kaito from Mermaid Melody does too….and so does Pit (Kid Icarus) if you dye the hair red! YAY FOR FANGIRLING!**

**Read, review and enjoy everyone!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Mornin Kate."

Kate grunted some reply before grabbing some milk pudding Bertha brought over earlier. Chasing down Crawford wore her out. But at least Luana got her clothes back.

"OK WHO PUT OIL IN THE AFRO CONDITIONER?"

A snicker came from the mechanic and Luana.

"Warned him not to mess with me." Luana high-fived Elaine.

"I didn't even know there was such a thing as afro conditioner." Kate blinked.

About ten minutes later, Crawford came out. His hair was a mess; between flat and poofy. Seemed a bit darker but that was probably from the oil. Talk about a bad hair day. It looked like a mareep got a bad hair-cut at the salon. None of the girls could choke back the laughter.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Crawford rolled his eyes. "Seriously, don't I get a _little_ respect as leader?"

"What's the plan for today, boss?" Kate asked, trying to calm down.

"Today's outdoor class. Since Luana's on standby and I have this mess to fix up, I'll let you do it." Crawford replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Author's Note: Don't think too much on the whole time-line aspect of this. Just enjoy the scene (I got questions last fanfic so I want no more of dem here).**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Really? Awesome!" Kate fist-pumped into the air.

"Time sure flies." Rhythmi smiled. "Say hello to Ms. April for me!"

"Hold on Kate! I'll print a pic of Crawford's hair for you to show to your teacher!" Mattie giggled.

"Just go." Crawford groaned.

Kate gave a salute and ran out the door with Chia. She couldn't help snickering at the misfortune. Crawford hair? Hilarious. Aw man Keith would've died after seeing it. Keith…what was he doing now? Doing deep into the volcano to search for the pokemon? Sounded about right.

"Why am I thinking about him _more_ now that he's gone?" Kate thought.

"There! Make him spin round 'n round!"

Stopping at the bridge, Kate could see an unpleasant sight. Two Dim Sun members were with what Keith described before as a miniremo. They were typing in stuff as a croagunk painfully, hypnotically danced around.

"Ok now jump! Boing!" One guy commanded.

Keys punched in. The croagunk bounced around. That was just sick! Cruel! How could they do that to a pokemon for fun?

"This machine is awesome!" Someone said. "Make it do something complicated!"

"Like fly while asleep?"

"Wahaha! How will that work?"

"Aw man this is way better than that stupid gigaremo, right Dave?"

"I'll say. Real time and back saver there, Biff."

"The name's Butch, not Biff!

"Ooh! I know something! Do sumo wrestling but only use yoga poses!"

The croagunk acted like a sumo wrestler but suddenly flung itself over the guys, standing between Kate and the bad guys.

"Here's a command." Kate growled. "Stop messing with that poor pokemon and scram!"

"^ &%#! A ranger!" One guy, guessing it was Dave, exclaimed.

"No, no! Turn this into an opportunity!" Butch corrected. "Coragunk, laugh uncontrollably while attacking the ranger!"

Keys were typed in. But Butch panicked almost right away.

"Damn it! Wrong keys!" He moaned, frantically typing more stuff.

"Hit cancel! HIT IT, HUTCH!" Dave yelled.

"MY NAMES NOT HUTCH!"

While they argued, Kate walked over and captured the croagunk. Compared to its evolved form, not that hard at all. A few poison attacks and bounces but nothing out of the ordinary. Kate released the pokemon and waited a few minutes as the Dim Sun grunts argued. They stopped seeing Kate stare.

"You're done?" They sweatdropped.

"Yep." Kate replied.

….

"Bail out!" Butch shrieked, like a little girl.

"Where? Ranger that way and a school of ranger trainees the other direction! We're trapped!" Dave shouted.

"No there's one other way…" Butch stared down at the water.

Dave seemed to understand. After a moment of silence, they ran off the bridge and jumped into the water, disappearing from sight.

"Idiots." Kate chuckled.

"_Big time."_ Chia agreed. _"Onto the school!"_

The walk was short. Kate strolled through memory lane. Walking on the bridge, reaching the gates of the school, coming into the courtyard….

"Kate!"

Ms. April seemed surprised. She walked up to the ranger in a hurry.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the other classma…" Ms. April stopped herself. "Right. Sorry! Forgot you're not one of my students."

"No problem." Kate grinned. "I'm here for the Outdoor Class."

"Right on time. Everyone's waiting at the Pledge Stone." Ms. April said.

Kate followed her old teacher back through the yard and down the steps. There were the classes, sitting around the Pledge Stone. A new teacher was there too.

"Kincaid's up and quit for some reason." Ms. April informed. "Who can tell what's on his mind?"

Was it the end-of-year prank? Kate had to admit it was hilarious.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our Vientown ranger." Ms. April introduced.

"I'm Kate and this is Chia." Kate introduced, showing off the ranger pose.

And thus, the terrifying questions and answers began. Terrifying? Heck yeah. Kate almost got stage fright from the bombs of questions that fired right at her. But she managed to answer them.

_Did you get good grades?_ Of course! Not the most absolute perfect but still great.

_Is your job busy?_ As of lately, yeah. But you can count on rangers to handle whatever comes our way!

_Have you seen a real gigaremo?_ Seen it? Kate was one of the first to see and take it down! Plus she got all sorts of ingo dug up on the machine! Need she say more?

_Have you captured more than 100 pokemon?_ …no idea. Next question!

_Do you sleep in pajamas or in the…._ "NONE OF THAT!" Ms. April cut in at that moment, much to Kate's relief. After a bit of stern yelling and request for appropriate questions, the session continued.

_Is something bad taking place in Almia right now?_ Whether it is or not, rangers will be there to help keep people, pokemon and nature safe! We wouldn't let Almia get caught in danger so easily.

_Is it true rangers can't go home often? _ Depends where your family is and where you get stationed. But I'm sure things get worked out. It's not too big an issue.

_May I touch your styler?_ Sure! (the girl who asked shyly backed off)

Are you in love with anyone?

Kate felt her face get a little hot. Talk about sudden! The questioner asked if it was a former classmate as her friends giggled. Former classmate?...what the….why did Keith instantly pop into mind? Gah! This was, no doubt, a question and answer session of terror. Kate moved onto more questions.

"Is that all?" Ms. April asked when each student had their turn. "Alright! Class dismissed!"

The students left after Kate gave them rounds of 'good luck' and 'do your best'. Kate met the new teacher and saw Lamont briefly (he asked about Erma and Kate replied that she was fine). With the students back in the classrooms, the ranger was free to roam the schoolgrounds. While Kate did want to see all the rooms again, basement included, she decided to visit Janice, Ms. Claire and Mr. Kaplan again briefly before leaving.

"_Those questions wear you out?"_ Chia asked as they exited the gates.

"Yep. Can't wait to chill out at base." Kate replied.

"_Maybe Crawford's washed his hair by now."_ Chia giggled.

"Hey I'll make a deal. If it hasn't gone back to its usual afro-ness by the time we're back, I'll shave it off while he sleeps." Kate joked.

"_Priceless!"_ Chia laughed.

But as Kate stepped onto the bridge, she froze. At the halfway point were four guys in cloaks. The same cloak uniforms of the men who tried to get Kate to come with her. One of them seemed to be holding a tazer while another had chains.

"You again." Kate frowned.

"It's time you came with us." One of the group members told her.

"I don't think so." Kate folded her arms.

"You don't have a choice…Legend Protector."

Kate gasped. How did they know? She didn't slip any details other than to Chia. No way those guys could know about her! Not possible! But either way, it spelt trouble for Kate. She had to get away.

"But where?" Kate thought.

Behind her was the school and it wasn't smart to involve anyone else in this mess. She could jump off the bridge, just like those Dim Sun jerks from earlier had. Granted it was risky, since the bad guys might have rigged something. But there didn't seem to be any other option.

"Stop her!"

As Kate jumped high into the air, she realized that there was something in the water. Those creeps set up huntail in the water, ready to capture her! Damn it! Kate braced herself for the water, her defeat.

…only…it didn't come.

Opening her eyes, Kate was shocked to see herself hovering in the air. Team Shadin gawked, as well as their water pokemon.

"Whoa…I can fly?" Kate whispered before crying out. "This is totally awesome!"

She felt as light as a leaf, drifting with the wind. Kate flew around, high above the bridge where none of the guys could reach her. She laughed as they struggled. After some time, the guys called back their huntail. Perfect escape opportunity. Kate dove into the water, slipped the aqualung onto Chia (Kate held her breath) and rushed through the currents, speeding away from the scene. She swam north of the school, over where the river poured into the ocean.

"Whew!" Kate gasped for air as she got onto land. "That was close."

"_I'll say."_ Chia gave the device back to Kate. _"Nice save back there!"_

"Flying powers? That is just so freakin cool!" Kate smiled.

The walk back to Vientown wasn't long. She didn't run into Dim Sun or Shadin again, luckily. When asked about being wet back at base, Kate lied by saying she tripped on the bridge (Crawford, whose hair was back to normal, laughed). No word from Keith or Barlow though. Strange.

Tuckered out, Kate rested awhile back in her room.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Yaaaaahhhhhhh!"

BAM!

Right into the ground.

"Anything?" Kate asked, her voice muffled as her face was shoved in dirt.

"_Not even a little."_ Chia sighed.

It was evening. Kate wanted to test out her new powers again on Breeze Hill, only to find they weren't activating. What was wrong? Everything Kate did only ended in her crashing. Not even a single hover. And the wind was perfect for flying too.

"Damn…I hope its not a one time thing…" Kate muttered, dusting herself off.

"You'll get it. And I'm sure a power like that will come again." Chia tried cheering her up.

Ok so not all powers would be at disposal. Celebi and Victini said bigger powers were used once or less often, depending on the legend. So Kate would have to ask about that the next time she met a legendary pokemon, which, judging from suicune's message, wouldn't be too long. Mental note, also ask about the powers that she'd be unlocking. Something told Kate the info would come in handy.

Sitting down on the grass, Kate watched the sunset, her mind racing with a million thoughts. She stared at the amulet she wore. All of this started with that amulet. Would she have been Legend Protector without it?...hmmm…sort of pointed to yes. But what did this amulet even mean? What did the ancient writing say? Though Kate wouldn't be able to tell without that other half.

The other half…

Did Key still have it with him? Did he still remember Kate and wear that amulet after all these years? Or did their time together fade into forgotten oblivion? Key still held a special part of Kate's heart. She loved him and cherished the memories. And yet…why did Kate suddenly think of Keith more often? Thoughts of Key brought ones of Keith and vise versa. Like they were competing for Kate's mind-space. Understandable about Key. But why the heck did Keith implant himself in there?

Still….that wasn't really a bad thing.

Holding her necklace tightly, Kate let the memories of the two boys replay once more.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Exciting adventure packed chapter, with a laugh or two included! Your standard epic chapter from moi! Plenty more to come! Soon!**


	30. What Happens in Boyleland

**Whassup peoples? I am so happy that you loyal readers keep reading, reviewing and enjoying. Makin me so proud! I love reading the comments and hearing what you have to say. Keep it up!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"KATE WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!"

Never a pleasant thing when someone screams at you while you're asleep. Especially when said person shakes you violently, giving you a headache. Kate moaned and threw the pillow over her head.

"Kate wake up!" Ah so it was Luana who was behind this.

"Lemme sleep…" Kate groaned.

With Luana, anything could be an emergency. Probably another kitchen accident or Crawford prank. Way too early and sudden for Kate to deal with.

"Keith's gone missing!"

Or not. Kate sprang up from the covers at the words 'Keith' and 'missing'.

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Er…what happened?"

"Crawford will give details when we're gathered. Hurry up and get ready!" Luana rushed out of the room.

Kate didn't waste a single second. She took a quick shower, threw on her uniform and ran downstairs with Chia. Everyone had gathered in the main room, looking anxious and worried.

"Crawford! What's going on?" Kate questioned.

"Well it's not just the pokemon gone missing. It's Keith. His signal went off the Union maps as of this morning." Crawford started explaining.

"If his styler is functioning, it should give out a signal." Rhythmi said. "Even when Crawford malfunctioned in the fire's heat, it still was registered by the Union. Not to mention Keith hasn't reported back…."

"Wait what about our leader?" Elaine asked.

"His styler's still working and giving a signal, which is in Boyleland." Mattie was typing into her computer. "But none of the calls can reach him so my assumption is his styler isn't working."

"With the leader out and Keith who-knows-where, we've got no choice but to send in back-up." Crawford sighed. "Kate, you're going to Boyleland."

Good thing _she _was going. Kate never would've been able to just wait around. She had to go find Keith and see if he was alright.

"Maybe Keith just got careless and dropped his styler into the lava?" Luana suggested.

"Sounds like him." Rhythmi agreed.

Everyone laughed a bit, followed by nervous chuckles. Kate took a deep breath and ran out of the base. She managed to find a doduo and rode it through the Vien Forest.

"_I hope they're ok…"_ Chia whimpered.

So did Kate. Keith and Wave may be strong but who knows what went on? Kate, though she didn't like admitting it, was a bit worried. She was praying that it was a simple 'I dropped my styler in lava' thing. It would be something he (and probably Kate too) would do.

Kate's mind was numb as she traveled through the Vien forest and into the Pueltown harbor. Didn't pay attention as she got a boat to Boyleland and boarded it. As she passed over the sea, Kate was busy thinking about the possibilities that led to Keith's 'disappearance'. Not even the driftloon migration seemed to lift her spirits.

"_Kate…"_

A voice? Legendary pokemon was nearby. Kate could see a shadow next to the ship, though it was hard to tell whose it was.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"_I am Lugia, guardian to the sea."_

Lugia…wow. It was considered powerful among all watertype pokemon.

"_Another gift has been unveiled?"_

"Yeah. I was able to fly once…but I can't do it again." Kate told it.

"_Power of flight comes from the legendary bird pokemon; Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. But it can only be activated during emergencies and need. Some of your gifts may be like that."_

"So what controls when I get the gifts?" Kate asked.

"_Your amulet. The Legend Protector wears it to absorb energy of the earth and powerflow from legends. Also, master or high leveled pokemon may be able to unlock things earlier through the Amulet of Unown."_

"Can you sense when I'll get my other powers?" Kate hesitantly asked.

Silence. The shadow was still swimming alongside the boat but Lugia took a long time to respond.

"_I can only sense that one may arise and another dormant one will become active."_

"Dormant?" Kate blinked. "So I already had a gift?"

"You had it for awhile. But the power needed for its full use had to grow first. I assume none of the other legends detected it since it was small at the time."

So Kate already had another gift? Wow. But what was it? And who from?

"Thanks Lugia." Kate said.

"…_.get down."_

"What?"

"_I SAID GET DOWN!"_

Kate ducked onto the ships floor as an attack whizzed over her head. She looked up into the sky.

"Genesect!" Kate exclaimed.

He was flying, keeping steady speed with the ship. The chip on his back turned from light orange to white. Looked like he was charging another attack.

"_Stay down and let me take care of this."_

A small glow appeared in the water. About a second later, a hyper beam blasted out from the water and hit Genesect. The pokemon was stunned and had some damage but not quite out yet. It changed its chip to yellow and launched the next attack to where Lugia was. Lugia countered with a blast of powerful wind (its special move Aeroblast, Kate assumed). As the attacks competed for strength, the boat moved away from the battle.

"Thanks Lugia." Kate whispered.

Eventually, the battle disappeared into the distance. Team Shadin and Genesect…they knew about Kate and her gifts somehow. But why did they want with her?

"_I see Boyleland!"_ Chia cheered.

Sure enough, there it was. A volcanic island with warm weather, winds and ocean air mixed with the scent of lava. Kate hadn't been to a real volcano before. Not in all the times she's moved. This was a real experience for her. And if it weren't for the danger and worry that came flooding back to Kate, this would be super cool.

"Thank you!" Kate waved to the captain (weird how he never noticed the legendary battle) and ran off the ship.

First things first, check the ranger depot. Kate walked into the town, greeted by the townspeople who welcomed her and requested to get their pokemon back. Walking around, Kate could see the absence of pokemon. Incredibly strange.

"Kate!"

First thing Kate saw as she entered the depot was Barlow. He was sitting on a chair, his leg bandaged and propped up. The operator nearby was putting a first aid kid away.

"Barlow!" Kate came over. "What happened?"

"Gah…Dim Sun happened. They're the ones who took the pokemon and broke my leg!" Barlow groaned. "I had to crawl out of there with Punch to get help."

Punch greeted Chia before turning back to Barlow's injured leg.

"Sorry I haven't contacted." The leader apologized. "But my styler's on the fritz. The operator here says it'd take some time to fully work again. Thanks again, Claudette."

The operator, Claudette smiled, before returning to work at the desk.

"So where's Keith?" Kate asked.

"Dim Sun ambushed us and by the time things died down, he was gone. My assumption is he was kidnapped." Barlow replied.

KIDNAPPED? Oh no…

"I'm guessing Crawford assigned the mission to you." Barlow said.

"Yep. And I'll be looking for Keith and those idiot Dim Sun jerks." Kate told him.

"Wish you best of luck then." Barlow nodded.

A short salute and Kate was out the door. As she hiked her way through the town, she called Crawford to give the update on Barlow. The concerned afro-leader decided he and Luana would go pick him up while Kate would continue on with the mission to find Keith.

"_Yikes its hot!"_ Chia gasped.

No kidding. Three steps in the volcano and Kate was greeted by a rush of hot air. Lava (or was it magma? Yeah it was magma) was everywhere, under the rocks and cliffs that scaled the volcano interior. Imagine the adventures and thrills to have while exploring this place! Even the threat of 'one slip and you're dead' seemed fun. Kate ventured in, using the driftloon to float across the rivers of magma. She looked around to find a lot of fire pokemon made the volcano their home. Some were also steel or electric types, which was cool how they adapted to the heat.

"Look!" Chia pointed.

By a cave entrance, there was something on the ground. Keith's styler! Kate raced over and picked it up. The styler itself seemed fine. But it was turned off and the anchor clip was gone. It was forced off of Keith and then left behind. Keith….

"Don't worry." Kate thought, putting the styler in her pocket. "I'm coming for ya."

She entered the cave to another point of the volcano. On a bridge overhead, Kate saw two Dim Sun members. She ducked underneath to listen to their conversation.

"Does my eye really look so bad?"

"Use some make-up and no one will ever know."

"Damn rangers…and I thought that red haired one was cute! That jerk punched me!"

Kate was a bit irritated at using the word 'cute' for Keith but smirked hearing how he hit a girl.

"Men. HA."

"Makes me glad we tied him up. Though wrangling him and wrestling the bigger guy was a nightmare. Took ten of our guys to do it. "

"Hey where'd that styler go? Can't have him getting more of his buddies here."

"I switched it off but it slipped out somewhere. With any luck, its in lava."

"Hey is there a shadow down there?"

"Where?"

Oops.

"Right the….RANGER!"

"What? Another one? $#^*$!"

"Beat it!"

The two Dim Sun girls ran off in alarm. Kate shrugged and hiked forward. She crossed more gaps with the driftloon and narrowly avoided plummeting into lava. It was awhile before Kate ran into the grunts again. There was an arch above a pathway to a door.

"Shall I do the honors?" The bruised girl snickered.

"Be my guest." The other handed a remote control.

Beep!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!

In front of the arch fell a large rock (Kate ducked to avoid the smaller bits).

"Nice work." Kate clapped sarcastically. "You kept me from reaching the other side. Only one problem."

"What?" The girls asked.

"You're out here with me." Kate smirked.

….

"DAMMIT!"

"Set up a dynamite trap….oh that was real genius of you!"

"Shut up! You had just as much to do with this as I do!"

"Now our Hidden Harbor's out of reach!"

"You just exposed our Hidden Habor! Great going sir blabs a lot. We needed to keep it secret while they ship out all the stolen pokemon!"

"Now you exposed information! Awwwwww! We're gonna get in so much trouble for this!"

While they argued, Kate had managed to snag a nearby mawhile. With the order given, mawhile crushed the rock and opened the path. While mawhile was released, Kate sauntered through the arch and snuck into base.

The Harbor was a lot cooler than the volcano, with the ocean opening right there. A gigantic cargo ship was on the other side. Kate hid behind a crate, watching as a team of Dim Sun forced the enslaved pokemon on board. There was a team of four who were pushing something else…

"Keith!" Kate whispered.

He was tied up, tightly from the looks of it. Keith was obviously ticked off, trying to struggle and resist. Wave was doing the same but to no avail.

"You rotten jerks! You're messing with the best ranger of all time!" Keith snapped. "You won't get away with this!

Still as stubborn and airheaded as usual.

"Quit shouting!" The admin yelled. "Cargo is supposed to be quiet."

"MAKE ME!" Redhead hollered.

Keith was shoved on board. Looks like that was where Kate needed to be. She tried to make a move forward but stopped herself as another conversation ensued with the admin and grunts.

"Loading completed. We leave the harbor in two minutes. Guards, you know what to do."

"Truss em if they're big. Kick em out if they're small."

Everyone spread out all over the harbor. Not an easy task to go through there. But there wasn't any other choice if Keith was to be saved. Kate charged into the shipping container area and started to weave through. Fortunately, the guards weren't too smart. They were looking ahead rather than at the sides or behind. Kate managed to use that to her advantage as she snuck through.

"_We did it!"_ Chia cheered as they got out.

The whistle blowed from the ship. Damn! Kate started running, her time nearly out.

"Ranger!" Two admins were on the boat.

Both tried stopping her but Kate pushed them into the water. As the door closed on the boat, Kate slipped inside.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Nice little twist, right? I thought it'd be interesting to see what would happen if Keith were kidnapped way earlier in the story and it was just those two on the Dim Sun ship. Hope you liked it! And keep an eye out for the next update of our cruise ship adventure cause it is coming soon!**


	31. Shiptastic

**Interesting day. I took a cake decorating class (brought home my creation) and to tour a bakery. Bad news is, broke my toe. But I suppose that's an excuse for me to sit down at the computer more and write write write!**

***decorates cake with read, review and enjoy!***

***also uses frosting for disclaimer and claimer in case you readers need a refresher***

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Claimer: I do own the subplots and changes to character**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The boat moved away from the harbor, drifting into sea. Kate moved quietly and quickly through the humongous boxes that were contained in the ship.

"So what's this? Some gigantic bath tub drain?"

Two Dim Sun goons were by what was indeed a gigantic steel drain thing. Kate watched the scene.

"Basically. Kingston Valve is built into the ship so when we remove it, whole thing goes down in less than twenty minutes."

"What are we? A suicidal mission?"

"Hey I didn't build this. I think it was a lame design but we're only grunts. What can we do about it?"

"So is it heavy?"

"No clue but I'd guess it to be. It's made to be easily pulled out but nearly impossible to put back in. You'd need a machamp level strength and even then it's a gamble."

"Yikes. I'd hate for this thing to be used."

"Oh yeah. Say you wanna grab something to eat? No point in standing guard with that ranger tied up and no one else on board to ruin us.

"Sounds good."

Kate waited till the footsteps were gone. Now where was Keith? Was he ok? Did they hurt him in any way? Aw…if only she knew!

Wait…something was happening. Her skin prickled. Kate's eyes showed, at a fast rate, moving through the ship and stopping in front of a closet. Automatically, she knew. Where Keith was; he alive and not badly hurt. Was this another gift of sorts?

"Let's move."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith was tossed into a dark room, some sort of enlarged supply closet from what he could pick up. Sitting in the corner, he tried to break off the ropes. No luck. They were bound to a tight side so moving was nearly impossible. And to think Ollie put up with that for several days. Strong guy.

The boat was heading somewhere, though Keith had no clue where. His best guess was a Dim Sun base. But no one else knew where he was. His styler was taken from him during the struggle. Barlow was been there but…aw man…was the leader alright? He wasn't anywhere in the base nor did Dim Sun mention him. Could've been left behind in the volcano. And with his broken leg and messed up styler, it'd be hard to get out of that scrape. Barlow was tough enough to get out, yes. Though Keith didn't know how long that would take. And by the time he got help, it'd be too late.

Keith felt the dark room bringing him down. He was a failure. Not only did Dim Sun grab ahold of him but he let them take all the pokemon on board the ship. Plus Wave was suffering for it too, tied up next to him with a bandana over his mouth (after the attempts to bite the grunts earlier). It was all Keith's fault…

He wanted to be free. He wanted to take down those Dim Sun jerks. But most of all…Keith wanted to see Kate again.

Kate….imagining her adorable smile and bright eyes brought Keith some relief. What an amazing girl. No wonder Keith had fallen in love with her. Who couldn't? Those looks could pull a guy in but that spirit of hers would make em stay. Was Kate an angel? She looked like one. Especially in that white sundress she wore for the graduation ceremony. And her hair, so soft and lush when it dangled down her shoulders. Keith would give anything to see Kate let her hair down again.

Keith kissed Kate once before as kids. It was partly gross cause, well, they were kids. But Keith kind of liked it. What did it feel like now that they were older?

_Creak!_

The door was opening. Keith's somber turned to anger. He wanted to be let out, not kidnapped. To be with Kate again.

"Alright you Dim Sun creeps! Let me out of here!" Keith yelled. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Keith."

A hand pressed his shoulder. Keith knew that hand.

"Kate?" His voice was much softer. "Is that really you?"

"One and only." was the response.

The lights were flipped on. It was her alright. Same old Kate.

"I've been sent to rescue you." Kate said as she bent down to untie the ropes.

"I could've rescued myself." Keith proudly boasted.

"Then I guess you don't need help with the ropes." Kate rose an eyebrow.

"No, no!" Keith sweatdropped. "It's good to see you."

"_And it looks like someone was finally able to shut up."_ Chia smirked as she helped out Wave, who was irritated at the remark.

Ropes came undone; Keith and Wave were free. Right away, Keith leapt up and hugged Kate close. It felt good to have her back in his arms again….

"Keith?"

Keith pulled back, seeing the startled girl's face. The pokemon were smiling deviously at the sight.

"Sorry!" Keith blushed a little. "It's just…er…the dark kind of got me down. You have no idea what I've been through."

"I can only imagine." Kate said.

"I'm thinking its time for payback." Keith cracked his knuckles. "Make Dim Sun pay and get these pokemon back home."

"I'm in." Kate nodded.

"Us too!" Chia and Wave joined in.

They went for the door on the other side….wait….it was locked. But Keith knew what to do. Slowly, the redhead backed away.

"Keith? What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Barlow showed me this in the volcano." Keith replied before running forward. "TARGET CLEAR!"

BAM!

Door knocked over! Success! But Keith wasn't able to stop himself in time. He ended up running through the hallway and crashing into the door across.

"You were great!" Kate cheered. "You still alive there Keith?"

"And kicking!" Keith laughed but then looked around the room. "Hey Kate? Check out this room!"

Kate came running. She seemed surprised at the room like he was. Keith thought it was pretty lame how this was obviously a man's room but it was all purple. Not like the cool type of purple but the kind meant for little girls. There was Dim Sun's logo on a banner next to a bookshelves with books like 'How to earn a promotion' (obvious suck-up). But what really got to Keith was the clothes.

"Haven't we met someone who wears these dumb outfits?" Keith asked as he looked them over.

"Dunno but I think we have met someone who uses this hairspray." Kate spritzed a little into the air. "Aw Arceus…cough…yeah I definitely remember choking on this stuff…"

"Me too." Keith fanned the air of the spray. "But where?"

It rang a bell…but how? Who wore frilly outfits and put on truckloads of hairspray? Keith wasn't able to think. He and Kate decided to leave the room (the sign said captains quarters. seriously what captain was so lame?) and go to the control room, where they'd confront the leader of this Dim Sun team. They'd get control of the ship, get the pokemon to safety and mission accomplished. Wouldn't the base back home be proud?

_Ring! Ring!_

Lots of new messages on Keith's styler (which Kate gave back).

"Keith!" It was Rhythmi. "We've got your signal back online! I see you've joined up with Kate."

"Yeah there were some difficulties." Keith said as they started to capture and take down Dim Sun grunts on their way to the top. "We're cool now."

"Great! We were so worried about you!" Rhythmi said.

"Sorry about that." Keith scratched his neck sheepishly before capturing some slugma the grunts summoned. "Hey is Barlow alright?"

"Broken leg but he'll heal fast. We managed to transport him back to Vientown." Rhythmi replied. "Good luck with the rest of your mission!"

At the end of the call, Dim Sun already fled from their defeat. After a celebrated high five from the two friends, they dashed through the hallway and up the stairs. The ship's deck was big and open spaced. Stairs led up to the bridge.

"That's got to be the control room up there." Keith said. "You ready?"

Kate nodded. They walked out into the open and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The control room door opened. Two admins came followed by a sickening smell of hairspray. A blond, older man walked from the room. No…way…

"MR. KINCAID?" Kate and Keith exclaimed.

"If it isn't Kate and Keith. I've reports of you running in the halls all over my ship." Kincaid greeted with a low tone. "We haven't met since the graduation, have we?"

"I can't believe you're the leader of Dim Sun…" Kate growled.

"I played the role well didn't I? My true identity…" Kincaid ripped off his uniform to reveal a dark Dim Sun outfit. "Kincaid, guiding light to Dim Sun!"

"Wasn't your outfit dorky enough?" Keith sighed.

"Neither of you delinquents have changed since your days of waxing floors, pouring rotten milk into my hairspray, itching powder in my clothes…" Kincaid started to say.

"Itching powder?" Kate blinked, then stared at Keith.

"Guilty is charged." Keith sweatdropped.

"Erm yes. Back to me." Kincaid coughed. "For you two, the journey ends here."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate watched as, from the doors, a dozen Dim Sun members filed out and surrounded the ship's deck. Coward Kincaid. Of course he'd pull in some back-up. He knew all along they were coming. Kincaid gave the orders for the minions to 'take care' of them. Two miniremos were pulled out, summoning four rhyhorn.

"Capture on!"

Keith handled two, Kate handled two. Having rhyhorn charge at you and throw rocks didn't make capturing easy. But she managed to set the pokemon free in a good amount of time. Keith finished up right as she did.

"Sorry captain!" The grunts cried. "We'll swim home!"

Surprisingly, the Dim Sun grunts jumped off of the boat and into the water. They all swam away from the boat, into the ocean.

"What? Don't care about your own minions?" Keith scoffed.

"There's plenty more where they came from." Kincaid snapped his fingers.

Another dozen of Dim Sun appeared with miniremos.

"Kate, I've got hairspray head. You take care of these clowns." Keith told her as he went up the stairs.

The grunts typed in the order. Five stunky, with extra stench. From behind her, Kate heard the cry of a Drapion and Keith taunting the ex-teacher. It's capture time! Ready to go, Kate leapt out of the way as the stunky tried fury swipes and toxic clouds. These guys were nothing to worry about. Cue the miniremo explosion. And then the Dim Sun grunts being too ashamed to show their faces, throwing themselves overboard.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

Keith whirled around. Keith was slammed onto the ground, in serious trouble. There was a slash across his chest that started bleeding. His skin was covered in small cuts and bruises of all colors. The styler he used was smoking, busted.

"Keith!" Kate kneeled next to him.

"He deserves kudos for that bravado. Nothing changed since school, has it Keith?" Kincaid chuckled. "Clearly he lacked ability to capture my drapion."

Keith was sweating, struggling through intense pain. Whatever Kincaid did to Keith, Kate would do three times as worse to him. She wouldn't let her best friend suffer. Kate stood up and faced with the leader with a determined glare.

"I'll capture that Drapion." She whipped out her styler. "And you, Kincaid? YOU. ARE. HISTORY."

"We'll see about that." Kincaid hmpth'd. "Drapion, show her no mercy."

Drapion leapt forth; Kate was ready. As she dodged incoming swipes and poison attacks, she looped the capture disk around the pokemon. So far so good.

"You know, the miniremo is twice as powerful as a gigaremo." Kincaid said as he typed attack commands to Drapion. "Light, compact, over 100 commands to use…and even developed by a boy your own age."

Who'd sink so low? Kate jumped to the sides and continued her capture.

"Ever hear that a genius is born once a century or so? I came to ranger school for one thing. To seek them out." Kincaid told her.

"You used the school for THAT?" Kate narrowly avoided a slash to the face. "That's low you snake! Wait, you know what? That's an insult to snakes!"

"Not listening." Kincaid rolled his eyes. "Say your prayers, ranger!"

Drapion managed to land a few jabs and slices but Kate was too fast. She jumped around as the drapion tried to attack. It wasn't long at all before the capture was complete. Bye bye Drapion.

"Aha!" Kate boasted. "Not so tough are you, Kincaid?"

"I seemed to have underestimated you." Kincaid sighed. "You've certainly improved since the ranger days, Kate."

"Now we're in control of this boat." Kate said.

"Don't be so sure." Kincaid smugly pulled out a radio and flipped it in. "Attention crew! Pull out the Kingston Valve! I repeat, remove the Kingston Valve. If you value your life, abandon ship."

….

"WHAT!" Kate exclaimed. "You can't do that! The whole ship will sink!"

"Precisely." Kincaid smirked, using another miniremo to summon a gliscor. "I eliminate any evidence of my plan as well as two of Almia's prized rangers. In other words, this will be your final resting place. Ahahaha!"

He stepped onto gliscor who hovered in the air.

"Bon Voyage rangers!" Kincaid flew off, leaving behind the ship.

Kate went back to Keith's side. She was scared, terrified of what was going on. Here the ship was sinking as well as Keith in severe medical trouble. He wouldn't hold on much longer.

There was only one thing to do. It meant exposing a few things but Kate had no other choice if she wanted Keith alive. Her hands slipped onto his chest and her eyes closed. Concentrating hard, Kate focused on the energy within her body. It started flowing through her, pulsing out the fingers and into Keith's body. She could sense the wounds closing up and Keith's own energy rejuvenating, kicking back into gear. Kate slowly stopped and opened her eyes. With a gasp, she clutched her lungs and tried to breathe. Worse injuries needed more energy so Kate felt worn out from using her power. Made her a bit dizzy and lightheaded.

"Kate?" Keith looked up at her with wide eyes. "What….what did you do?"

She wasn't able to answer. Tears escaped and fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered. "I'm so sorry…."

Kate was concerned when she first heard Keith was missing. Then anxious when he was kidnapped. Relieved to find him ok in the closet but had a heart attack seeing him near death. Kate's nerves were shot, her energy a tad low…she didn't know how much more she could take. All these swirling feelings and bubbling emotions were wearing her down.

A hand found Kate's shoulder. The girl met Keith's soft green eyes, full of worry. His thumb brushed away a tear and a loose strand of hair. Kate felt warm seeing Keith's face close to hers.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here for you." Keith said with a gentle voice. "But right now, we better save this ship."

Kate nodded and was helped up. They ran over and in to the control room. Lots of buttons, levers and ship type things but it seemed easy to understand. Keith took the wheel while Kate tried picking up a signal using the radio (Keith's styler was useless and Kate's was too low on energy). With any luck, she might reach the main shore.

"Come on…come on…" Kate mumbled.

Judging from the digital map, the closest port was Pueltown. But the boat was taking on water at a very fast rate. No way they'd ever make it in time.

"Ok this is just weird." A familiar voice came onto the radio. "I'm getting frequency from some old boat…"

"Rhythmi!" Kate and Keith exclaimed.

"What the…? Guys? Is that you?" Rhythmi was surprised.

"No it's a talking mewoth. OF COURSE ITS ME!" Kate snapped, feeling impatient.

"Sissy? Hey!" Luana this time. "You sound awfully tense."

"She has a good reason to be!" Keith said. "We took over the ship that's full of abducted pokemon! Thing is, the leader's a sore loser and made the ship sink! We're takin on water, and Pueltown's too far off!"

"What! Please tell me you guys are joking!" Luana begged.

"We wish!" Kate was starting to freak out herself. "We might not…make it back…"

"You are NOT allowed to say that! It's not like the brave Sissy I know!" Luana reprimanded. "Aw noooo…darn you Crawford, why'd you have to go shopping for your stupid hair stuff now?"

"Guys!" Elaine this time. "Listen up! You have to find land or shallow waters to crash that ship. Failing that, get the hell out of there and save yourselves!"

"If there are any shallows…" Keith said through his breath.

Another rumble in the ship along with a violent shake. Kate grabbed a hold of the machinery to keep stable.

"…I can't do that." Kate sighed.

"Come again?" Elaine asked.

"I won't do that." Kate clenched her fist. "I would never be able to live with myself if I knew I survived while all these pokemon died onboard. I'll be doing everything in my power to save these pokemon."

"Kate!" Luana cried. "You'll kill yourself!"

Kate took a deep breath.

"A ranger protects people, pokemon and nature, no matter what it takes. And sometimes there are times when a ranger must risk their lives for the good of the world." She spoke. "I accept these terms and won't let these pokemon die without even trying to save them. This is something I have to do."

Silence for a moment. Everyone seemed stunned by what Kate said.

"I'm with you all the way, Kate." Keith grinned proudly. "We're saving the pokemon or we'll die trying."

"…be careful you two." Luana sighed, worried.

"You better make it back here soon then." Elaine said.

"We believe in you!" Rhythmi chimed in.

Kate ended the radio transmission. Keith focused on steering the ship and looking for a landing spot. Even the partner pokemon were helping. From outside were the screaming of Dim Sun members jumping into the water while the ship's pokemon raced to the control room for safety. Meanwhile Kate thought over possibilities…till one remained.

"I'm going to put the Kingston Valve back in." Kate told Keith.

"It's dangerous." Keith glanced back at her.

"So is staying here on this boat while it sinks." Kate pointed out.

"…good luck and stay safe." Keith gave her one of his grins.

"I will." Kate smiled. "Chia, stay here to help support the other pokemon."

"_Aye aye captain!"_ Chia saluted, imitating Kate.

Kate hustled out of the control room and down the bridge. Judging on the water intake, she estimate there were four minutes left. Damn. Not much time but it'd have to do. No time to listen to Kincaid's 'no running in hall' rule. Kate could make it work.

Past the Dim Sun grunts and pokemon fleeing for their lives. Kate was dashing down into the ship's hull. She tried looking for a machamp or even on the off-chance of a machoke. But there weren't any. None had boarded the ship. Chances of running into one were less likely as she descended the ship. Even after stopping in each room to search, there wasn't any hope of finding one. Kate would have to improvise.

Reaching the bottom, Kate found it was very flooded. She had to hop across the boxes to get to where the Kingston Valve rested. Water was eight tenth's the way to the top of the box. Not a lot of time left. Kate pushed the valve.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Kate grunted. "This thing's way heavier than it looks!"

What was the damn thing made of? Seemed to be a sturdy material with lots of metal. How could it be pulled off if it couldn't be pushed back into place? Worst design flaw ever. See if Kate ever got on another boat with one of those things. Water reached Kate's feet. Kate tried to push hard, giving her all. Why wouldn't the thing budge? No kidding on the machamp level strength.

"I have to save this ship…" Kate thought. "For everyone."

The pokemon on board, whose home was on Boyleland. All her friends who waited for them back at Vientown. And for Keith. Kate saved his life before and she wouldn't let him go down without a fight.

Kate barely noticed her skin starting to glow a brilliant gold. But she felt something strange. A warm sensation pulsing through her blood, all over her body. The Kingston Valve moved a centimeter. And then an inch. Kate found it easier to push the plug off of the box and, in one move, threw it onto the drain pipe.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Huh?"

Keith felt a difference in the ship immediately. But he realized why soon enough.

"She did it!" Keith cheered. "The ship's not taking on water like before! Way to go Kate!"

"_That's my partner!"_ Chia applauded.

"I've got more time to find us a place to land." Keith scanned the open waters. "Land….shoals…come on…I've got to run this ship aground!"

"Found it!" Wave jumped, pointing.

"Yeah! Island at 3 o'clock! And with a pier too? Nice!" Keith knuckle-punched his buddy. "Way to go Wave!"

"_All in a days work."_ Wave smirked.

"Looks like I'll have to crank it to the right. Hold on everyone!" Keith shouted.

He swung the steering wheel hard, causing the pokemon to slide to the right wall. Chia nearly crashed into a ready-to-explode-from-nervousness voltorb when Wave grabber her. Keith charged into the island full speed, ready for the hard crash ahead.

"CONTACT!"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The landing rattled Keith off his feet. But it worked! He crashed the ship onto land! Everyone was saved!

"Woo! Not bad for my first time, eh?" Keith chuckled, getting up.

"Let's do it again!" Wave shouted.

"Hell no." Chia shuddered.

Keith looked over the window, with Chia and Wave joining him.

"Hey that statue looks nice." Chia pointed.

"Which one?" Keith looked.

"The one right there." Wave showed him.

"That sort of looks like….wait a sec….."

That was the Pledge Stone. Of ranger school. Keith crashed the cargo ship into the ranger school grounds. Several distressed students were by the stairs, freaked out. Ms. April and Principal Lamont came onto the seen, their reactions were similar to those of the students. How to explain this mess to them? That would be interesting.

"KATE!" Keith realized, speeding out of the control room.

He scrambled through the ship, down to the bottom. His heart was clenched with worry and panic. Was Kate alright? Did she survive the crash? The landing was way too rough; Keith should've taken her into account.

The bottom of the ship was filled with water that very slowly started draining. Kate was floating among the water, eyes closed. Keith reached in and cradled her in his arms. The girl opened her eyes with a faint groan. Seemed a bit dazed.

"You ok?" Keith asked.

Kate grabbed his shirt and yanked him a little closer.

"Idiot! Warn me before you crash like that!" Kate glared at him, annoyed.

Keith blinked once. Twice. Next thing he did was start laughing. Kate was alright. If she was complaining like that, she was going to be just fine.

"What's so funny?" Kate pouted, getting up.

"Luana was right. You're way too cute when you're angry." Keith snickered.

"I am NOT cute!" Kate protested.

That made Keith laugh harder. Kate growled, irritated. When Keith finally stopped, he smiled and rubbed the girl's hair.

"Come on." He said. "I'll need all the help I can explaining this to everyone."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Crashing the ship into school harbor…always hilarious to me. And in real life, it'd take a lot of explaining wouldn't it? (especially since my town's nearest lake is half an hour away)**

**Up next, a little more action and a whole lot of fun! Stay in tune!**


	32. Bonus FAQ

**Loving your support and comments! Keep it up readers! Since you guys have been asking so many questions or requesting stuff (plus things needing reviewing or clarification), I decided to make this chapter before we move on to the whole Union scene. Won't be responding to all questions or listing who said what. But I've gathered enough from pm's, reviews and questions from my outside-internet friends.**

**And now….The Q & A of Terror!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Need a co-author?**

Sorry but I tend to work solo on writing for most cases. Closest I have to a co-author is a friend of mine here on the site that reviews some ideas for me and I talk to about the writing.

**Will all of the legendary pokemon appear in the fanfic? Can you include (insert legend here) please?**

There's roughly (at the time I wrote this) 47 legendary pokemon in all. I can say there's a super small chance each and every single one will make a play a role or even appear as a cameo. But I try to get as many as I can, depending on the plot. As for requests? Can't promise anything.

**Will we see all of Kate's powers?**

Even while I reduced 47 pokemon into smaller amounts of powers (ex: three legendary birds to one power), I don't think we'll be seeing them all. It was said that the powers are activated at least once in Kate's lifetime so it may happen years or decades later for her. Bonus for you, a little review on the powers Kate's unleashed in the past chapters.

_Celebi's Gift: Can be used anytime. Transfers Kate's energy into someone else to heal their injuries. Worse injury, more energy used._

_Manaphy's Gift: Can be used anytime. Allows Kate to swim faster in the water._

_Three Birds Gift: Combination of Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. Only be used in times of need. Lets Kate fly._

_? Gift: Only used in times of extreme stress/need. Allows for super energy._

_? Gift: unknown what this gift is or what happens. Only thing known is it was used to track Keith and let Kate know he was alright._

**Who is Team Shadin?**

So far all that's revealed is that they're a dark cloaked team of bad guys who somehow know about Kate and her powers. They try capturing Kate, sometimes using Genesect, but have failed so far. Capturing her? What they're really after? All shall be revealed in due time.

**What's your update schedule?**

Since I started writing this in the summer, almost every day I go for one chapter. Of course there's life that is so unpredictable which can either make me skip a day or give you guys a boat-load of updates in a few hours. With *shudder* school….coming up in September, we'll have to see where that takes me. I'll try to update every other day as a goal; though think of every day as a little luck on my end.

**Why won't Keith and Kate come out in the open with their secrets? It drives me crazy!**

I imagine I'm driving everyone crazy. XD Keith thinks that he'd ruin the growing friendship he has with Kate if he tells her his secret (aka, the childhood love and 'marriage'). That Kate might abandon him or, at very least, treat him different. Kate's powers were kept hidden so Keith wouldn't be involved with the danger of Team Shadin; though at first she was more focused on learning what she was capable of. But you've noticed they're starting to take a turn towards discovery. Kate thinks of both Key and Keith. Keith's closer to finding the secret when Kate healed his fatal wounds. Something's going to be revealed very soon….

**Any other character romances besides Kate and Keith?**

And here I thought one of them was taking an obvious turn….

**When's Keith going to tell Kate he loves her?**

Ruin the surprise for you all?...nah.

**Will there be more almia fanfics after this one's done?**

….little early to be asking, dude? But of course I'll do more fanfics (I have another in mind as a matter of fact). I promise to make em all different and unique, interesting each time again & again. Thanks for asking and for reading all the fanfics I've done in the past.

**Why did you call this story 'Unlocking the Heart'?**

I guess it's a little less obvious than my last fanfic 'Breaking the Spell'. Kate's unlocking the hidden powers inside of her. But it refers to how Key (Keith) once opened up her emotions and love. Symbolic, I think, is the word I'm looking for.

**Ever plan on introducing Kellyn?**

For some reason, he never was a character I liked. Part of it as fans love pairing him and Kate up. Plus the manga version of him was….eh. But I might do a future fanfic with him as a trial (no idea where that will lead but we'll see).

**I noticed you have some stories on hiatus. Are you ever going to finish them?**

This one I've gotten from one or two readers here but also from a load of people from those specific fanfics. I'll be guiding them here for explanation. I did start them and it's not that I don't love them anymore. But I like writing Almia fanfiction and more ideas for that come through my head. Also the lack of inspiration and how to move the plot forward thing. So those stories will collect dust a little longer. Please enjoy the Almia fanfics though!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hopefully this answers a lot of questions and clarifies stuff. **

**Next chapter coming up! From here on out I won't bother you with this stuff! (or will I? Heh heh heh). **


	33. The Flames Within

**Time we reached another part of our beloved story! You all know its coming! But before the Union saga begins, something else is bound to happen….shall we read and find out? Not to mention review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Vientown never had a crazier party.

At first it was a celebration that everyone was alright and the close-death mission turned out to be a success. Milk pudding passed around, loud music and confetti thrown into the air every fifteen minutes. Everyone was there. Kate's family, Ms. April, Ollie and Bertha had joined in. About halfway in, a call came from the Union. Kate and Keith were promoted to top ranger with Rhythmi as their assigned operator. Full of pride (and a lot of speeches) the rangers of Vientown gave nine toasts in all and turned up the music.

"What's up? Too tired to party?"

Keith sat down on the sand, next to Kate. She snuck out earlier to catch her breath but didn't expect anyone to notice her absence for awhile.

"It might be awhile before we come back here." Kate told him. "I just wanted to spend a little bit of time here and reminisce."

The night sky was dark, full of stars and the radiance of the moon. Ocean waves were calm and peaceful. Wind blew gently past Kate's hair. Nabiki Beach held a lot of memories for Kate, as well as reminded her of another special era in her life.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll be Top Rangers." Keith said.

"Living the dream." Kate smiled.

"You nervous?" Keith asked.

"Well…" Kate hesitated. "Maybe a little."

"Hey, you'll do fine." Keith assured. "I'll be there to help you out whenever you need it."

Kate felt her heart melt when Keith grinned at her. Why was it suddenly driving her crazy? And why did Keith look so cute with the moonlight hitting his face so perfectly? Oh arceus…was Kate having a crush on her best friend? She couldn't _like_ him! No way! Impossible!

"Listen…there's something I want to talk to you about." Keith's face turned serious as he looked at her. "It's about what happened on the ship."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, getting a bad feeling about it.

"I mean when you healed me."

Kate froze. So he did remember. Aw man, how to explain it…

"Every ranger carries a first aid kit with them, doofus." Kate covered up. "Gotta admit it comes in handy."

"No." Keith sighed. "You placed your hands on me, did something and saved me from death. That wasn't the work of a lousy first aid kit."

The girl gulped. Smart guy.

"Kate, you can tell me anything. You know that." Keith said. "I promise I won't say a thing to anyone else. I swear on my ranger job on it. Please…just tell me what's going on."

Those eyes…those deep, emerald eyes…Kate felt herself being pulled in by them. Full of seriousness yet determined to help. Kate knew he'd keep his word and be there for her just by looking at those captivating eyes.

"I…I have the power to heal." Kate confessed.

She paused a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"After the Vien forest caught fire, I discovered I had the power to transfer energy and heal other people and pokemon. Like shaymin being burnt or the huge slash across your chest." Kate explained.

"That would explain a lot…" Keith whispered. "So where'd you get these powers?"

"It just came to me." Kate shrugged, leaving out the legendary pokemon.

Keith thought over the information.

"Anything else?" He questioned.

"Nope." Kate lied.

"You're lying." Keith stared at her. "I can see it in your eyes."

Kate blushed a little. But she took a deep breath and hung her head low.

"Swimming fast underwater? It's another power." Kate admitted. "Then there was the Kingston Valve that, somehow, I pushed into place. I think that was another power activated or something. Haven't been able to use it since then but…"

Silence.

"I think there's more to the story than you're letting on. But you're not ready to reveal it are you?" Keith asked.

Kate shook her head.

"Ok I won't go into details right now." Keith told her. "Just know that I'm here to help you and will keep the secret locked up tight."

"Thanks." Kate smiled.

She liked him. A lot. Keith was not just cute but trustworthy and always there for support. This was a guy who could make her laugh and lift her spirits high into the stratosphere. In a way, Keith reminded her of Key. Kate still loved Key but…Keith was starting to steal her heart too.

"I'm goin back in. Way too chilly out here." Keith shivered. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a few." Kate said.

Keith got up and walked off Nabiki Beach. Kate was left alone to watch the stars and relax by the seaside.

"_Don't get too attached to him."_

Kate was surprised by a voice. She blinked and the next thing she knew, Kate was teleported away from the beach. All of a sudden, Kate was standing on top of a tower that looked familiar. Looking down from the extremely high place, she recognized the eternally autumn leaves and building structure. Ecruteak City! And this was Bell Tower! Then that meant…

"Ho-oh?" Kate turned.

Sitting at its perch was the legendary guardian of the skies. It's feathers glowed rainbow colors that sparkled even in the dark midst of night.

"Wait…why aren't the bells of the tower ringing?" Kate asked, noticing the absence of their chimes.

"I used my powers to temporarily deactivate them. Ecruteak is not ready for my full return yet." Ho-oh told her. "But you are ready to meet me, Legend Protector."

"I've received two more gifts." Kate said.

"I picked up on them. One is from Victini, giving you energy needed in times of stress or need." Ho-oh explained. "The other is the Gift of Soul Dew, a combined gift of Latios and Latias. Sadly, I cannot explain this gift to you since I don't know it. Only master or the two pokemon that gifted you can say what it is."

"Alright." Kate sighed. "I think something bad's going on. There's another team that wants to capture me."

"The alert was raised by suicune. I am aware of Team Shadin." Ho-oh said. "They must want you for your gifts. If you fell into the wrong hands, it'd be disasterous."

"I won't let it happen." Kate reassured.

"Good. And you are being watched over in case of emergency. Master has taken an interest in you." Ho-oh told her.

"Who is master? Can you lead me to him?" Kate asked.

"I'm one of the few who directly serve him but I have never seen him. Only his personal messengers." Ho-oh said.

"Then I need to find them. I have to unlock these gifts and learn my story." Kate was determined.

"Two of them are inactive, one meditating their immense power in solitude and the other is locked away in another dimension for violence. The only one that remains would be Rayquaza." Ho-oh informed.

Raquaza…Kate heard of him from Hoenn legends. He was a green dragon that controlled Groudon and Kyogre. Very rarely did Rayquaza rest, instead flying all over the world in the upper atmosphere of the earth. Hardly seen by anyone in history.

"Think you can find Rayquaza?" Kate requested.

Ho-oh mulled it over.

"I promise nothing. But we shall see if Rayquaza wishes to see you. For now, it is time for you to leave." Ho-oh then spread its wings.

The amulet Kate wore flickered for a moment as the autumn leaves brushed around her. She felt another 'unlocking' feeling within her.

"I decided to unlock my gift to you a little early since you need protection from Genesect." Ho-oh told the confused Kate. "You now possess the power of Rainbow Fire. Wield it well, Legends Protector."

Just like that, another flash appeared in front of Kate. In an instant, she was back on the beach again. She held her hand was held out, palm stretched up. Kate focused the energy and thought of a rainbow. A ball of fire appeared, hovering over her hand and changing colors.

"Rainbow fire…" Kate whispered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Cool power right? Thought it'd suit Ho-oh well. And I'm wondering if you readers would be able to pick up who the inactive legends are. **

**Ho'oh may not be returning to the tower soon but the next update will! MORE NEW ADVENTURES YAY!**


	34. Union Rangers

**!sdrawkcab gngitirw m'I ahA ?llet uoy dluoC .moderob fo tluser…haey**

**!dear, weiver, yojne**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"SISSY I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Ack! Suffocating!...need air!"

Luana held Kate in a death-hug in front of the Vientown base. She seemed to have a harder time accepting the promotion than anyone else. The two sisters, Rhythmi and Crawford waited outside the base for Wendy and the staraptors to appear (she and another top ranger, Sven, offered to pick up the 'new recruits').

"Luana?" Keith sweatdropped, trying to gently pry her off. "I think you better let her go. Her face is turning blue."

"Five more minutes!" Luana squeezed harder.

"By then, she might be dead." Crawford joked.

"Seeing…..light…..end of tunnel…." Kate gasped.

"Don't move towards the light!" Rhythmi cried.

"How do we get her off?" Keith asked.

"Tickle…her sides …" Kate gagged.

Crawford smirked and went over. He tickled Luana's sides, with the dark haired girl immediately letting go of Kate. Kate stumbled into Keith's arms.

"Crawford! Cut it out!" Luana laughed.

"You never told me you had a weak spot!" Crawford kept going. "Oh this is going to be great!"

"Huh." Keith grinned deviously at Kate. "Maybe you're ticklish too."

Kate leapt right out of his arms and grabbed a weapon, wielding it defensively.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kate warned.

"You're using a MAILBOX?" Keith gulped.

"Hey!"

From the skies came two staraptors. On them were Wendy and a cowboy ranger, assumed to be Sven. His hair was black and styled cool-like. He was handsome but had that 'big brother' feel. Seemed about Wendy's age.

"Um…what's going on here?" Wendy sweatdropped.

"Don't ask." Rhythmi sighed. "I'm Rhythmi and Kate's the one about to destroy Keith with a mailbox."

"I like em already." Sven chuckled. "I'm Sven. My subordinate is Wendy."

"Excuse me?" Wendy shot him a look.

"Er…Wendy's my partner." Sven corrected nervously. "Hey Kiki! Crash! Time to go?"

"What did you just call me?" Keith and Kate both questioned.

"We heard from Barlow about Keith's nickname." Wendy told the redhead.

"And Wendy's told me about _you_, Crash. About the time you first met each other?" Sven snickered.

First met…? Oh yeah. That night on Cerulean Cape. _Crashing_ Wendy's date. Figures.

"Anyways, we've got the staraptors. Time to get going for your initation!" Sven said.

"Problem." Wendy assessed the situation. "Two people per staraptor. Five people in all."

"Hmmm…" Sven thought it over. "Alright. What if we pile Wendy and another heavy person onto one staraptor?

Ouch. Bad zinger. Wendy was steaming mad.

"You might need this." Kate handed the mailbox to the green haired ranger.

"Why thank you Kate! You are so sweet!" Wendy sweetfully said before glaring at Sven. "YOU SVEM….YOU ARE SO DEAD."

"Why don't we settle this at base?" Rhythmi suggested, daring to stand between the two. "You know…meeting at the Union and all?"

"Fine by me. There's mechanic tools there that's perfect for destroying the ^#%$*…" Wendy growled.

"Language." Sven tsk'd. "No wonder you haven't gotten a boyfriend yet."

The girls piled onto Wendy's staraptor while the guys got on the other. Kate loved soaring above Almia, watching the scenery below. As opposed to Rhythmi who clung to her best friend for dear life.

"Hey Rhyth." Kate smiled. "Isn't it beautiful up here?"

"Scary…" Rhythmi whimpered.

"Is this why you're an operator?" Wendy questioned.

"YES THAT'S WHY IM AN OPERATOR NOW LET ME DOWN!" Rhythmi suddenly screamed, squeezing Kate as hard as Luana had moments ago.

"Rhythmi's a chicken! Bawk bawk bawk!" Keith called from his staraptor.

"SCREW YOU!" Rhythmi snapped.

"Never seen this side of ya." Kate sweatdropped.

"And for a good reason." Rhythmi sighed. "Please get us back on the ground, Wendy."

"Sure thing." Wendy said.

Within moments, they landed in front of the Union. While Wendy put her staraptor in the nearby partner pokemon stable, Murph came up to them.

"Welcome to the Union!" Murph greeted. "Congrats on the promotion Kate and Keith, cream de la…er…forgot the rest of it. Point is, we're happy to have you here! And I assume you're Rhythmi? Hey why do you look so pale?"

"Someone's afraid of heights." Keith smirked.

"Keith if you don't shut up right this second…" Rhythmi hissed.

"Mailbox?" Kate offered.

"You took that with you?" Rhythmi asked, surprised.

"Forgot to put it back." Kate sheepishly said.

"Where did you even…?" Keith stumbled asking.

"Uh…" Murph sweatdropped.

"Get used to it." Sven chuckled. "Things around here will get a lot more interesting."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Effective immediately, the Ranger Union certifies you as Top Rangers. You are hereby recognized as part of only twelve chosen Rangers around the world. The peace of Almia is under growing threat. We need your help._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate and Keith were given the honorary speech as well as their official Fine Styler, symbol of the top ranger. For Keith, it was a huge honor to wear it proudly on his wrist. What an amazing accomplishment…to be one of the very best rangers in the world. Even better, he got to be one alongside Kate.

They were showed to their permanent rooms. Keith and Kate shared since they were assigned as Top Ranger partners while Rhythmi took a room with one of the other operators, Linda. Keith didn't mind at first. Didn't really think about it At least…till later.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Whew…long day." Keith collapsed in bed when night fell.

Hm. Getting a little hot. Might as well get rid of the shirt and just stick with shorts.

"You dressed?" Kate's voice came from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Keith replied.

Door opened, with steam poured out. Kate came with it. By now you'd think Keith could control his heartbeat. But seeing the cleaned Kate in t-shirt and shorts pajamas, her hair let down past her shoulders…

"Keith?" her blue eyes blinked in confusion. "You ok?"

"Er….yeah!" Keith choked back the lump in his throat. "Just a little tired is all!"

"_You sure about that?"_ Wave smirked.

"So um…out of curiosity here, why don't you let your hair down more often?" Keith asked.

"Too much hassle when it gets in my way, its comfortable and attracts too much attention." Kate replied as she sat down on her bed.

"Attracts too much attention?" Keith searched her face for an answer.

"Guys used to ask me out a lot or try to make a move. Most of them were complete jerks whose brain is way south of where it should be. Strangely, it was only when my hair was let down. Thus I decided to keep it in ponytails." Kate explained.

Suddenly, Keith was feeling the urge to punch all those idiots in the face.

"What about you?" Kate asked. "Ever think of going flat hair before?"

"Impossible." Keith chuckled. "I've tried _everything_ but no matter what I do, my hair naturally stays this way."

"I've grown accustomed to seeing it. I like it." Kate smiled.

There goes the insane heartbeat again.

"Oh I wanted to ask Wendy something!" Kate remembered. "Be right back!"

She leapt up and dashed out the door. Rhythmi entered as Kate exited.

"Having fun?" Rhythmi asked suggestively.

"Don't start." Keith shot a look.

"Luana called earlier and warned if you do any more panty raids…" Rhythmi started to say.

"Both of those weren't my idea. I just went along with it." Keith told her. "And I'm not going subject Kate to that now that we share a room. She deserves privacy."

"And here I thought you'd be curious since you obviously like this girl." Rhythmi shrugged.

"So I like her. What's the big deal?" Keith shrugged.

….

"What…did you….just….say?" Rhythmi seemed to lose her breath.

"I like Kate." Keith said. "I admit it."

Hiding it was pointless at this point. He wouldn't say he was in love with the girl. But Keith would at least tell Rhythmi that he liked Kate. The third part of the trio deserved to know. And confessing relieved some of the heartbeat in a way.

"I didn't think you'd admit it…" Rhythmi stared at him in utter shock.

"Well I just did." Keith said.

Rhythmi realized she wasn't breathing and gasped for air.

"I expect you to keep quiet about this to Kate." Keith told her.

"Yeah, yeah…I will…but you…you actually…" Rhythmi stammered.

"Do you want a third confession or me to sign it on paper?" Keith rolled his eyes. "I like Kate."

Blondie was silent for the longest of times. She leaned against the wall, still startled by it all. Eventually there came a sigh.

"You know, a lot of people suspected you had growing feelings towards Kate. But none of us ever thought you'd admit it…or even acknowledge it." Rhythmi started to tell him.

Looking back, she was right. The Vientown rangers had to have known something was up. Issac and Ponte weren't dumb in the slighest. And on the way over on the staraptor, Sven was teasing him. Wendy must've pieced it together from their visit sometime back.

"Are you going to tell Kate?" Rhythmi asked.

"….no. Not yet." Keith answered. "I still need some time to get a grip on all this."

"Better hurry. Kate's really pretty. And I'm sure there are guys who wouldn't hesitate to ask her out." Rhythmi warned.

Keith's muscles tensed up. Other guys…right. There was still some competition out there who could snag Kate when Keith wasn't looking. All the more reason to keep her close by.

"Oh hey Rhythmi!" Kate came back in the room.

"Wanted to stop by before bed." Rhythmi innocently told her.

"What are you two talking about?" Kate asked.

"Odds and ends." Rhythmi replied. "Yawn…feelin a bit worn out. See you tomorrow!"

The blond operator left. Keith glanced at Kate as she walked over to the bed and laid down. When did she become so damn beautiful? Like a graceful angel. Kate was growing to be a sweet young lady. Question was, was Keith becoming more of a man? His muscles were coming in nicely, strengthening the abs. Would Kate notice? And if some stranger had the nerve to make a move on her, would Keith be strong enough to rearrange the creep's face?

"Have you been working out?" Kate asked him.

"Of course." Keith smugly replied. "Gotta impress the ladies with more than my handsome face."

"Yeah. Like that's what reels them in." Kate giggled. "But you've done a good job. Keep it up!"

Good job hm? That was reassuring to hear. He wasn't trying to impress the ladies. Just one incredibly amazing sweetheart. The one in the other bed.

"Night!" Kate ducked under the covers.

"Yeah…night." Keith flipped the light switch and went to bed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**If you couldn't tell what the opening was, I was bored and did backwards writing. Spice things up a bit.**

***ducks incoming shoe***

**Ok, ok! No more backwards writing! But throw anymore shoes and that next update wont be coming soon!**


	35. Ambush

**Hiya guys! **

**Chia: Chippa!**

**Oh and here's chia! She wants to do a little advertising or something of sorts. Go ahead lil cutie!  
Chia: Chi chi chippa…**

**Hold on. *straps on translator* Better. Continue.**

**Chia: Ahem. Sky has written another mini series crossover of Almia! This time we see our beloved characters, including yours truly *wink*, take on the roles of Alice in Wonderland! We have thrilling adventures, power struggles, fantasy of epicness and a little bit of something special in the hearts of our characters! **

**Thank you Chia! Er yes, I do write some mini-crossovers so come take a look sometime! Feel free to browse past fanfics as well and continue to read more fanfics to come! You guys are awesome readers that love to read, review and enjoy. Please keep the positivity up as well as your awesomeness!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next two weeks went by quickly. Kate was taught be Wendy and Sven how to handle top ranger stuff. She and Keith patrolled all over Almia, having a good time. Whenever they weren't working, they hung out with Rhythmi (who adjusted to Union life quite well) or with the other top rangers at base. Dim Sun grunts appeared every now and again to harass citizens but nothing of major consequence happened since that ship crash.

Team Shadin tried to corner Kate once when she was alone (and failed). Genesect was seen briefly but it didn't attack, only watch her from a distance. Kate discovered another power unlocked. In the middle of the night, she awoke and saw Keith struggling in his sleep. But her hand smoothly glided across his head, calming the redhead instantly. Kate had the power to soothe nightmares.

None of the legends appeared before her. But Kate could've sworn she heard a voice in her dreams once. Something about darkness and trouble coming…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Another quest completed!"

It was a patrol day for Kate and Keith. They wandered Vien forest, in search of those in need. Unfortunately it was a particularly slow day. Not much to really accomplish. Kate high-fived her partner on a job well done and continued heading through the trees.

"Gah…wish there was something to do…" Keith groaned.

"Me too." Kate sighed. "Can't Dim Sun do their evil plans out in the open sometime soon?"

"I know!" Keith chuckled. "I want to crash another ship or destroy their base! Something!"

Kate paused for a moment. Something didn't feel right. She listened to the wind rustling through the trees…sensing something was way off.

"Kate? You ok?" Keith asked.

"Fine." Kate replied quickly. "I just want to leave and patrol someplace else."

Out of the trees, a group of Team Shadin guys appeared.

"…who are they?" Keith blinked.

"Ah…they don't like me." Kate gulped.

Another round of Shadin guys appeared, enclosing Kate and Keith inside a circle.

"And them?" Keith asked nervously.

"They don't like me either." Kate sweatdropped.

"_Escape is futile pitiful humans."_

Genesect descended from the sky, landing a few feet away from Kate. It looked ready to fire its cannon.

"What about that?" Keith questioned.

"Ok let's just assume for the moment that everyone here _doesn't_ like me." Kate told him.

Crud. She had to escape. But with Keith around, Kate had to be extra careful. Couldn't let the creeps harm Keith.

"Come with us, Kate." A Shadin guy ordered. "Or we shall use force."

"Kate's not going anywhere with you bozos!" Keith yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

"We are Team Shadin. And we require Kate for something important. We promise not to harm her in any way." Someone else spoke up.

They were lying through their teeth. Kate could feel it. And Keith seemed to sense it too, judging on his expression.

"She's not going." Keith held her close, almost protectively. "Leave her alone."

"Then you give us no choice." Another guy said.

"_Readying for attack." _Genesect charged up the cannon.

Kate's mind raced. What to do? What to _do? _An idea starting to form, Kate quickly formed a rainbow fireball and launched it at Genesect. The explosion distracted everyone, giving Kate a change to grab Keith and run off.

"What the heck is going on?" Keith asked as they dashed away from the scene.

"Those guys are after me and won't hesitate to do worse." Kate told him. "You have to hide, Keith! Run off somewhere till the dangers over."

"I'm not leaving you alone with those psychopaths!" Keith exclaimed.

By now, Genesect must've shaken off the attack and was coming after them. Keith had no idea how powerful and cruel it was. He'd be in real danger soon enough. The pair came to a waterfall, with a cave secretly behind it. Genesect would track Kate down there but at the very least she could hide Keith.

"Sorry Keith…" Kate pushed him in there with their partner pokemon. "I can't let you get hurt."

"Kate!" Keith tried to protest.

Kate, on a hunch, used the same powers that quelled nightmares and waved over Keith's head. Red's eyes grew heavy, having him fall asleep. Kate rested him against the rock wall gently and stroked his cheek. So sweet when he was sleeping. With the sense Genesect was close by, the girl continued to run.

She decided to go down the river, hoping the stream would eliminate the trail. No use. The sounds in the distance indicated Genesect was flying closer and closer. Kate would be caught eventually.

"Legend Protector."

A voice. Kate heard another voice when she approached a small lake. Water started to rise, rapidly turning into a tidal wave. Before Kate could think, she was grabbed by the wave and pulled deep under the water, trapped in some sort of bubble. Thankfully it allowed her to breathe.

"Thank you…" Kate tried to catch her breath.

"No, thank you. I, as well as other legends, have watched you. We're impressed on how you've helped nature and pokemon as, what you call, a 'ranger'." The voice said. "Good work."

"I'm sorry but who are you? I can't see you anywhere." Kate looked to find nothing but herself in the blue underwater world.

"Forgive me but I could only communicate and keep you save through telepathy." The voice apologized. "I am Kyogre."

"You're part of the weather trio! With groudon and rayquaza!" Kate gasped.

"Don't mention groudon again. I despise him horribly." Kyogre growled, irritated. "But word has passed that you've been looking for rayquaza. I'm one of the only ones who can track him. And you're in luck. He'll be coming to Almia very soon."

"Wonderful! I can meet him and he can take me to the master!" Kate was excited.

"Er…it might not be so simple…" Kyogre's voice seemed uneasy. "Rayquaza isn't the easiest legend to get along with. I have a feeling he won't accept you as Legends Protector too lightly. Even if he did, master could still refuse to see you."

"I have to try." Kate said, determined.

"You're brave. I admire that." Kyogre was impressed. "Congratulations on obtaining Cresselia's Gift by the way."

Cresselia…so that was it. Kate heard about it from bedtime stories her mom used to tell. There was a rumor that it had a dark counterpart that controlled nightmares.

"…..Genesect is gone. You are safe again." Kyogre said.

"Thanks Kyogre." Kate bowed her head.

Bubbles started rising around Kate. She felt herself getting lighter and higher until there was a popping noise. Kate was on the lakeside, lying in the grass.

"Kate!"

Keith was by her side, looking to see if she was ok.

"Aw geez…where did you go?" Keith asked.

"Long story." Kate answered.

The boy was silent for awhile, staring long and hard into her eyes.

"I want to know everything, Kate. Please tell me whats going on." Keith pleaded.

Kate hesitated. Could she really tell him? He already knew about the powers. How much more could Kate hide? And for how long?

"That was Team Shadin. I don't know how but they know I have these powers. They keep trying to kidnap me. Not sure why." Kate explained solemly. "Then there's Genesect, a vicious pokemon that's bent on taking me to Shadin's leader."

Keith listened patiently, his expression serious and concerned.

"Alright." He sighed. "Then it'll be up to me to protect you."

"Wha? Keith please…" Kate tried to say.

"I know you're going through a lot but dammit, I'll help you from here on out!" Keith told her, defiantly. "You'll see! I'll knock those guys out in one punch and take care of the Genesect. They land a scratch on you, you let me know. I'm not letting my girl get kidnapped by a bunch of weirdoes in strange costumes!"

"_Your_ girl…?" Kate blushed, extremely touched by his defense.

"Er…I uh…meant…that is…" Keith stammered. "Look I meant that as in you're my best friend. Can't have you lost to some evil organization. Let's go back to the Union before those jerks come back."

Wow…he was like a hero. Granted, Keith had no idea what was really going on or the true dangers but he was so brave. Such a strong guy. Kate felt a little safer with him around.

"Don't get too attached to him."

Ho-oh said that once. But why?...still….Kate was instantly drawn to him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Huh. The chapter is normal length…yet it feels short somehow. Oh well.**

***shrugs***

**CASTING UPDATE MAGIC!  
….it'll come! Just you wait! Soon!**


	36. Lake Legends, Messy Situation & Reunion

**Lots of eager responses! Back in the last chapter, many of you did catch the 'Tangled' movie reference. Applause! YOU ALL WIN A SOAP BASKET…well ok I used the soap and then the basket was destroyed by my eevees….heh…**

**Also I never did tell you about the two 'inactive' legendary messengers from a past chapters. Lots of guesses from the right answers to the weird (but clever & unique) answers. The pokemon in another dimension? Obviously Giratina. The pokemon meditating its power in solitude was a little trickier for people. That one was Mewtwo.**

**This chapter's a little longer than the usual ones so enjoy! Oh and read & review it too. **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Legend Protector….help me….please…._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You look tired. Everything ok?"

Kate sleepily looked at Keith as they strolled through the Union hallways. Boy was she exhausted…nightmares all night long. Apparently the power to quell nightmares and put people to sleep didn't work on herself.

"Nightmares." Kate muttered.

"Sorry." Keith rubbed her hair.

"Nah. No biggie." Kate yawned. "I'm ready for anything."

"Guys!" Rhythmi ran up to them. "Erma's looking for you! She says she has a mission to assign!"

'Anything' was about to spring onto them rather quickly. They went upstairs where Erma waited. As Rhythmi took a seat down in her chair by the operators station, Kate and Keith stood at attention, ready for the mission.

"Good morning you two." Erma greeted. "Sven has been in the Chroma Highlands doing some investigating on Dim Sun. But there's too many grunts for him and his luxray to handle on their own. He needs backup. So I'll be sending you two."

"You can count on us!" Keith saluted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ordinarily, Keith would've grabbed a staraptor for the two of them and fly over to Pueltown. But riding on doduos to the highland area? That was cool. Sort of from a cowboy movie. Not to mention Kate was having fun. Keith blushed a little as she held onto his sides for support as the rode to the area.

"Ack…" Keith coughed. "What's this black stuff in the air?"

A dark shroud of mist covered the entire mountainside of the Chroma Highlands. It was difficult to even see your own hands. Even worse, it was draining the styler's energy at a slow pace.

"I see the murkrow did a good job. Can't see a damn thing here."

Keith heard voices. He and Kate walked over, seeing silhouettes nearby.

"I know right? It'll take a pokemon that knows defog. And there's only one for in the area."

"You did lock it up…didn't you?"

"Of course I did! I'm not an idiot!"

"…hey. Hey I see someone! Two people right there!"

Busted.

"Hey you Dim Sun creeps!" Keith yelled. "Get ready for defeat!"

"Rangers! EEEEK!"

"Oh shut up! We've got miniremos!"

"Right. Totally forgot. Take this!"

Familiar clickety clack of the keys. One minion sent two koffing while the other got two murkrow. Keith decided to take on the koffing. Nothing to it. They may have expelled more gas and smoke but overall, piece of cake. And judging on the sound of two miniremos exploding, Keith could tell Kate accomplished her task.

"No fair!"

"We're telling on you!"

Sheesh. Bunch of crybabies. Well the job was done.

"Ok so there's a pokemon somewhere that can desmist this place." Keith sighed. "Now where to find it?"

"_Kyuuuuuun!"_

From the sky, a pokemon descended before Kate and Keith. A small gray & blue one with a red sphere. It seemed to be familiar with Kate.

"You know this pokemon?" Keith asked.

"Er…sort of. I've heard about it from Sinnoh myths." Kate replied. "This is Azelf, the being of willpower."

"_Can you hear me?"_ The pokemon seemed to ask.

"Wha…?" Keith blinked. "You can talk?"

"_No, no."_ Azelf chuckled. _"This is just my telepathy. I can now communicate with you!"_

"Great!" Keith said.

"So Azelf, have you seen the pokemon that knows demist?" Kate asked.

"I saw those dark dressed people take it to a cave and put something to block it. Here, lemme show you!" Azelf offered.

Azelf flew around, showing the rangers which way to go and also helped avoid the testy carnivine. Keith learned that azelf slept in Lake Valor of Sinnoh but tended to leave on rare occasions. When he asked why it came, Azelf seemed to stumble around its words before replying it was visiting Almia temporarily and wanted to help get rid of Dim Sun. Something seemed off about the reply. But what?

"_Here we are!"_ Azelf showed them. _"The pokemon is behind this gate!"_

"It's locked." Kate pulled on the door.

"No problem. I got this" Keith got to work on the lock.

"Wait…you know lock picking?" Kate asked, stunned.

"When your parents guard the hotel room keys 24-7 and you want access to the best spots, you learn these things." Keith smirked. "Ha! This door's way too easy!"

A click sound and the door burst open. Some pokemon flew out, knocking Kate to her back. Keith went to work capturing while Kate protected little Azelf from possible harm. Geez this pokemon was tricky. Fast and a little violent. What was he dealing with anyways? According to the browser after capture, it was a skarmory.

"Skarmory! Demist!" Keith gave the command.

Skarmory complied and blew away the dark mist. It flew off, the job done.

"Wow…the Chroma Highlands are beautiful…" Kate gasped in awe.

She was right. It was peaceful yet rustic. Very relaxing atmosphere (minus Dim Sun lurking around). Keith found the cave was near a flight of stairs. He led everyone up to the highest point in the highlands.

"Ok we're at the entrance!" Keith cheered. "But I don't see Sven."

"He's probably inside the ruins. This rock slab is like a door of sorts." Kate said, feeling the giant, heavy rock.

"There's got to be a strong pokemon for a job like this somewhere." Keith's eyes scanned the Chroma Highlands.

"You let me take on this one."

Another pokemon floated down. It looked similar to Azelf but its shape and color (yellow) was different.

"_Uxie!"_ Azelf greeted. _"You're here too!"_

"_I am. You can let me show these two the next part of the journey while you start going back to Sinnoh. You've been apart from your lake too long."_ Uxie told its friend.

"_Awww! I just wanted to…"_ Azelf wanted to say.

"_I know why you're here but we can't just abandon our lakes."_ Uxie warned. _"Time to head back."_

"_Fine. Bye Kate."_ Azelf sulked before disappearing.

"So you know Azelf?" Keith asked.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Uxie, being of knowledge." Uxie politely introduced itself. "I protect Lake Acucity."

"No offence but uh…" Keith hesitated. "Why are your eyes closed?"

"Uxie has the power to erase minds when his eyes are open." Kate informed.

"_Very good Kate!"_ Uxie applauded. _"Now you two are looking for a pokemon to move that rock? I'll show you where I found one. It's the least I can do for making sure Azelf is alright."_

"We would've protected Azelf no matter what." Keith said, following Uxie back down the stairs.

"Yeah but if Azelf is hurt, he'll drain the willpower from any living thing in the area." Kate said.

"Yikes." keith sweatdropped. "Thanks for guarding Azelf back there, Kate."

"Anytime." Kate giggled.

The walk wasn't too long. They came across a bastiodon, stomping around crankily. Kate didn't waste a second. She dodged the incoming charge tackles and rock throwing in order to capture the pokemon. Everyone went back up the stairs and over to the rock slab. Like Uxie said, it moved with ease.

"_My work is done."_ Uxie said_. "Sorry I can't help you from here."_

"_But I can!"_

A third pokemon appeared. This one was pink.

"_Mesperitt, I've found Azelf. He's going back to Sinnoh. And so are we."_ Uxie told her.

"Who's Mesperrit and how many of these guys are there?" Keith whispered to Kate while the two pokemon talked.

"This is the third and final one. Judging on where Azelf and Uxie is, I can assume Mesperitt lives in Lake Verity." Kate murmured. "Oh and as the being of emotion, she can also drain your emotions away if you touch her."

Keith shrunk back a little at the remark. Uxie was gone and the pink pokemon remained.

"I know the tunnels since I was looking for azelf down there. That cowboy guy must be who you're looking for and I know where he is. Let me guide you!" Mesperitt offered.

"Sure thing." Kate accepted.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Keith agreed.

And it was a good thing they got the help. Walking through the dark tunnels, Keith found the place was full of maze like twists, turns and puzzles. Floors had to be fallen through or use driftblim to fly up on. Unfortunately for Keith, only one driftblim per area. His face turned red each time his body hugged around Kate's as they rose to another floor.

"_Sooooo…"_ Mesperrit 'innocently' hung around Keith as Kate went to find another driftblim. _"I see someone has certain feelings for a girl!"_

Keith choked on air at the sudden remark.

"WHAT! I do not!" He protested.

"_I'm the being of emotion. Not exactly hard to hide your feelings from me."_ Mesperitt snickered.

"…so you know?" Keith gulped.

"_That you're falling heavily in love with Kate with each passing day? Yeah big time."_ Mesperit replied.

"GREAT." Keith groaned. "And now you're going to blab it all to her, aren't you?"

"_I respect other people's emotions rather than mess with them. Telling Kate you love her? That's up to you."_ Mesperit told him.

Keith remained silent. The pokemon inspected him closely.

"_You really love that girl don't you?"_ She questioned.

"….more than anything." Keith sighed.

"_What if it was dangerous to love her?"_ Mesperit cautiously asked.

"Why dangerous?" Keith was confused.

"_I mean you know about her powers. What if they uh….went out of control?"_ Mesperit asked.

"I don't care. I'll help Kate in any way I can because I care about her." Keith said.

Mesperit remained quiet for a long time, deeply in thought.

"_There are things going on right now that involve her and her powers."_ Mesperit's voice was quiet. _"Things that are way out of your league, Keith. You won't be able to protect Kate for much longer."_

"I will." Keith glared at the pokemon. "Even if it means costing my own life."

"_Please be careful."_ Mesperit warned.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was some time later before Kate reached the deeper end of the tunnel. The dark crystals on the walls were a vivid purple with an eerie glow. Grayish dirt walls were suddenly darker and blacker. Seeing Sven and his luxray, Zap, from a distance, Mesperit said goodbye and good luck to the rangers before disappearing.

"Hey guys!" Sven whispered from behind a large rock. "Keep your voices down. We've got trouble."

Kate and Keith gathered with Sven by the rock.

"What do we got?" Keith asked quietly.

"Dim Sun grunts. And a lot of them; too many for my liking." Sven murmured. "Better listen in on what they're saying."

"They told us to dig up all the dark shards we can but we're running out!"

"Only the light colored ones are left."

"Well don't throw those out! Save em!"

"Save them?"

"Yeah they make good jewelry for tourists. Helps us get by what with the lousy salary."

"Heck yeah."

"Dig up the dark shards, keep the light. Got it."

"They're digging up dark shards for their miniremos and gigaremos. Plus some pocket money to boot." Keith said.

"I think it's high time we run them out." Sven nodded his head. "But how do you propose we do that?"

"We can take em on!" Keith seemed fired up.

"Hold it!" Sven stopped him from charging out there. "We're outnumbered here. What we need is a plan to get these rotten thieves out."

Rotten…wait….Kate got it!

"Stay here!" Kate started running. "I know what to do!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Only moments later, Kate was back again. This time with a stunktank. It's foul stench made Kate's capturing a bit thrown off. But she got it and brought it back to the group.

"I see where you're going with this." Sven smirked.

"Go get em!" Keith snickered.

"Pinch your noses." Kate warned.

She stepped out from behind the rock and sauntered to the middle of the Dim Sun group. At first, no one noticed. But slowly, they turned their focus to Kate.

"Ranger!"

"What's a ranger doing here?"

"Hey we're on the good side of Dim Sun! Nothing illegal goin on here."

"So why don't you scram?"

Kate held her breath and snapped her fingers.

**DESCRPTION OF THE STUNKTANKS MOVE STINK IS CENSORED BY THE AUTHOR FOR BEING EXTREMELY DISTURBING AND GROSS. PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THE CHAPTER.**

A greenish yellow cloud filled the air. Absolutely putrid and disgusting. Kate tried to keep her lungs from exploding as she stood, frozen in place. Dim Sun members were screaming and running all over the place.

"MY EYES!"

"Arceus its horrible!"

"Make the pain stop! Make it #^&$*% stop!"

"Eyes on fiyaaaahhhh!"

Footsteps shook the group as the stampede of grunts emptied from the ruins. Within another moment, the air started to clear. Kate could see the area was Dim Sun free and the plan worked perfectly. Although the air was still foul.

"HACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

"Aw dude! That was my favorite hat!"

"Do I even want to know?" Kate sweatdropped as Chia climbed on her shoulder.

"_Not in the slighest."_ Chia sighed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The group ventured further down the Chroma Ruin tunnels. Crystals on the walls were getting bigger and brighter as the tunnel itself was darker. Kate had to admit that she felt tuckered out. The excitement of the three lake pokemon and the stuntank wore her down. Seemed like the guys were tired as well. Though Sven was a little moody since he became hat-less.

"Hey what's that?" Kate asked, looking up ahead.

There was a cave entrance. But in front were five oddly shaped stones with cracks from the top center to the middle. On both sides were dots that reminded Kate of eyes.

"Ah I've heard of this pokemon." Sven said. "It's called Spiritomb. They say its made up of 108 separate spirits that seek vengeance. Kind of how like I'm seeking vengeance on Keith right now…"

"I said I was sorry!" Keith groaned. "But you could've warned me about the smell! Ugh."

A purple ghostly essence rose from the center of the five key stones. It was a circle-vortex like 'body' with green orbs spiraling around. The eyes were creepy to Kate.

"I don't think we'll be getting by without a capture. This spiritomb must be guarding something." Sven said.

"Then leave it to me!" Kate readied her styler and charged forth.

The pokemon seemed surprised at first but accepted the challenge. Kate circled the disk around, moving from stone to stone. Damn the ghost pokemon was tough…spiritomb changed locations rather quickly. At least Chia was able to help with occasional thunder attacks. Even with her greatest efforts, Kate's progress was slow.

"_Hmmm…would your name be, by chance, Kate?"_

A voice echoed through Kate's head. It wasn't like usual when the legends talked to her.

"_Just think. You can talk to me that way."_

Kate was a bit disturbed but decided, what the hey?

"_Like this?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Are you the spiritomb?"_

"_Took you long enough. Now answer me. Are you or are you not Kate?"_

"_Yeah my name's Kate."_

"…_.ah so I see."_

Kate noticed the capture was starting to get a little easier, friendship level boosting up.

"_He's been expecting you. But alas, you are too late."_

"_Wait, who was expecting me? And why am I too late?"_

"_He's gone. And so is the treasure that lies beyond here. I'm not even sure how it happened. One minute, things are peaceful. I go to check on the treasure and guardian to find both absent. Something is terribly wrong."_

"_Um…alright…but how do you know me?"_

"_You are the Legend Protector, are you not? Guardian has mentioned you once or twice before. My hope is that you will rescue the guardian from whatever evil has taken him away, as well as recover the treasure."_

"_Your guardian's a legendary pokemon?"_

"_Indeed. And as much as I hate humans and their assistance, I admit I'll need yours if I ever want to restore things to normal."_

"_Ok I'll help."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I swear."_

"…_..very good."_

The friendship bar needed a third more to go but Kate noticed it instantly filled up. The spiritomb was caught and befriended. Must've trusted Kate enough.

"I expect you to keep your word, Kate."

The spiritomb used its stone to bounce away into the dark. Keith and Sven walked up, unaware of what happened during the capture.

"Nice work!" Keith clapped.

"Alright! Let's go check out the back of the tunnel." Sven said.

They all walked down and into the deep end of the ruins. Kate felt a chill in the air, aware that something was definitely wrong. So this is what spiritomb felt. She hustled the pace a little and came to a gigantic room. Lots and lots of purple crystals of huge proportions. But Kate's eyes found a dias, a humongous hole torn at the very top, near the wall.

"What the…" Keith gasped.

"We were too late!" Sven exclaimed.

Everyone ran up onto the dias.

"I've been on the trail for this thing for a long time. Now someone's gone and hauled it away." Sven muttered.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"The Shadow Crystal." Sven answered. "Judging on the size of the hole, its one hell of a rock. And if tiny shards could do that much damage in the miniremos…"

Kate froze, understanding what the full potential of the crystal could bring. Utter chaos, destruction, darkness…too much to bear….

"So spiritomb failed to protect the crystal." Keith said, kicking a rock.

Sven started explaining another pokemon had that responsibility while spiritomb watched over the tunnel itself. As he bounced theories on what that pokemon was, Kate found an oddly placed crystal. It looked as if it broke through the dias stone not so long ago. The crystal was purple but had a black, thin energy glowing around it. Curious and almost compelled to, Kate touched the crystal…..

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Capture that darkrai! Don't let it escape!"_

_A shadow pokemon, presumably darkrai, was attacking numerous Dim Sun members. The Dim Sun grunts and admins were attacking back, using miniremos to summon pokemon. A man, his face unable to be seen, was leading the attack. He directed black gigaremos to be placed around the room. Darkrai didn't notice it, being too distracted to fend off the attacks and protect a giant, black crystal that was on top of the pedestal._

"_Activate the Gigaremos!"_

_The grunts did as ordered. Energy pulsed from the gigaremos, hitting darkrai where it stood. It cried out in agony and fell to the floor. A giant white shipping container was being brought forth. Darkrai summoned a crystal from the dias stone and transferred dark energy into it._

_Shadow Crystal was pried from its spot, being taken away. Darkrai was captured. Everything started to fade…._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate gasped and stepped back a little. An image flashed through her head. She had just seen darkrai struggle and become captured as the Shadow Crystal was stolen. It was Dim Sun's doing, no doubt about it.

"_Legend Protector…help me…please…"_

That nightmare Kate had. It was darkrai's doing! He was calling for help!

"But…I failed him." Kate thought, sadly.

She was too late. Darkrai was gone. And so was the Shadow Crystal. Though it didn't mean Kate would give up. She'd find out where they were. It was her job as both Legend Protector and Ranger to help pokemon in need.

"Kate!"

The boys were staring at her, impatient and confused.

"Let's go." Keith said.

"S-sure." Kate managed a sheepish smile.

Kate followed them through the tunnel and up a rusty, old ladder. They were back in the Chroma Highlands, up on a high cliff. But it was home to an ancient shack with broken machinery and oil barrels everywhere. Sven went to read the sign next to it.

" 'Al-ru O-l'. Altru Oil?" Sven read.

"Where the Altru company first started? This dump was Altru Oil?" Keith blinked.

"I reckon so!" Sven ran inside, the two other rangers followed behind.

The entire place was ruined. Furniture that could fall apart, dust on everything, papers across the floor…ugh. Sven and Keith went to investigating the place while unfocused Kate explored. She went to a back-room full of boxes that contained run-down supplies and items. The place had to be decades old. No amount of magic or some sort of realtor would bring this shack to former glory. But on a table, there was a badly burned book. Catching Kate's attention, she flipped through.

"Dates? Has to be a diary." Kate whispered.

The dust made her sneeze a bit. She tried to read the passages but it was too burned and damaged to properly read. Several words Kate could make out like darkness or crystal. Did this book mean something?

"Whatcha reading?"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The sneak attack made Kate jump and whack someone behind her.

"OW!" it was Keith.

"Arceus….DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Kate snapped, smacking him on the head with the book once more.

"I won't! Now stop hitting me!" Keith shouted.

"What are you two up to _now_?" Sven came running. "Hm? Kate you find something?"

"Yeah. Looks like a diary." Kate handed it over to Sven, who paged through the book.

"I can make out a few words like black and darkness. We're taking it back to the Union for analysis." Sven slipped the diary into his pocket. "Way to go Kate!"

Flush!

….

"Either it was the concussion Kate gave me or I just heard a toilet flush…" Keith sweatdropped.

"No I hear it too." Kate said.

Ka-chunk!

A door opened. Out came someone in a Dim-Sun uniform but with a face Kate and Keith knew all too well.

"PONTE!" They exclaimed.

"Kate? Keith? Wow it's been awhile!" Ponte was equally surprised. "But uh…what are you doing here? And since when did you guys become top rangers?"

"Nevermind that." Kate waved it off. "When did you become part of Dim Sun?"

"Hm? Dim Sun? Oh the outfit." Ponte slapped his head. "Yeah I joined them. But their policies suck so I quit the day I joined. You know me, conflicted marshmallow boy and all."

"Sounds like you." Keith smirked. "What've you been up to?"

"I went back to being free. Made the shack my home for the moment." Ponte told them, showing them a few papers. "Until I really figure out my life, I've been doing some drawings and sketches."

"These are really good!" Kate complimented. "Wonderful work on the details too! You're a great artist!"

"Thanks." Ponte smiled.

"Anything you can tell us about Dim Sun?" Sven questioned.

"Lemme tell you. They're a total joke. Clueless about what they stand for or what they're doing." Ponte rolled his eyes. "Their slogan's 'a bright future for almia' and yet the name is DIM Sun."

He paused a moment to put the sketches back on a box.

"They were here not too long ago actually." Ponte went on. "Dug up…hmmm….coal maybe? All I know is that it was a huge digging effort."

"What happened to the…er…coal?" Keith asked.

"Carried away by helicopter. There was this giant white shipping container too, with a cry coming from it." Ponte replied. "One helicopter went to sea while the other was off to the mountains. I couldn't tell which had the coal and which had the crate."

"Thanks for telling us what you know." Sven tipped his hat.

"Hey Ponte, why don't you come back to the Union? Maybe we could use your help with some stuff?" Kate offered.

"I'm flattered but I'll pass. I still need more time to think things through." Ponte told her.

"Understood. We'll come visit sometimes, ok?" Keith smiled.

"It'd be great!" Ponte nodded. "Say what happened to Rhythmi and Issac?"

The three friends caught up on news and talked like old times for several minutes. After that, all the rangers left the shack that was once known as Altru. Time to report back to the Union.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Friend reunion, drama, legendary pokemon and Sven is temporarily hatless. Don't you worry! Sven's got more hats (by next chapter, he'll have a new one). **

…**or does he? You have to get the next update in order to know for sure! MUA HA HA HA *cough cough cough*…er….HA!**


	37. Pizza Picnic

**What do you think readers? Logically if I break every clock in the entire world, summer won't end. It's here to stay and I'll glue myself to the computer forever. Right?**

…**.SUMMER WILL NEVER BE OVER. SO READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I MISSED YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! SISSY WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME? I WANT YOU TO CALL ME!"

"Well you're not….ack…getting a call if you kill me…"

Kate decided to visit the Vientown for awhile. Been a little busy with patrolling since Dim Sun was making things troublesome for the citizens. Of course Kate missed her sister and decided it was high time to see her again. Keith tagged along too, wanting to say hello. In fact, Wendy and Sven stopped by to hang with the group, with Elaine and Ollie joining in. Everyone decided to go out to Breeze Hill for a picnic while the pokemon went off to play. Thus bringing them to the present.

"Hm?" Luana pulled away from the hug, looking at Kate. "You're thinner than I remember."

"Lots of action lately." Kate shrugged sheepishly.

"Well how about I give you plenty of my cooking?" Luana cheerfully offered.

"How about not?" Keith sweatdropped.

"Besides…" Sven flipped his cell phone off. "I already ordered pizza. How about we men go get it while the ladies have their girl time?"

"Sounds good to me." Crawford got up.

"Sure." Ollie and Keith agreed.

"We'll be back in a little while." Sven told the girls.

"Kay!" The girls chimed in.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith walked alongside the other guys, going to Pueltown for the pizza (Sven insisted on this one restaurant). It was cool to just be surrounded by guys and only guys. Not that it was bad hanging with Kate and Rhythmi. But talking about dude stuff was awesome.

"Almost forgot." Sven pulled something from his bag. "I installed a little surprise."

It was a screen panel of some sort. After typing in some keys, a window popped up, fading into an image. Breeze Hill. With all of the girls talking and laughing.

"What…the…" Ollie blinked, surprised and uneasy.

"We're…spying on the girls?" Keith stared in shock.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Sven chuckled.

"Awesome!" Crawford high five'd the cowboy. "I tried doing that with Luana but she always busted me."

"Well this time I snuck a mini camera into Wendy's bag. She won't know." Sven told him.

"We can't just spy on girls!" Ollie and Keith objected in unison.

"Come on." Crawford smirked. "Don't you boys want to know what your lover's are thinking?"

Both turned red. One from embarrassment, other from anger.

"SHE IS NOT MY LOVER." Keith growled.

"Right." Sven snickered.

"Come on, Wendy. You are pretty good looking."

The guys turned their attention to the screen. Keith wasn't sure who asked it (might've been Luana).

"Well if I'm so damn pretty then why can't I get a boyfriend? I'm thinkin Sven's right and I'll wind up alone." Wendy chuckled.

"If anyone's ring-less for life, it'll be me." Elaine sighed, jokingly. "Who wants the grease monkey rather than a hot operator or a drop dead gorgeous ranger?"

The guys listened intently on the conversation. Sven and Ollie had weird looks on their faces.

"Hey you're not the only one with romantic troubles." Rhythmi rolled her eyes, grinning a little.

"Hear, hear!" Luana fist-pumped.

"I thought you didn't like anyone, sis." Kate said.

"Oh I don't! Nope! Nu-uh! Not me!" Luana quickly responded. "The only guy problem I have is Crawford. Just this morning, he did another raid in my underwear drawer."

Sven knuckle-punched Crawford, smirking.

"So what? Kate'll get all the guys?" Wendy teased.

"ME? No no no!" Kate blushed. "No guy in their right mind would want me!"

Oh how wrong she was.

"Why not? You're so adorable!" Luana pinched Kate's cheek.

"Yeah you have some good looks. Great personality." Wendy said.

"Hey let down your hair for a moment." Elaine requested. "Then we'll see your natural look."

Before Kate could protest, Luana already snatched the ponytail holders. Tumbling down Kate's shoulders was her soft, silkie, brown hair. Keith's throat was in knots, his face burning. Even after sleeping in the same room with the girl, his weak spot was seeing Kate with her hair down. Arcues she was so beautiful.

"Oh my gosh you look amazing!" Rhythmi gasped.

"I know! So jealous right now." Wendy said.

"Huh." Sven said as Crawford whistled. "She is kinda hot."

Keith glared at the two for a brief moment before turning back to the screen. Kate seemed a little awkward by all the nice things the girls said. Didn't seem to have much confidence in her looks. But either way, Keith thought she was the most exquisite princess in the world.

"Kate? Been meaning to ask you…" That was Elaine. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

"This?" Kate held up the amulet.

"Come to think of it…I never really did ask you where you got it." Luana realized. "Seen you wear it everyday."

"I saw that too." Rhythmi added.

"Um…well…" Kate's face was turning red. "It's…a little embarrassing…."

"Tell us! Tell us!" Luana chanted.

"We promise not to say anything to anyone else." Wendy vowed.

"Besides, the guys are gone. We're free to say whatever we want." Rhythmi snickered.

The guys froze for a moment at the remark. Keith waited anxiously to see what Kate would do. She hesitated for a long time. But the girl took in a deep breath and held the necklace close to her.

"Alright." Kate sighed. "I was six when Luana and I went to Summerland for a vacation. Mom was relaxing and Luana was playing with a bunch of kids so I went off alone a lot. One day, someone pushed me into the river and…and I nearly drowned."

"Oh you poor thing!" Luana gasped, hugging Kate (though softer than usual).

"Right when I thought I'd die, someone dove into the water and saved my life. It was a boy my age who dragged me to shore and made sure I was alright." Kate told them.

Keith could vividly remember Kate as a little girl, her bright eyes and smiling face. He could still hear her voice call him his special nickname.

"How cute!" Rhythmi squealed. "What'd he look like?"

"It was hard to see him other than his smile. There was a hat he wore all the time that covered his face and hair." Kate replied. "Though for a second, I did see his green eyes. They were so pretty."

Kate thought his eyes were pretty? Wow.

"Anyways, he asked me to go exploring and I said yes. So we spent a couple weeks together having adventures, firing up our ranger dreams and I…er… fell in love with him." Kate blushed feverishly.

"How romantic!" Elaine commented.

"Did the guy like you too?" Wendy asked.

The guys watched with interest. Keith was glued to the screen.

"I think he did. He asked me to marry him." Kate smiled.

"You married him? YOU WERE ONLY SIX!" Luana exclaimed.

"Not a real marriage!" Kate told her, panicked by the reaction. "We went to the ruins deep in Summerland jungle and he found this amulet. We each got a half and made them into necklaces. The two of us promised to be together but…"

"…we had to leave, right?" Luana finished.

"Yeah…" Kate continued. "Family emergency. I went to the beach to tell him and say goodbye. The boy kissed me on the forehead, slipped the hat over my face and ran off before I could see him. And I never saw him again."

Keith grinned a little. She had no idea how many times she's seen him again. Every single day, Kate was with Key but she didn't even know it.

"Awwww!" Rhythmi sniffled. "That's tragic!"

"Have you tried looking for him?" Wendy asked.

"Tried but failed. Besides…" Kate looked down. "He's probably forgotten all about me at this point."

No he hasn't. Kate's 'special guy' would never forget such a sweet, delicate girl. Keith replayed the memories of Summerland over in his head, hardly noticing the guys picked up the pizza and they were all started heading back.

"So you've got competition." Crawford said to Keith.

"I do not." Keith denied. "That guy can have Kate for all I care."

"Come now Keith. Tell us how you really feel." Sven nudged the redhead's arm.

"Hey Keith? You've got a string on the back of your neck." Ollie pointed out, starting to pull on it.

"Ollie don't…!"

Keith's necklace, the other half of the medallion, was pulled into view. Where the other guys saw it. As plain as day.

….

"YOU'RE KATE'S HUSBAND!" Crawford exclaimed.

"I am not her husband!" Keith yelled, beet red in the face.

"You've got the other half of the necklace! You sneaky…" Sven stared at him in disbelief.

The guys were shocked, waiting for an answer. Couldn't hide it now.

"Fine." Keith groaned. "I'm the guy who saved Kate all those years ago. The guy who 'married' her and who she fell in love with."

"And you kept this to yourself?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah! Why not tell her?" Crawford questioned.

"Look I didn't know right off the bat that this was the same girl!" Keith snapped. "By the time I realized, we already had a great friendship. I didn't, and don't, want to ruin it."

"If you tell her, then she'll love you." Sven said.

"In Kate's mind, me and the boy she loved are two entirely different people. If I tell Kate the truth, who knows how she'll react? She sees me as nothing more than a good friend and that will be lost if the secret gets out." Keith stared down at the ground as he walked on. "…all I want is to see her happy."

"But Kate deserves to know." Ollie piped up. "You…you shouldn't keep it secret if she's looking for you."

"Kate also deserves someone who will treat her right, keep her safe and love her as much as I do. Someone better than me." Keith mumbled. "At least I'm not acting like a pervert for attention or keeping potential guys away from her."

Crawford and Sven fell over anime-style.

"How did you…?" Sven tried to ask.

"Wanted to borrow a pencil. Found your notebook open to blueprints on how to keep Wendy date-less." Keith replied.

Sven scratched the back of his neck sheepishly while Crawford sweatdropped, looking away from the group. They were starting to go through Nabiki beach.

"And I hope you guys can keep your mouths shut about this." Keith said. "Or I'll tell Luana and Wendy everything."

"We will." The cowboy and agro grumbled.

No need to worry about Ollie. He was willing to stay quiet. Keith took in a deep breath and put on his usual grin. Along with the now-cheerful guys, Keith climbed up onto Breeze Hill.

"Who ordered pizza?" Keith called out.

"About time!" Wendy cheered.

"Thanks guys!" Kate said, her hair now back in its usual pigtails.

Everyone gathered around for the pizza picnic. Laughter rang through the air as the friends hung out together. Keith stared at Kate for a moment, looking at the necklace that dangled on her. Maybe it was wrong to keep it secret. Kate did deserve to know. But…if Keith had to tell her, now wasn't the time.

"A little longer…" Keith thought. "All I want is more time to spend with you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Perverting Luana, keeping Wendy away from guys, keeping secrets from Kate….the guys of the story sure have weird ways to express love. But which one of them will come forward with their feelings first? Well you'll have to continue reading to know that! Next update's coming soon!**


	38. Keith's Worry

***wakes up at computer desk***

**Yawn…crud….fell asleep on computer last night. Now my face has that keyboard imprint. xP**

**Read, review and enjoy…I'll go get something to snack on.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The research room of the Union was busier than ever. Nage and a few other scientists were working hard to decipher the diary and restore it to its former glory. Some went without sleep or even a proper break. They were very dedicated towards their research and goals. Kate and Keith decided to pop in and see what was up.

"You have to keep your voices down!" Murph whispered. "They're trying to work!"

"Murph…" Nage stared at him.

"One wrong move might destroy the entire research room!" Murph said. "No shouting. Ever."

"Murph, there's no need to be quiet." Nage told him.

"But what if there is? What if the entire base needs to be quiet so the diary can be deciphered?" Murph questioned quietly.

"Murph's sunny disposition makes it cheerful here." Nage said to the rangers. "Puts a smile on our face, even after the long hours…hm? Now what is this?"

"You found something?" Kate asked.

"Letters are starting to emerge on the cover!" Nage watched the screen, excited. "B-R-I-G-H-T-O-N. Brighton?"

"I heard of that name!" Murph, Kate and Keith exclaimed.

….

"When was that?" Murph asked.

"Beats me." Keith shrugged. "Isn't Brighton some kind of candy? Maybe toothpaste?"

"I think it has to do with Altru." Kate whipped out her cellphone. "But I do know someone who'll give us the answer."

Kate dialed and waited for the other end to pick up. Not that long but what was with the signal?

"Kate?"

"Hey Issac."

"Long time no see! But can't talk. Cell phone service isn't exactly great here."

"So I notice. Listen, does the word Brighton mean anything? I'm sure you said something about it to me at one point."

"Hmmmm…Brighton…Brighton…oh yeah! I gave you, Keith and your Union friend a tour! Brighton is the second president of Altru."

"Ok thanks Issac!"

"No problem. Hope to see you again soon!"

"Bye!"

Kate hung up. She noticed Hastings joined in and talked to Nage about update on the diary.

"Brighton was Altru's second president." Kate told the group.

"What? Brighton was the second president of Altru?" Hastings exclaimed. "Wait…I remember now! That was true! He was a plain man, not very noticeable. I have no idea where he is now or even if he's alive. He'd completely slip from my mind."

"So the diary was written by Brighton Hall." Keith assumed.

"That would be a good guess." Hastings said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A presentation was held in the research room later. Everyone from earlier plus Erma was there.

"We estimate the diary was dated back some thirty odd years. At the time, it was apparent the oil fields in the Chroma Highlands were running out. Brighton was very concerned about this." Nate spoke. "But it was then he made a huge discovery while drilling a new hole. A large, black stone ontop a ceremonial dias. This is what I believe to be the Shadow Crystal."

Shadow Crystal…Kate remembered it.

"Blake writes that something within him responded to the crystal. He sensed an unusual power came pulsing from it, an energy of sorts." Nage went on. "Altru's current president, Blake, was written briefly but only in passing. Seems he left the care of his only child to his wife. His attention focused on the crystal. Brighton believed that the Shadow Crystal could've been able to solve the energy crisis of Almia. And….er…that's all we've got so far. We'll continue with our work."

"Well done Nage." Hastings nodded. "We're starting to see a connection between the Shadow Crystal and Altru.

"So this lil stone is the energy of the future?" Murph walked over to the black stone on the pedestal. "Cool!"

FLASH! Shimmer!

Right as Murph stood next to the black stone, he started to glow. His chest was a brilliant blue. Everyone in the room noticed right away.

"Wha…? Whatcha? What is this? What the heck is going on?" Murph stumbled over his words.

"Murph!" Hastings exclaimed. "What's happening to you?"

"Looks really pretty." Keith commented.

"Not the manliest thing to say." Kate smirked.

"Shut up." Keith muttered.

"Murph. What are you hiding in your chest?" Erma questioned.

"Hold on Chairperson! I've got nothing to hide!" Murph took out a necklace. "Oh hey. What's shining is my pendant!"

Hastings was already checking the machines and inspecting the stones power.

"The power's gone down! The meter says the dark shards power is sharply dropped with Murph's pendant near it." Hastings said . "Murph, where did you get that pendant?"

"This? My pop gave it to me a long time ago. He got it as a souvineer from the Hia Valley." Murph replied. "He's the leader of a pokemon research team up there so we don't exactly talk all that often. Said it was made by an old lady there who called it the 'Tears of Prince'."

Hastings took all the information and thought it over. For a few minutes, he paced the floor of the research room. When he finished, Hastings turned to face Kate and Keith.

"You two! Don't just stand there!" The professor said.

"Huh?" The rangers blinked.

"Off to the Hia Valley! Gather information on the Tears of Prince at once!" Hastings ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kate and Keith saluted, accepting the mission.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

With information from Rhythmi and Murph about the Hia Valley, the two rangers went to the river. Kate captured a floatzel while Keith preferred his own buizel for travel. The water was freezing! Keith didn't know how Kate was able to withstand it so easily. Then again…traveling around the world probably had its perks. Like experience and being able to withstand any climate. Meanwhile Keith was used to the warm, tropical places. So this visit to Hia Valley wouldn't be a good one.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After a long trip up the river and through the Ice Cave, Kate and Keith made it. But they were greeted with a blast of frigid air and harsh snow. Hia Valley, home to blizzards and harsh cold weather. Maybe Kate should've asked for a hat or gloves before she left. She hadn't been in a place like this for years.

"Come on." Keith was shivering fiercely. "Let's go find that camp before we turn to ice cubes."

"Maybe if we stay active, we'll keep warm." Kate suggested.

"How do we do that?" Keith asked bitterly, in a bad mood from the storm.

POW!

Snowball smacked him across the face.

"Gotcha!" Wave cheered.

"You little…" Keith smirked and prepared to return fire.

"My turn!" Chia threw a snowball but missed Kate.

"Come here!" Kate started to chase Chia across the valley.

Pachirisus were notoriously fast. But then again, so was Kate. They quick ran through the snow and around the trees. Chia slipped a little as they ran out into a bare patch of snow. Kate ended up sliding around but managed to grab hold of Chia. The two laughed and started to head back to where Keith was.

Crack…

"What…was…" Kate cautiously looked around.

CRAAAAAACK! 

With a scream, Kate felt herself falling.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith froze, hearing a scream. One he knew well.

"KATE!" Keith dropped the snowball and ran alongside Wave to where the sound came from.

From the tree clearings, he could see ice starting to break up and split. Underneath was water, some sort of miniature lake. There was a hole in the center of it. Kate had to have fallen through.

"&#^$! Wave, let's go!" Keith shouted.

"Right!" Wave nodded.

The two boys ran out onto the ice, neither caring about how thin and risky it was. They dived into the water. Arceus it was freezing! Even worse than the river ride on the way over! And it was incredibly deep as well. Keith saw Kate and swam down, with Wave's help. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. The way up seemed longer than the way down. Keith had trouble holding his breath (of all the times to leave the aqualung at the Union…).

"Just a little more…" Keith thought, trying to hold on.

At the surface, Keith gasped for breath. Wave, despite being tired, swam them all to shore. Keith dropped Chia and Kate onto snow while he tried to catch his breath. Way too close. He nearly drowned himself.

Wave nudged Chia, worried. Both pachirisu and ranger were out like a light. Keith could see Kate was breathing but it was labored. Her pulse was dangerously low. Kate would freeze to death if Keith didn't find help. Keith got up and carried her in his arms while Wave carried Chia on his back. The two guys walked through the snow and back through the trees.

"Hey! Anyone out there?"

A voice? Whose? Didn't matter, Keith needed help.

"Yeah!" Keith called. "We've got trouble!"

Soon enough, someone came forward. Minus the beard and a few details, he looked like an exact older version of Murph. Had to be his father.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My friend fell through the ice and almost drowned. We need someplace to warm up before she freezes." Keith explained briefly.

"Swimming out here is dangerous. Especially now, so close to night." Murph's dad warned. "Come with me. Shiver Camp isn't too far off."

Keith followed the man through the thick snow. He could feel Kate's heart getting weaker while his own was close to a heart attack from worry. Her skin looked so pale and light.

"My name is Pamur by the way." Murph's dad said. "What brings you rangers out here anyway?"

"We're doing some research for the Union and it brought us here to Hia Valley." Keith replied.

"The Union? Have you met Murph?" Pamur asked.

"Yep. He's as cheerful as ever. Said to say hello." Keith answered.

Soon enough, the pair reached the campsite. Several sturdy huts were placed around the grounds, lights on. Pamur showed the pair to a spare hut for guests and such. Kate was laid on a bed, covered with many blankets. Wave grabbed one and pulled it over Chia, then snuggling beside her himself. Pamur made hot chocolate for the two before leaving to his own hut. he offered to help Keith out but the redhead refused, saying he could handle it.

"Kate…" Keith whispered. "How many times will I have to save you from the water?"

Keith held her head up and slowly poured hot chocolate into Kate. Her skin felt smooth but terribly cold. Hopefully something warm on the inside would help. Kate usually looked so peaceful sleeping. But unconscious like this? It drove Keith crazy with worry. To think he almost lost Kate again….

"_You really care about her, don't you?"_

That came from Wave, who curled up beside Chia to keep her warm.

"I could say the same to you." Keith said.

Wave looked at him for a moment before going to sleep. Keith yawned, feeling exhausted. Slowly and surely, Keith drifted off into the darkness.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Dah dah DAAAAAHHHH! Kate in trouble! Better wait and see what happens next chapter, coming soon! Does Kate live?...no she dies. Dies of hypothermia and just dies a slow, painful death.**

**KIDDING!...or am I? Heh heh heh.**


	39. The Warning

***dodges flying knives***

**OK OK OK! I learned my lesson! Don't tease the readers! YIPE!...ok who threw the grenade? Didn't even take the tag off, doofus! Groan.**

***closes window from incoming weapon fire***

**Read, review AND STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate groaned, opening her eyes. Where was she? It was just an infinite amount of white. Like she was nowhere._

"_You're awake! Good!"_

_There was a star shaped pokemon waiting for her. Sort of cute. But the middle looked like an eye-lid. A touch creepy. Otherwise, adorable pokemon._

"_I'm Jirachi! And of course Jirachi knows you who are, Kate!"_

"_Another legend?" Kate blinked. "Well it's nice to meet you."_

"_Oh you're so nice!" Jirachi giggled._

"_So where am I?" Kate asked._

"_Well your body's still on Earth, in this place called…Jirachi thinks it was Hia Valley? Anyways, your mind, though, kind got konked out after you slipped into ice water and nearly froze to death." Jirachi explained. "So Jirachi used her psychic powers to bring you here!"_

"_Um can you bring me back?" Kate requested, still confused._

"_Why the rush? You're still recovering and you'll be up by dawn." Jirachi said, her voice starting to shift uneasily. "Besides…um….Jirachi needs to show you something…."_

_Jirachi clapped and the room glowed. It changed dark room that that something in the middle. It was a gigantic sphere, maybe fifty times bigger than Kate. There was these air-like currents swirling around, changing color at a rapid pace. Kate noticed the sphere expand or decrease a few inches in size very quickly._

"_What is that?" Kate whispered._

"_This is your power core. Jirachi took you to deep inside your heart." Jirachi replied._

"_My power core?" Kate echoed._

"_Uh-huh. It's where your powers come from." Jirachi said. "The core generates energy that flows through your body. It's where your gifts come from as well. Because the power core is connected to you, if anything happens to it…..um…."_

"_Basically I could die if this thing isn't here." Kate gulped._

"_Pretty much!" Jirachi replied._

"_Is it always like this?" Kate asked._

"_No. It's not supposed to be like this at all." Jirachi sighed. "Usually it runs smoothly and can be controlled a lot easier. But now your power core is starting to go all wacky and unpredictable. Jirachi senses this will get bad before it gets better."_

"_Huh?" Kate stared at the pokemon._

"_Jirachi came to see you so she could warn you of the upcoming danger." Jirachi solemnly told her. "Your powers will run a little weird and you might be feeling the effects. Kate, you will go through a lot of pain and suffering soon."_

"_What can I do?" Kate grew worried._

"_All you can do is wait it out." Jirachi answered._

"…_ok." Kate mumbled._

_She looked up at her power core. This thing was inside of her, about to cause trouble. And there was nothing Kate could do to stop it. She had no idea what was going to happen or even when. Like a ticking time bomb._

"_Thanks for warning me Jirachi. And I liked meeting you." Kate said._

"_Pleasure's all Jirachi's!" Jirachi responded. "Jirachi will send you back to rest. Sweet dreams!"_

_Another clap and Kate's world went black._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Felt like a long time before Kate woke up again. Ugh what a dream….Jirachi and the power core. But…but it was true. Kate's energy was going to do something to her sometime soon.

"Nnnngg. Kate?"

"Keith?" Kate blinked.

The redhead woke up. He stared in shock, realizing he had been sleeping next to her in bed.

….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING NEXT TO ME!" Kate shrieked.

"I didn't mean to!" Keith defended, getting up. "I was tired and just nodded off! I swear!"

"_Could you two please keep it down?"_ Chia grumbled.

"_Glad to see everyone's back to normal."_ Wave yawned.

"Um…where am I?" Kate looked around at the different surroundings.

"Shiver Camp. After you fell through the ice and into freezing cold water, I managed to bring you here. Pamur, Murph's dad, set us up with a spare hut." Keith explained.

"Ah. Got it." Kate understood. "Let's go get information on the Tears of Princes."

Kate leapt out of bed and followed Keith out the door. But on the way, something about her reflection in mirror seemed different. Only for a moment. Kate could've sworn she saw something.

"KATE!" Impatient as ever aren't we Keith?

"Coming!" Kate ran back to join him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Of all the researchers on the camp grounds, only one person had heard of the Tears of Princes. That person was Pamur, who didn't know much at all about it. But he did know someone with the knowledge. After a warm breakfast, Keith and Kate followed Pamur through the snow covered valley and to an old wooden cabin.

"Rangers? Ah such a rare occasion to see them all the way out there."

An elderly lady greeted them in her cozy cabin. She seemed to be very old but sharper than ever.

"Mrs. Winter, these rangers work with my son Murph. They've been assigned a mission that needed them to come up here." Pamur told her.

"Oh? What might that be?" Mrs. Winter asked.

"We wish to know more about the Tears of Princes. Can you tell us what you know?" Keith requested.

"Ah so you've come to find out about that." Mrs. Winter smiled. "When I was just a little girl, me and the other kids loved to go searching for these stones. They were symbols of good luck. I still wear my own shard necklace for that reason."

"I understand completely." Kate smiled.

Keith did too, though he wouldn't say it.

"You know, there was an old tale in a childrens story book. The book disappeared one day and the memory faded throughout the ages. We elderly folk can scarcely remember it even now. Even I can recall it vaguely." Mrs. Winter sighed.

"So what's the story?" Keith asked.

"Hmmm….I believe it was titled 'The King and Three Princes of Almia'." Mrs. Winter responded. "When deep darkness did arrive in the Kingdom of Almia, a prince in blue stood. He willed himself to shine with light. A light that turned darkness into light…..hm…I believe that's how it went. I don't remember what the other princes were doing. Sorry I can't help much."

"No it's a great story!" Kate said, deeply interested.

"There is one thing…the name 'Tears of Princes'? It somehow relates to the story." Mrs. Winter added.

"Not a bad fairy tale." Pamur commented.

"Yes that was what it was. Nothing more than a fairy tale." Mrs. Winter chuckled knowingly. "But the blue stone? I did find it on the shores of the lake that surrounds Almia castle. Explorers believed there was a bigger crystal that these shards came from. Many daredevils went inside to find that crystal but each one turned back. Those were the days. Then the castle became more inaccessible so the legend was forgotten."

"Even if you're not a daredevil, its still cool." Kate said.

"Well we're going to be daredevils ourselves." Keith smirked. "Let's go see if that only fairy tale is a reality. Thanks Mrs. Winter."

"Thank you!" Kate bowed her head before following Keith out the door.

Keith charged through the snow and up to the north. Across the large body of water was a castle. Almost looked like it was made of ice itself. But the way there seemed dangerous. Wave might be a tough pokemon but it wouldn't hold up against the rough tides, whirlpools and ice blocks in the water. What Keith needed was a stronger water pokemon to get to the other side of the lake.

"Capture complete!"

Kate came over, empoleon in tow.

"While you sped off in a hurry, I managed to find an empoleon to help us cross the lake." Kate said. "Not bad thinking right?"

"Wow you're good." Keith sweatdropped. "But what are we waitin for? Off to the castle!"

Empoleon got into the water. Kate slid on its back first, with Keith right behind. The pokemon partners climbed on their backs and held on. Like a speed-bat, the empoleon raced through the water. Past whirlpools, crashing through ice bergs…what a rush!

Keith smiled and turned to look at Kate. But…hey wait. Her eyes. Did they…did they just change? For a second, Keith could've sworn he saw them change to something else.

"What is it?" Kate asked, noticing him gawk.

"Er…nothing." Keith sighed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Kate's going through some changes but what sort of results can come? And what lies deep within the castle? Find out soon! **


	40. Search for the Blue Gem

**Wassup? I give you a little romance, lots of drama and quite a few shockers in this upcoming chapter! WOO! Read, review and enjoy your heart out!**

**Authors note: Jirachi, last chapter, people asked why it referred to itself in third person. I thought it'd be cute and be an interesting part of its personality.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate stared up at the castle in amazement. At a far away glance it seemed pretty. But up close? Scary. All the pointed ice just gave an eerie vibe, like 'stay away or you die' sort of thing. And the place had been abandoned for abandoned for dozens of years. Who knew what lay inside?

"Problem."

Keith was at the doors, trying to get them open.

"Yeah?" Kate went over.

"The doors are stuck. No use getting in." Keith said.

"_Enter, Legends Protector."_

A voice came into Kate's head. But before Kate could react, there came a loud creaking sound. Sure enough, the doors were opened.

"Um…nevermind." Keith sweatdropped.

Kate walked with Keith inside but she wasn't sure what to make of the allowed access. She decided to try talking inside her head like back in the Chroma Ruins.

"_Are you another legend then? Who are you? And uh…where are you?"_

No response.

"_Are you there?"_

….

"_Worry about getting to me first and getting past the castle intruders. Then we'll talk."_

"_Intruders? What intruders?"_

The voice seemed to leave her. Didn't matter much anyways. Keith and Kate came to a grand dining hall where a Dim Sun admin stood. Seemed to be waiting for something, edgily.

"Boss! Nothing up this way!" A grunt came from the left hallway.

"And the right's a total no-go." Another grunt walked out of the right wing.

"Well." The admin sighed. "One option left. We have to get rid of that block of ice."

In the back of the room was a gigantic ice block, preventing any kind of entry through the doorway.

"But that hunk of ice is huge!" A grunt complained.

"We could make snowcones. Feed, like, 403 people." Another grunt suggested.

"403? Why an exact number?" The admin asked.

"And snowcones? Really? LAME." The first grunt rolled his eyes.

"Ok how about we switch places. _I'll_ be part of the problem and_ you_ be the solution." The other grunt bitterly said.

"You are such a Debbie downer." The grunt scoffed.

"ME? Try listening to you and…" The second grunt was about to say.

"Hey no arguing!" The admin commanded. "We have to make sure our boss gets to that Blue Gem before any stupid rangers do."

"Stupid? HA! Look who's talkin!"

Keith stepped up, ready to challenge them. Kate readied her style.

"A ranger!" A grunt exclaimed.

"Yeah! They can help with our snowcone problem!" The other grunt cheered.

"We're here to grab the Blue Gem and take you jerks down." Kate sweatdropped.

"OH." The three Dim Sun creeps realized.

….

"MINIREMOS, AWAY!" Admin ordered.

The two grunts whipped two miniremos and typed in the keys (though struggled due the cold). Four houndour appeared on the scene. Kate took two, Keith took two more. Houndour weren't terrifyingly difficult. Captured a few on the cargo ship before rescuing Keith. Kate heard one miniremo explode, meaning Keith was done. She made the second device blow up and the houndour left.

"Alright. So we failed." The admin grumbled. "Now then. RETREAT!"

He ran off with the two grunts in pursuit. The two rangers snickered at their cowardice and went over to the block of ice. Kate touched it but yanked her hand back. The slightest touch made her bones freeze. Worse than dry ice. Didn't seem like any ordinary block of ice either. As if it were specifically put there to keep people out.

"The Dim Sun idiots checked the halls for us. Saves us time. But now we need to figure out how to get rid of this thing." Keith said.

"We'll need some fire. You know, melt the ice?" Kate suggested.

"Great idea but where's the fire pokemon?" Keith checked his styler. "There's a ninetails deep in the castle. Though…even then it'll still be a gamble."

Silence. Kate tried to think of a solution.

"….&#^$%$." Keith muttered but caught Kate gaping at him. "Oh. Sorry for the colorful language. Just irritated by this is all."

Colorful? Wait a sec….that's it!

"Stand back." Kate told him.

Keith seemed confused but did as such. Kate prepared a rainbow fireball right within her hands. She launched it right at the ice, melting it halfway in a colorful glow. Hm? Halfway? Kate shrugged and went for a second fireball. There we go! All gone! Not a single bit of ice remained.

"Wow." Keith was surprised. "Your powers really do come in handy, don't they?

"Shall we?" Kate grinned, gesturing towards the door.

The two walked through, going down hallways. There was another round of Dim Sun grunts but there wasn't any big hassle at all. It was the icy room ahead that gave them trouble. Kate slipped all over the floor, crash landing every three seconds. Keith kept on laughing, despite his own troubles.

"Here. Let me help." Keith snickered, stretched his hand.

Kate was pulled up but Keith ended up tripping. The girl landed in his arms as Keith fell onto his back. She didn't open her eyes till she felt something touch her nose. It was, in fact, Keith's nose. They were incredibly close to another. The sheer closeness was enough to make Kate's entire face burn red with embarrassment. Her heart was pounding way too loud and strong.

"SORRY!" Kate squeaked, getting off of him.

"Nah. No big deal." Keith mumbled, looking awkward. "Better keep moving."

They managed to slide around a little more on the ice. Kate tried to get her heart back down to normal speed. But why did that one moment remind her of something? Something her mother once told her as a kid a long time ago…

"_See the storybook? That's how Eskimos kiss. By touching noses!"_

….

"Wait…" Kate froze. "Does that mean…..oh arceus no. NO NO NO NO NO."

On the outside, Kate stayed as calm as ever. But internally? She was freaking out big time.

"No way that counts as a kiss! Not in this lifetime! We're not freakin Eskimos!" Kate scolded herself mentally. "If CPR doesn't count as a kiss, then neither does this!"

Hey…come to think…Keith _did_ do CPR on her once. The faded memory brought Kate a whole new shade of red to her face. Aw no. Why was she reacting this way? Sure Kate liked Keith but who'd think her heart would race so fast at even the slightest thought of the…

"We're here."

Keith's voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh. Right." Kate blinked, a bit startled that she got across the ice.

"Kinda spaced out there. Don't want to miss in on any upcoming action." Keith said.

"Sure, sure." Kate sighed.

They entered the next room. Fairly big. Two riolu statues that created a barrier that blocked the door on the other side. But there was someone inspecting the barrier. His hair was light blue and he was dressed in blue & white outfits. Seemed to be in the early twenties.

"I heard someone come in."

The guy turned around. Kate gasped.

"YOU!" Kate and Keith shouted but then stared at each other in shock. "Wait you know this guy?"

"Well I'll be. Katia! And long time no see…" The guy smirked. "…little brother."

….

"WHAT!" Kate exclaimed. "This jerk is your brother? I can't believe it!"

"Yeah well we haven't exactly seen each other in, oh I don't know, years." Keith growled. "Didn't think I'd run into this &^#%$ again..."

Big shocker. Keith never mentioned having a brother. Their face shape was a little similar but there didn't seem to be any other trace of resemblance in them.

"Your language's expanded since I last met you." The guy chuckled. "You may have gotten taller baby brother but clearly I'm the only one who matured here. I'm as cool as ice now. In fact, that's why I legally changed my name to Ice."

"That name sucks worse than your old one." Keith rolled his eyes.

"I needed a new identity if I were to join Dim Sun." Ice said.

"YOU are a Dim Sun member?" Kate questioned.

"Part of the Sinis Trio, an elite group who reign over almost all of Dim Sun." Ice told her. "And I hear you do-gooders got to be top rangers. Didn't expect it. Especially from you, Katia."

"Don't call me Katia." Kate frowned.

Ice reached forth and grabbed Kate's wrist. Without warning, he yanked her into an embrace and stroked her chin with his finger. Kate was furious but paralyzed with fear to do anything.

"You've grown quite beautifully I must say. Like a model or perhaps even a princess." Ice smirked. "And you seem stronger too."

"Get your hands off of her, Damian." Keith snarled, the partner pokemon growling beside him.

"The name's Ice." Ice turned back to Kate. "You're looking for something blue? I was thinking we'd blow this popstand and go for icecream sodas. They're blue."

"Hell no. Let go of me." Kate replied coldly.

"Hey chill. No need to get heated up about this." Ice snickered. "All I want is to get to know you better."

Kate cringed as Ice pecked her on the cheek. Right after, she heard footsteps run up and push Ice off of her. Kate landed in the arms of Keith, who seemed extremely ticked off.

"Leave her alone or I'll knock those teeth of yours out." Keith threatened.

Ice raised an eyebrow.

"I see how it is. Very well." He sighed. "I'll be going."

Ice started to walk past them and to the entrance. There he paused.

"Dim Sun may not have that gem but you have less of a chance of getting it as well. The pokemon guarding it? Tough beyond words." Ice said. "Ciao little bro. And I hope we meet again soon, lovely Katia."

The blue-dressed Dim Sun leader disappeared. Kate got out of Keith's hold.

"So…Ice is your brother?" Kate asked.

"Yep." Keith looked down at the floor. "He's seven years older and we never got along. Ever."

"I can see why." Kate put a hand on his shoulder. "But it'll be ok. You're nothing like him. Keith, you're way better."

"Thanks." Keith grinned but then went serious. "Sorry he did…er…that to ya. Question is, how do _you_ know him?"

Kate blushed, unsure if she should answer. Keith waited, looking into her eyes. Those green eyes…always reading her like a book. Dammit.

"Um…do you remember when I told you about the whole Summerland ordeal? And how a boy saved me from the river?" Kate quietly asked.

Keith nodded. The girl took a deep breath.

"Ice was the one who pushed me into the river." Kate confessed.

The redhead's eyes widened.

"Your brother…he…well…he thought I was cute and wanted me to go with him somewhere. He creeped me out so I refused. Ice got mad and then he…" Kate's voice trailed off.

"…he threw you in." Keith finished. "Yeah, bro's always had a temper when we were kids."

Silence. Kate shivered. Some from the cold but she remembered that day so long ago.

"_So that's how it is? Fine! I don't need you! Why don't you take a dip instead?"_

Ice left a bad memory etched in her mind. But it was thanks to him that Kate met her dream boy. Not to mention the Amulet of Unknown was hers as well. What would've happened if Kate was never pushed into the river?

Kate felt a hand on her head. Keith smiled. It was reassuring. Something told Kate everything would be just fine. That Ice was no big deal.

"Let's go get that gem." Keith said.

As if on cue, the barrier disabled. The two rangers were able to walk through. They walked through a hallway that seemed to be pure ice, as if it came from the coldest point on earth. What sort of pokemon guarded that Blue Gem?

"Ready?" Keith asked.

Kate nodded. They went into the next room. Like the hall, the room was made of ice entirely. A pedestal was in the back of the room but it didn't contain the Blue Gem. Where could it be?

"So you have come."

A lucario leapt down from ceiling. It watched Kate and Keith with intensity. Taking a chance, Kate tried to communicate through her mind again.

"_Are you…?"_

"_Don't bother. I can speak to you both through telepathy. Speak normally." _

"Are you the gems guardian?" Keith asked.

"I am not. The real guardian lies behind this room."

"Lead us to him." Keith said.

Lucario raised its paw. An aura came from its paws. A barrier separated Kate from Keith and the pokemon. Keith, puzzled but seemingly upset at the sudden event, pounded on the aura wall.

"_Sorry. But only Kate is allowed to continue on and see the guardian."_

"No way!" Keith protested.

"Keith…" Kate put her hand on the barrier, meeting Keith's. "I'll get the gem and come back soon enough. Don't worry."

Keith stopped, unsure of what to make of it.

"Be careful." Keith sighed, looking at her with concern.

"I will." Kate smiled.

She turned to lucario, ready to go. Suddenly, cold wind harshly blew through the room. It swirled around Kate and lucario fiercely. Kate felt ice crystals sting her skin as the wind grew stronger each second.

"Welcome, Legend Protector."

The wind died down. Kate found herself in a new room. Snow was up to her waist, wind continuously blew. Icicles hung from the ceiling. But before Kate was a gigantic pokemon, its body frigid and eyes glaring at her. The girl lost her breath at the sight of this incredible pokemon.

"_Master…"_ Lucario bowed. _"I bring you the Legend Protector."_

"_So this is her."_ The pokemon looked Kate over. _"Hmmmmmm….doesn't seem to be too strong. I don't know what the other legends see in her."_

Kate was quiet. She wasn't sure what to say or do.

"_I am Kyurem, master of ice."_ The pokemon said. _"Why have you come to Almia castle?"_

"I'm here for the Blue Gem." Kate replied.

Kyurem glanced at lucario and gave a nod. Lucario waved its aura hands and summoned a blue, ice-shaped crystal. He handed it to her. Kate could feel the warm power that emanated from the Blue Gem.

"Take care of it. I expect you to wield its powers." Kyurem said.

"I will." Kate responded. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"I despite your personality. But you being the Legend Protector, I must put up with it." Kyurem huffed coldly. "Now go."

The wind returned. It howled and surrounded Kate, bringing her back to the room with Keith. Redhead was happy to see her and ran over as the barrier disappeared.

"You're back!" Keith said. "Aw man you were gone for so long!"

"Look what I got." Kate sang as she held up the gem.

"Whoa…" Keith gasped.

"Come on." Kate said. "Let's go show the Union how awesome we did."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Surprise surprise surprise! I give you a new legendary guardian, a shocking past for Kate and even a new relative for Keith! Did I make my readers speechless? Hee hee!**

**Your next update shall arrive….very soon!**


	41. High in the Sky

**Short chapter but full of info! SPOILER! We finally meet a pokemon we've been waiting for! Well not 'the' pokemon but close! Oh read, review and enjoy to your hearts content!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Union was extremely overjoyed to see the frostbitten rangers return with the Blue Gem. Rounds of congrats and promotions were given. Everyone was happy and celebrated the success. All the top rangers and the important people of the Union gathered under the Tree of Harmony to test the Blue Gem's power.

Nage constructed a device to use the tree's vitality and amplified the Blue Gem's power. The goal was to project that power throughout Almia, thus ending the wretched gigaremos and miniremos. Kate, having the honor to, placed the Blue Gem onto the dias and watched blue lights flow up the trees and release through the tips of the branches, spreading across all of Almia.

At first, it seemed to work. Rhythmi came to the roof to report the pokemon were free of control and stopped rampaging. But after a minute, they went back to the hypnosis again. Something was off. Murph inspected the machine but saw the dark shard's power went down only a third.

Hastings needed time to rethink the strategy. So rangers were sent to do their usual business as the mystery behind the Blue Gem and the dark shard deepened.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Quest complete! Whew…"

Kate wiped the sweat off her forehead as she finished another quest. She looked down below the Peril Cliffs to see Keith still on a quest of his own. He'd probably be a few more minutes. Wouldn't hurt to look at the view.

"Aha! Gotcha!"

Without warning, something wrapped around Kate with a firm grip. It covered her mouth to prevent screaming and stopped her arms from launching an attack.

"_About time I caught you."_ Damn…Genesect. _"Time to bring you back to the leader."_

"NO!" Kate tried to shout out.

Genesect was starting to fly into the air, above the cliffs. Aw no. Keith didn't see her! Kate was being kidnapped and no one would be able to stop this! Why couldn't Kate have been on her guard? She was usually observant….

Screeeeeeeech!

A hyper voice attack stopped Genesect in its path. Being part tech, the loud screech had short-circuited the pokemon temporarily. He dropped Kate only to have her swept up by another pokemon. Kate opened her eyes to see she was on the back of a long, green dragon.

"Rayquaza!" Kate exclaimed.

"_Hold on."_ Rayquaza warned.

With a loud boom, the dragon legend soared high into the clouds, far above Almia. Kate held on tight, feeling the wind almost peel her skin off due to high speeds. After some distance, Rayquaza flew at what seemed to be normal speed.

"Thank you." Kate gasped for air, a bit surprised by the events that just unfurled.

"_You are the Legends Master. You have to remain alive as our fate depends on it."_ Rayquaza said.

"Your fate…? What's that mean?" Kate asked.

"_Forget it. I overheard you were looking for me, Kate. Although I'm sorry we couldn't meet in different circumstances."_ Rayquaza told her.

"So you know that I want to meet master?" Kate questioned.

"_I do."_ Rayquaza answered. _"And I've received word from the master. He wants to see you."_

"He does? Great! Take me to him!" Kate grew excited.

"_I cannot. When and where he takes you to is not my decision. Once the time comes, the master will summon you himself. Until then, you wait." _Rayquaza instructed.

"But I waited long enough." Kate sighed.

"_You have and you are commended for it. Just wait a little longer. Then everything will become clear to you."_ Rayquaza said.

"….ok." Kate mumbled. "But is there anything you can tell me? Any way to help me?"

Rayquaza was quiet, pondering the request.

"_Your power core is unstable."_ He finally said.

"I heard." Kate whispered.

"_While even I can't help you keep it under control, I know someone who can help you through the hard time. I'll send for her and make sure she arrives by the time the effects start to show."_ Rayquaza told her.

"Thank you." Kate smiled a little, feeling a tad better knowing she'd have some help.

"_By the way, have you talked to kyogre? Is he fighting with groudon?"_ Rayquaza asked.

"_No fights. He mentioned groudon once in hate and then said you were strict. You've been a great help though."_ Kate replied.

"_Heh. He's still mad that I break up the fights."_ Rayquaza smirked. _"Anyways, I better get you back down before you're missed."_

Rayquaza swept down through the sky. Within a minute or two, Kate was lifted back onto Peril Cliffs. She briefly saw rayquaza disappear into the clouds, going high into the sky once more. Looking down, Keith appeared to be done. Right on time. Kate descended the rocky cliffs and went to go join her best friend.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Dunno but to me, the chapter seems short. But I have a feeling there'll be longer chapters coming on up. One of which won't be too long of a wait! Stay tune for more!**


	42. Care

**Hiya guys! Been receiving a lot of reviews! KEEP IT UP YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Two days passed. Hastings had no luck trying to find another solution to the Blue Gem and the research team made very slow progress on the diary. Ever since she came back from Peril Cliffs, Kate started feeling sick. Headaches, dizzy spells, urge to puke…that stuff. It could've been a cold. But she worried it might have been that 'other' thing. Hopefully, it wouldn't get too much worse.

It was a late afternoon. Kate finished patrolling early when she felt even worse than before. Rhythmi took notice and forced her to get rest. Thus why Kate was being sent to her room. The girl changed into casual clothes; t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey. You feelin ok?" Keith came into the room.

"Yeah…" Kate replied. "Just off my game today is all."

"If you need anything. Let me know." Keith told her.

Kate froze. A dull but strong pain seized her heart. Her chest clenched up tight. For a brief moment, it cut off her air and made her blood go cold. Panic rose through her, her eyes widened with fear.

"Kate?"

The girl dropped to her knees.

"KATE!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith ran over, catching Kate in his arms. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Kate whimpered, breathing hard. Skin started to turn a ghostly pale, sweating as if struggling through something. Keith watched, filled with anxiety and mortal terror. Oh this poor girl….what was she suffering from? All Keith wanted was to help but he couldn't! He didn't know what was wrong.

Kate's eyes opened a tiny bit. Keith saw them flicker red at first, then over to black. The eyes snapped back shut and Kate screamed. It was full of agony. Red's own heart was pulled at the sound of hearing his sweetheart in so much pain. On one hand, he was glad the rooms were soundproof so no one else would witness this. But Keith wasn't sure if he should go get help. This wasn't anything like he'd ever seen.

It was then a stranger thing happened. Kate's body started glowing. Slowly, it took on a liquid like state and started to change. Kate became much shorter in size, grew wings from her back and morphed into an entirely different being. She was no longer human. Keith watched her changed into….into….

"Pink celebi…" He whispered.

This was getting way too freaky. How was this possible? One moment, Kate was human. But now she was a pokemon!

"_Kate! Hold on I'm coming!"_

A little sparkle appeared in the room, shaping into a real celebi.

"_Kate I….shoot, too late!"_ Celebi gasped, flying down to Kate.

Keith assumed the celebi using telepathy. But now so many more questions arose.

"_Oh?"_ The celebi looked at Keith. _"You're Keith, aren't you? Mesperit told me about you on her way back to the lake."_

"How much did she tell you?" Keith gulped, remembering Mesperit's little talk.

"_Quite a bit."_ Celebi smirked for a second. _"Glad you're here. Doesn't look like Kate's handling this too well."_

"Do you know what's going on?" Keith asked.

"_Kate told you just about the powers right? Nothing else?"_ Celebi questioned (to which Keith nodded). _"The source of these powers come from a core deep in her heart. But something, no idea what, it making it no haywire and become unstable. Since the core is thoroughly connected with Kate, she becomes affected too. Though I didn't expect this effect…"_

"So Kate transforms into a celebi?" Keith blinked.

"_She uses the power of healing the most, whether it be for cuts or scars, intentionally or by accident."_ Celebi said, feeling Kate's pulse. _"Because it's identical to the celebi healing power, Kate's energy must've transformed her into one."_

Celebi checked for pulse and breathing on the unconscious Kate. After feeling the forehead, she was finished.

"_Heart rate's a little fast but will calm down. Breathing too. She has a slight fever from stress but that's not terribly surprising."_ Celebi relayed information.

"Is the….is this permanent?" Keith asked, worried.

"_No. She'll return to normal soon."_ Celebi smiled. _"But we need to keep her hidden from everyone else and make sure Kate's comfortable until this passes. It can be anywhere from a day to possibly a week."_

"Week?" Keith choked on air. "Almia's in a crisis with Dim Sun…"

"_Yeah I know about them. Thanks to their stupid machines, Vien Forest got caught on fire sometime bacl. Jerks."_ Celebi rolled her eyes. _"Keith, if you care about Kate, you'll help in anyway possible."_

Keith sighed.

"Alright." He got up. "I'll go talk to the others in the Union about giving her time off."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Lifting her eyelids felt like lifting weights. But Kate managed, with a moan, to wake up. Her sight took a moment to adjust. She was in bed. Keith sat above her and….celebi? What was she doing there?

"Augh….my head…." Kate murmured.

"Finally woke up eh? You've been asleep for two days." Keith said.

"I have?" Kate's voice was groggy. "What happened?"

"_Power core effects."_ Celebi responded. _"I arrived shortly after you experienced its full-out attack. Luckily, Keith here has been helping me out."_

"Union gave you time off and I've made sure no one was able to see you." Keith told Kate.

"Wha? I wouldn't mind anyone seeing me. Why did….?"

Wait…those weren't Kate's hands. They were exactly like Celebi's. Only pink. And this body…wasn't hers. It had wings and patterns. The feet were Celebi's, not Kate's. Oh. Arceus. NO.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kate screamed, freaking out as she fly around the room. "I turned into a Celebi? A pokemon? For cryin out loud! How can this happen? And…am I _FLYING_? NOOOOOOOO! Help me! I dunno what to do!"

"Kate!" Keith grabbed and held her. "Calm down!"

"_He's right!"_ Celebi agreed. _"Any more strain and it'll flare up your power core again! It might have some added side effects that could make you feel worse. Or possibly transform you into something else!"_

"Eh?" Kate stopped, then shivered. "B…but….I'm…I'm a pokemon…"

"_You'll transform back to your original form any time soon. I'm worried it'll take longer if you have another episode."_ Celebi said.

Kate groaned, feeling her heart become sore and sick. Keith set her back down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"_I've inspected the power core and it seems better. Once you've transformed into a human, you're free to live your life again. Just don't let your negative emotions get out of control and avoid using your powers awhile."_ Celebi instructed. _"Eventually, the core should go back to the way it was."_

"Thanks Celebi." Kate said.

"_Any time! You're a really great person….er…you're really great to be around, Kate."_ Celebi responded.

"What should I do if another attack comes up?" Keith asked.

"_Get her to somewhere private and be there for her."_ Celebi replied. _"The more dangerous part of this is over now. I'll be healing the Vien Forest for the next few days if you need me."_

With that Celebi teleported out of the room. Kate stared at the ceiling, never feeling more pathetic in her life. Here she was. A pokemon. Stuck in bed thanks to the stupid powers acting up. Kate should be out there with the rangers, fighting Dim Sun and going on all sorts of adventures.

"Kate? You ok?" Keith asked softly.

"Why do you care?" Kate muttered.

"Cause I'm your friend and I want to help." Keith answered.

"How could you still be friends with me after what you've seen?" Kate snapped. "Look at me! I'm not human anymore! My own powers are turning against me! I….I…."

Kate felt her eyes sting. Her body trembled. She wanted to cry but couldn't let Keith see her. It was pathetic enough she was a pokemon but crying? How much lower could Kate sink to?

Keith stared at her long and hard. Without a word, he picked Kate up and cradled her in his arms. Kate's breaths became shaky; from the urge to cry and suddenness of Keith holding her so close.

"I don't care what you are, Kate. You're still you." Keith whispered, stroking her head. "And I would never back out when you need help. A real friend would be there during the bad times as well as good."

"But…aren't you scared? Didn't you see me transform?" Kate whimpered.

"I did. And I admit I was scared, mostly for you though. I can't imagine the pain you're going through." Keith sighed. "But I'll help you get by this with whatever means necessary. All because I love…er…ha-having you as my ranger partner."

Keith's expression was gentle. So unlike him. Kate almost never saw the sweet, sensitive side to the redhead before. And here he was, caring for her. Kate was truly touched. Unable to hold back any longer, Kate buried into his shirt and started crying. Not a silent few tears or normal crying. An all out bawl. Kate wanted to stop crying but at the same time, it felt so good. Releasing all the pent-up emotions was a relief. Keith stood by her, occasionally murmuring reassurances like "I'm here for you" and "everything will be ok".

Kate's bawling slowly, over time, turned to muffled sobs. When everything had been released from her system, she looked back up at Keith. He had a grin and his eyes seemed to sparkle. Kate tried to detect what was in those eyes. Relief…a touch of happiness….speck of concern….something else that completely flooded over the others. But what? What was it Kate saw in those eyes? Why did they seem so familiar?

Slowly, Keith set Kate back down on the bed. He said something about her needing rest but Kate was too entranced to listen. She fell asleep, staring into the vivid green of Keith's eyes….

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Didn't quite expect those results from the power core? If Kate to transform into a pokemon according to gift, then Celebi would a smart & logical choice. But isn't it sweet how Keith takes care of her? Awwwwwww! He's getting deeper involvement in Kate's powers while Kate's starting to detect something about Keith's eyes. Question is, whose closer to finding out the truth? All you have to do is watch for the next, close coming update!**


	43. Solo Missions

**A lot of you liked how Kate became a shiny celebi! Not bad right? I thought it was pretty cool. Made things more interesting and showed how Keith was loyal to his love. Sorry to say Kate won't be spending too much time sick. We've got missions to handle!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Early the next morning, Keith felt something shake his shoulders. He grumbled a bit before sitting up, yawning and opening his eyes. Kate was back to her human form. And Keith couldn't be any happier for her. It was a relief to see her safe and cheerful. Granted there was still the danger of the power core within her (Keith didn't fully understand) but the girl was free to go about the base again. Just in time too. There was going to be a meeting in the research room that morning.

"Hey Keith?"

They were about to exit the room when Kate suddenly hugged him. Caught Keith off guard completely. He blushed a little and his muscles tensed up.

"Um…er…yeah?" Keith stammered.

"Thanks." Kate whispered.

"….anytime." Keith mumbled.

Human or pokemon, Keith still found himself falling for this girl. Heck, if Kate stayed a celebi forever, he'd be ok with it. Sure things would be hard to explain to the Union and stuff would change. But Keith loved Kate no matter what she was. It was that dazzling spirit he adored so much.

"_All because I love…er…ha-having you as my ranger partner."_

When Kate was about to cry, Keith felt his whole heart pull towards her. Love flooded his entire self, almost making him confess his feelings. It was a close call. Thank goodness he was a quick thinker. Then Kate started to cry into his chest and Keith knew he loved her. Nothing less. If there was any doubt before, it would've been erased at that moment.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Kate asked on their way to the room.

"Rhythmi and Linda got these red & yellow pendants and they reacted the same way Murph's did." Keith explained. "The dark shard turned transparent and the energy levels dropped to zero. Hastings had to think things over but I'm guessing on the latest meeting he just called, he's done."

"Well I'm ready for anything!" Kate got fired up.

"As long as you're careful." Keith warned.

"Dude I'm feeling better than ever. My energy's almost normal again." Kate waved it off.

"Still." Keith muttered inaudibly.

They reached the research room, where Hastings waited.

"Good to see you're better Kate. I assume Keith explained the base events to you." The professor said. "We've been discovering more information now that Brighton's diary deciphering progress has gotten better. Old documents show evidence of the Blue Gem in the Hia Valley. Colored stones of red and yellow have been found in Boyleland and Haruba Desert but rarely."

"Same ones as Rhythmi and Linda?" Keith asked.

"Precisely. We have reason to believe their necklaces are made of the Tears of Princes as well. Now Keith, I'm sending you to Boyleland. Kate, you take the Haruba desert. Gather information on the stones and, if you find it, secure it immediately."

"Yes sir!" The two rangers saluted.

They left the room and started to walk down through the halls.

"Are you going to be alright going this alone?" Keith asked.

"It'll be weird having a mission solo. But I'll do fine." Kate shrugged.

"You're still under threat from the power core." Keith reminded.

"I'm stronger than you think." Kate smiled. "Trust me Keith, I'll be fine."

"If you're so insistent…" Keith smirked. "How about a race? First one back to the Union with the gem is the winner."

"You're on." Kate accepted, ready for action.

They both grabbed staraptors and took off. Kate for Pueltown docks and Keith for Boyleland Volcano.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate loved being out on the open sea. The fresh salty air, the cool water splashes and the lovely weather. What a day. Perfect to just cruise around on a ship if not for the extremely important mission.

BOOOOOM!

"Hey!" Kate jumped as an attack nearly hit the boat.

A couple of Team Shadins were riding on….hoverboards? They looked like hoverboards of some sort. And who else but Genesect?

"For cryin out loud…" Kate got herself into position, about to create a rainbow fire ball.

"Kate! Don't!" Chia warned.

"But they're attacking!" Kate ducked and dodged incoming canon blasts.

"Your energy's still sick!" Chia reminded.

Damn. She was right. And Kate couldn't afford to have another one of those 'episodes'. Which meant she was stuck on options.

"Captain!" Kate shouted. "Can you go any faster?"

"I'll try! Who the heck are these guys? Dim Sun goons?" The captain yelled.

"Er…yeah!" Kate lied, then turned to Chia. "Try and shock em."

Chia let out a thunderbolt. All but one of the guys and genesect fell into the ocean upon being hit. The pachirisu kept firing, weakening the Genesect little by little. Before Chia could finish off Genesect, the pokemon had landed a hit onto the ship.

"Our engines are hit! We can't stay afloat much longer!" The captain said.

"Think you can find shallow waters or someplace to land?" Kate asked.

"Of course! I'm one of the best seadogs in the world!" The captain confidently told her.

The hovering Shadin member threw something at Kate before flying off. It was…a cellphone? An ordinary looking, black, cellphone. Nothing special about it. Kate tried listening for a bomb or see if there was some sort of tracking device…but there didn't seem to be anything weird about it.

BAM!

Kate tripped as the boat crashed onto a small patch of land. Nothing too big. Just some sand and a few trees. But when the boat was in trouble, it'd do in a pinch. The captain landed his boat a lot better than Keith…though to be fair, redhead had a lot less time and more pressure & boat to deal with.

"I am so sorry for your boat." Kate apologized.

"Nah its nothing." The captain said. "My best boat is getting fixed so if I were to crash a ship, its better to have it be this one."

Kate spied a staraptor nearby. She captured it and brought it over.

"Would you mind flying back to the mainland?" Kate asked.

"No but what about you? You'd be stuck here." The captain said, climbing aboard the bird pokemon.

"I'm a ranger." Kate smirked. "I can handle anything."

The staraptor took off, taking the captain with it. No sooner did that happen when the cellphone rang. Kate hesitated to answer it. What could happen? Would it explode on her ear? I mean, why trust that lousy Team Shadin? But still. Kate nervously opened it up and accepted the call.

"He…hello?" Kate said.

"Katia, long time no see." Came a man's voice from the other end.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Kate questioned.

"You always were curious, weren't you Katia? I always said little girls should be seen, not heard." The voice said. "I've seen your picture in the newspaper and indeed you have grown up quite a bit. If only you learned to keep quiet…"

"You're the leader of Team Shadin." Kate took a guess.

"And you're smart. Must take after me." The voice chuckled.

Take after him? What…?

"You mean you don't recognize my voice? I thought you of all people would know, Katia." The voice sighed. "It has been awhile, yes. But you'd know the sound of the voice you've been running from all these years."

"No…" Kate gasped. "No way it can't be you…f-father?"

"Why yes, Katia. It is." The voice gave Kate the chills.

Kate was frozen where she stood. She was on the phone with her father. The leader of Team Shadin. A man Kate and her family hadn't seen or heard from in so long. Kate shook off the fear and tried to be brave.

"What the hell do you want?" She angrily asked.

"What? Can't I say hello to my daughter?" Father snickered.

"Yeah right." Kate sarcastically muttered.

"No need for name calling, Katia." Father scolded. "Now then, clearly what I want is you. I know about your powers. I've known there was something special about you since you were very small. My intention was to exploit you while I killed off the rest of the family. Too bad you got away before I could do so."

"I'm not giving myself up to you, you &#%$&." Kate growled.

"Katia." Father laughed. "I've got plans in motion right now and you are the final key I need for it. I intend to get to you one way or another. Even if I have to come to Almia myself."

A lump formed in Kate's throat. But she took in a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"I've got plans too. And they don't involve you or your stupid team." Kate told him. "I'm never backing down to you ever again, _'daddy'_."

"Very well. I see we'll do things the hard way. Be warned, Katia." The voice grew cold, like an icicle stabbing you in the heart. "I do anything to get my way."

He hung up. But no sooner had that happened when a small beeping sound came from the phone. Kate tossed it into the air, where it exploded into tiny bits.

"So dad's back…" Kate sat down in the sand.

Having her own father come back was one shocker. Him as the leader of Team Shadin? That was just too much. Kate knew her life was going to be a lot more dangerous than ever. But there was someone who deserved to know what was going on. Kate dialed her styler.

"What's up, Sissy?"

"Hey Luana." Kate greeted. "Are you alone?"

"Crawford was hangin with me but went to get something. Why?" Luana said.

"Um...something came up." Kate told her.

"What's wrong?" Luana asked, concerned.

"….it's dad." Kate's voice was quiet.

Silence.

"He's coming to Almia isn't he?" Luana questioned, her tone serious.

"It's a good guess. He actually…called me." Kate said.

"He called you? Like on the telephone?" Luana seemed shocked.

"No like on an email." Kate nervously joked. "But he called. And he…er….threatened a little. Good news is he seems to be only after me."

"That's terrible news!" Luana objected.

"I know but you, mom and Violet should be safe from harm! Still, I'm feeling nervous. So for peace of mind, could you keep an extra sharp eye out? You know, for their sake? At least till the danger's over." Kate requested. "I'd hate for them to move again. They love Almia."

"Of course I can do that. But what about you? If dad's really after you, then you're in big trouble!" Luana sounded worried.

"I'll be fine. I'm a top ranger after all." Kate reassured, trying to seem confident. "If I play it safe, watch my back and prepare myself, I'll be fine. Heck I'll even call you more often and check in. Kay?"

"….ok." Luana sighed.

"Just don't tell anyone else what's going on. Not even mom and Violet." Kate told her. "We can't let people in on this or they'll be in danger too."

"Understood. Be careful little sister." Luana said.

"I will." Kate ended the call.

So her dad was most likely going to be in the region soon. Kate had to be guard at all times. Even while facing Dim Sun, there was some risk of running into that psychopath.

"_Kate!"_

Chia ran up to her on the beach, a red pokemon flying behind her.

"_I met a legendary pokemon! She was looking for you!"_ Chia said.

"Hi." Kate smiled. "Who might you be?"

_"I'm Latias…" The pokemon shyly replied. "And….and I need your help."_

"Sure thing." Kate said.

_"It's my brother, latios. He's…he's been kidnapped."_ Latias told her.

"Kidnapped? By who?" Kate questioned.

_"They call themselves Dim Sun._" Latias answered quietly.

Dim Sun. Of course they tangle themselves in something like that.

_"He and I were trying to save a wailord and wailmer from them. But they….they took latios instead. I followed him to their base but I can't get in. Please help. You're my only hope."_ Latias pleaded.

"Of course I'll help." Kate accepted, Chia hopping onto her shoulder.

Latias let Kate ride on her back. The pokemon may have been shy but she soared beautifully, across the sky with such grace and speed. This was way better than a staraptor by far! Not that Kate would tell Wendy that.

As latias flew across the ocean, an ominous structure came into view.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I know the original story was Keith goes to Haruba while Kate sticks with Boyleland. But I thought "…..screw it. Write it MY way.". So I reversed their mission assignments, rewrote the story and I guarantee things will get a lot more crazy in the next few chapters. You can bet on it.**

**Crazier than meeting a troubled latias? Crazier than Kate's own father being the Shadin Leader? And even crazier than a fried chicken smoothie? Find out next! Future update is coming to you very shortly!**


	44. Invading Dim Sun's Base

**Had lots of fun writing this chapter! Hope you all read, review and enjoy it!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kate? Is that you?"

Latias descended onto the bottom of the strange Dim Sun hideout. Kate immediately recognized the cowboy hat.

"Sven? What're you doin here?" Kate asked, hopping off of latias.

"Had some suspicions about this place. Tracked it down while you were out sick. Didn't expect to see you at all. And…." Sven looked at latias with surprise. "You rode in on a latias? Wow!"

"I was originally going to Haruba Desert when I ran into some trouble. Latias' brother, latios, was abducted by those Dim Sun idiots." Kate told him.

"That's mighty nice of you." Sven smiled, reaching his hand to pet latias. "Hey girl. You alright?"

"_Eeep!"_ Latias shrunk back, scared.

"She's a little shy." Kate said.

"So I notice." Sven sweatdropped. "Anyways, after the whole scene at Chroma Highlands, I've done some investigating. The helicopter that held the Shadow Crystal came from this place, though the crystal's long gone from what I've heard. This place used to be Altru Oil's place but I heard it shut down. Guess I was wrong."

"You want to go in there to find some info. I want to rescue latios. What say we team up?" Kate offered.

"That's what I was thinkin." Sven smirked. "Though I've heard from Wendy a little while ago about your assignment to Haruba. Let me clear that up with the Union.

Sven dialed his styler and waited to be patched through.

"Voicemail! Sven here. I'm at Altru's Oil Field. Kate's with me." Sven said.

"Kate? She should be at Haruba Desert." Rhythmi on the line (Linda, Kate recalled, took a day off).

"I need to borrow her as a partner for a little while. This place is a huge priority for investigation." Sven told her. "Clear it up for Chairperson Erma, please. And hurry it up, will you Linda?"

"MY NAME IS RHYTHMI YOU IDIOT!" Rhythmi screamed.

"Uh right…" Sven sweatdropped. "Sorry! Meant to say Rhythmi, darling."

"I swear to Arceus I will find some way to incinerate you over the phone…" Rhythmi growled.

"Keep him alive, Rhyth." Kate chuckled. "This mission's pretty important."

"Alight. I'll tell Chairperson Erma right away." Rhythmi said.

"Thank you kindly, Rhythmi." Sven dropped the call. "You heard the lady, we're partnered up for this! Let's get goin!"

"Sure." Kate turned to latias. "Think you can stay here and hide out for a little while?"

"_I don't want to be alone…"_ Latias trembled, upset.

"Hey don't latias' have the power to turn invisible?" Sven asked. "If that latias is too scared, it can come with us and none of the Dim Sun guys have to know."

Latias did as Sven suggested and turned invisible. She followed right behind Kate and Sven as they climbed the tall ladder of the hide out. When they reached the top, they heard voices.

"I apologize for us coming here without warning. Terminate production of the miniremo units soon. Shift the staff over to our main project. See that those two items are on the agenda at once." Sounded familiar.

"Consider it done, boss!" That voice Kate heard too much of to know whose it was. None other than…

"Kincaid." Kate whispered.

"That also goes for the bravo of the Sinis Trio!" Kincaid said. "The design data of the Incredible Machine will be deleted shortly. It's been a great honor to have you visit us!"

Kate and Sven snuck a little closer, seeing the platform. There was Ice, talking with Kincaid and several other Dim Sun grunts near a helicopter.

"I must ask though…where's the rest of the trio?" Kincaid asked.

"Lavana's dealing with business in Boyleland right now. As for Heath, he's dealing with some details to a new plan in the works. Nothing of too much concern." Ice answered. "Right now, I must be leaving."

Ice got into the helicopter, that promptly took off. Within a few minutes, the helicopter was gone. Kincaid was talking about some promotion he was promised before ordering his crew to get back to work. When they were gone, Kate and Sven ran out into the clearing.

"Incredible machine?" Kate asked.

"Yeah that's what they said. Must be big." Sven said. "Better get moving."

The duo went into the building, with their partner pokemon and latias right behind them. They found themselves in an elevator that took them down. Kate was thoroughly impressed, seeing the ocean floor as she went lower into the Dim Sun Hideout. Why couldn't all elevators be as interesting?

Kate went to the first floor but saw a door was blocked by an electric gate of some sort. So she went through the hallways with Sven to find another door, with an electrified floor preventing them from going further. Kate entered the room to find an assembly of miniremos but also a generator with a piece of paper.

_Notes: This generator is for powering the trap outside. It must not be turned off._

"How stupid can these guys be?" Kate handed the note to Sven, who read it promptly.

The styler needed a powerful electric pokemon to shut off the generator. A luxio strength would do it but with a luxray at Sven's side, that was better. Zap eliminated the trap and the hallway was free to pass. The rangers went down the hall and through the door at the end. They passed a break room and a Dim Sun grunt who was sleeping in a lounge chair. Kate was impressed by another tunnel that could let her see the ocean.

"Looks like this floor separates into multiple branches." Sven said. "I'll go on to do some snooping, you rescue that latios."

"Got it." Kate nodded as Sven took off.

There was a blue door right by her, with some sort of pokemon door beside it. Kate went through the bigger door, entering a room full of Dim Sun minions.

"INTRUDER SPOTTED!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Grab her! Someone freakin grab her!"

"No way! You go!"

"Hey I am not as tough as I look, buddy."

"Yeah well I'm the wimpiest so I'm not doin it!"

"Here! This guy will go!"

"Why me? Why not YOU?"

Kate watched in boredom as the Dim Sun grunts battled it out amongst themselves. These guys were lame. And she'd have snuck past them if they didn't block the elevator.

"I know! USE FORCE!"

Uh oh.

"Hey!" Kate's arms were grabbed. "Put me down!"

"PUSH HER OUT!"

Within three seconds, Kate was thrown out of the room. Sounds of cheering came from the room, as well as one of a door being locked. Kate scrambled to her feet as she tried the doorknob.

"Dammit…" Kate muttered.

"_What do we do?"_ Latias asked.

"Well we're going to have to search the grounds for some solution of sorts." Kate replied.

Kate walked around the hallways and rooms with Chia and latias by her side. There was a miniremo production room, another break room, some sort of closet, all sorts of random stuff.

"GACK!" Kate stopped as she came to one door. "Aw man the stench…"

"It's horrible!" Chia gagged.

The sign read 'Beware of Stuntank'. Kate noticed the door was locked but thought it'd be a smart move not to go in there. So thus continuing the walk down the hallway.

"Hey latias? Question." Kate said. "There's a gift you gave to me as well as latios."

"Hm? Oh the gift." Latias remembered. "It's the gift of spirit bond."

"Spirit bond." Kate repeated the words.

"It was a gift that was given to you but master enhanced. See, it only works with you and the person you're closest too. Sometimes it activates to tell you where they are and their condition. So if they're in trouble, you'd know." Latias explained.

That certainly made sense. Kate remembered using it back in Boyleland volcano to find Keith.

"Wha-what? SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Upon entering another room, Kate found Sven holding someone up by their shirt. Issac! That mushroom haircut was no one else's!

"Sven stop!" Kate ran up to the group.

"Kate I got the plans for the Incredible Machine!" Sven told her.

"Great but put him down!" Kate told him.

"Not till this guy spills all the Dim Sun secrets!" Sven refused.

"Latias, use psychic!" Kate ordered.

Latias became visible and used her psychic powers. Sven was forcibly pulled apart from Issac, who was panicked by the recent events. Latias didn't set Sven down till the cowboy started to chill out.

"Sven, you've been roughing up my old friend and classmate, Issac." Kate scolded before facing mushroom head. "And YOU. What're you doing working for Dim Sun?"

"Er…what….I…" Issac stumbled on his words. "What do you mean?"

"No time for chit chat you two. We've got to get moving." Sven interrupted. "Issac, is it? You're coming with us. Professor Hastings will be pleased with this catch."

"I get to go to the Union?" Issac gasped, eyes going anime style. "You'll let me meet Professor Hastings? I'll go! Please take me!"

"Really?" Kate blinked, surprised at the reaction.

"Well I worked here since there was always work to do, books to read and the people are nice. But the ranger Union? It's appeal is very strong." Issac told her. "If I can lose myself in research, I'm willing to go anywhere!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Kate said.

"Oh wait. Can we at least say goodbye to Mr. Kincaid?" Issac requested. "I owe it to him at least for that. He should be on the bottom level."

"Well why don't we pay this Kincaid guy a visit? Courtesy and all." Sven smirked. "What do you say, Kate?"

"Works for me." Kate cracked her knuckles, aching for some payback for the cargo ship sinking.

The group went back through the halls. Issac asked about Rhythmi to which Kate told him how she was doing and what latest news about the Union was. It took no time at all to reach the door with the foul odor.

"Aw arceus…what the heck is that?" Sven pinched this nose.

"My latest research on turning bad smells into good. Didn't go so well." Issac shrugged. "The stuntank seems to smell even worse than before so we locked it up in there."

Wait…the blue door had a pokemon door next to it. It looked right about the same size as a stuntank so….

"Unlock the door please? I've got an idea." Kate said.

Issac did as told. Kate ducked in their (holding her breath), captured the stuntank and came back out.

"Ok I'll bite. What's the plan?" Sven asked as they walked on.

"Remember the plan we used back at the Chroma Ruins?" Kate snickered at the memory.

"….now I get it." Sven grinned. "You really are devious aren't you?"

They reached the blue door. There were grunts arguing behind it. But none of them would even breathe once Kate was through with them.

"Go get em, Stuntank." Kate said as the pokemon entered through the door.

"You sure this is safe?" Issac sweatdropped.

"They deserve it." Kate said.

Silence.

5. 4. 3. 2. And 1.

Cue the screams and freak outs. And then a massive amount of Dim Sun stampeding their way out of the room. Kate couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Sven was having a good time too and even Issac cracked a smile. They all went back into the room.

"Aw man…" Kate caught a whiff of the smell as the boys pinched their noses.

It was incredibly nasty. Three times worse than in the ruins. Without thinking, Kate grabbed Sven's hat.

"HACCCCCCCCCCCCKKK!" Barfed right into it.

"HEY!" Sven exclaimed. "Come on! Do my hats have to suffer each time I pair up with you?"

"I'll get you a new one…" Kate muttered, handing the hat back to Sven.

"Gee thanks." Sven scowled, throwing the hat in the garbage.

"Shall we get going?" Issac sweatdropped.

They went into the elevator (Kate still loved how cool it looked). There was a giant, confusing maze but thanks to Issac, it was way too easy to navigate. Sure there were some Dim Sun battles and captures but Kate thought it was a breeze. At the end of the maze was a long tunnel that showed the ocean. Darker than before. Must be super deep. Kate wondered what would happen if the glass cracked and the entire hideout flooded.

"You ready?" Sven asked.

"Heck yeah." Kate responded.

Kincaid's room was grand, as to be expected. Purple was everywhere but if it wasn't, there was glass that showed the water. In the back of the room was Kincaid, two admins and a chained up blue pokemon.

"_Latios!"_ Latias cried out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kincaid questioned his admins. "I asked for a wailor and you give me a latios."

"See, er, the Marine Unit failed but they did snag something even better!" One of the admins said.

"Yeah! They're legendary! We could sell it for a high price to fund Dim Sun more! Or better yet, use its power for our own gain!" The other suggested.

"Hmmm…" Kincaid thought it over. "On one hand, I'll be punishing those idiots for failure. We needed a Wailord as our replacement cargo ship!...but then again, power and money do appeal to me. I suppose we can make do with what we have."

"Or accept defeat." Kate stepped forth. "How's it going, Kincaid?"

"Not you again! I thought I killed you!" Kincaid growled.

"Keith and I are a lot stronger than we look dude. A sinking ship can't take us down." Kate boasted.

"So I see. But you invade our base? And try to kidnap Issac?" Kincaid questioned, seeing the scientist.

"Oh no sir. Not like that at all!" Issac corrected. "They've offered me a chance to go to the Ranger Union and I've accepted! Don't you remember Kate from class?"

"How could I forget?" Kincaid grumbled. "She destroyed our cargo ship…"

"You were the one who pulled the plug, not me." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Wait…Issac is that our blueprints? Arceus! I can't believe our top researcher AND our plans are being taken from us!" Kincaid shouted. "Minions, get him!"

Issac tried to make a run for it, chased after by the admins. Before either admin got him, Sven stepped between them. Latias had gone over to the unguarded latios.

"Whoa. Take back the plans to your Incredible machine?" Sven's eyebrow was raised. "It'd be incredible if I let _that_ happen."

"Take care of the goons Sven." Kate faced her ex-teacher. "Kincaid's all mine."

Kincaid had already pulled out a miniremo and typed in keys. Kate looked but didn't see any pokemon….

SMACK!

Damn! A sneak attack from the behind. Kate was knocked some feet but got up and launched the capture disk. She was facing a Gliscor in this heated battle. That flying pokemon could lash out all sorts of damage with its tail and arms. Not to mention the whirlwinds and poison attacks. Kate was leaping all over the place.

"Team Dim Sun's future will shine with the color of darkness. I made it all possible." Kincaid said. "Dim Sun was built upon my sacrifice."

"Geez, a little arrogant much?" Kate fired back as she barely escaped a poison tail swipe.

"Posing as a teacher in ranger school, I managed to find that genius Dim Sun desperately needed. And that once-in-a-century genius was Issac." Kincaid continued. "It wasn't hard to manipulate him at all. Quite simple, really. And now I get my own executive position of Dim Sun for this noble sacrifice."

"WHAT!" Issac exclaimed.

"You hairspray headed jerk!" Kate snapped.

She was nearly there when the gliscor nailed Chia. While Kate was distracted with Chia, the gliscor managed to get her too. Kate tumbled some ways and laid on the ground, temporarily unable to move thanks to the poison attack. Gliscor flew over to Kate, ready to give her the the coup de grace.

"_KATE!"_

BAM!

Latias tackled into the gliscor, sending it into the wall. Way to go girl! Who knew this shy pokemon had the power within her? Kate ordered Chia to stun the gliscor while she got up. Thanks to the pokemon, Kate circled a few more times and succeeded in the gliscor capture.

"Impossible! That was my strongest pokemon!" Kincaid cried out.

BA-DOOOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly, something was ramming the hideout repeatedly. Everyone was a bit shaken up about it, wondering what was going on.

"What the…?" Kincaid gasped.

"Lookie here." Kate smirked, seeing the window view. "It's a wailord. And it's trying to get payback for your attempts to kidnap it."

"….ABANDON BASE!" Kincaid shrieked like a little girl. "I have too much at stake. I'm a man with destiny! I can't drown here with the likes of you!"

Kincaid went over to the chair and sat down. He started to press buttons.

"Underlings and Issac, I wash my hands of you!" A circle started to enclose around Kincaid. "Swim out of here on your own!"

The escape pod went down, going into the ocean. Kincaid's minions jumped right after him. Kate could see through the window that Kincaid's sub and minions were being angrily followed by the wailord and wailmer. Awww…something about a mother-child pair trying to murder an evil leader was enough to warm your heart. Well at least for Kate.

"Mister….Kincaid…." Issac's voice was small, eyes wide. "The machine? It….it wasn't for the good of Almia? Oh no…what have I _done_?"

Kate worried about Issac but her attention was brought to latios. She managed to free the pokemon who was nuzzled by his sister.

"_I'm so happy to see you're ok…"_ Latias said, crying tears of joy.

"Same here little sister." Latios turned to face Kate. _"It's an honor meeting you, Legends Protector. Thank you for helping my sister and for releasing me."_

"All in a days work." Kate responded.

The group managed to go through an emergency exit and get out of the base. Issac was speechless, pain and guilt written across his face. Sven had called the area rangers for help on clearing the other kidnapped pokemon of the base. The Union was contacted as well and was impressed with Kate's heroic actions (Hastings apologized for giving an over-the-phone promotion).

"We better get back to the Union and Kate, you…" Sven started to say.

"Get back to the Yellow Gem mission." Kate finished. "Right. I better get to Haruba."

"I'll drop you off on my boat." Sven offered.

"YOU have a boat?" Kate was shocked.

"Heck yeah." Sven tipped his hat, looking dramatic and cool. "She's wicked fast, traveling an awesome 60 knots."

"You only rented it, didn't you?" Kate snickered.

"….do you want the ride or not?" Sven sighed.

"_We can drop you off at Haruba, Kate."_ Latios suggested.

"_Yeah! It'll be fun!"_ Latias chimed in.

"Actually, if its ok, I think I'll go with latios and latias on this one." Kate said.

"Sure." Sven shrugged. "See you soon!"

As Sven and Issac boarded the boat, Kate climbed on top of latios. The boat took off towards the north west while the pokemon took Kate east. Sure the mission with Sven set Kate back a little bit. And Keith could potentially win the race. But Kate would get that Yellow Gem. Nothing would stand in her way.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next update won't be too long of a wait! **


	45. Negotiation

**A little short of a chapter but I promise you some action and drama! You guys will go nuts for this. XD**

**Enjoy, review, read!...did I do it backwards? **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith chilled on the break room couch, trying to rub aloe lotion on his burns. Getting that Red Gem? NOT. EASY. AT ALL. First off was dealing with a cranky old village leader with bad eye sight. Seriously, an hour trying to tell the guy that Keith wasn't a Dim Sun member and his hair was naturally red & spiky? Way too much.

But several times Keith got burned from the fire and intensity of the volcano. Then he was face to face with a pink haired Sinis Trio named Lavana. Drama queen. But battle wise? No push-over, that's for sure. Her infernape was a tough one. Nearly turned Keith into a smoldering pile of ash. Thank heavens Wave was a buizel with tons of water attacks at disposal.

Finally there came a heatran, the gem guardian. Toughest thing by far Keith has captured. A little worn out from facing Lavana, Keith was already at a disadvantage. With his styler energy down to one, Keith barely made it. Heatran was befriended and let Keith take the Red Gem. Mission accomplished!

Erma and Hastings were pleased with the results. They tested the Red Gem's power (success) and let Keith have the rest of the day to himself. Though that day had to be used treating burns. Not fun.

"_So bored."_ Wave sulked.

"You could play with the other pokemon in base." Keith suggested.

"_Chia's not here so I can't pester her."_ Wave mumbled. _"It's no fun when she and Kate are gone."_

Keith had agree with him on that one. The guy instantly wanted to gloat to Kate about winning their little race. But she wasn't back and her styler was busy (capturing something, Keith guessed). Everyone was busy. What was the point of a day off if you had no one to spend it with?

"Wanna go check the progress on that diary?" Keith asked.

"_Why not?"_ Wave sighed.

The pair got up and went to the research room. Hastings and Sven were there too. And….wait…

"ISSAC?" Keith blinked.

Issac smiled weakly at Keith for a moment. He seemed depressed about something. Hastings was starting to talk to him and several researchers. Sven took Keith aside.

"Invaded a Dim Sun base and got some information about their plans." Sven told him. "Issac was tricked into working for them and finally realized it."

"Ah. I get it." Keith understood. "Hey where's your hat?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That night was Keith's first time sleeping alone since before ranger school. Without the guys snoring or listening to Kate's gentle breathing, it was lonesome for Keith. He managed to get in a couple hours of sleep before morning came. By then the entire base was in activity. Wendy was teasing Sven about the new hat, Rhythmi was excited that Issac was around, diary researchers going fanatic about latest discoveries and Hastings trying to get Issac to talk. Nothing boring whatsoever.

Keith was talking to Erma about what to do (patrol or help handle the base hecticness?) when a sound came. It attracted everyone's attention. The loud, whirring noise was starting to get closer…as if it was coming towards the base. Rhythmi went up the stairs inspect it but came racing down immediately.

"GUYS! There's a helicopter outside!" Rhythmi shouted.

Wasting no time, Keith, Rhythmi and the other top rangers ran out to the rooftop with Hastings and Erma following. Sure enough, there was a helicopter hovering before the base. It was black with the purple of Dim Sun. What the hell were those jerks doing there?

"Hoy!"

The doors opened. A large, overweight, tan skinned guy with blond hair and a weird face was there.

"Who are you? And what business do you have bringing a helicopter here?" Hastings asked.

"I be Heath of the Sinis Trio!" The guy laughed. "I come for important busy-ness! A mash-up of me own!"

Busy-ness? Mash-up? What the heck…?

"His accent sucks." Wendy mumbled.

"I come for rocks. Shiny ones? Yes you give them to me." Heath said.

"No way!" Sven shouted.

"We won't be surrendering the gems to you jerks!" Keith yelled.

"Now why would we ever give them to you?" Erma questioned. "Dim Sun has caused nothing but trouble."

"I be fair. I give you rangers something for rocks." Heath told them.

"What could you possibly give us? We're not after money or power." Hastings said.

"Not that." Heath snickered. "Something else. How bout one of friends?"

Two Dim Sun grunts pushed something into the doorway, beside Heath. Everyone gasped at the sight. Keith, though, was frozen in place. His eyes widened and heart nearly stopped.

"No…it can't be…" Keith whispered.

Kate. Tied up by thick ropes. There were wounds all over; fresh and stale. Bruises of dark colors dotted her arms and legs. One of her legs was twisted in an unusual direction. She was terrified and ashamed, hanging her head low. Keith could see tears fall, the faint sound of her whimpering. It drove him crazy to see her like this.

"Brave Kate? Yes. Smart? Not so much." Heath snickered.

"You sick #&^$*!" Keith yelled. "Let her go!"

It took every ounce of strength and willpower to stop himself from charging towards Kate and her captor. The risk was way too high. Keith couldn't jeopardize Kate any more.

"Not till you gives me rocks." Heath huffed. "But….I make deal. Only one rock. Yellow one. You give me that, I no kill Kate. Yes that be deal now."

"We don't have the Yellow Gem!" Rhythmi said.

"Not my problem." Heath cracked his knuckles with a bone chilling crunch. "If you no care about friend…then me just kill her now…"

"Wait!" Erma called out, stopping Heath. "We'll get you the gem."

"That better. You get twenty four hours. I come back for gem. If you no have it in time, I kill Kate." Heath instructed. "Deal?"

Hastings and Erma looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Deal." The professor accepted.

"Good. See you soon rangers." Heath smirked.

The doors shut and the helicopter took off. Didn't take long for it to disappear over the horizon. Keith watched it go, feeling a swirl of emotions. Sadness over seeing Kate in her condition, panic from the possibility of losing her, all-out rage at the maniac Heath who did this to her and determined to do anything to bring Kate back.

"I can't believe they pulled that on us…" Wendy said.

"Lousy jerks." Sven grumbled.

"What do we do?" Rhythmi was worried. "We have to save her!"

"And we will." Hastings spoke up. "Keith, I'm sending you to the Haruba Desert to grab that Yellow Gem. Be careful. We're counting on you."

"Yes sir." Keith nodded.

Right away, Keith was running down the stairs and through the base. Keith wasn't going to let any second be wasted. He'd do anything to make sure Kate was back and safe once more. To see that bright smile and her sparkling eyes one more time.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Kate's been kidnapped! And on the verge of death as it appears. Her fate rests on Keith's shoulders. Can Keith do it? Will he make it in time? Next chapter coming your way!**


	46. Pain

**Emotional, epic scene ahead! I dove deep into this and tried to make it tug at the heartstrings. Heck I even listened to the song 'In Remembrance of Byrne' from Zelda Spirit Tracks and watched the ending to Pokemon Movie 1 so I could get in the mood (which worked way too well).**

***sniffle* Read, review…BAWWWWLLLL…enjoy**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate didn't look up when the helicopter pulled away from the Union. Not when it flew through the air or when it landed at some strange location. Even when her power core caused pain, Kate silently accepted it. She took another round of punches and pain from Heath before being abandoned in the helicopter. Seeing the faces of her friends when she was shoved into view was enough to kill Kate's spirit. It was Kate who caused them to worry and suffer from worry.

"My fault…" Kate whispered, a tear or two escaping from her eyes. "It's….it's all my fault…"

Her memory was foggy. She remembered being dropped off at Haurba desert by latios and latias. Then there was that sandstorm she quelled and hearing about some sort of…what was it?...temple? Yeah it was a temple. Kate went out into the desert area to go find out what. But just as she made it to the entrance….then pain….that was it. Heath managed to kidnap her. And he successfully talked the Union into giving up a gem. Why take one gem instead of two? Kate guessed Heath was in the mood to toy with the rangers. And judging on the beatings, he seemed to be after blood. Killing her would satisfy him.

No doubt one of her friends was on the mission. Who though? Sven and Wendy knew their way around the area. But could it be Keith? Was he the one that determined her fate? Oh Keith….Kate missed him so much. To be in his arms, like when she was a celebi….

"Greetings, my lovely Katia."

The door to the helicopter opened. Kate squinted at the light, trying to make out the figure who came at her. Door closed but the light was turned on. It was Ice.

"What…do you want?" Kate flinched from the sting of her injuries.

"I only come to talk. My intentions are honorable, you of all people know that." Ice sat down next to her.

"I…I don't believe that." Kate said.

"Do you believe that I have a proposition for you? In fact, I have two." Ice told her. "All because I care, little Katia."

Kate watched him warily. She wasn't sure she liked where this was heading.

"How about I call the Union and tell them to cancel the Yellow Gem request? And I'll let you live too. That is…" Ice paused. "…if you join Dim Sun."

"WHAT?" Kate exclaimed, though her throat was hoarse.

"We'll turn our Sinis Trio to a Sinis Quad. You'll have money, power and fame. All of it yours." Ice said.

"No deal." Kate rejected. "I'd never join you rotten losers."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Ice sighed. "Which brings us to our next offer."

He slipped one hand around her waist and the other one held her chin, making Kate look directly into Ice's devious face.

"I'll drop you off at the Union. You can see your friends again and get those wounds treated properly. Everyone will be happy." Ice said.

Kate hesitated.

"….and?" She was almost sure she didn't want to hear the rest.

Ice smirked.

"You and I have a little…_fun _first." Ice's grip on the waist grew tighter.

Kate gulped, shivers crawling throughout her body. She knew exactly what Ice meant.

"Never." Kate bitterly hissed.

"Come now Katia." Ice drew his face closer to hers. "Surely you think I'm attractive? Irresistible?"

"No way. I would never do _that_." Kate growled. "Why are you so into me anyways?"

"Why?" Ice chuckled. "You're like fire; brilliant and beautiful but dangerous. And I can't say no to a challenge."

"Well the challenge says no to you. Leave me alone." Kate said with a cold tone.

"Are you sure?" Ice came closer, touching noses with the tied up ranger. "Are you honestly sure you wouldn't want to take me up on my offer? Doing it with me would let you go free and cause less worry for your friends. Wouldn't it be easier than to rely on them and run a huge chance of being killed?"

"I believe in my friends. They will get the Yellow Gem and rescue me." Kate confidently told him. "Even if they didn't, I'd rather die a ranger with honor than live another day without it."

Ice stared at her for a moment. He pecked her on the forehead before backing up.

"Even covered in blood and bruises, you're still quite something, Katia." Ice walked out of the helicopter, flipping the light off. "But you'll soon regret your decision."

"I don't think so." Kate thought as Ice closed the helicopter door behind him.

Left in the darkness once again. Kate, drained of energy completely, let herself slip into a dark sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Wake up! Up silly ranger! Wakey wakey Katey!"

Kate was being violently shaken from her unconscious state. Every inch of her body was searing with intense pain. Her forehead felt like it was on fire while her heart was still sore from what she went through. Any strength left went towards breathing and blinking. But that was before Heath touched her.

Heath scraped, kicked and struck Kate with the force equal to a champion boxer as the helicopter started to move. One blow went to the head; felt like she was hit by a metal chair. Only a few minutes in real time but it seemed to last a lot longer. It was miraculous Kate survived another round at all.

"Gotta show you friends I be serious." Heath snickered before leaving her be.

Blood was starting to cough up, making breathing become hard. Tears slipped down her bruised cheeks with Kate too weak to stop them. Pain erupted everywhere, blood covering most of her body which started feeling a little cold. Catching her pale faced reflection in a glass shard, Kate saw she was at the lowest she's ever been. Truly this was pathetic…she was weak, on the verge of death. What kept her from slipping away? Kate wasn't sure.

"Get ready Kate." Heath's smile was twisted. "You live? Or you die?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Though everyone gathered on the rooftop with him, Keith still felt alone. This was it. The moment of truth. Heath would return at any second, bringing Kate. And with the Yellow Gem in his hands, Keith would get her back. It took a lot to get that gem too. Harsh desert conditions, traveling through the many temple mazes and having one hell of a time trying to befriend Cresselia, the guardian. All of it Keith endured for Kate's sake. But whose to say Heath wouldn't keep his promise? Kate's damaged styler and half dead pachirisu partner was found there and in the process of being brought back to tip-top health again. Who knew how much worse Kate's condition was?

The recognizable sound of the chopper came. Keith watched the vehicle fly to the Union building and hover beside it. Everyone waited anxiously, tensions were high. It was a moment before the door to the helicopter. Health stood, looking smug.

"You have rock?" In his hands was a gun, ready to fire.

"Let's see Kate first." Hastings said, his voice dead-serious.

Heath snapped his fingers. A Dim Sun grunt pushed Kate, holding her in front of Heath Everyone was taken aback by Kate, but none more than Keith. Kate appeared to be in worse condition that the last time. Heath pointed a gun to her head but she didn't react in any way.

"Give me rock now. Or I kill Kate." Heath ordered.

Keith threw the rock, trying to aim for Heath's head. The Dim Sun leader grabbed it and put his gun away.

"You want friend? Catch!" Heath shoved Kate off the helicopter.

The redhead didn't hesitate to dive forward. With arms outstretched, he caught Kate. Keith barely noticed the maniac laughing and the helicopter departing. He was staring down at the almost limp body that belonged to Kate. So damaged…so lifeless….Kate suffered worse than Keith imagined.

"Nnnggg…"

Kate groaned, opening her eyes halfway for a slight second. The usual blue sparkle in her eyes…it was gone. They were now empty, hollow, faraway. Keith was too stunned to do anything. He could hardly breathe.

"They need medical attention! STAT!" Hastings barked.

It snapped Keith out of the daze. Everything moved too fast. Carrying Kate down to the medical room. Seeing her taken away from him by operator/nurses. And getting kicked out along with everyone else so they could concentrate. Then time slowed down to a crawl once more.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Floating…..floating endlessly._

_It felt like the entire world….the entire universe….life itself was far, far away. Everything was so cold yet had a tingle of warm to it. Empty yet there was something, a flicker, left._

"_We've been waiting."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**CLIFF HANGER!**

***dodges frying pan***

**Ok I admit it was cruel. But come on. You guys love cliff hangers, don't you?**

***dodges shoe***

…**maybe not. Too bad! The next chapter update won't be long of a wait. Be patient!**

***ducks, avoiding tv***


	47. In the Darkest Hours

***dodges gernades and missiles***

**Oh for cryin out loud! I never learn with you readers do I? All of you showed a lack of concern for sweet Kate and how….PUT THE FLAMETHROWER DOWN DUDE! YEAH I MEAN YOU!...where was I? Oh yeah. Love how you relate to the characters, just as I intended. Writing Almia fanfics is slowly starting to help me improve my writing while I've been stuck in my usual fantasy ideas/stories. Support from you guys rock! And to thanks you, I'll kill off Keith too.**

…**KIDDING! You uh…heh….don't need tanks….**

**Also there was several people who reviewed/pm'd me about how I follow the gameplay while also adding/subtracing stuff of my own, seeing other fanfics stick to the path the game set for them, blah blah blah. You guys asked whether I could change up the whole game entirely into something incredibly new. And your wish shall be granted! Maybe? I'm editing an idea right now that will release shortly after this fanfic is over. It'll be an experiment I hope you all shift over to and love just as much.**

**Thank you so much! Read, review and enjoy!**

***ducks from incoming bomb***

**Oh. Right. Lead character near death. *face-palms* Scratch that 'enjoy' part. **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith paced the floor of his room for what seemed like the gazillionth time. Hours had passed since Kate was given to the medical experts of the Union. There was still no word how she was doing. They always said no news was good news but this was driving Keith insane. He desperately wished for Kate to be alright, to breathe again, to see another day. She was the hero to Almia and did so much good in the world. How could an innocent girl like her die so early and young? Someone full of life…..

_Knock! Knock!_

Rhythmi entered, carrying a bowl of soup in one hand.

"Keith…? You alright?" The operator cautiously asked.

"What do you think?" Keith muttered.

"You haven't eaten all day. This'll do you some good." Rhythmi said, placing the bowl on the dresser.

"Not hungry." Keith grumbled.

"Keith, I'm already worried sick about two of my friends. One's in life-threatening condition and the other's so traumatized he hardly speaks. Please do this for me." Rhythmi pleaded. "Please."

Rhythmi never looked so desperate before. Her face was weary, trying to keep up with everything that went on. With a sigh, Keith went over and managed to try a few spoonfuls. His taste buds were dulled down by depression but Keith ate anyways.

"I got word that Chia's going to survive." Rhythmi quietly said.

Wave perked up from his spot on the bed.

"And….Kate?" Keith nervously asked.

"…still too early to know." Rhythmi told him.

"DAMN IT!" Keith slammed his fist into the wall.

"They're doing the best they ca…" Rhythmi started to say.

"Not good enough! I want Kate to open her eyes again! For her not to suffer anymore!" Keith snapped. "To….to be alive…."

"Kate's injuries were severe. You saw it yourself." Rhythmi reminded.

"…..I saw. And it'll haunt me for the rest of my life is she dies that way." Keith whispered.

Redhead sat on the edge of the bed. He hardly acknowledged Rhythmi sitting on one side, Wave rubbing against him on the other. It felt like all his nerves were shot, his entire insides carrying a heavy weight. Keith wouldn't dare look up at the other empty bed, where someone was_ supposed_ to be.

"You love her, don't you?" Rhythmi asked.

"More than anything." Keith sighed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Nnngggg….groan…."_

"_Welcome, Legends Protector."_

_Kate struggled to open her eyes, regain control of her body. A dull pain echoed throughout her, as well as a cold feeling. Kate's body didn't seem quite right. Very light and translucent. Next thing she noticed was being a place far beyond anything she's ever seen. The ground was dirt but the rest of the area was covered in a thick, white smog._

_An eerie song played through the air. A flash of light and in front of Kate, glass stairs appeared. They seemed to lead up towards a bright light. Kate hesitated. Was this was people meant by moving towards the light? Could it be that Kate…..was dead?_

"_Don't be frightened. Come up the stairs."_

_With a deep breath, Kate proceeded to do so. Her footsteps echoed as she climbed the stairs, one by one. It was a long way up. No need to look down. Slowly, Kate started to reach towards the light._

_Shimmer…Sheeeeeeeeeen!_

_Kate's eyes reopened. This…this didn't look like the afterlife. No this was space! Stars, dark sky, all sorts of colors in swirling galaxy masses…was Kate in space? Unbelievable. Here she was, standing on a glass platform in the midst of it all._

"_So we finally meet, Legends Protector."_

_The girl whirled around and gasped at the sight. One giant pokemon but also a small, pink one were watching her. Kate collapsed to her knees._

"_Arceus…Mew…." Kate whispered._

"_We are the Masters of Legends." Arceus said._

"_Masters? You __both__ are the master?" Kate asked._

"_Yep!" Mew replied. "Good to see you Kate!"_

"_Both of us have infinite power, just in different ways. We rule together." Arceus clarified. "And we've been waiting for you."_

"_Why didn't you summon me earlier?" Kate questioned._

"_You weren't ready yet. Powers had to be unlocked, experience to be drawn forth…you're a lot wiser than when you first heard about your powers. Now is the time to tell you everything." Arceus replied._

"_My powers? The role I play?" Kate asked. "Everything?"_

"_Everything." Arceus nodded._

"_See, us Legendary pokemon have so much life-force and power that our bodies can't contain it all. Even us masters. Thousands of years ago, we inserted power in all the humans as a way to balance out the system. We legends live and protect the environment with humans helping." Mew recounted. "Everything used to be perfect and happy!"_

"_But humans became corrupted." Arceus continued. "They abused the powers and killed off each other and pokemon. Much of the world suffered from the constant wars. We had to take our power back."_

"_Since legendary pokemon couldn't contain it all within themselves, Arceus and I came up with an idea." Mew went on. "We'd use the power of light to create a human pure of heart and able to contain the rest of our power within them. Which is you!"_

"_Dialga let us borrow his powers to send you into the future, when there was a serious crisis that was destined for you to save. And for a long time, we wouldn't have to deal with the problem." Arceus explained. "At least until now."_

"_So…my role as a Legend Protector….?" Kate tried to ask._

"_In a way, its sort of a decoy." Mew said. "Granted you do protect the other legends and that's good. But Arceus and I made that up so they don't know the truth. They ought to be protecting __you__. If you die, then we all die and the world collapses."_

"_But I will die someday. I'm only human." Kate pointed out._

"_You are. We prepared for that. But the process is a little too complicated for you to understand right now." Arceus told her. "Don't worry so much about it."_

"_The Amulet of Unown was fated to be found and given to you. It not only helped us track your whereabouts but it sensed your condition and helped unlock powers." Mew went further into detail. "That's how Ho-Oh was able to give you his power a little early."_

"_What about my pore core? Why did it act up?" Kate asked._

"_Amount of stress from using powers through a human body can make it flare up. First time's always the worst." Mew replied._

"_So I'll have more of it?" Kate gulped._

"_Maybe. Maybe not." mew shrugged. "If you do, it won't be nearly as bad."_

_Some relief right there. But…._

"_Am I dead? Cause….er…" Kate had trouble trying to put words together. "…cause I can't defend the legends or anything if I really did die."_

"_You suffered massive damage. Any normal human being would've died long ago." Arceus stated. "And even with Victini's Gift of strength and Celebi's Gift of healing, you're still in danger. I can feel your life force starting to slip away."_

"_I don't have much longer left…" Kate whispered, starting to feel like she was slowly losing herself._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Time lost all meaning. Fast or slow….minutes or hours…day or night….Keith wasn't sure of anything anymore. His mind went numb. Rhythmi came and left once or twice. Sven (maybe Wendy?) might've seen him for a few minutes but Keith wasn't entirely sure. Wave slept in his lap but had left sometime after the redhead started petting the pokemon too hard.

_Knock! Knock!_

Keith glanced up as the door opened. His attention was caught, seeing it was the head operator/nurse.

"How is she? Is Kate going to be alright?" Keith questioned, heart racing once more.

"Ah…" The nurse sweatdropped a moment before her face dropped. "Kate's state is a grave one. Her wounds were worse than we thought. We've done the best we can but…we don't know what else to do."

His mouth quivered. Was the room spinning or was that just him?

"We're only allowing one person to visit the patient in this circumstance. Some of the people here in the Union talked it over. And….they want _you_ to go see Kate." The nurse.

"Me?" Keith blinked.

"Assuming you'd want to." The nurse added.

Of course he wanted to. Keith wouldn't miss this chance. Not in a million years. He got up and followed the nurse to the room. She gestured towards the door, where Kate would be. Keith gripped it in one hand, trembling.

"Keith…" Rhythmi was nearby. "If you can't handle it…maybe you shouldn't…."

"I've got to do this Rhyth." Keith told her.

With a single motion, he turned the knob and opened the door. At first, Keith took slow steps. But then he dashed over to the bedside, faintly hearing the door close behind him. There she was. Kate…she looked terrible. Her skin was so pale and color-less, hooked up to a heart monitor and several other strange medical machines. She was barely breathing. Keith could see Kate was covered in bandages, stitches and dark bruises. Even on her delicate face, where her deep blue eyes were shut.

"Kate…" Keith's breath became shaky.

He held her hand, which had a slight chill. Kate…she was really dying…and there was nothing that could be done. Soon, Keith's best friend, his only love, would slip away. The boy couldn't hold back the tears. He was sobbing silently, terrified at losing Kate.

"Don't go….p-please don't go…" Keith whispered.

His hand smoothly touched her face. Keith bent forward, looking at the beautiful features laying behind the injuries. If only those eyes would open; the ones that drove him crazy. He felt his heart pound as Keith inched closer. Dead or not, Kate was a pure angel sent from above. Keith could feel it. How else do you explain someone so gorgeous and spirited?

"Kate….I-I love you."

The entire world faded as Keith pressed his lips against hers.

Pure heaven.

That's what it felt like to be kissing Kate. Like the most perfect paradise Keith could ever dream. He once done cpr on the girl once but this….no this was entirely different. All those warm feelings of love coursed through his being. All this time, Keith had been holding back. The repressed emotions were starting to burst from within him and through his lips into Kate.

Keith had long ago fallen in love with Kate. And he kept falling, deeper and deeper. There wasn't a limit to how much he loved this girl. Kate truly was Keith's one and only. He needed her desperately and was afraid to lose her. If only Keith had the courage to tell her that…to kiss her when she was awake.

With a sigh, Keith pulled back. His hand was firmly gripped on Kate's while the other somehow slipped under the girl's soft hair during the kiss. All the memories came rushing back. Each and every detail played through Keith's mind like a movie. The very first time he met her, saving that sweet little girl from drowning. Their first kiss in the ruins was laughable but...romantic. And the sorrow Keith felt when Kate left….the sadness that stung for years after.

Every detail was vivid in Keith's head. Even smaller occasions, like Kate's cute laugh at his bad puns. The way her blue eyes stared at him with such curiosity. Her kindness to pokemon, like shaymin. No one knew Kate like Keith did. And no one ever would.

Hold on….something felt different. Puzzled, Keith looked at the hand that grasped Kate's. Was it his imagination or…..or was Kate getting warmer? Her skin slowly was regaining its color, growing less cold. Keith could hear her breathing again. It was as if the life was pouring back into the girl.

"K-Kate?" Keith blinked.

Her body twitched. A small moan escaped from her throat. Kate slowly opened her eyes; the light-filled blue gems Keith adored so much.

"…Keith?" Kate groaned.

"Kate!" Keith gasped. "Thank heavens….y-you're…g-g-going to be ok…."

Tears streaked down the redhead's face. Never before had he felt so relieved. Kate was alive. Alive and going to get better. Keith didn't care how she suddenly got better….all that mattered was that his girl wasn't going to die.

"Keith I…" The nurse entered the room but froze at the scene. "Oh…my….arceus….it's a miracle…"

Miracle….well that was one word to describe it. As the nurse went to work on inspecting Kate as well as telling her about the injuries, Keith kept smiling and holding onto Kate's hand. He stared into her dazzling eyes and smile, which made every other emotion melt away. All except one. His undying love for Kate.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Whew…enough emotion for you? This took a lot longer than I expected to write. And edit. Then re-edit. Of course life gets in the way and with my part-time job, it ain't easy (librarians assistant is fitting for me, is it not?). **

**But the action's nowhere near over yet! We've still got some excitement and thrills left for you all! All new chapter, not too long a wait! **


	48. Roses & Pokemon

**Good day to you, readers. Reporter Sky, coming from this fanfic where a flood has gathered. A flood of tears that you made. xD Yeah I can tell you guys got emotional last chapter. **

**Read, review and enjoy (don't worry there isn't any death).**

**Also sorry for short chapter but you might enjoy what's comin up. ;)**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Fancy meeting you here."

"HOLY ARCEUS!"

Keith spun around. Kate's room had flooded with visitors since she woke up so the redhead thought he could sneak off to Pueltown for a little errand the next day. Didn't plan on being gone too long. And totally didn't expect to meet Sven in the flower shop.

"Don't do that!" Keith snapped.

"Now what are _you _doing _here_ of all places?" Sven questioned.

"Buying some get-well flowers." Keith mumbled. "Rhythmi sent me."

"That's funny. Cause Rhythmi already gave Kate a daisy bouquet as a get-well present." Sven smirked.

"FINE. _I'm_ buying Kate some get well flowers." Keith sighed.

"And you're looking at the roses?" Sven raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Keith blinked.

Sure enough, he was at the rose section. Keith groaned, realizing he had wandered over there by mistake. Sven seemed to be enjoying this.

"Alright smart aleck. What're you here for?" Keith asked.

"Buyin flowers." Sven replied.

"For Kate or Wendy?" Keith joked.

"Both."

….

"I'm sorry. What?" Keith shook his head in confusion.

"Well my intention was getting both flowers but seeing how Kate will be drowning in those by the end of the day, I'll just pick some up for Wendy." Sven told him.

"…you're kidding." Keith said.

"Nope." Sven inspected some of the bouquets.

"Mind if I ask why?" Keith asked. "Why now of all times?"

"Kate almost dying…it made me realize how precious life is. And that if you care about someone, you should tell them. Before it's too late." Sven answered.

So very true. He did have a good point.

"If Wendy finds out how you destroyed the competition…" Keith started to warn.

"Eh. The risks of love." Sven shrugged. "Of course _you _would know all about that."

"Excuse me?" Keith stared at the cowboy.

"Come on. You love Kate." Sven said, nudging Keith.

Keith was quiet for a moment. He turned his attention to the roses in the glass display cases.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I love her."

"And are you going to tell her?" Sven questioned.

"…..I am." Keith murmured. "I almost lost her once. Can't lose her again."

Sven grinned and rubbed his head. The two guys looked over the roses of many size, shape and color. What kind of rose would Kate like? The white ones reminded Keith of her; pure and full of light. There were some pink that matched the way she blushed sometimes. There were yellow roses; they seemed like an interesting choice.

"Go for the red ones. Classic move." Sven suggested.

"Are you a freakin mind reader?" Keith asked.

"Sometimes." Sven smirked. "You know, you'll win Kate's heart if you do something bold. Be romantic, sweep her off her feet. Even if you screw up and embarrass yourself, you'll still get the girl."

"Why do I suspect you're speaking from experience?" Keith sweatdropped.

"I used to have a new girlfriend every week before Wendy caught my eye…" Sven sheepishly scratched his head. "Used to think all there were to girls was a pretty face and some fun."

Keith gave him a look. Sven didn't notice for a moment but grew awkward when he did.

"Hey I was different some years back!" Sven defended.

"It's cool." Keith said, smirking a second. "Hey Sven?"

"Yeah?" Sven responded.

"There's something I still don't get." Keith said. "Falling in love…I mean, I keep hearing it either takes a true man to or a real idiot to do it….."

"Keith, any idiot can fall in love. It takes a real man to confess it to his girl."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"…_Wave…."_

Wav's ears perked up at the sound of his name. He snapped out of his doze and looked at Chia, who had been sleeping next to him. The little pachirisu was damaged badly, even resorting to an oxygen mask for a short time. Wave was thrilled to see Chia awake after all the time he spent with her in the pokemon nursing room.

"_Mornin sleeping beauty."_ Wave greeted.

"_Didn't think you of all pokemon would be here to see me."_ Chia yawned.

"_Come on. I can't forget about you."_ Wave said._ "What happened back at the desert? Keith and I found you outside the desert temple in bad condition."_

"Nnnngg…not entirely sure…" Chia groaned. _"Last thing I remember was hearing a growl. Some pokemon attacked me and some huge stranger was heckling Kate. Hey….where's Kate? Is she ok? Did she get hurt?"_

"_Relax, she's fine. Kate's healing from her own injuries."_ Wave assured, deciding to leave out the whole 'almost died' part.

"_Thanks."_ Chia said. _"For getting us out of that situation and helping us heal."_

"_You could reward me with a kiss."_ Wave smirked.

"_Yeah right, pervert."_ Chia glared.

"_Pervert? Is that what you think of me?"_ Wave stared at her, startled and a bit hurt.

"_Given the way you flirt and behave with girls, I'd say that 'pervert' suits you pretty darn well." _Chia huffed.

"…_.alright. I admit it. I guess I do kind of come off as a womanizer."_ Wave confessed. _"But I did all that to get your attention."_

Chia gave him a suspicious look. That electric pokemon knew him too darn well.

"_Ok fine. At first it was just to get in on some action and to tick you off." _Wave sighed. _"But seeing you immune to my charms, I considered you a challenge. Didn't work out like I planned…."_

"_What? Didn't steal the heart of your challenge?"_ Chia sarcastically asked.

"_Nope. The challenge ended up stealing mine."_ Wave sheepishly admitted.

The pachirsu stared at him in shock. Wave didn't take his gaze away from her eyes. Nice eyes at that. Very cute for a pachirisu. And hopefully Chia's would search his own eyes to see he wasn't lying. Wave finally understood why other guys (human or pokemon) would settle on one girl instead of the rest of the 'fish in the sea'. Chia was one heck of a catch. And Wave wasn't about to let her go so easily.

Chia was quiet for awhile, watching him. After time passed, she licked Wave's cheek and snuggled beside him.

"_Your challenge is starting to feel same way."_ Chia murmured.

Wave turned bright red for a moment. But he bent down and completed the snuggle, carefully avoiding the sore spots that dotted the electric pokemon.

"_Maybe when you're feeling better…"_ Wave slyly suggested. _"…you and I could…"_

"_Don't push it."_ Chia warned.

"_Sorry."_ Wave sweatdropped. _"Old habits die hard."_

"_Just enjoy the moment."_ Chia slowly fell asleep.

Enjoy the moment, hm? Yeah. This was one moment Wave could definitely live with.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**One love confession and two about-to-happen-confessions. **** Isn't this all so darn cute? Read on ahead, when the next chapter comes! Comin soon!  
**


	49. Safe With You

**Sorry for short chapter! Yikes I was stuck on this chapter. But I hope you read, review and enjoy nonetheless!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate waited till the door slammed shut completely to recline in her bed and let out a long sigh. Aw man things were hectic. Everyone she knew was visiting her from as early as dawn to super late. Hardly any moment's peace. It wasn't that Kate didn't like the attention. No the bright (and much relieved) faces were joyful and made her laugh. The nurse at first was hesitant but encouraged more visitors seeing that Kate's recovery was five times as fast as it should've been. But there were moments that Kate wished for five minutes of quiet rest.

Everyone visited. Not just people from the Union. Ponte made the trek from the Highlands, Ms. April came by, Principal Lamont claimed just to be there coincidentally for paperwork, Bertha delivered milk pudding, Brook visited while on break and the Vientown gang (with Ollie as well) stopped by. Well…all except one.

Luana hadn't come around at all. Crawford said she was patrolling but Kate knew Luana would do anything (even skimp out on patrol) to suffocate her sister in a death hug. Kate, surprisingly, missed it. Luana was family and here she hadn't even called or told the other Vientown rangers to pass a message. No word at all. Was Luana mad at her? Kate did promise to be careful and call in. And she would've if her styler wasn't being fixed.

"Guess who?"

Keith came in through the door. There was something in a plastic bag (which Kate was a little curious of).

"Nice to see you." Kate put on her usual smile. "Where've you been?"

"Errands." Keith shrugged. "And where have _you_ been?"

"Stuck in bed. Tch…I wish I was at the beach getting some fresh air." Kate grumbled.

"How about I take you to the beach when you heal up?" Keith offered. "But! First you have to tell me what's wrong."

"But….how did…you…I…that…" Kate stammered.

"I've known you awhile, Kate. I can tell when you're down." Keith chuckled.

"Um…" Kate hesitated.

"Hey." Keith gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you."

"….well…" Kate sighed, feeling comfortable with redhead now. "It's Luana. She hasn't visited me at all."

"Crawford did say she was on patrol." Keith pointed out.

"Even if she did the responsible thing for once, Luana would've at least called or passed the word through the other rangers. This is so unlike her." Kate told him. "I wish I could talk to her…."

Keith stared at her for a moment. He took out his own styler and started typing in some stuff. Soon, Kate heard a dial tone.

"I put it on loudspeaker." Keith answered before Kate even asked. "We'll give Luana a call ourselves if she won't do it first."

One dial-tone…two dial-tones…..three dial-tones…..on and on and on…why wasn't Luana answering?

"Maybe she's out visiting your family." Keith suggested.

Family…that's right. Mom and Violet hadn't contacted Kate either. Surely the Union would've told them that Kate was injured. Those two deserved to know. Even if no one made the call, Almia Times leaked the story and Crawford did a special tribute in the Vientown paper. Mom always read the paper. She would have to know. Something was wrong. Kate had a slight suspicion as to what. And Keith read it all on Kate's expression as well.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Keith asked softly.

"I…I'm worried dad got to them." Kate's voice was small.

"Your dad?" Keith was shocked. "But you haven't heard about him, have you? You would've gotten a warning that he was coming to Almia."

"Well…" Kate gulped. "Be-before arriving in Haruba, I got a phone call."

"From the protection agency?" Keith assumed.

"No. From father himself." Kate shivered, remembering the call.

Keith froze, his face seeming to get pale. He looked at Kate in silence for the longest of times; full of concern.

"Dad's after me…but whose to say he won't go after the rest of the family? He's always been sick and twisted like that. No wonder he was able to found Team Shadin…" Kate said sadly.

"Wait a sec…you mean your own dad is the leader of that team trying to kidnap you?" Keith's eyes were wide.

Kate nodded. Keith muttered some curse words, looking away from Kate as he did so.

"I'll go look for Luana and your family." Keith started getting up. "Don't worry…"

"Wait!" Kate grabbed Keith's shirt.

Redhead stopped. He looked back at her with his big green eyes. Kate almost got lost in them.

"Please don't go." She quietly begged. "I…I feel a lot safer with you here."

Keith appeared astonished by the remark.

"I want to know if Luana's ok….but I don't want you to leave…" Kate trembled a little.

Things were getting better yet worse at the same time. Sure her wounds were healing up and the depressed Issac was warming to Rhythmi. But Almia was starting to take a turn for the worst; Kate could feel it. And she was being chased by an evil organization led by her father all while battling Dim Sun. Kate didn't want to be alone. To her, suddenly, being alone meant Keith wasn't at her side. Even with a thousand friends in one room, Kate would feel lonely if her partner wasn't there.

"Alright." Keith sighed, sat back down and dialed his styler. "I'll have Crawford check things out."

"Thanks Keith." Kate smiled.

Keith grinned and started talking to Crawford. Afro-ranger was all for it, having not seen the toaster-killer at all as of late. As Keith was talking to Crawford of all sorts of stuff, Kate grasped his hand and started to drifting to sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Day came and went. Keith stuck true to his word and stayed by Kate's side. Even at night, he fell asleep in the chair beside her bed. The next day, Kate was free to go. Healed up and ready for ranger action once again. Not a moment too soon. An emergency meeting was called for after Issac opened up and gave all the details of the data disk. Top rangers, Erma, Hastings, Issac and Nage gathered in the conference room.

"Shall we begin?" Nage asked.

"Go right ahead." Hastings answered. "Bring up the images and data on the underfoot monitor."

Images and text appeared little by little (Keith still got a kick from the monitor on the floor). Hey, those blueprints looked strangely familiar. And it wasn't just him who thought that.

"Hold on…" Kate mumbled. "I've seen this before."

"It can't be!" Wendy gasped.

"I'd say it is." Sven cringed.

"Altru tower!" Erma exclaimed. "Good heavens…it's the Incredible Machine? Why it's nearly complete!"

"Hey look at the top of the tower." Keith pointed out. "What is that?"

"One can only assume it'd be the Shadow Crystal." Hastings replied. "Hmmm…so that's what it's all about…"

He inspected the plans for a few more minutes, pacing while doing so.

"I need a moment to think." Hastings sighed.

The professor was followed out by Issac and Nage, who got the images off the screen before leaving.

"I'm guessin the professor's 'moment' is equal to a few hours." Sven said.

"When the professor gets in that state, it's impossible to get him out. It's his 'solitary strategic session'." Erma told the rangers. "Until then, patrol and keep a watch out."

"Yes ma'am." The four saluted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next chapter shan't be long a wait! Don't you worry about a thing!**


	50. Meeting at Sunset

**Another short chapter (geez what is with that lately? *slaps self*). Or maybe this is regular and everything ELSE was longer? Eh. Whatev. You guys aren't even going to care about the length once you read this chapter.**

**Why? Read, review and find out you silly readers! :D**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Yay! It's the ocean! WOOOOOOO!"

Kate danced around on Nabiki Beach. Aw man it felt so good to be out on the beach, ocean breezes in the hair and the warm sunset bathing the area in a gorgeous glow. After a day of busy patrolling and quests, Kate was ready to kick back and relax. Strangely, there was a note delivered to her by a starly. No signature or any indication of the sender.

'_Meet me at Nabiki Beach at sunset.'_

It could've been a trap. Shadin or Dim Sun could've done something to lure her to the beach. And yet…Kate felt compelled to seek this sender out. Worst case scenario, Kate could fight against attackers with her powers. Maybe this mysterious sender needed a quest or planned a surprise. Kate was curious to find out.

Her fingers twirled the amulet. This place…it reminded her of so long ago. Those faded memories of her childhood. Kate could recall every single detail about her vacation in Summerland with Key. His bravery that rescued her, the adventurous side during exploring and that sweet side when they first kissed. How he smiled and few seconds Kate saw those shimmering green eyes. For years after, Key was the only guy Kate ever thought of. At least…until now.

Now there was Keith. Kate was thinking about him a lot more. Keith was bold, strong and could sometimes be an arrogant idiot. But he also had a sensitive side and could make her laugh or help her cry. This was a guy who knew her better than anyone else. Key was slowly being pushed out of her mind. Was it possible? Was Kate falling in love? With Keith? Were her feelings for Key going away? Key had a special place in her heart but so did Keith. Just in a different way.

"Kate."

Kate's attention was turned to the stairs. Someone came down them and started walking down the beach, towards her. Light skin with a few muscles. A baseball cap covered his hair and face, making it impossible to tell who this guy was. But Kate immediately knew. She gasped, her eyes widening as they stared at the necklace he wore. The other half of the Amulet of Unown.

"K-Key?" Kate squeaked.

The mouth curved into a smile. He stood a foot or two away, looking more mature than his younger counter-part. Kate herself was frozen. She couldn't believe it. After all these years…Key had finally come back to her. They were reunited again, almost as if it was a dream. Kate had envisioned this moment so many times but she was speechless, unable to move.

Key stepped forward, coming closer to Kate. He stopped right in front of her. Kate tried to see what was under the hat but couldn't. Only for a split second she saw a flash of green. An emerald green that hit her with a strong sense of familiarity.

Without a word, Key whipped out a long stemmed red rose and handed it to Kate. Kate blushed slightly, surprised at the romantic gesture. Key hadn't forgotten her at all. And he seemed to still love her. Even after being apart for a long time.

"Key…I…"

Before she could say anything, Key bent over and kissed her on the forehead. As he did, the guy took his baseball cap and placed it over Kate's eyes, blocking her sight. Kate scrambled to get the hat off. When she did pull it off and look up at Key, she gasped again.

"No….no way…." Kate lost her breath.

Their similarities…the feelings she had for them…the personalities they shared…even those incredible green eyes. It all made sense. The shocking realization dawned on Kate. She started trembling, eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"Keith…" Kate whispered.

She lost control of her legs. As Kate started to collapse, Keith managed to catch her and place her down onto the sand. Keith looked over her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Kate couldn't feel anything. She was still too stunned from what was happening.

"Keith….y-you're Key…" Kate quietly said.

"….I am." Keith sighed.

"B-but…but why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kate questioned. "I mean, how long have you known?"

"I've known for awhile." Keith admitted. "Since the internship when you drowned. I wanted to tell you but…I was scared. Scared that you'd reject me and that special bond we had, both then and years ago, would disappear. I didn't want to lose it."

He took a deep breath.

"I love you." Keith confessed. "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw those gleaming blue eyes when I saved you from the river. I fell for you all over again when we entered ranger school…when I didn't know you were the girl I've searched for since you left Summerland. Kate, you're the most beautiful girl in the world. You're funny, courageous, smart and cute. I have, and always will, love you."

Teardrops fell down Kate's face. Her mouth quivered. Keith _loved_ her. He truly loved her. Those eyes and that feeling Kate couldn't read before. It was love.

"Kate!" Keith's face was full of worry. "Aw no. I'm so sorry! Please don't cry…"

Kate leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Keith turned crimson red (something Kate thought was adorable) and stared at the girl in complete astonishment.

"I love you too." Kate smiled, blushing herself. "Whether you're Keith or Key."

Now Keith was starting to cry. He pulled her into an embrace, which Kate welcomed. Being in his arms felt so warm…so….right. Like Kate belonged there. She was being held by her one and only true love. Kate looked up into his eyes and Keith stared down at hers. They bent forward, their lips about to…

_Ring! Ring!_

…damn it. Well there goes _that _moment.

"Sorry!" Keith apologized, breaking the hug apart. "I think that's my styler."

He got up and went towards the stairs. Kate hadn't noticed the backpack there before. She came over as Keith quickly slipped on his styler he got out and answered the call.

"What's up?" Keith greeted.

"Keith, we got a huge problem." It was Crawford.

"Something wrong?" Keith asked.

"It's Luana. She's missing."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**A romantic moment of sweetness and pure love….ruined by a phone call. How typically anime isn't it? XD **

**But it's a serious situation. Luana's gone. And her disappearance couldn't have come at a worse time for the rangers. Finding her will require you all to stick around for soon-to-come updates and awesomeness!**

**P.S. 50th chapter! Not a bad chapter, at that. Kinda nice celebration aint it?**


	51. Return of a Painful Past

**We've got the epic romance confession scene! Only for it to be ruined by a phone call and the fact that Luana's missing! GASP!**

**Read, review and try to help find Luana! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The River household's once warm, cozy atmosphere was gone. Inside was cold, dark and a mess. Items were smashed, spread across the floor and torn up. No Luana, Violet or mom in sight. Keith was cautiously watching Kate, who turned pale and looked like she'd pass out at the scene.

"Door was locked so I ended up target clearing it off." Crawford said. "Not the neighborly thing to do but…uh…well…."

"Does Luana have her styler? We could use it to track her down." Keith suggested.

"I wish." Crawford sighed. "Before she disappeared, her styler seemed to suffer some glitches. It said her location was somewhere between Vien Forest and here in Chicole village. Maddie assumed Luana didn't notice it yet. Now her signals gone off the map completely."

"Does the Union know?" Keith asked.

"They do and they put out an alert. Barlow's out trying to track her down as we speak." Crawford replied.

The group stepped inside and took a look around. Keith could tell there had been some sort of struggle. But what? What was the struggle about? He noticed Kate had gone into the kitchen. Quietly, Keith followed. The two of them froze. There was a knife attaching an envelope to the wall. In red letters were Kate's name, 'Katia'. Kate reached out and removed the knife, plucking the envelope from its place. Her hands were shaking as she opened the letter. Keith read over her shoulder.

_Your family is with me now. And it won't be much longer before you join us, Katia. –Daddy_

"Damn it…" Keith thought, rage building. "When I find that #%^&*$ I'll…"

Thoughts were interrupted by a small whimper. Kate's eyes were full of panic and horror. She was shaking all over. Keith pulled Kate in close and stroked her hair, trying to comfort the terrified girl. Crawford came in quietly and Keith gave him the note.

"So the dad's back…" Crawford cringed upon reading it.

"You know about their dad?" Keith asked.

"Luana once mentioned it to me but wanted to keep it secret." Crawford replied. "Now she's been kidnapped along with the rest of the family. And he's after Kate too."

"Kate said she got a phone call from her father before the whole 'hostage' situation. He threatened her and claimed to be after Kate only but I guess he had his sights set on the rest of the family too." Keith informed.

"Why didn't you warn Luana?" Crawford asked Kate.

"…I…I did." Kate squeaked. "It's all my fault…"

"No it isn't." Keith assured. "You all were in danger. Now it's time to let us take care of things."

"I better call Barlow. He'll get in contact with the Union and…" Crawford was about to dial the styler.

"NO!" Kate blurted. "I can't let you do that!"

The guys stared at her, surprised.

"You guys have done more than enough for me. Everyone has. All I've done is cause you to worry. I can't ask any of you to handle this. It's way too dangerous." Kate said.

"Hey, you're a real top-notch ranger, kiddo." Crawford told her. "You've been helping out so many people and making things better for Almia. We wouldn't have gotten far with the Dim Sun investigation if not for you."

"We're your friends. Helping each other is something that friends do." Keith added. "And we're going to help you get through this too."

"But…but I…" Kate stammered.

"This 'dad' of yours won't be able to stand up to an entire force of rangers." Keith winked. "Like I said once before, I'm totally not scared of a murderer. I can even capture a giant pokemon to….heck with that, _I'll_ be your bodyguard."

"Aren't you already?" Crawford muttered, jokingly.

"It's life-threatening." Kate warned.

"So was saving a sinking ship. And diving into a possibly active volcano. Plus a lot of other stuff you have no idea about." Keith confidently responded.

"We got this, Sissy." Crawford smirked. "Don't worry about a thing."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

By the time Kate got back to the Union, everyone heard the news. There were whispers from some of the other workers around the building. Kate tried her best to pretend not to hear them. But it made her freaked out. What did they think of her? Was Kate some sort of maniac too? What top ranger had a sociopath for a father?

"Hey Kate!" Keith suddenly grabbed Kate's wrist and started running. "Let's go grab a snack!"

"Keith!" Kate tried to keep up.

Keith dragged her into the ranger cafeteria. It was dark (probably because it was closed for the day) but the redhead went straight on through. He took Kate to the back, behind the counter. One of the fridges was for personal storage and that was the one Keith opened.

"Um…Keith?" Kate blinked.

"Aha! I knew they'd still be there!" Keith said. "Good thing I hid them so darn well or someone might've snatched it!"

He whipped out two bowls covered in plastic wrap. Kate could tell by the faint scent alone it was milk pudding. One of her favorite foods.

"I managed to save some of the pudding when Bertha brought it over." Keith told her. "Thought it'd be a great snack for later."

Keith shut the fridge and grabbed two spoons. Kate followed him over to the tables.

"ACK!"

Though the redhead seemed to have a hard time seeing in the dark. He tripped over a chair and to the ground. His face landed right into one of the bowls, splashing the pudding all over.

"Keith!" Kate burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"It's cool!" Keith sweatdropped, pulling his head out. "Who needs a spoon anyways?"

Kate giggled as she helped him up. They cleaned up the mess with some napkins and sat down at one of the tables. Sharing the remaining bowl, the two rangers ate the pudding. It was yummy as always! Silky, smooth texture with a creamy taste. Perfect! Like a spoonfuls of heaven.

"You know, I kind of imagined our first date differently. But sharing pudding in the dark is good too." Keith said.

"Date?" Kate blushed.

"What else would you call this?" Keith smirked.

"Good point." Kate sheepishly scratched her head. "But…wow…I still can't believe you…er…"

Kate felt his hand on top of hers. Keith's eyes were fixated on Kate's. Reading them, Kate realized the redhead brought her to the cafeteria to forget about what the rest of the Union was saying. To take her mind off the trouble and endless worry.

"I said it before and I'll say it as many times as you wish. I love you." Keith murmured.

Their eyes locked on each other. But they closed as little by little, they leaned forward. Her heart was racing, emotions swimming through her body. It was a nerve-wrecking yet wonderful experience. She felt her lips getting closer to Keith's. And…

"KATE! KEITH!"

Both fell over, anime style.

"Are you freakin kidding me?" Keith growled in a low tone.

"There you guys are!"

It was Rhythmi. Of course. The operator ran over to the pair.

"I heard everything! Oh Kate I had no idea that you dealt with this!" Rhythmi said, concerned.

Right. Back to the whole 'news of Kate's insane father spreading like a wildfire' issue. Naturally Rhythmi would be up to date.

"Hey!"

Sven? Wendy too?

"There you two are! Where've you been?" Sven asked.

"The whole Union is talking!" Wendy told them. "There's investigations being launched!"

Kate shrunk back, scared. Her friends were talking at once, asking questions and saying how terrible it was. It took a lot of strength not to run off.

"WILL YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Keith yelled.

Everyone turned to face Keith, who glared at them furiously.

"I took Kate in here so she wouldn't have to face all this! Can't she forget about it for a few minutes and be happy?" Keith snapped. "She's dealing with a lot right now and it'd be a lot more helpful if you give her some support rather than fire questions or keep reminding her how bad the situation is!"

The three friends gulped, looking surprised but also guilty. Kate looked up at Keith in awe, amazed that he stood up for her like that.

"Sorry." Rhythmi apologized.

"Same here." Sven rubbed the back of his head, ashamed.

"It's been so crazy around here. I guess we didn't realize." Wendy sighed. "We'll help you out in any way we can, Kate."

"Thanks guys…" Kate smiled weakly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After the encounter, the Union started to back off. Rhythmi must've spread the word about that. Keith was glad Kate wouldn't have to be subjected to the stares and whispers. He went with Kate as she was forced to answer a few important questions. But Keith stuck by her side, supporting her each step of the way.

But he was worried. Kate was getting stressed out by what was going on. Recovering from fatal injuries, Dim Sun threat growing near and now Kate's father kidnapped her family. Keith wanted things to get better, to guide Kate through, but he was stumbling around in the dark with all of this. All he could really do was keep a close eye on her, just in case that wretched man tried to steal Kate away. Every ounce of his attention was focused on Kate and only Kate. Then again…when wasn't it? Oy…love was complicated.

"Oh hey Wave. You seem busy lately. Where've you been?"

Keith was in his room, getting ready for bed. The buizel crawled up to the bed, in his usual spot. Chia was already asleep on the other bed.

"_Let's just say you're not Romeo around here."_ Wave yawned before drifting off.

A quiet chuckle. Looks like Wave had things figured out (took him long enough). Keith listened as the water started running in the bathroom. Kate must've finished changing and was brushing her teeth. And….yep. Cue the spit take. Water shut off. Kate came back into the room. Her hair flowed down her back which still drove Keith crazy. Earlier he had tried to assume a cool but caring persona as he tried to win the girl's heart. It was a struggle not to become embarrassed or goof it up. Now Keith realized it would've been even harder if Kate had let her hair down.

"Night…" Kate said, heading towards her bed.

"….wait a sec."

She stopped in her path and looked at Keith. The redhead quickly grabbed Kate's arm and yanked her into bed with him.

"KEITH!" Kate's face was turning cherry red.

"I think you should sleep with me tonight." Keith suggested but then quickly grew mortified at what he said. "Er…I mean as in sleeping in the same bed! Not like that other kind! Cause we only confessed a little while ago and we are so not ready and dammit I'm rambling! I hate when I do that! What is up with me? GAH!"

Kate was staring at him with a confused (still pink) face. Keith took in a deep breath.

"It's…it's just I said I'd be your bodyguard and I should be watching out for you all hours of the day." Keith said. "Since we both need sleep, I want to keep you close by. Just in case."

"Do you really think my dad can reach me in here?" Kate asked, her eyes widening.

"No, no! I'm only trying to protect you in case of…well…anything." Keith sheepishly responded. "I promise I won't try anything funny."

"How do I know you mean it?" Kate questioned.

"What? You don't trust me?" Keith smirked.

"You stole my bra." Kate reminded.

"Oh just that one time." Keith rolled his eyes.

Kate raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Keith groaned.

"Twice." He admitted. "But no more of that! I swear!"

"…alright." Kate sighed. "I was worried about being alone and dad coming after me in the dead of night anyways. Thanks."

"Anytime." Keith flicked the light switch off.

He came into bed with Kate (Wave sleepily woke up and went over to Chia). At first, Keith's only intention was going to sleep. It's just…he could sense Kate was still feeling nervous. There was a risky move but why not go for it? Keith wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close to his chest. There was a small 'eep' but nothing else. Kate seemed to welcome this, starting to relax more. Eventually, Keith could hear her quiet breathing. Kate was sleeping. With one last kiss on the cheek, the redhead too drifted off to the dreamworld.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Serious mixed with romance! Does it satisfy your tastes? Heh…although that big kiss scene was once again ruined. Ok THAT time I was in a good mood. Wanted to torture you guys a little (built a force-field btw so nya to that!) The next chapter shall not be too long a wait!**


	52. Another Power, Another Name

…**..**

***can't think of anything to say here so I tap-dance***

**Read, review and ENJOY!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Kate! Wake up!"_

"_Mew?...um…am I dreaming?"_

"_Yeah but you need to wake up! You unlocked a new gift! And its from me!"_

"_Wait…what?"_

"_Come on! Wake up!"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate groaned as her eyes flickered open. Keith?...oh…right. She curled up with him in bed. That was so sweet of him. And being held in his arms, listening to the soft breaths he took. Keith was so cute in his sleep. Kate stretched her pink arms and….

….pink?

This wasn't Kate's body. It was pink and small! And somehow, she was able to fly! Kate flew out of bed and over to the mirror. The reflection wasn't her normal, human self. It was a mew.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The scream made Keith shoot up from bed and look around wildly.

"WHO WHAT WHERE?...Kate! Arcues! Don't do…" Keith stared at her in shock. "….that…"

Silence.

"Kate? Why are you a mew?" Keith cautiously asked.

Kate wasn't so sure herself. But she was getting an idea. Taking a breath, Kate focused her energy throughout her body. She willed herself to shine with light. Her body was glowing brightly; her inside was warm and soft though her skin was as if it was douse in ice water. It felt like her body was free to stretch and shape as Kate pleased. Testing herself, Kate tried out the shape of Pikachu.

"Whoa!" Keith gasped.

Sure enough, Kate was a Pikachu (though she landed on the floor). She challenged herself with more pokemon. Gardevior. Charizard. Skitty. Celebi. Prinplup. Kate could turn into any pokemon! That dream…Kate figured it out! This was Mew's Gift! She could transform into any pokemon she wished! And yet it felt like there was some other part to this. Kate took a chance and tried changing into something different.

"No way! You look like Rhythmi!" Keith exclaimed.

Wow. Copied almost perfectly, minus the eyes.

"I'm Rhythmi. I like messing with other peoples love lifes even though I can't admit my feelings to Issac!" Kate mocked.

"That sounds like Rhyth." Keith snickered.

Kate changed into Keith this time. The real redhead was impressed as well as surprised she chose that.

"Top ranger twelve, reporting for duty." Kate saluted. "Shall I go on about how awesome I am? Or just mess with Kate again?"

"I do _not_ sound like that." Keith rolled his eyes, smirking. "Now change back into the regular Kate so we can start the day and kick Dim Sun butt."

Kate shrugged but did so. Felt good to be back in her own form again. Plus it took a lot of energy which already tired her out. Transforming could be a fun thing to do but it wasn't something Kate would be comfortable doing all the time. Kate got into her uniform and tied her hair up. Once Keith was ready, they raced out the door and into the Union.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Guys! Aw man you are not going to believe this!"

Rhythmi and Issac ran up to Kate, Keith and the other top rangers as they gathered on the second floor. Keith was wondering what the commotion was all about at such an early hour. Though with what's going on nowadays, anything could happen and at any time.

"What's up?" Sven asked.

"You won't believe this." Rhythmi pulled out a laptop. "Dim Sun's made an alliance."

"WHAT?" Everyone minus the blondes exclaimed.

"It's getting on their website that they…" Issac started to say.

"Back up." Wendy interrupted. "Dim Sun has their own website?"

"Yes but not much information is on there. It's 'join us' promotion on a usual basis." Issac told them. "But as of yesterday, they created an alliance with some other company. They're calling themselves Debonair."

"That's even lamer than the last name." Keith muttered.

"Why would they suddenly team up?" Kate asked.

"No idea. I didn't suspect this sort of thing at all when I worked there so it must've only been known to the higher-ups." Issac replied. "But Dim Sun was already powerful. They wouldn't have even thought of joining with someone else unless they were equal or stronger. If they created an alliance…"

"…then these guys will be a whole lot worse." Sven finished, disgusted.

"Exactly." Issac nodded.

"So who is this 'big company'?" Wendy questioned.

"I couldn't find it anywhere on the site. All they mention is that it's a global business and they stand for darkness, pokemon being slaves, same thing Dim Sun's for." Issac responded.

"Some of our researchers are looking into it in between helping the professor and getting that diary deciphered." Rhythmi informed. "Things are only going to get crazier around here."

"No kidding." Keith sweatdropped.

"Oh and Erma said to tell you guys to patrol for the time being." Rhythmi said. "The professor might come out of his state later today."

"Tell her we're on it!" Kate saluted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…**.ok so it's a short chapter! But Kate got a new power and we have word that Dim Sun became Debonair! Question is, why? Find out next chapter!**


	53. Planning an Operation

**ANNOYING SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!**

***listens to Almia Ranger Theme***

…**.sigh….that's better….**

**Er ahem. Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Beautiful day down by the pier. Wingull flew through the air, people of Pueltown happy and the weather was great. Oh if only Almia knew what sort of threat they were really dealing with and how close the danger truly was. Keith went with Kate everywhere on patrol, not letting her slip from sight. Even as he went to get them ice cream for a break around the evening, his eyes glanced at the girl.

"They had your favorite." Keith held out the one with chocolate fudge swirl.

"You know my favorite flavor of ice cream?" Kate smiled. "I'm impressed."

"I know a lot about you, sweetheart." Keith grinned.

They went over to a pier, the same one Brook dove off of during the Pueltown Gigaremo mission. The two were silent for a little while. Keith started to notice Kate staring off into the ocean, lost in thought. He hated to see her so down.

"Upset over Luana?" Keith asked.

Kate nodded.

"Relax. We'll find her. And the rest of your family too." Keith assured. "Your dad's the leader of that Shadin group. Next time those creeps attack, we'll interrogate them. Speaking of which, have you seen any them lately? Or that geno…genes…whatever pokemon."

"Not since the phone call." Kate replied.

"Odd. It's been awhile." Keith said. "Either way, I'm your bodyguard and I won't let a scratch get on ya."

"You take the role a lot more seriously than I thought you would." Kate sweatdropped.

"Of course." Keith smirked. "Me? Let the girl of my dreams get kidnapped by some hostile dark-loving people? Not in this lifetime. They'd have to go through me if they want my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kate exclaimed. "But…I…you…"

"What? Second date too soon?" Keith joked.

"Well I want you as my boyfriend…but why choose me? There's tons of prettier girls out there." Kate said.

"Pretty? Yes. Beautiful? Not like you." Keith grinned. "You're one of a kind."

"So are you. You're a really great guy Keith. Funny, cute, supportive, sweet…" Kate smiled. "…and that's why I love you."

Keith wanted to kiss her so badly. To experience what it was alike when the girl was awake and loved him in return. Would it be like when Kate was dying? Or even more powerful? Aw man that first kiss he gave her was like a drug. Made him crazy and addicted, wanting more. But Keith was sensing that this wasn't a good time to kiss her. That something was bound to…

_Ring! Ring!_

See? What'd I tell ya? Keith sighed and answered the styler call.

"Keith! Kate! Professor Hastings called a meeting." Rhythmi said. "Time to take down Dim Sun!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate was with the others on top of the roof. She and Keith were the first to greet Hastings, Issac and Erma. Sven and Wendy were along shortly after. And surprise, Barlow was there too. They were under the Tree of Harmony, with the gems displayed on their pedestals.

"Before we outline the operation…" Hastings began. "We should know more of Altru Tower. Issac?"

"Ahem. The tower is 334 meters tall, slightly shy of 1,100 feet. From on top of the tower, one can see the far corners of Almia." Issac informed. "But its not for observation purposes. It had to be that tall to gain control of every pokemon in the region. The Shadow Crystal from the ruins is set ontop. With strong electrical feeds, the crystal unleashes its power and gains control of any pokemon within a 500 mile radius. The Incredible Machine's power is equal to roughly 8 million gigaremos. Halfway up the tower is a control room with around 300 more commands than a miniremo."

"These facts emerge from Issac sharing information with us." Hastings informed. "Combined with our own data, we've got a clear understanding of what lies ahead."

A pause.

"Now we come to the question…what is their objective? The answer, we found, was written in Blake Hall's diary." Hastings opened up the diary and read from a page.

X Month, XX Day

My son, Blake Hall, having turned sixteen, drove me from the company. His parting words crushed me. 'I will eliminate anyone who stands in the way of me and total world domination. Even my father'. My son is now the main character in his own twisted nightmare. A nightmare woven my the Shadow Crystal…"

"That's as far as we were to decipher." Hastings finished.

"Blake is aiming to take over the world?" Barlow exclaimed.

"Incredible Machine can control all the pokemon in Almia, supposedly." Sven sweatdropped nervously. "World domination doesn't seem so far-fetched."

"This is terrifying!" Wendy gulped.

"I'll say!" Kate agreed.

RUMMMMBBBBLLLEEEEEEEEE!

The ground shook violently for about ten seconds. Then it quieted back to normal.

"What was _that_?" Hastings questioned, regaining composure.

"My guess is they ran the power to the Incredible Machine as a test. To monitor operation." Issac assumed. "But judging on the noise, the test failed. I imagine it must be the final adjustments that haven't been made. Mainly because I was supposed to do them."

"Will the plans be ruined then?" Keith asked. "Without that machine, their plans on world domination would be sunk."

"No the tower will still function." Issac sighed. "I'm estimating the power's cut to half but it's designed to work even at that. It can still cause some damage."

"Hmmm…even at half power we'll be dealing with a great force." Hastings said. "Everyone look sharp! Time to announce the plan! The plan to Operation Brighton, dedicated after our diary's writer."

Everyone stood straight, ready for whatever came next.

"Extensive analysis says the electrical circuits are near impossible to shut off. So we must do something about the Shadow Crystal itself on top of the tower. Infiltrating the tower itself will be frought with danger. Our only option? Mount an assault from the outside." Hastings explained. "Remember how the shard reacted to the pendants? We will be recreating that with the real deal. Though ideally we need all the gems together, most of the energy from the Shadow Crystal will go down."

"If we need to get to the top of Altru…are you suggesting staraptor rides?" Wendy smirked.

"Precisely! You'll be living up to your nickname as the flying ranger!" Hastings replied. "Two top rangers will ride up to the top of the tower, carrying the gems. Circle around the Shadow Crystal, getting closer. The closer they are, the more the Crystal is weakened."

"This mission will expose much danger and become very hazardous." Erma warned.

"Which is why I call on our best top rangers. Two we have counted on time and time again. We take pride in them." Hastings went on.

Kate was hoping to be a part of the team. To go up there, face the risks and danger…to have a shining role in this operation. But her heart sunk as the professor walked over to Sven and Wendy.

"Sven and Wendy, you two will go." Hastings said.

"Now you're talkin!" Sven fist-pumped the air. "I've been aching for a mission like this!"

"Count on me! Flying's my specialty!" Wendy saluted.

"Kate and Keith, you two remain here on standby." Hastings instructed.

Poor Keith. He was trying his hardest not to look disappointed about it. As Barlow was talking about doing his job as an area ranger, Kate slipped her hand into Keith's. The redhead grinned a little at the gesture. No one else seemed to notice (thank arceus). Operation Brighton began, with Wendy and Sven off to the staraptors. Barlow was talking to Hastings while Erma went back downstairs.

"Hey. If they choose not to pick us, their loss." Keith whispered as they walked down together.

"We can find something fun to do around here." Kate said.

"Like…torture Rhythmi?" Keith smirked.

"She's busy with work. I was thinking more like…" Kate was about to suggest something.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

…..

"…how about finding out what that was?"

"Yeah that'll work."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Oh we all know what's comin on up! ATTACK ON THE UNION WOO!...well ok no 'woo'. Not worth a 'woo' when you're bein attacked. We'll be storming into the next chapter momentarily!**


	54. Union Under Attack

**Operation Brighton YEAH! Getting attacked by Dim Sun…not great.**

…**hm? Oh right. Team Debonair now. Heh. Unusual name change in the story? While you're wondering why they'd go with that name, read review and enjoy the chapter!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The two rangers ran through the second floor, on their way to the second floor where the explosion first happened. Murph came up the stairs, running to warn the others (and awfully panicked about it). Just as they did, the second floor wall rang out in another explosion. The ground shook, nearly knocking them off their feet.

"Keith! Take downstairs!" Kate yelled over the loud roar. "I've got things here!"

Keith was hesitant about leaving the girl behind. But they'd need help downstairs. No telling what was going on. So he gave a nod and went straight down the stairs. Debris everywhere, the doors blown up completely. The operators were in total shock, unable to react.

"Well look what we having here! Is it not the same red hair ranger from some time back?"

The messed up accent…big build…creepy feeling….it was Heath. He was the same jerk who nearly destroyed Kate. Keith tried hard not to run over there and beat him to a pulp. Wave was growling fiercely beside his feet, feeling the same way.

"You remembering me, yes?" Heath questioned.

"How could I forget about the guy who almost killed my best friend?" Keith snapped. "Why don't you just back down now before I personally rearrange your face?"

Heath laughed in response. What was holding Keith back from oh so sweet revenge? Not sure.

"That nice rock you give me? It hide away! Yes very careful like inside our tower." Heath said. "GWAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

The leader pumped his fists and brought out a miniremo. Up came the Electrivire, ready to battle. Keith readied his styler for the upcoming capture.

"Now then. Shall we be having funs?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate gathered with Hastings and Issac on the second floor. From the hole, a figure appeared as the dust started to settle. Unfortunately for Kate, she knew who this person was. She cringed as Ice walked into the Union.

"Why hello Issac. You too, lovely Katia." Ice greeted.

"What's a creep like you doing here?" Kate questioned.

"What? I can't visit you?" Ice innocently asked.

"NO." Kate growled.

"Well I'm not here for you completely. I need Issac to come back with me to Altru Tower. We need him for something important." Ice said.

"Ice! I'm never going back to Altru!" Issac shouted, hiding behind Kate.

Ice flipped his hair in a dramatic way. Kate rolled her eyes, a little tired of his attempts at being cool. What a dork. Hard to believe this guy was Keith's older brother.

"Professor Issac, weren't we once colleagues?" Ice sighed. "I shared my candy with you. And you taught me to operate software. We worked together on many things and had many good times."

"Those weren't good times! They were lies!" Issac objected. "You tricked me, saying it was for the good of Almia. For peace! I was lied to over and over again! And it won't happen again!"

"Honestly, I don't give a damn for peace." Ice shrugged. "But we, Team Dim….er…Team Debonair, are a very peace oriented organization."

"You claim to be peaceful but blew up holes in our Union wall?" Hastings questioned, furious.

"Hey no one's perfect." Ice said.

"GUYS!"

Keith came running up the stairs and over to the group. Seemed to have some bruises and whatnot. What did he encounter down there?

"Ice." Keith glared coldly at the intruder.

"Greetings, little brother." Ice smirked.

"BROTHER?" Hastings and Issac stared at Keith.

"I'm not like him at all!" Keith sweatdropped. "I swear!"

"Cut the reunion, Ice. We've got things to do."

In came a lady about Ice's age. Her hair was a hot pink that matched her outfit. Kate heard about her. This was Lavana, the last of the Sinis Trio.

"The hag's here too?" Keith blinked.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Lavana yelled.

"Lavana, handling things like a gentlemen takes time." Ice told her.

"Gentlemen? Yeah right! Not after what you did on the helicopter while I was kidnapped!" Kate protested.

"What did he do?" Keith questioned, concerned.

Kate turned red, almost wondering if it was better to calm up. She whispered Ice's offer to Keith. The redhead blushed, eyes widened but then became enraged immediately. Like a primape about to go on a rampage.

" ^#&$%! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Keith shouted.

He would've ran over to beat the guy if Kate hadn't held him back. The professors were confused while the Sinis Trio members seemed bored.

"Well drop the gentlemen act then. We're doing it the dirty way." Lavana huffed. "Oh boys!"

Two grunts pushed in a little girl. Hey she seemed familiar. Wasn't that…

"Melody!" Issac exclaimed.

"Hello mushroom-head." Lavana responded. "See your sister? I'm planning on killing her as honor of Altru's completion of the tower tonight. Shall I use a knife and stab her heart? Throw her to the sharpedos? Or end it quickly with a gunshot?"

Issac recoiled in horror.

"But…I might spare her. Assuming I get the Incredible Machine's Architect to make those adjustments we need." Lavana smirked. "So are you going to join us?"

….

"….ok."

Everyone looked at Issac, who glumly stepped forward. Hastings was ticked at this especially.

"I can't let Melody be in harm's way. As long as you don't kill her, then I'll go with you." Issac sighed.

"Perfect! I'm done here." Lavana grabbed Issac. "Ice, you finish things up here."

"We'll get you for this!" Kate called out.

"Yeah hag!" Keith shouted.

"YOU BRAT!" Lavana looked like she'd explode.

The grunts managed to pull her away from the scene. They, along with Issac and Melody, left through the hole.

"So Ice…" Keith cracked his knuckles. "How about we settle some old scores? Brother to brother?"

"I'd love for some brotherly bonding. But…" Ice smirked. "I've got other plans."

ZZZZZTTTTTT!

Right at that moment, the power went out. It was impossible to see anywhere, especially with no more daylight. Keith tried to hear where his older brother was but he couldn't tell at all. Only one thing he was sure of was there was a jump out the window. About two minutes after, the lights were back on.

"Are you alright?" Hastings asked.

"Yeah." Keith nodded. "Kate are you…"

Kate wasn't there.

"Kate? KATE?" Keith called out.

No response.

"DAMMIT!" Keith slammed his fist into the wall. "They took her too! I'm going after those creeps!"

"NO! I forbid it!" Hastings grabbed Keith's shoulder before the redhead could make a run for it. "It only plays right into their hands. What we need to do now is rethink our operation."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith stood in front of Erma and Hastings on the third floor some moments later. He was still shaken up about losing Kate. Damn…after protecting her so closely, one moment and she was stolen away from him. Keith failed his own, personal mission. But he vowed to get Kate back.

"Our priority on Operation Brighton will be shifted." Erma began. "We must rescue Kate, Issac and Melody."

"Hey! We've got a call from Sven!" Rhythmi said. "I'm putting him on speakerphone."

"Sven reporting in!" Sven called. "They threw up a powerful barrier right on top of the tower! Worse, there's three layers to it. It's impossible to get close to that Shadow Crystal!"

"I didn't expect things to go easily." Erma said.

"They must've kept it from the plans for this reason…" Hastings mumbled. "I can't think of a good approach to get rid of that barrier."

"Professor Hastings? Surely you haven't forgotten our other top ranger?" Erma questioned.

"Of course not." Hastings looked away, deep in thought. "But while he is a top ranger, he lacks experience…"

"WHAT? I've been on more dangerous missions than I can count!" Keith burst out.

The Chairperson and Professor stared at him.

"I've helped saved a ship from sinking, dove into a volcano, tackled a castle covered in ice, went to Haruba to recover the Yellow Gem and a whole lot more! I just helped the Union against an attack! Experience? I've gotten more than enough!" Keith fired at them. "I want to help in whatever way I can for Operation Brighton! For Almia's sake!"

A moment of quiet. Even Rhythmi looked over at them with interest.

"Since when did you and Kate grow to be so capable? So confident?" Hastings asked, more to himself than anyone. "I understand now. No more rookie treatment. Ranger's promise."

Keith smiled, proud.

"Your next mission is a top ranger worthy assignment. Listen closely." Hastings said. "Your main goal is to rescue Kate, Issac and Melody. The other one is to retrieve the Yellow Gem. Finally, at the halfway point, you take the gem and circle the tower with the other rangers. Kate will stay behind to disengage the barrier and guide you all to the Shadow Crystal."

"Yes sir." Keith saluted. "Operation Brighton Part 2 is underway!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**PLOT TWIST OF AWESOMENESS! Naturally Keith would be furious about his girlfriend's capture. He'd probably go after Kate whether Hastings made it a mission or not. Why did Ice kidnap Kate? Well you'll have to read on! Which means waiting for the almost-here update!**


	55. Infiltrating Altru

**We're come up on the big operation! But unlike what you've seen before, Kate's been kidnapped as well! **

***feels angry glares of readers***

**Sticks and stones may break my bones…..**

***gets creamed by a dictionary***

**Ack…read, review, enjoy….**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Altru Tower never looked scarier. The swirling dark clouds in the sky with the cold, metal tower standing above. Though the pink, blue and yellow barrier made the tower a little more girly near the top, it was still a frightning tower. But Keith wasn't afraid to march up the stairs and through a crowd of fired Altru secretary staff. Not afraid to push the stuck up admin out of the way and charge through the doors. No he was a ranger with on a mission. He was not only taking Dim Sun down but also rescuing his love.

"DUDE! These things are heavy!"

Keith had gone a foot or two from the door when two Dim Sun grunts were pushing barricades. They managed to seal the door before leaning on the things, exhausted.

"That'll do it." One wiped his forehead.

"We'll keep out those law abiding citizens and annoying rangers." The other wheezed. "Whew…"

"Hey." Keith said.

"Oh hey." One grunt waved casually, not paying attention.

….

"AAAAAAAH! RANGER!"

"Ranger? BUT WE BARRICADED THE DOOR!"

"Run for it!"

"Ack! Door's blocked!"

"What? AW NO!"

"_Wow they're idiots."_ Wave sweatdropped.

"_What'd you expect?"_ Chia laughed.

Keith snickered before moving forward. But near the elevator, there was an admin. She was astonished at Keith's arrival but seemed prepared. The admin pushed a big red button, activating a loud ear-shattring noise and red lights flashing. Son of a….there was Dim Sun grunts in the elevator? There were a lot of them too. Way too many for Keith to handle.

"You idiots have no sense of honor…" Keith cringed.

"Hello? Evil?" The admin scoffed. "Ugh you're so pushy. Minions, close in."

The minions circled around Keith, inching their way to him. Keith had no idea how to get out of this one. But he had to think of something! Kate needed him! And…

"TARGEEEEEETTTTT…"

…wha…?

"CLEAAAAAAARRRR!"

BOOOM!

The barricades and doors? Turned to splinters. Ranger posing at the entrance was Barlow and Crawford, looking mighty please about their target clear move. They ran on over to where Keith was, making the grunts shrink away.

"You ok?" Barlow asked.

"Never better!" Keith grinned.

"Let us handle the drags." Crawford gave a thumbs up. "You've got a mission to complete."

The guys faced the Dim Sun group who started to sweatdrop. Bad guys take a step back, the good ones a step forward. One step back, one step forward. Crawford and Barlow cornered them into the wall and held them there, letting Keith and the pokemon slip out of the fray and into the elevator.

"Go get em Kiki!" Crawford called out just as the elevator doors closed.

Elevator was neat, orderly and one that certainly was one of a fancy company. But there wasn't any buttons like a regular elevator. How do you…?

_Bing Bing Bing!_

_Welcome. Voice command password needed. When you have finished entering password, you will be taken to your designated floor._

Voice command? Definitely fancy. Altru didn't slack in the details, even for an elevator. But a password? Seriously?

"_Issac worked here."_ Chia said. _"Maybe you should use his password!"_

"_Enter in some words that the guy felt was important. Maybe that'll work."_ Wave suggested.

"Good idea." Keith agreed. "Now what sort of things does Issac like…? Ummm…trying to get into an Issac mind here…"

Keith tried to focus. Thinking of sciency stuff…math…blondness and mushrooms….liking Rhyth…ok went too far, gotta back up! Wave and Chia snickered at the weird attempt.

"Let's see..." Keith thought it over. "Glasses?"

"_He doesn't wear glasses."_ Chia pointed out.

"Then maybe password?" Keith offered.

"_Issac's not __that__ dumb."_ Wave rolled his eyes.

"AAAA?"

"_What kind of password is __that__?"_

"Banana?"

"_No way."_

"Mushroom?"

"_Yeah I don't think so…"_

"Science?"

"_Closer but that's not it."_

"Rhythmi?"

"_Maybe but I still feel like something else is better…"_

"I got it. What about Melody?"

"_YEAH! That's it!"_

Keith spoke the word loud and clear for the elevator voice.

_Password accepted. Welcome Professor Issac. We will stop on floor 9._

The elevator jerked and started to move upwards. Keith hung back against the wall and smiled. Issac really did care for Melody. Nice to see him so concerned for his sister. He was like Kate, who was looking after her own sisters. Kate…she was somewhere in Altru. And Keith was going to tear down every door just to find her. But why did they take her? It wasn't for hostage this time or like when Keith was taken in Boyleland. It seemed like Dim…Debonair had a motive to this. Maybe they wanted Kate for something. Or it was possible that Ice was doing this for perverted reasons. Either way, it was bad news.

Bzzzzzt

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. And one second later, the power was out. Oh this was just great….

"Hey! You ok in there? I'm coming to get you out!"

Someone was helping him? Didn't sound familiar but maybe an area ranger could've gotten in. But Keith saw, once the lights were on, that he was face to face with a Debonair admin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I hate you." Kate mumbled.

"Love you too." Ice snickered.

Kate was being pushed higher up the building by Ice. She'd have broken free or at least use her powers if not for the ropes being supremely tight. How did Ollie and Keith stand this? Geez this was extremely uncomfortable!

"What? Not going to pull out that same lousy offer like last time?" Kate sarcastically asked.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't. Sorry but this is pure business. Order from the bosses." Ice responded. "Although if they're finished early…."

"Forget it. I bet you ten pokedollars that my boyfriend's already in this tower and on his way to kick your…" Kate growled.

"Ah ah ah! Language does not become you, little lady!" Ice tsk'd. "And you settled for my hot-headed little brother? I thought you'd have more taste than _that, _Katia."

At least Kate was able to use one power. Her gift from Latios and Latias. She managed to track Keith coming up the tower, taking out Dim Sun (excuse me, Debonair) goons along the way. He seemed to be more determined than usual.

"Tell me. Why are you guys going by the name Debonair?" Kate questioned.

"Debonair means gentlemanly, sophisticated…" Ice started to define.

"I meant why change the name?" Kate interrupted.

"Ah. You rangers might've heard but we formed an alliance with another company. Our bosses came together and came up with the name Debonair. Better than to dispute who keeps their team name." Ice explained.

"Then this other boss would be…?" Kate asked.

"Can't tell you." Ice replied. "You'll see when we get there. The bosses want to meet you."

They walked past the levels Kate assumed were the barriers control rooms. Color co-ordination easily told her that Heath took the bottom, yellow floor and Lavana got the second, pink floor. Ice's was third and blue one. After that, there was a long hallway. One door gave Kate an uneasy feeling but before she could ask, Ice was pushing her farther along. There was a big room. One end had a cubicle with a super computer while the other had stairs.

"Electric trap just below the stairs." Ice said. "I timed the computer over there to activate it in about fifteen minutes. Your _hero_ won't get by without being barbeque."

Ice got her up the long stairs and up to the roof. It was incredibly dark and cold but there was an enormous amount of pressure that made Kate feel she was being squished. Looming ahead was the giant Shadow Crystal. Below it? Blake Hall and Wheeler. But there was someone else.

"Dad…" Kate stared at the man.

It was her father. Much older than Kate remembered but still the same guy. So Team Shadin was the one to pair up with Team Dim Sun. Kate should've known.

"So this is your daughter?" Blake questioned, looking her over. "Doesn't seem so tough, Zavier."

"Oh but big things are wrapped in small packages." Zavier (dad) said.

"Shall I go back to my station?" Ice asked, bringing Kate some feet away from them.

"Yes. You've done well, Ice." Blake replied.

Ice bowed his head and then left. Kate was left with the bosses of the teams.

"Now that we've got the Legends Protector, things will go better than we've planned." Blake smirked.

"WHAT? You told him?" Kate exclaimed.

"Of course. I had to get help in capturing you. See, Blake and I share the same ideals. Why work apart when we can grasp world domination together?" Zavier told her.

"What I don't get is how you even know about my powers_, 'daddy dearest'_." Kate snarled.

"I've been after you my entire life. There was an ancient temple hidden away with your story on the walls in ancient runes. I managed to crack the code after years of hardwork and discovered how powerful you are." Zavier explained. "When I saw you with the amulet of unown, I changed my plans from killing you to using you. Instead, I'd use harsh brutality to let you know whose boss. When your powers would come, I'd use them for my plans."

"You sick, twisted…" Kate muttered.

"Don't talk back to daddy. Cause daddy has a little surprise." Zavier gestured to the sidelines.

Kate gasped, seeing Luana was tied up. She was trying to yell but it was muffled by the bandana on her mouth. Her ranger arm was clearly broken and her body was battered with injuries. There was a scrape down one of her eyes, crusted with blood. Zavier did some serious damage with her.

"Let her go!" Kate ordered.

Zavier laughed in response.

"Katia, is it? See, Zavier here has told me all about you. Including a certain power of yours that activates under the cover of darkness." Blake said. "We need you to complete the final part of Debonair's plans."

"I would never help you!" Kate shouted.

"Oh no? I was going to release Luana, let her live." Zavier's smile grew dark. "But if you're going to be stubborn…."

"Don't!" Kate objected.

"Then you'll do what we ask?" Blake asked smugly.

Kate remained silent, struggling on what to do. If she did whatever they said, Almia would be put in danger. Quite possibly the world too. But if Kate didn't do it, then Luana would pay the price.

"How do I know you're not going to kill Luana anyways?" Kate suspiciously questioned.

"Fair enough." Zavier walked over to Luana.

He released the ropes and the mouth gag. Luana gasped for air and started coughing violently. Zavier tossed out a pokeball, making alakazam appear. The pokemon hovered over Luana.

"Do as we say; I'll teleport Luana down to the pesty rangers on the ground floor." Zavier offered. "But I can also make alakazam finish her off. Your choice, Katia."

"Kate! Don't!" Luana cried out.

"I can't let you die!" Kate turned to Zavier. "Alright. I'll do whatever you ask. Just don't hurt Luana."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Zavier snapped his fingers.

The alakazam raised it arms and glowed the way psychic pokemon did while performing a move. Luana was raised into the air and disappeared in seconds.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Crawford escorted another round of Dim Sun idiots through the lobby of Altru. Man these guys were a pain. But at least it felt good to help out Operation Brighton in anyway possible. This kind of action was what Crawford wanted for a long time.

Sheeeeeeeeen!

Huh? The afro ranger found a glow in the center of the room. About three seconds later, something materialized and dropped onto the ground.

"LUANA!"

He left the other grunts to Barlow and ran over. Crawford picked her up, holding her in his arms. Aw no…she looked bad. Blood everywhere, bruises, and a broken arm. Almost as bad as Kate some time back. Made him choke up with worry.

"Crawford…" Luana coughed. "It's Sissy…she's in trouble…"

"What?" Crawford blinked.

"If she doesn't get help soon…she'll….she'll…." Luana collapsed, unconscious.

"Crawford! Get her medical attention!" Barlow commanded. "I'll handle these guys."

"Thanks leader." Crawford nodded.

He didn't hesitated to run right out the doors (or what was left of it) and down into the park. As Crawford started to race to the nearest hospital, he dialed his styler.

"Keith! Luana's been rescued but we've got problems. If she's right, then Kate might be in more danger than we think!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Kate's dad is with Dim Sun? Who would've thought? But what sort of things will they do to Kate now that they have her? Can Keith go to the top of the tower in time? Time will tell! And there's not much of it until the next update!**


	56. Rangers & Dangers

**Read, review and enjoy!**

…**.what? I was cutting to the chase so you guys can read about the adventure! *sweatdrop***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith hurried through the hallways of the Altru building, his worry growing worse by the second. That call Crawford gave him didn't make things assuring. If Luana was there, then that meant the dad was too. And Keith realized that it was Kate's father Dim Sun joined up with. Not a great combo to deal with. Dammit….Kate was going to be in serious, life-threatening trouble. Keith had to press every limit of himself to get to the top of the tower.

He went through an elevator shaft, crawled through vents, fell into a garbage heap, took down the gate of idiots (retrieving the Yellow Gem in the process) and took on an ambush. Keith raced through the halls, ready for whatever was next.

"Wha…what are you doing? No stop! AAAAHHHH!"

Issac's voice. Keith went over to a door only to find it locked. He pounded on the door.

"Issac! I'm here to get you out of here!" Keith shouted.

"Keith! Help! Waaah!" Issac cried out.

"Stop stalling and make those adjustments!" Another voice snapped. "Or do you want your sister to suffer the consenquences?"

Keith growled, not liking the situation. He backed up a little and tried to go for a target clear. One try. Two tries. Three tries. Tch…no use. This was one door that wouldn't budge. Locked up tight. Didn't seem like a pokemon could get it down either? Not with the limited options in the building and time running out?

"What am I supposed to do?" Keith muttered.

Ring! Ring!

"Keith, it's Barlow. We've arrested the grunts. They're being taken to Pueltown. If you need anything, just ask."

"Yeah! Actually I need your help with a target clear!" Keith requested. "I'm close to Issac but I can't reach him."

"Gotcha. I'm on the way." Barlow said. "What floor?"

"Tenth." Keith replied.

The communications were shut off. Now all Keith had to do was wait.

"Yo! Keith!"

Which wasn't long at all. Barlow came running through the stairs and over to where Keith was in about five seconds.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Barlow greeted.

"Waiting? Hardly!" Keith grinned.

"This the door?" Barlow looked it over. "Hmmm….study door. Gotta give Altru credit. They don't slack off on these things."

Barlow backed up a few feet. He came charging at the door at full speed.

"TARGET CLEAR!"

BAM!

The door rattled but didn't come off. Shoot.

"If this door were the enemy, I'd shake its hand for being tough." Barlow said. "I'll need your help on this one, Keith."

"You got it." Keith was ready for action.

They took a few steps back and prepared themselves. With all the power he could muster, Keith dashed towards the door and slammed his body into it.

"TARGET….GWOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Keith and Barlow did more than just take down the door. They blew it off the hinges, slamming it into a computer monitor. The people in the room gaped with shock at this. Issac was being held up by a grunt and his gardevoir while Melody and….Kate's family?...were being surrounded by grunts and a tyranitar.

"That was awesome!" Issac cheered.

"Rangers? We'll bill the union for that door!" The admin protested.

"Funny how you forget your guys blew up our Union!" Keith fired back.

The bad guys sweatdropped at this.

"Er…well you're too late! Issac only finished the adjustments on our Incredible Machine moments ago!" The admin snickered. "Of course as per order, we will dispose of the genius and his whiny sister. As per order of the bosses of course."

"Liars! You said Melody wouldn't get hurt!" Issac shouted.

"This goes for you gate crashers too." The admin looked over at the rangers. "Tyranitar! Gardevior! Elminate them!"

Barlow took on the gardevoir while Keith handled the tyranitar. The pokemon was slow so it made things a touch easier. Minus the freakin strong attacks. This thing was a tough foe. But with a little help from Wave's water assist, Keith took it down and released the pokemon. Barlow finished seconds after. The Vientown leader started to arrest the Debonair guys while Keith went over to untie Kate's family from the ropes. Issac hugged his sister closely, relieved.

"Are you ok?" Keith asked.

"We've been better." Cecily sighed. "Glad we're finally rescued."

"A bad man took us…" Violet sniffled. "I want Sissy and Lulu…"

"Lulu's safe with Crawford and I'll be meeting up with Sissy in a moment." Keith said. "You can count on the rangers to pull through."

"Kate's father…" Cecily was about to say.

"I know. And I'll be giving him a piece of my mind." Keith told her.

"Keith…." Issac stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I…I…"

"Save it." Keith interrupted. "I don't care. The main priority was getting you and Melody out of harm's way. Let the rangers handle things here on out."

"Then I'm going with." Issac stepped forward. "I know every way around this building. And to take down that barrier, you'll need special software skills. Something I know I can help with."

"That's settled!" Barlow called from his spot. "Issac, you go with Keith. I'll escort Melody to Pueltown and Kate's family to Chicole village. Dragging these idiots around will be a hassle but they won't mind the trip. _Won't you_?"

The admin and grunts in question gulped.

"Thank you everyone!" Melody said.

"Rangers are awesome!" Violet cheered.

The girls followed Barlow as he escorted the Debonair gang out of the room.

"My….m-my knees are kn-kn-knocking!" Issac shivered.

"It's just the adrenaline." Keith chuckled. "You get used to it pretty fast. We better get moving."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ah so the hour draws near…"

Kate struggled through her ropes but it wasn't any use. If anything, wriggling made them tighter. She was starting to feel sick, like the air was gaining pressure and squeezing her. Something was with her energy, stirring up the power core.

"What are you even planning to do with me anyways?" Kate growled.

"I thought you'd never ask." Zavier snickered. "See, one of your powers comes from Darkrai. The ability to control and manipulate darkness. Issue used to be you needed either Darkrai at close range or a powerful darkness source in order for that power to awaken in you Kate."

"So the Shadow Crystal's activated the power?" Kate cringed.

"Exactly." Zavier smirked. "You've been absorbing the crystal's dark energy since you first stepped foot onto the roof. That energy mixes with your own, giving you a 300% boost."

"I might be stronger but I still won't do as you say." Kate defied.

"Not now of course. But by midnight, when the Altru Tower is complete, you will." Zavier told her.

"Altru Tower can control any pokemon or dark power within a 500 mile radius. And since you're full of dark energy, we will be able to control you however we wish." Blake explained. "You will be our most powerful weapon."

Weapon? Oh no…these guys could take out entire regions! Take over the world in just a snap! Kate knew her powers were strong and if their plan worked…no no no no NO….

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith felt the air rush onto his face. He made it to the halfway point. All that was left was to tackle the control tower, have Issac take out the barrier and save Kate. Right away, he contacted Hastings to give an update.

"I heard the news from Barlow. Excellent work, Keith!" Hastings greeted. "Have you found Kate?"

"No. I think she's at the top of the tower." Keith told him.

"Blast…alright assume Kate's position and get up that tower. Dismantle the barrier so Sven and Wendy can get close to the Shadow Crystal. Try to get close to it so your gem will work but your number one concern is rescuing Kate." Hastings instructed.

"I'm on it." Keith shut off the call.

"Wow! This is exciting beyond words!" Issac gasped, excited.

"Try thrilling beyond words?"

From the door to the tower, Lavana and a magmortar appeared.

"HIT HIM!" She ordered.

Before Keith could react, the magmortar sped towards Keith and gave him a mind-blowing punch.

"Waaaaaah!" Keith was knocked into the air.

He was sure he was going to fly off, break every bone in his body where he landed…at best.

"_Oh no you don't!"_

Something stopped him. Keith found himself frozen in place, held up by a psychic attack. He was gently lifted back onto the roof.

"How…?" Keith blinked.

"_Surprise!" _

From above, celebi flew to Keith and Issac.

"Celebi? You're here?" Keith asked.

"_Us too!"_

A mew, victini and the shaymin from Vientown (riding on victinis head) came to meet the two guys.

"_We're here to help!"_ Victini said.

"_Kate's our best friend and we want to save her from what's happening up there!"_ Shaymin determinedly told Keith.

"Kate knows legendary pokemon?" Issac seemed lost.

"Well I know the celebi and shaymin but the other ones? You got me." Keith sweatdropped.

"_It's not important right now! We better get up that tower!"_ Celebi said.

"Right." Issac nodded. "When you were knocked off Keith, the Yellow Gem slipped out from your pocket and Lavana nabbed it. She went back inside."

Rummmmbbbblllleeeeeeeee!

"Great…they switched on the machine." Issac cringed.

"Switched it on? Already?" Keith asked.

"It's designed to creep up to 100% until Altru reaches its birthday. We don't have much time left till that happens." Issac informed. "We have to cut off the electrical pulses that feed the tower and the barrier, each on separate levels and guarded by a Sinis Trio boss."

"In other words, this is a race against time with one hell of a mess of obstacles?" Keith assumed.

"Yep." Issac nodded.

"That should be no issue for me." Keith grinned.

"_Especially with our help_!" Mew added.

But suddenly…the pokemon froze. Terror filled their eyes. They shivered a little.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Keith asked, concerned.

"It's Kate…" Shaymin whimpered.

"She's suffering. Big time." Celebi whispered.

"We have to get up there NOW!" Victini ordered. "Before it's too late!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate screamed, feeling her blood on fire, skin being electrified and heart being constricted. The darkness inside of her was trying to gain control over her entire being. She had to fight it but it was getting increasingly difficult.

"Give it up Katia!" Blake laughed. "As the machine gathers more power, you'll submit to its control!"

"I'm….not….giving up!" Kate cried out, trying to hold on.

"The barrier prevents those flying pests from entering here. And our intruder and traitor, Issac, will be too late!" Zavier snickered. "What was his name? Keith? Such a shame he has to see his best friend succumb to the darkness."

"NO! I…I believe….in him!" Kate shouted. "He'll save m…me!"

_ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. CURRENTLY THE MACHINE IS AT LEVEL 1. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS….50%. I REPEAT. 50%. POWER RISING STEADILY. THERE ARE NO ABNORMALITIES._

"Hear that?" Zavier smirked.

"Yes. It won't be much longer, now will it?" Blake said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Kate's not doing so well. Time's running out if Keith wishes to save her! Speaking of time, the next update is coming soon!**


	57. Trio Battle

**Battle of the Sinis Trio! Normally Kate would be the one to challenge them all and then storm through the tower, up to the top. But now that she's…er…tied up at the moment...Keith'll be the hero! Time to kick some Dim Sun….Debonair?...Sinis Trio?...um….kick some butt!**

**Read, review and, of course, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The inside of the control room was just as eerily creepy as the outside. Pokemon, controlled under hypnosis, were all over the place. Electric wires and machinery were feeding into the tower. Keith hurried through the floor. The stairs to the next one were blocked off by a crazy powerful electric barrier, one even Issac couldn't disable due to its dangerousness. So that left the door that lead into the man in yellow, Heath. Keith walked straight in there, bold and confident. The big guy was there, his back turned to the entrance. Behind Heath was a circuit orb that fed power to the building.

"I hearing someone come in." Heath muttered, facing a Rhyperior. "We see who, my cute rhyperior?"

"Your opinion of 'cute' is as screwed up as you are." Keith said.

Heath turned around.

"YOU?" Heath was disgusted. "Again you coming? And bringing traitor Issac too? You come to tower break the balls?"

Keith wasn't even going to mention how wrong _that_ sounded.

"Well you no do it! I cannot let you doing that!" Heath told him. "Rhyperior, charge!"

"Capture on!"

Rhyperior was tougher than it looked. And it was tough to begin with! Falling boulders, throwing stuff, earthquakes, raging all about…Keith had to avoid a plethora of attacks to get a single loop around. There was an advantage. Each time it used one of its attacks, it had to take a moment to recharge itself. That was the perfect moment for Keith to swoop in and get a number of loops in. With Wave's water assist, this Rhyperior was a touch easier. Within a few minutes, the capture was complete.

"LOSING! Again and Again!" Heath started swearing.

"For some who doesn't know much English, you have a colorful vocabulary." Keith joked.

"Depressing me. Losing that is. Cannot be showing face to bosses now" Heath muttered. "Oh…but I thinking while my pride gone, barrier system important more. Barrier system no break easily. While waiting, I plan ahead."

"So you planned for defeat?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up you! I be fooling with it, put trap!" Heath gloated.

"Trap eh? Well who taught you software, Heath?"

Issac was already at the circuit ball, tangling with wires and circuitry.

"When did you sneak over there?" Keith blinked.

"Your software was weak. I managed to disengage the entire thing in 2.34 seconds." Issac smirked.

"You get rid of trap? NO!" Heath then started running. "Bye bye ranger!"

….

"_That guy's a joke."_ Celebi rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, its safe to use a target clear. Looks like we'll need something with…hmmm…strong grass ability." Issac said, looking at the machine.

"_Allow me."_ Shaymin offered.

She leapt into the air and unleashed a leaf storm. It successfully managed to shatter the circuit ball. Glass shattered into dust particles, stopping the electric from pulsing through.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Keith!" Sven. "Great work! The first barrier's gone! Two to go!"

"Got it! Thanks Sven!" Keith said before ending the call.

"Hurry! Things are getting worse up there!" Mew warned.

Keith ran out of the room, everyone following behind. The stairs were clear to go so Keith went to the next floor.

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. IN THE INCREDIBLE IS CURRENTLY AT LEVEL 1. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS…20%. I REPEAT 20%. POWER IS RISING STEADILY. THERE ARE NO AB…ABNORMALITIES._

"Shoot…even slowing down one barrier, this tower's charging a lot faster than I thought." Issac gulped.

"Then we better hustle!" Keith urged.

The door to the next barrier room was found and entered. It was like Heath's but this time it was reddish pink. Keith could tell it was Lavana who ran this floor. But where was she? She was nowhere to be seen. Issac shrugged and went to work on the circuit ball.

"Why hello there. You seem to be having fun, sneaking around."

Through the door came Lavana and the magmortar.

"Oh and my computer teacher? I take it you want to apologize." Lavana sneered.

"He's helping me, you old hag!" Keith shouted.

"_HAG?_ OH THAT DOES IT! I'M FIRED UP NOW!" Lavana fumed. "Magmortar! Teach this brat a lesson!"

"You're as predictable as ever." Issac mumbled.

Keith was set to go for the capture of magmortar. This pokemon was more focused on the area attacks rather than direct hits at Keith. Explosions, fire spouts, and a flamethrower that carried some distance. But its moves were fairly predictable to say the least. Wave's water assist came in handy once more for this battle. All in all, Keith didn't have much of a problem. The magmortar was captured in a snap.

"I…lost?" Lavana gasped, clearly upset. "H-how…how did it happen?"

"Give us the Yellow Gem, Lavana!" Keith ordered.

"That thing? I don't have it! It's too heavy to carry around! And it clashes with my outfit!" Lavana wailed before fleeing.

"Keith! Ready for another target clear?" Issac asked.

"You done?" Keith blinked.

"1.02 seconds this time." Issac boasted. "No big deal. Handled it during your capture. This target clear needs a psychic."

"_No problem!"_ Mew started glowing. _"Stand back!"_

Mew released her full power on the orb. Like Heath's circuit ball, Lavana's was smashed to bits. Power stopped flowing from it.

Ring! Ring!

"Wendy here. The second barrier is gone! WOO! You've still got one more!"

Keith smiled and ended the call. Upon exiting the room, there was a slight rumble and the familiar computer voice.

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. IN THE INCREDIBLE IS CURRENTLY AT LEVEL 1. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS…10%. I REPEAT 10%. POWER IS RISING STEADILY. THERE ARE NO AB-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA…ABNORMALITIES._

"….ok…" Keith sweatdropped.

"_That was weird."_ Chia remarked.

He put that aside and went up to the third floor. Before even arriving at the door, Keith already knew who was going to be inside. Steeling up every ounce of courage and strength, the redhead barged inside. Ice was waiting, with a Gallade next to him.

"Hey there little brother." Ice greeted. "And hello to my computer teacher too. Welcome to Altru tower!"

"You seem more hospitable than usual." Keith sarcastically commented.

"Hotel business in the blood I guess." Ice shrugged. "Very soon, the date will change. A new era for Almia will arrive. Join me in counting down the seconds to Almia's new beginning. I would've had Kate as company but alas, she is needed elsewhere."

"What have you done with her?" Keith growled.

"I haven't done a thing, baby brother. She's with my bosses now." Ice replied.

"How about we finally settle things once and for all? About time we brothers have our own little battle." Keith challenged.

"You know me. I'm a pacifist. It's the way I am. But what I do next is for the sake of peace." Ice said. "Gallade? Remove these interlopers from the premises."

Gallade leapt from its spot and over to Keith, who was as ready as ever. While the other two pokemon dealt with power and area, this pokemon's focus was on agility. It teleported often, occasionally whipping out some wind attacks from its arm blades or electric orbs. Keith had to second-guess where and what this thing was about to do. Certainly kept him on his toes. It was some odd minutes later that Keith felt proud of the final loop securing the capture and victory over his brother.

"What the…" Ice seemed to have lost his breath. "….brought down by my baby brother…"

"That's just it, _Damian_. I'm not a baby anymore." Keith told him.

"Sorry Ice but I'll be taking a look at your lame booby-trap." Issac stepped forth and started fiddling with the circuit ball. "….huh? Weird. This isn't the amateur stuff I taught the trio…"

"HA! I get the last laugh after all!" Ice snickered. "Issac, I wasn't satisfied by that beginners crud you taught us. So I studied programming like there was no tomorrow. Studied everyday, devouring every book on the subject till I was able to skillfully prepare a trap as elegant as this! When I heard you two broke in, I got to work on reprogramming that thing. Clever, no?"

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. IN THE INCREDIBLE IS CURRENTLY AT LEVEL 1. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS…VERY LITTLE. I REPEAT VERY LITTLE POWER IS RISING STEADILY. THERE ARE NO ABNORNORNORNORNORMAMAMAMAMAM A. THERE ARE NO ABNOORRRRRMALITIES. ZZZT._

"Sounds like it has abnormalities galore." Keith and Ice said at once.

….

"Awww. You still like to mimic me." Ice teased.

"I DO NOT!" Keith snapped.

"Still, Issac, it's almost certain that you are running out of time. The Incredible Machine will hit level 2 in a short moment. And the highest level comes when the date turns Right on schedule." Ice told the genius, who worked hard on the circuit ball.

At that moment, Heath and Lavana came running in.

"We failing orders from boss!" Heath panted, out of breath.

"I'm back from fixing my make-up! Oh does this shade of blush look ok?" Lavana whined.

"Your booby-trap programs were nothing but junk." Ice scoffed. "Had amateur written all over them. And thanks to you, these nuisances got all the way up here and I had to deal with them."

"_Excuse me_? You're not so perfect yourself. That gallade of yours couldn't hold its own against that stupid ranger I see." Lavana huffed.

"My rhyperior last longer than your gallade me bets." Heath confronted.

"Bah…moaning about this won't get us anywhere." Ice groaned. "Lend me your pokemon. We're going with a three way assault."

Ice snapped his fingers. Magmortar came first, followed Rhyperior and Gallade.

"Oh goody! We goodly doing! Ranger has no chance of victorying!" Heath clapped.

The three pokemon came at Keith, who got his styler out for the epic capture. This certainly was a challenge. Each pokemon had a strength; area moves, powerful attacks, wicked fast speed. It was enough to make Keith dizzy. But he knew he had to capture them one at a time. First up was the magmortar, to get rid of those annoying area traps and explosions. Wave provided some good back-up with that. Same with Rhyperior and his insane rock attacks. Gallade remained. But dealing with only minutes ago, Keith knew how to counter it. Done! Capture complete.

"Our boss! He up there!" Heath, worried, started to run. "Protecting him we must be doing!"

"Protect him? I'm too ashamed to show my face! Not after being by this brat again!" Lavana sobbed. "No my makeup's running again! Waaaah!"

Lavana ran out of there crying. Ice was looking awkward about the situation.

"You spineless losers…" Ice hissed.

"That one's new." Keith smirked. "What's wrong? Don't like how the tables turned, bro?"

"That…that battle was only for show! Something to stall for time!" Ice stammered. "You're stuck here!"

"Oh really?" Issac smirked.

"….what's with the grin?...NO. You didn't." Ice's eyes widened. "It can't be. Y-you cracked my program?"

Issac chuckled in response.

"What's the matter Ice? Losing your cool?" Keith joked.

"Here!" Ice threw something at Keith. "Just take this damn thing and get out of here!"

Keith caught it. It was the Yellow Gem. He looked back up to see Ice was gone. The leader had fled the scene. Part of Keith felt proud that he finally won something against his brother. But…something about that battle. It felt like something changed between Keith and Ice.

"_Keith?"_ Wave nudged his leg. _"You ok?"_

"….I will be." Keith sighed. "Issac? That thing ready for an epic explosion?"

"All set to go. Get a fire move and we're set." Issac replied.

"_Allow me."_ Victini confidently said (Celebi rolled her eyes). "There's nothing I can't do."

It charged up a searing shot and let loose, destroying the orb. As with the prior orbs, the circuit ball smashed up and stopped giving off energy. Wait…was that a ticking noise?

"WATCH OUT!"

Issac pushed Keith out of the way, narrowly avoiding an explosion from the machine.

"Ice must've put a time delay trap on there." Issac said. "Didn't expect Ice to program something so…so sophisticated…"

"He's a smart guy." Keith admitted. "He just used those smarts for the wrong reasons. Took the wrong path."

"I think everyone here at Dim Sun did." Issac agreed. "Including me…"

Ring! Ring!

"Sven here. Barrier's down! We can get close to the Shadow Crystal!"

"Do you see Kate?" Keith questioned.

"I…I think so." Wendy said. "Hard to see way up here but yeah I think that might be her. But something's way wrong. Doesn't look good at all…"

"Hastings here! Sven and Wendy, get as close to the tower as possible! Circle around! Even two gems will have an effect!

"Roger!" The two chimed before dropping the call.

Keith and Issac dashed outside but nearly fell over with the intense shaking from the floor.

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THE HAS REACHED LEVEL 2. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL3 IS…99% MORE. 98% MORE. 97% MORE. 96% MORE. 95% MORE. 94% MORE. THERE ARE NO UP DOWN LAUNCH CIRCLE MENU READER FANFICTION ZZZZTTT LEFT RIGHT KEYPAD RIGHT RIGHT LEFT DOWN UP. BWEEEEEEE! GZZZT!_

"_Eeep! What's going on?"_ Shaymin cried out.

"The Incredible Machine's Power has reached level 2!" Issac shouted over the rumbling. "Once it gets there, almost no time is needed for level 3! If that happens…tch….we have to get to the top at once!"

"_Aaaaaaah!"_

Mew and Celebi gripped their heads, as if in a horrible headache. Shaymin and Victini were shivering, looking quite pale and sick. Something seemed to be wrong.

"Aw no, are you getting affected by the machine?" Keith asked.

"_It's not that…"_ Mew shook her head."

"_It's Kate!"_ Victini groaned. _"She's in trouble! If we don't do something soon, she might die!"_

"_If that happens, we'll be in a lot more trouble than we already are!"_ Celebi cried out.

"Let's go! NOW!" Keith already broke into a sprint.

They all hurried up the stairs, down a long hallway. There was a giant room with a computer on one end and stairs on the other. But beneath the stairs was some sort of electric trap. Keith knew it wasn't smart to try and charge through that. Issac figured it out as well and went over to the machine.

"Hmm…piece of cake." Issac said, typing things in. "How about…_that_?"

Sure enough, the electric trap was gone. Perfectly safe to move to the top!

Zzzzzt!

"No!"

Keith turned back to Issac. He was encased in an electric prison.

"Same time lapse trap as before…should've known." Issac moaned.

"Issac…I…I…" Keith tried to find the right words to say it.

"Don't bother. I know. You have to save Kate and shut that horrid machine down." Issac said. "Sorry but thank you for bringing me along on the adventure. Thanks for saving me from Dim Sun and believing in me."

"I wouldn't have gotten far without ya." Keith told him.

"_Keith! We better move!"_ Celebi urged.

"Good luck." Issac said as the group moved on.

With the legendary pokemon at his side, Keith charged up the stairs. Kate would be at the top. And Keith was going to do whatever it took to get her back. He swore on his life.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**CLIFF HANGER! And I am so prepared for you readers now.**

***assembles team of pokemon***

**Do your worst. While you do, wait for the next update! Relax, it's not going to be that long a wait.**


	58. Showdown

**EPIC MUSIC PLAYING! DRAMATIC LIGHTS AND SET! CUE THE ACTION! **

**Cause we are at the ultimate showdown of the decade! Keith is about to face off against the leaders and try to save Kate! Oh it's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Read, review and enjoy the heck out of it!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_THIS IS ALTU CORE COMPUTER. THIS IS ALTRURURURURURURUUUUU…THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER IS NOW LEVEL 3! LEVEL 3! LEVEL LEVEL LEVEL LEVEL LEVEL 3! THIS IS ALTRU THIS IS ALTRUUU! ALMIA GZZZZZTTTT…_

Keith already had a bad feeling before reaching the roof. But upon stepping foot there? It grew a thousand times worse. There was the Shadow Crystal. Though Keith's eye caught something hovering in the air, some feet above the floor. Coming closer, his eyes widened with fear as he saw what, or rather who, it was.

"KATE!"

Her pale body was surrounded by a blackish, purplish glow. The poor girl's eyes were shut and she seemed to be suffering deeply. Keith remembered seeing her when her power core was struggling…this though? Worse. By far the worst. Keith's heart screamed to help this sweetheart, rescue her from the torment.

"Ah. Welcome. You must be Keith. I see you brought some friends."

Keith saw figures standing on a platform not far off. Heath, Wheeler and Blake were the ones known right off the bat. But there was a fourth man. One whose appearance made Keith boil with rage. Redhead knew exactly who this was just by looking at him.

"You're Kate's father." He growled.

"So you do know me." Zavier smirked. "Bravo."

"Why are you doing this to Kate?" Keith questioned.

"Why? Though the Incredible Machine is truly, well, incredible…we can use Kate's hidden powers for so much more." Zavier replied.

"Taking over the world, for one. Unleashing a shroud of shadows upon said ruled earth is another." Blake added.

"You know, it is quite an honor that your father, Brighton, has his name on this operation those rangers made up." Zavier said.

"Yes. A family honor. But its quite honorable that someone would go through so much trouble to see us." Blake agreed. "Though…you've arrived a smidgeon too late, Keith. It's only been minutes since the machine attained full power. Minutes since Kate's will became lost to the darkness."

"Us holding you up did good after all." Heath commented.

"So now all the pokemon in Almia are in our control." Blake smiled wickedly.

"And when the darkness consumes Kate's spirit in a short moment, she'll be ours as well." Zavier snickered. "All of them will do our bidding and our bidding alone. Mine transports, power plants, slavery and soldiers for our pokemon. Kate, however, gets the special missions. Such as destroying countless cities in regions across the globe."

"Blast…" Keith cringed. "You're going to use pokemon and Kate as _slaves_? How low are you jerks?"

"Mr. Hall? Mr. Zavier? Your words are wasted on the youth here." Wheeler spoke up. "Let me take care of this."

"So you can summon bidoofs? No." Blake rejected. "I was thinking we'd test out our machine. Summon something worthy of the occasion."

"Not _that_ pokemon yet." Zavier told him.

"No it's not time for _that_ pokemon." Blake went to his machine's controls, typing in stuff. "But whether in herds or alone, this machine allowed me to pick any of them for this. And I do believe this one is the perfect one."

"Hmmm…" Zavier looked over. "Wonderful choice. Bring it here."

Blake typed in commands. The machine whirled, the Shadow Crystal pulsing out energy. Kate seemed to tense up more at this. Within a minute, a pokemon descended from the sky. A dusknoir to be exact. Blake gave the orders for it to attack. Keith charged up the styler and proceeded to capture. Hard with the teleporting, shadow balls from its mouth and ghostly fires. But Keith was determined to take down Blake and Zavier. That determination helped him win over dusknoir.

"Your reputation exceeds you, Keith." Zavier clapped dullfully. "Though you will never win. Cause we already have."

"With this machine, we can summon more pokemon. Don't you get it? It's physically impossible for us to lose!" Blake laughed.

Shimmer!

A yellow glow flashed from Keith's pocket. Keith smirked at the suddenly confused faces of the leaders. He pulled out the Yellow Gem.

"Really? Cause I have a Yellow Gem here which I can use to take you down!" Keith proclaimed.

"WHAT! It can't be!" Blake exclaimed.

"How could you have possibly gotten that gem?" Zavier questioned.

"Um…heh…we been meaning to report earlier…" Heath sheepishly scratched his neck. "but..we three fail at protecting gem. Thinking you have that pokemon, we thinking it was ok…?"

"Idiot! I can't believe you let the gem slip through your fingers and into the hands of that ranger!" Blake groaned.

"All we needed was one gem and the Shadow Crystal can't be harmed!" Zavier snapped. "You failed to protect the gem or the barrier! And now you have the nerve to show up after the failures?"

"At least those other two were smart enough to run. Maybe you're brave for coming back but you failed!" Blake continued.

"But I worry about you boss…" Heath's voice was small. "I staying here cause of that…"

"Silence! I have no need for underlings." Blake hissed. "Zavier and I can use all of Almia's pokemon as servants!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

Everyone looked to the skies. Keith had almost forgotten that Wendy and Sven were circling around up there.

"Hall! We can hear your raving up here!" Sven shouted. "Hey Keith! Get ready for the final touches on Operation Brighton! This is it folks!"

"Staraptor, we're moving in!" Wendy called out.

"Grrr…you think you rangers are so clever…" Blake muttered.

"Blake, I believe the time has come." Zavier nodded.

"It is. And what timing! Midnight!" Blake started to type something into the machine. "I shall be summoning a pokemon whose embodiment is pure darkness. Come in your dark glory! Arise my Darkrai!"

"_Darkrai? No not that!"_ Mew gasped.

Above in the sky, the top rangers seemed to have trouble controlling their staraptors. They seemed as nervous as the legendary pokemon were. Soon, a dark pool appeared from the floor. And rising from it? The pokemon Darkrai.

"Go darkrai. Finish the ranger. Don't hold back." Blake commanded.

Darkrai went forward as it was told. Keith leapt straight into the battle. This darkrai…powerful pokemon beyond belief. It teleported but that wasn't what Keith found hard. Darkrai launched attacks of all kinds, varying so much it became hard to tell what'd it throw next. A dark energy wave? A pool of darkness that pulsed heavily? Shadow Balls? Slash attacks? Keith was still a bit worn from the dusknoir capture which put him at a disadvantage. Two or three times, he was hit by an attack. Managed to cause a big scratch on his leg. Eventually, Keith succeeded. He captured darkrai, the legendary pokemon of darkness.

"NO!"

The dark pokemon wobbled before fainting. Blake was looking immensely displeased, Zavier feeling the same way.

"I took down your most powerful pokemon. Now let Kate go." Keith ordered.

"You think you've won? Never." Zavier shot back. "Actually, there's one more level that this machine has. Something I tweaked when our companies combined. And by activating this, I can give Kate a power so great, it could challenge Arceus itself."

"Eh? No…you don't mean…" Wheeler shivered.

"Yes." Zavier smirked twistedly. "The Forbidden Level. Level Dark."

"Zavier! We went over this! It's too dangerous right now!" Blake objected. "There's no telling what Level Dark can bring!

"I…I cannot follow this anymore! Back to country I go!" Heath took off, afraid of what was to come.

"Heath! Wait! Stay! I…I'll make you next president!" Blake shouted after him.

Zavier ignored them. He shoved Blake aside and quickly typed in keys. Power was flowing out of control, red lights flashing, loud sirens sounding. Kate screamed louder than ever thought possible, suffering through massive pain and torment. The dark glow around her grew stronger. Her hair turned black with the skin as pale as it could be. The ranger uniform she wore was turning black too. Then, Kate stopped levitating and set her feet back on the ground.

"K-Kate?" Keith whispered, terrified of what happened to her.

Kate's eyes snapped open; full of darkness with no trace of light or life. Kate was gone.

"_The power of darkness took over her…"_ Celebi's voice trembled.

"This is it! Level Dark!" Zavier laughed villainously. "Kate is now under my control. Her first job? Get rid of those flying pests above the tower. Kill them!"

Kate didn't follow the command. Instead her hand raised, glowing an even more intense dark color. Her eyes flashed red for a second. A circle of darkness appeared below Blake and Wheeler's feet. Slowly, they were being sucked down into it.

"Whehehe? HELP!" Wheeler cried out.

"Zavier! Help me!" Blake stretched out his hand.

"….no I don't think I will." Zavier decided.

"You're not helping your own partner?" Blake gasped.

"I had been planning on killing you once I achieved what I wanted. But I like this better." Zavier chuckled.

"YOU BACKSTABBER!" Blake yelled.

"Go into the darkness, Blake." Zavier coldly ordered.

Keith watched in horror as the two men drowned in darkness, disappearing below the surface. The tower suddenly began to become surrounded in a dark void, cutting everyone off from the outside world. Zavier didn't seem to notice this, being too pleased with Blake's removal.

"Well done, Katia. Now it is time to kill off the rest of these rangers." Zavier said. "Next, the entire world will be at my mercy."

Kate stared at him with those lifeless eyes. Her eyes glowed red and the control panel on the machine smashed to bits. Destroyed. No way to control her now. Zavier looked at it with utter surprise.

"Katia! You do as I say and dispose the rangers! NOW!" Zavier commanded, enraged.

She wasn't listening. Another red eye flicker and a dark pool appeared under him. The man who went mad with power was starting to sink into the darkness. His scream was bloodcurling. Keith shuddered as Zavier slowly, painfully, drowned in the dark shadows.

"_Keith!…she's…"_ Victini collapsed to the ground, severely weakened.

"_The power of darkness…its too much…Kate is dying…"_ Shaymin gasped for air.

"_If Kate dies, we die."_ Celebi moaned, wavering in the air. _"…and….if we die…the world dies…"_

Keith cringed, terrified. His girl was _dying_? As if it was bad enough she was in pain. But this? This was horrifying. Keith didn't want to lose her!

"How do I bring her back? Please tell me!" He pressed. "I have to save her in any way possible!"

"_Weaken her….use the Yellow Gem…._ Mew whispered. _"But only true love…can bring her back…"_

Mew fainted, landing next to victini and shaymin. Celebi followed soon after. Keith pulled out the gem and walked closer to Kate. She was absorbing more power from the crystal when she looked over at Keith.

Shimmer!

The Yellow Gem started to glow. Kate recoiled in disgust at the bright light. She raised her arm, made the eyes glow red and swiped the air. Keith was slammed, hurled several feet away. The Yellow Gem was knocked from his grasp and went across the floor.

"Kate!" Keith cried out. "Stop! I know you're still in there! Please wake up!"

Kate was starting to form a shadow ball. Keith rolled out of the way from the attack. He scrambled to his feet and dodged a series of shadow balls.

"You're a smart, beautiful girl who wants Almia in peace. I believe in you. Fight the darkness!" Keith said.

He dashed over and swiped the Yellow Gem. But Kate released several dark pools, all of which Keith was extremely careful to avoid. It'd be hard to get near the girl. Maybe….maybe Keith didn't need to get close to Kate. He could need is to get close to the Shadow Crystal and cut off her dark energy.

"Wave, ice beam across the dark pools!" Keith requested. "Chia, it hurts us both to do this but attack Kate!"

The two pokemon gave a nod and did as such. Chia, after some hesitation, managed to shoot out an electric attack that made Kate stunned. Wave created an ice path that Keith slid across. Not too much farther to the crystal. But Kate recovered quickly and fired an array of dark razor winds. Chia provided a small distraction, making her shots miss Keith, though it was still difficult to avoid being hit.

"Kate! Please come back!" Keith called out to her. "I miss you so much! You're brave, funny and amazingly cute!"

One of Kate's attacks crashed into Keith, knocking the wind right from him. The girl blew off Chia and Wave like they were nothing, strutting over to Keith. From the corner of his eye, Keith could see the legendary pokemon were nearly dead. Which meant Kate was almost gone herself.

"I…I love you." Keith whispered, eyes tearing up.

SHIMMER!

The Yellow Gem rose into the air, all by itself. A gleam came from the darkness above, with the Blue and Red Gems joining too. They flew up to the Shadow Crystal and started to circle it.

SHIMMER!

A blue, yellow and red layer of light surrounded the Shadow Crystal. Faint sounds of a bell, buzz and trumpet filled the air. The gems were going to turn the crystal to light! Kate's power of darkness would be cut off and weakened severely!

SHIMMER!

Kate shrieked, grabbing her head and falling to her knees. Already she was beginning to feel the effects. Keith took her into his arms, closed his eyes and kissed her. He could feel the power surging within Kate, battling between light and dark. Redhead tried to convey all his love and emotions into the girl, to rescue her from the darkness.

SHIMMER!

The Shadow Crystal turned luminous. Darkness surrounding the tower turned to light. Keith sensed the darkness within Kate fading away as well. He drew away from her, giving a final quick peck. Kate's hair turned back to its brown color. Keith held the limp body of his love, praying she was alright. For the longest of times….nothing happened.

"Nnnngggg…"

Kate's eyes fluttered open, back to the gorgeous blue shade Keith adored.

"Keith?" Kate groaned. "Is…is that you?"

"Kate…" Keith hugged her tight. "You're back. Thank arceus, you're back!"

He was crying, overjoyed that his sweetheart was alive. Kate, crying as well, pressed her lips to his, which Keith welcomed. This kiss was much different than the ones before it. A flood of emotions and deep love coursed through Keith, into Kate. In return, a tidal wave of feelings washed through Keith. His heart was beating like a drum, happiness sweeping throughout him. Best kiss of his life. And with the girl he loved.

They let go, staring into the others eyes. As Keith helped Kate to her feet, the light surrounding the tower disappeared. The legendary pokemon were starting to awaken, as well as darkrai. Three bodies started to appear from thin air. Blake and Wheeler looked around, confused and shocked, while Zavier laid crumpled on the ground.

"Um…is he…will….um…." Kate stumbled.

"I don't think he'll be waking up, Kate."

Professor Hastings and Barlow came up to the rooftop. The professor carefully inspected Zavier.

"Hmm…just as I thought. He's dead." Hastings said.

"Dead?" Kate's eyes widened.

"From what I can assume, the shadows in his heart was too much for him to handle. Thus, he literally drowned in darkness to his death." Hastings told her.

"But…what about me…?" Blake stammered.

"You were only locked within your own personal nightmare, misguided and blind. I see you've finally awakened from it, Blake." Hastings explained. "In fact, I have something to return to you. Your father, Brighton Hall's, diary. The Union researchers managed to restore it. If you allow me, shall I read some of it out loud?"

_X Month, XX Day_

_The oil reserve is down to half of what it was last year. I fear for the future of Almia. Today, several black stones were unearthed. They were unlike anything I've ever seen, shining with a dark black light. Very alluring. I felt something stir in my heart as response to the darkness._

"This next passage is roughly six months later."

_X Month, XX Day_

_Finally we've discovered a larger specimen of the shards. It is known as the Shadow Crystal. However, it is guarded by a pokemon of darkness. It allows us to view the crystal but not extract it. We'll make do with the shards we find. This will allow us to continue the dream energy research. Today also happened to be Wyatt Hall's 13th birthday. But I became so enthralled in the studies, my only child's birthday slipped my mind completely. I feel bad for having done wrong to my son…_

"Who is Wyatt? This entry is exactly one year later."

_X Month, XX Day_

_Today, my only son reaches his 14th birthday. Over my wife's protestations, we held a renaming ritual in front of the Shadow Crystal. Wyatt's name is now changed to Blake. Heres to Blake and the Shadow Crystal! May they led Altru to glory, flowing power through Almia._

"Next entry is two years later. Only the year is written."

_I realize now that I made a terrible and terrifying mistake. The Shadow Crystal, over thousands of years, absorbed negative feelings and thoughts. It took in the heart's darkness and stored it as energy. Blake, my only son, has become trapped in this infinite darkness. My only son who drove me out of Altru and became the next president on his sixteenth birthday. Blake…no…Wyatt! I will save you! I promise!_

"One more. No date at all. And it was near impossible to decipher."

_My life is reaching its end. I made a promise to save my son from the nightmare he's woven into….but I won't be able to keep it. My life is full of misery and regrets. But I write because I feel there is a sliver of hope left. I had a vision. Heroes will rise in the darkest hours to recover Almia's light and usher in a new era of peace. The Shadow Crystal will turn to light. Wyatt will be saved, awakened from the darkness. After this vision occurred, I saw a mew fly through the clouds for a brief moment. I take it as a sign. A sign that tells me this vision will be a reality. And so…I will leave my life's record in the place where Altru first started. I will go somewhere far away, to soon leave this world and into the next one. What will it be like? And will I meet Wyatt there again one day in the distant future? If I do, I have so much to tell him. I'm sorry and I love you son….._

"The diary ended there." Hastings gave the book to Wyatt. "It also contained a wealth of knowledge on other matters, such as the three gems and ancient Almia legends. This diary was what made Operation Brighton possible. In the end, he got his wish to save you from the darkness and the vision came true."

Keith smiled, holding Kate's hand. The heroes who saved him…it referred to everyone. Rangers, operators, researchers…each and every single person had a role to play in this.

"Blake…no…Wyatt." Barlow said. "You must make amends for the criminal past."

"Understood." Wyatt sighed.

"When things settle down, you're due for questioning. Escorts from the Union are downstairs waiting for you. Can I trust you to walk out on your own?" Barlow asked.

"You're…you're not trussing me up?" Wyatt blinked. "…thank you. I'm grateful for your kindness."

Wyatt and Wheeler, slowly and quietly, walked from the roof and down into Altru's building. Before leaving himself, Barlow assured the rangers and professor that Issac was rescued, taken to safety. Sven and Wendy landed on the roof and met up with the group.

"Well…what else is there to say?" Hastings grinned. "Mission Clear!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Did it meet the awesomeness approval you guys? Cause the epic meter is THROUGH. THE. ROOF!**

**But don't back out of the story now! We've still got some story left to wrap up! Stick around and your next update shan't be too long a wait!**


	59. Goodbyes & Hellos

**Peace through Almia, darkness taken down…time for a happy ending! What else is there to say but review, read and enjoy!...totally screwed that up but hey! CELEBRATE WITH GO-ROCK MUSIC!**

***dances***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Come on! The Go-Rock Quad is starting to play!"

Kate dragged Keith through Altru Park and over to one of the plazas. Rhythmi seemed to be competing for Issac's attention with Melody. Barlow was enjoying the music. Luana managed to get out of the hospital, with Crawford escorting her carefully. The whole gang was there for one heck of a party!

"WOO! LETS PARTY LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW!" Barlow whoop'd.

"Hey don't damage my hearing too…" Luana sweatdropped. "Sissy! C'mere and gimme a hug!"

Kate laughed and did so. As tempting as it was to do the 'Luana' hug on her, Kate resisted.

"I'm so happy you're safe." Luana sighed.

"I should say the same to you! Broken arm, some stitches…" Kate said.

"Please. If you can heal from a near death experience, then this is nothing." Luana giggled, looking at Crawford. "Besides, I have my own cute nurse to help me."

"So…are you dating him?" Kate whispered.

"Not_ yet_." Luana winked.

"Hey where'd Sven and Wendy go?" Issac asked, trying to break apart from the girls.

"Sven wanted some time _alone_ with Wendy." Keith smirked.

"No need to bother them then." Crawford snickered.

"Hmpth. And here I was hoping for a little romance of my own." Rhythmi pouted.

"The day is young." Issac blushed. "After the concert, I…er…I was thinking we'd try a new coffee shop downtown. Are you interested…mademoiselle?

Rhythmi stared at him, mouth open but completely speechless. It was like that question permanently damaged her brain.

"Rhyth? Helloooo?" Keith knocked her head. "Anyone home?"

"Er..um….yes! I'd love to!" Rhythmi quickly answered, turning a shade of pink.

"I wanna go too!" Melody chimed in.

"Sure." Rhythmi cheerfully replied. "I'd like to get to know the sister of my boyfriend."

"Ack!" Issac turned red.

"What? Am I moving too fast?" Rhythmi sweetly asked.

"N-No, no! Not at all!" Issac said, stumbling over his words.

Everyone laughed. Keith mentioned something about being right back and ran off. Luana was starting to cozy up to Crawford, who didn't seem to mind too much. Rhythmi and Melody were clinging to Issac, who seemed happy (as well as a little embarrassed for the attention). Barlow ran off to meet with some friends.

"_Best friend!"_ Kate saw shaymin fly high in the sky with the other legends. _"This party is sooooo fun!"_

"_Rockin out! This is awesome!"_ Victini cheered.

"_Sorry to miss out on a great party but Celebi and I have legend tasks to do."_ Mew said. _"Thank you for saving us Kate and for being friends."_

"_We'll see you again someday soon! Promise!"_ Celebi vowed.

Mew vanished while Celebi teleported. At least shaymin and victini were able to stay for the celebration. And Kate could've sworn she saw latios and latias briefly fly overhead. Then there was that voice in her head…faint but still able to be heard.

"Thank you, Legends Protector."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith ran through the park, into the trees. He knew he saw something, or rather someone. And he had to track him down, to talk to him. It felt important. Granted he'd miss a small portion of the party with his friends…but when would Keith ever get the chance to do this again? Maybe never.

After brushing past the trees and plants, Keith found himself out by the ledges, overlooking a river. Someone else was there as well, staring into the water. After much hesitation, Keith took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hey, big brother."

Ice turned around. He seemed more solemn. It was to be expected. Dim Sun was taken down by the rangers only moments ago. No more darkness or chaos. All of that was over.

"Hey bab…little brother." Ice greeted.

"You're not calling me a baby." Keith noticed.

"After what I've seen in there, you were right. You're not a baby anymore." Ice shook his head. "Wow does the time pass. Feels like yesterday when I kept stealing your desserts."

"And throwing me into the pool." Keith added.

They laughed a little before entering a long, awkward silence. When did Ice grow up? When did _Keith_ grow up? Everything seemed to happen so fast. Blink of an eye, they were both suddenly worlds apart.

"You know…when you left for that 'journey', I kind of suspected it was for something else. I guess it was to join up with Dim Sun." Keith said.

"Sort of." Ice sighed. "I wasn't sure what to do with my life and I was pressured to do the hotel business by dad. So I ran away. I only left that note for you cause…well…maybe I felt compelled too. Even though you were annoying."

"Although you've been a pain in the (BLEEP) for years, I_ might've_ cared a little." Keith admitted.

"I didn't want to look like I was screwed up problem kid so I said it was a pokemon trainers journey and changed my name. Gallade and I traveled a bit before joining Dim Sun. Blake said he wanted my leadership skills and intelligence so I went along with it. What else could I do?" Ice explained sadly. "Had a little fun but…."

Silence. Seemed like Ice learned the error of his ways.

"What'll you do now?" Keith questioned.

"I'm going on a real journey. I need to think things over. Figure out my forte." Ice responded.

"Will I see you again?" Keith asked.

"I might make it to your wedding." Ice smirked, starting to walk away. "Just don't let that girl slip away from you."

"Never." Keith chuckled.

Ice was gone. Disappeared. It was…sad. Keith never would've imagined this as a kid. He thought they'd always tease, fight, compete each other…but here they were. Ice was off who knows where, with a chance to never be seen again. Even though they had that typical sibling rivalry as kids and Ice once chased after Kate (though the offer was still inexcusable), they were brothers. Always would be.

Music in the park snapped Keith from his thoughts. He had been gone awhile. Couldn't leave the others wondering where he was. Keith turned around and hurried through the woods. Everyone was where they were last left, laughing over something or another. Though Mew and Celebi seemed to have gone off, Sven and Wendy joined the mix. Keith shrugged and went over to Kate.

"Hey sweetheart." Keith kissed her on the cheek. "So did I miss much?"

"Not at all!" Kate giggled, leaning on his shoulder.

Both looked up to see their friends stare at them in complete, utter shock. Wide eyes, open mouths, no words at all.

"…we didn't tell them did we?" Kate sweatdropped.

"No we did not…" Keith nervously gulped.

"Heh." Kate sheepishly said. "Well guys, Keith and I…er…we're officially a couple!"

…..

"WHEN THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN!"

The unified shouts nearly shattered Keith's eardrums, even more so than the music. He was a bit dazed (though Kate was too).

"Right before Crawford called to say Luana was missing." Kate replied, blushing.

"So while I was kidnapped, you made out with this pervert?" Luana exclaimed.

"We did not make out!" Keith objected. "And I'm no pervert compared to afro there."

"How am I involved in this?" Crawford questioned.

"And here I thought I'd get my girl before you did." Sven commented, arm wrapped around Wendy's waist.

"I thought this day would never come…" Rhythmi sniffled.

"Ok I'm lost here…" Issac blinked, confused.

Everyone was talking at once, hyped up on the information of the new couple. Oy…Keith wasn't going to hear the end of this. He wasn't even sure if he'd survive this conversation once the others would start teasing. Judging on the way things were going it'd be about two minutes. Tops.

"Come on." Keith whispered, grabbing Kate's hand. "Let's escape while we've got the chance."

"Mind if we visit my family?" Kate asked.

"Anything you want, sweetie." Keith grinned.

A doduo was nearby, allowing Keith to capture and the two climb on without being noticed. They ran through the Vien forest, which was starting to recover from the fire. Celebi was doing her job as forest protector. Entering into Vientown, they were greeted by a mass of citizens who cheered. Elaine and Ollie were the loudest (the irony for the once silent guy), jumping up and down frantically. Through the town and down the path to Chicole Village. At the far end of the village was Kate's house, with her family waiting outside.

"Sissy!"

Violet jumped into Kate's arms as she hopped off the doduo. Keith released the pokemon and joined the group.

"I see you guys are alright." Kate said.

"Our injuries weren't too bad." Cecily told her. "Welcome home, Kate. And…I remember you. You're one of Kate's friends. You stayed over here once."

"Mom, this is Keith, my boyfriend." Kate re-introduced.

Cecily looked over Keith. He got a little anxious with the suspicious inspection, hoping he'd pass the test.

"Lovely to see you again, Keith." Cecily finally said. "Care to join us for vegetable stew? Mother's intuition told me Kate would be coming home after saving the day."

"And the region." Keith added. "Quite possibly the world too."

"Hey you were a great hero yourself." Kate smirked, walking with everyone inside.

The air smelled delicious. Fresh vegetables and spices thrown in a pot, stirred together for stew. Mix in family togetherness. Keith smiled, enjoying the atmosphere. Kate went with Violet to wash hands while the redhead joined Cecily in the kitchen. While this was a happy occasion, something occurred to Keith that he should break the news to Kate's mom. She did have the right to know.

"Cecily? You don't have to worry about Zavier anymore." Keith said.

The woman dropped the spoon into the pot, frozen.

"Wh…what did you say?" She quietly asked.

"During the events that happened on top of the tower, Zavier died. He won't bother you or your family ever again." Keith told her.

Tears came to Cecily's eyes, down her face. She smiled, relieved and grateful.

"Thank you." Cecily whispered.

Keith understood. After so many years of the pain Kate's family endured, it was over. No more moving to different regions or worrying endlessly about the upcoming danger. They were free. At long last, they gained their freedom. And on the day of Almia's new memorial day, where it was set free from the calamity of Dim Sun and their dark terrors. It truly was a glorious day.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**The End.**

…**.psyche! Surprise! There's still one more chapter left until the story is officially over! And wow did it feel weird to say that last part. Can't believe it…. *sniffle* ….er…wait for the next and final chapter. It's right up ahead!**


	60. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Can you believe it's the very last chapter already? Not that long ago I….oh….right….it **_**wasn't**_** that long ago (me and fast updates, eh?). Here we are after 60 chapters; weird how the number worked out so perfect. The second of my Almia fanfiction ends with this lil bonus chapter, the epilogue. **

**My Almia fanfic writing era is NEVER over! In fact, I've been planning the next one for a little while and just got the cover-art for it finished (not by me!) right as I was writing this chapter. It's called 'Guardian Angel' and the first chapter shall be posted very soon. Three days waiting…tops (you know me by now). Unlike the typical fashion where I manipulate only part of the story while keeping the main gameplay, I've changed the plot completely! Same characters, same evil team, same region…only we've got different stories to tell! It's an experiment I make a daring leap into and I hope to see a number of you follow me to the next story! If it works, there's a tiny idea forming in my brain that I might attempt for the story after or even as a double-project.**

**You all have been such great readers, reviewers and…er…enjoyers! Love the comments, the suggestions, the fiery personalities. I met a lot of you wonderful people (including the cover artist for my next fanfic) and hope to see you all again! Thank you for everything!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_6 years later…_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ugh! Is anyone else sick of weddings?"

Kate laughed at Wendy's remark. The girls had gathered around a table, talking as the party went on around them. Busy busy busy…Kate wondered how much crazier things could get.

"Ever since Operation Brighton, Cupid's been working overtime." Rhythmi said.

"I know!" Wendy groaned. "Elaine and Ollie wasted no time after that to get hitched. Now they've got a baby to keep em busy."

"And baby number two on the way." Elaine added.

"Awwww! Congrats Elaine!" Kate cheered as the others clapped.

"See? Married_ and_ with kids." Wendy pointed out.

"Barlow got married too. I didn't think _he'd _settle down with a wife and kid." Luana commented.

"Same here." Kate agreed.

"Amen to that." Rhythmi chimed in.

"Ok after Barlow, I remember Linda and Marcus tying the knot. Then Mattie and Murph." Wendy recalled. "Bertha, I think it was, renewed her vows. Ms. April became Mrs. Summers."

"Then you and Sven." Luana smirked.

"_I_ wanted to elope. _He_ wanted a wedding." Wendy face-palmed. "I swear that man's trying to kill me! Just last week I found out he deliberately kept me from having a girlfriend all those years."

The other girls gulped. Wendy glared at them.

"You knew!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Back to the previous topic!" Elaine nervously said.

"Rhythmi and Issac were next." Kate remembered.

"And it was such a gorgeous wedding! Flower petals, high scale music, a beautiful dress…all outside in the flower gardens…" Rhythmi sighed happily.

"Hard to believe it was only three months ago." Elaine sipped some water.

"Which brings us to Luana and Crawford's wedding today." Wendy finished. "Very nice job."

"I'm so happy!" Luana gushed. "But I hope the wedding wasn't too overbearing or anything…"

"If there was a scale, Rhythmi's wedding broke it." Elaine joked.

"Hey!"

The guys came over. Keith (who Kate thought looked adorable in a tux), Sven, Ollie, Issac and Crawford all pulled up chairs and sat beside their girls.

"So what are we talking about?" Issac asked.

"Weddings." Elaine replied.

"Gotta admit. This one's pretty darn cool." Sven said.

"I saw you nearly asleep at the ceremony." Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Same to you, Keith."

"Can you blame us?" Keith sweatdropped. "That preacher guy or whatever was so boring."

"Thank arceus I'm not alone!" Crawford cried out. "I suffered enough as it was!"

"Getting rid of your afro wasn't suffering." Luana kissed him on the cheek. "But it was sweet of you to do it for me."

"I don't think I can handle anymore weddings." Ollie admitted.

"Same here." Issac agreed.

"I think we're all in agreement on that." Wendy moaned.

The music changed from lively and perky to slow and romantic. Lights went to a dark color, trying to get a mood. Couples on the dancefloor slowed, holding each other tight.

"Oooh! I wanna dance!" Rhythmu grabbed Issac and ran off.

"Sweetie, can we go dance?" Luana went anime-eyes on Crawford.

"Sure thing hon." Crawford guided her out to the dancefloor.

Sven smirked, bowing in front of Wendy.

"Shall I have this dance?" He questioned in a gentleman manner.

He whisked Wendy away. Elaine and Ollie decided to dance as well. All the married couples were off dancing. Keith and Kate were left alone at the table all of a sudden.

"Great wedding." Keith said.

"Seeing my sister happy, good cake, laughing with friends and not having an itchy bridesmaid dress like at Rhythmi's wedding…I'd say it was a success." Kate agreed.

"Hey, you look good in anything." Keith grinned. "By the way…first time we've been alone in awhile."

"Oh yeah." Kate realized. "Our last few date's were either crashed on or canceled due to helping our friends with their weddings. You went through so much trouble to find the most romantic spots. So sweet of you…"

"Anything for you, darling." Keith pecked her cheek. "Before we're interrupted _again_, there's something I've got to talk to you about."

Keith snapped his fingers. Chia and Wave bounced along happily, with mew, celebi, Victini and shaymin right behind. Wave had something in his mouth. Keith kneeled over to retrieve the box from Wave's mouth and faced Kate. She gasped as the box opened up to a diamond ring.

"Katia River…" Keith stared lovingly into his sweetheart's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Keith…" Kate whispered, eyes tearing up.

"We may have already been married once before; a long time ago. But I want to make this one official. I want you and me to be together forever, for real this time." Keith told her. "My only regret is choosing a better spot to propose."

"I…" Kate took a deep breath.

"_SAY YES DAMMIT!"_ Victini yelled before being whacked by celebi.

"Yes." Kate smiled, getting emotional. "Of course I'll marry you, Keith. I love you so much!"

Keith slipped the ring delicately onto Kate's finger. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. The pokemon were cheering, overjoyed at the occasion. When the two broke apart form the hug (and a minute or two of kissing), they sat back in the chairs, holding hands firmly.

"So are we going to elope? Or endure another wedding?" Kate asked.

"You realize our best friend and your sister will murder us if we even think of eloping." Keith pointed out.

"Ack…" Kate sweatdropped. "Good point. Oy these next few months will be chaos…"

"I hate long engagements." Keith rolled his eyes. "I want to be married to you as soon as possible."

At that moment, the entire group came back as the song went back to happy. Everyone seemed in good spirits, lovey dovey. Though Elaine seemed pale and Sven was irritated.

"Hey Sven. You're not wearing your hat." Keith noticed.

"Elaine has some pregnancy sickness. We…uh…weren't near the bathroom." Ollie sheepishly explained.

"I swear you guys do this on purpose!" Sven whined.

"Man up and let a pregnant woman barf in your hat when she needs to." Rhythmi muttered.

"Keith? Kate? You two seem awful cheerful." Issac noticed.

"We heard there might be a wedding sometime in the near future." Keith grinned.

"OH ARCEUS NOT ANOTHER!" Wendy groaned.

"We're not even through this one yet!" Crawford laughed.

"Relax. I think it'll be the last for a long time." Kate assured.

"So whose the next bridge and groom now?" Elaine asked.

"You don't mean…" Rhythmi seemed to catch on.

"We're getting married!" Keith and Kate said together.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Weddings! You'd get sick of them eventually, right? Although a suspicion tells me the gang would suck up one more for Kate & Keith of course. xD**

**Sorry to say this…but the story is done. The end, El Fine, all that stuff. : )**


End file.
